Miranda Ravenclaw
by RavenMoore
Summary: What if snape had a daughter, what would her role be in the second war. this is the story of Miranda's years at Hogwarts, she will make some friends and enemies but in the end she will find love. REWRITE IS IN PROGRESS!
1. INTRO'S AND SHOPPING

**WELL HERE IS MY HARRY POTTER FANFIC I FOUND THIS ONE WHILE I WAS CLEANING OUT SOME BOXES IN MY ROOM SO I DECIDED TO TYPE IT UP. ANY WAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MIRANDA! **

* * *

><p>ch.1<p>

(Prologue)

There was a small town called spinners end. It rains most of the time and there isn't any really sun shine. The streets are brick and so are the houses. There are other kids but my father told me that I shouldn't play with them because they would call me names for what I am. It's just my father and I, my mother died during the war, I was only 1 year old.

My father works at a school, well not just any school a school for magic, not the pull a rabbit out of the hat type of magic, the spells and potions type of magic. My father is Severus Snape, the potions master of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, my name is Miranda Ravenclaw. I know what your thinking why is my last name Ravenclaw and not Snape? 1st my father doesn't want anyone to really know that I exist as his daughter, 2nd because in the Ravenclaw family when a girl is born she gets the Ravenclaw name and the boy get's the fathers name, it's to know who is the heir to Ravenclaw. But you can tell that I am my father's daughter. I have black hair just like him, and my mother as well, I have his black eyes, and I guess I don't really have his nose, but I love defense against the dark arts and potions a lot, I like to be alone most of the time because really I feel alone. So to past the time I read, write, draw, paint and I sing.

When my father is teaching I am left in the care of my godparents, The Malfoys, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, with their son Draco Malfoy. Draco is my best friend and really my only friend, there was another girl but she is horrible really. She always wanted to hurt me to have Draco for her self.

When I was there I would have the same tutors as Draco, but when I was in my room I would sing to myself to go to sleep.

This is my last year of staying in the Malfoy manor because I am 11 now and I can go to Hogwarts with Draco, and finally make some real friends.

(prologue)

I was packing up when I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes come in."

I looked behind me and I saw it was Draco standing there.

"Your father is downstairs now."

"Ok thank you."

He went up to me and hugged me.

"I'll see you when school starts."

"I know but what if I'm not in the same house as you?"

"I wouldn't care."

"Not even if I was in Gryffindor?"

"That's different, but I would keep our friendship a secret."

"How about Hufflepuff?"

"Now your just pushing it."

"Okay but what about Ravenclaw?"

"Well it is your last name after all."

"Yeah but would you still be my friend?"

He smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Yeah I would still be your friend, your like a sister to me but I still want you to be in Slytherin with me."

I kissed his cheek.

"Maybe I will be, the 1st Ravenclaw in Slytherin."

he started to laugh then had one of his house elf's bring my trunk downstairs. I saw my father and I gave him a hug.

"Was she any trouble?"

"No not at all Severus, just like an angel like always."

"What do we say to Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Thank you for letting me stay with you Mr and Mrs. Malfoy."

Mr. Malfoy looked at me.

"You are always welcome here ,Miranda"

my father shrunk my trunk (hey that rhymes) and we were off, when we got to the front gate of the Malfoy Manor we Apparate back to Snape manor.

It's not too big like the Malfoy Manor but it's not too small either. There is 4 rooms upstairs each room is either my room or my father's room. Downstairs there is a living room, a kitchen, and a library, in the basement is my fathers potion's Lab. He teaches me some potions so I could at least make it through one class.

A few months have past for summer and it was getting close to the school year and a owl came for me.

I looked at the letter and it was to Hogwarts. I went down to my father's lab and I saw he was working on something I waited for him to put an ingredient then I spoke up.

"Father I got my letter for Hogwarts."

He wasn't paying attention to me. I turned around and I heard him say.

"We will get your supplies next Friday."

I smiled and I walked up stairs. Most kids their parents would either be shock because they are muggles or proud that their kid got into Hogwarts, but my father, he wasn't proud of anything I really did. When I started to paint my father wouldn't really pay any attention to what I painted at all. My drawing the same thing, when I was writing I couldn't read it to him not at all, and don't get me started on singing.

Some times I feel like my father didn't really love me at all. My birthday's we wouldn't do anything, and Christmas, nothing, Halloween , nothing. I did get presents from the Malfoy's but it wasn't enough. I wanted something from my dad, a sock, a shirt, anything but I got nothing.

When Friday came I couldn't wait any longer I was excited to get my things for Hogwarts. We went to Diagon Alley, that's where I could get everything I need for my school year.

"I will go with you to Gringotts to get some money from my vault but after that I will not be with you to get what you need, I have to get some important things for this term."

we went to Gringotts and I had to wait for my Father to come back with a big bag of money.

"There is 400 galleons, 300 sickles, and 500 Knuts." what ever you don't spend you come back here and tell them to put it back in my Vault."

"Yes father."

"Good now go buy what ever you need."

I went around Diagon alley and the 1st place I went to was Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. When I got there Madam Malkin took me in the back and measured me for my Robes for school.

"Now how many do you want?"

"7"

"Okay are your a 1st year?"

"Yes."

"Okay that is 50 galleons 20 sickles and 10 knuts."

I gave her the money and she told me to come back in a hour or so to pick up my robes.

The next place I went to was Eyelops owl Emporium, the list said I could pick a toad, a rat, a cat, or a owl. But in small print under toad it said Bat for me, I have always hated toads and Dumbledore knows that.

I walked in and then I saw nothing but Owls and Cats I looked around the shop then I saw a fruit bat in a cage.

I went up to the shop keeper and asked him.

"How much for the bat?"

"about the same price for a owl, 150 galleons,50 sickles,and 20 knuts little girl."

I pulled out that much money and he handed me the cage.

"What's your name little girl?"

"Ravenclaw."

with that I walked out of the owl shop then the shop keeper came running out and handed me another cage.

"Here you go I was supposed to give this animal to anyone who was the heir to Ravenclaw."

It was a Raven, it was beautiful he let it out of the cage and it landed on my shoulder.

"How much is it?"

"It's free for you."

I smiled.

"Thank you."

I was walking with my fruit bat and my Raven when I got to Ollivanders for my wand.

When I got inside I saw Mr. Ollivander.

"I was wondering when I would see you Ms. Ravenclaw."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well you have the Raven on your shoulder and you look like your mother, but you have your father's eyes."

"You knew my mother?"

"Oh yes I did, she always came in here even after she got her wand."

he got down and handed me a box.

"Give this one a try."

I waved it and it broke something.

"Nope not that one."

we went through about 20 different wands when he handed me a very old wand it was jet black.

"Now this one is 10 inches with unicorn tail hair made from the Ivy tree."

I flicked it wand it glowed.

"This is the one."

He smiled.

"Great, that will be 10 Gallons."

I gave it to him and I was off.

I decided to go to Flourish and Blotts for my school books. I pulled out my list and I found the books in order.

The standard book of spells grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk.

A beginner's guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Mgical Theory by Adalbert Waffling.

One thousand Magical Herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore.

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger.

Fantastic beasts and where to find them by New Scamander

The Dark Forces: A guide to Self- protection by Quentin Trimble.

The whole thing cost 70 galleons 50 sickles and and 10 knuts.

And I found a cauldron for 20 sickles.

I went back to Madam Malkins for my robes. She felt bad for me because I was carrying everything by my self and the books didn't help.

"I'm going to give you my old bag, it's not much but it can help you with all that stuff."

she put my robes and some of my books, and my wand in the bag I put the other books in my cauldron.

"Nice Raven also."

"Thank you. And thank you for the bag also."

"No problem, by the way where is your parents I been seeing you walking around here by yourself."

"My father went somewhere to get some supplies for himself. He just gave me this to by what I needed ."

"Well how much do you have left?"

"I have 120 Galleons, 150 sickles, and 460 knuts."

"Well there is Ice cream parlor here I'll give you more money for some ice cream and for candy on the train to Hogwarts."

she handed me a small bag.

"Here is 20 Galleons, 10 Sickles and 15 knuts."

I smiled.

"Thank you."

I ran out of the shop and went to the Ice cream store. I put all my stuff down and went up to the counter.

"Can I get a cone of cookies n cream please."

"Sure thing little girl, that will be 10 sickles."

I handed him the money and I sat down with all my stuff. When I was done I went to go find my father I found him over by Gringotts I hid the rest of the money in the small bag that Madam Malkin gave me.

"Finished?"

"Yes father."

"You spent all of the money?"

"Yes father."

"Good we can go home now."

He saw the Raven and the Bat.

"Why do you have two animals?"

"I bought the bat then the shop keeper asked me what my last name was and I told him Ravenclaw, then he gave me this Raven. Isn't she pretty?"

"Yes lovely now come on lets go home you start school in two days."

"Yes father."

I went back home and put all my stuff away, I hid the bag of money from my father. I knew he would get angry if he found out about it.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	2. THE TRAIN RIDE AND NEW FRIENDS

**HERE'S CHAPTER 2**

**REMEMBER I ONLY OWN MIRANDA!**

* * *

><p>ch.2<p>

we were walking around kings cross station I had the trolly and my father handed me my ticket.

"Now remember 9 3/4 and remember not to tell anyone that you are my daughter got it?"

"Yes father."

I was looking for 9 and 10 just like my father said then I saw a woman with 5 kids yelling out "9 3/4 this way!"

I followed her and I saw that they were all red heads. Then I saw another kid come up he had dark brown hair almost black and had glasses on.

" Alright Percy you 1st."

Then the boy went in between 9 and 10.

then after that the twins went in.

"Excuse me"

"Excuse me" we both said at the same time.

"Hello dearies how may I help you both?"

"Can you tell us how to...how to..."

"How to get onto the platform?"

"Yes please ma'm."

"Yes not to worry dearies it's Ron's 1st time at Hogwarts as well. Now what your going to do is walk straight into the wall between 9 and 10. best a run start."

we looked at each other and he moved back so I can go 1st .

I ran in between the platforms and I saw the train. The man took my trolly but I asked him if I could get my bag and my bat. He let me I put my bat on the hook of my bag that I put on just for him and I was walking around until I bumped into someone I looked up and I saw it was Draco.

"Hey Miranda."

"Hi."

"Come join us we have a compartment , that Crabbe found for us."

"No thank you I kinda want to be alone for this train ride."

"You want to draw?"

"Yes please now move."

I got up and I walked away until I found my own compartment, I checked on my bat and he was alright.

Then someone opened the door, I looked up and I saw it was the boy from before.

"Pardon me I didn't know anyone was here."

"It's alright I don't mind it really I knew I wasn't going to be alone the whole time."

he sat down across from me and held his hand out. "I'm Harry, Harry potter."

"I know."

"How did you know?"

"Your scar is showing a little bit."

"I thought I covered it up."

"You did I saw it when you were running."

"Oh okay so what's your name?"

"Miranda, Miranda Ravenclaw."

"What's on your bag if I may ask?"

"It's a bat, a fruit bat."

I held up my bat and showed him to Harry.

"Don't worry he doesn't bite at all."

"What's his name?"

"Don't laugh."

"I promise I won't."

"Mango."

"Mango that's an odd name."

"He loves mango's."

we were talking to each other I found out his parent's died and he was raised by his aunt and uncle.

"So who do you live with?"

"My father."

"I rather live with my father then my aunt and uncle."

Then the door opened and it was Ron I think his name was. He's in the same year as us.

"Do you mind everywhere else is full?"

"Not at all." Harry sat next to so Ron could sit next to the window.

"I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"So...so it's true I mean do you really have the...the?" he kept pointing at his forehead.

"The what?"

"The scar?"

"Oh.." he smiled and showed him the scar.

"Wicked... who are you?"

"I'm Miranda, Miranda Ravenclaw."

"You mean like the house Ravenclaw?"

"Yes."

"Double Wicked."

then we saw a lady who had every candy you can imagine, my father doesn't like when I have candy but father isn't here now is he.

"Anything from the trolly dears?"

Ron held up a sandwich.

"No thanks I'm all set."

Then I saw it Blood pops my favorite lollipop In the whole world.

"How much for all your Blood pops?"

"About 2 Galleons."

I pulled out two and she handed me the whole bag of blood pops. I smiled I was set.

Then harry pulled out some Galleons as well.

"We'll take the lot."

she put everything in a huge bag and the boys were eatting like crazy then I asked her.

"Do you have any fruit by any chance?"

"Yes I do I have mango's if you want some?"

"Yes please."

"That will be 10 sickles."

I handed her the money and I pulled out Mango.

"Mango wake up it's time to eat."

I put a blood pop in my mouth and I started to feed him some mango slices.

"Is that really a bat?"

"Yes."

"What kind of bat likes fruit?"

"A fruit bat."

"What kind of Rat likes every flavor beans?"

"this is Scabber's pathetic isn't he?"

"Just a little bit."

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow want to see?"

"Sure." said harry.

"Sun shine.."

then a girl with long brown hair came in.

"Has anyone seen a toad a boy named Neville lost one."

"No."

"Are you doing magic lets see then?"

"Sunshine daisys bottom mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow"

Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell well it's not very good now is it? Ofcourse I have tried a few simple one's myself but they all worked for me, for example. Reparo."

she fixed Harry's glasses like new again.

"Holy cricket your harry potter. I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

she was talking to Ron.

"Ron Weasley."

"And you?"

"Miranda Ravenclaw."

"Like the House Ravenclaw?"

"Yes like the Ravenclaw house."

"I thought the heir to Ravenclaw died?"

"Well I am alive now."

"Well charmed to meet you all, you better change into your robes we should be arriving soon."

when she left we close the compartment doors and pulled down the blinds, we all had our backs turned while we were changing. I like skirts mostly black so I won't have a problem at all.

When we got to Hogwarts it was dark. We came out of the train I let Mango go outside I told him to wait by the dungeons and wait for me to come outside.

"1st years this way! Come on 1st year's don't be shy."

I followed harry out but then I saw Draco and I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Miranda did you have a nice ride?"

"Yup and I got to meet Harry potter."

"Harry potter is at Hogwarts?"

I nodded.

I saw Pansy come running up to Draco but Draco grabbed me and we got away from her.

We all got into boats and it was amazing really the sight was beautiful. I never came to Hogwarts when my father was at work I was always at the manor.

When we got inside we kept going up the stairs and we stopped in front of someone.

"Welcome to Hogwarts in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your class mates before you can take your seats you 1st must be shorted into your seats. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while your here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking and you will lose points at the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup."

"Trevor!"

I guess he found his toad.

"The shorting ceremony will begin momentarily." she left and I was still holding on to Draco's hand.

When I let go I went over by Harry.

"I have always wanted to come here."

Then Draco spoke up.

"It's true then, what they have been saying on the train Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Then everyone started to whisper.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Then Ron snorted a little bit.

" You think my name is funny do you? I don't need to ask yours red hair and a hand me down robe you must be a Weasley. You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better then others you don't want to be making friends with the wrong short, I can help you there." he held his hand out but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell the wrong short for myself thanks."

Then the lady from before came back and moved Draco to the side.

"We're ready for you."

we walked inside the great hall and it was wonderful the ceiling looked like the night sky, then I saw Mango flying in and hiding in the shadows.

We stopped, "Now before we begin Professor Dumbledore will like to say a few words."

The man in the middle got up and started to talk.

I looked over and I saw my father sitting at the end of the table.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The 1st years note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our care taker Mr. Flich has wished me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds. To anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

"Now the shorting hat song." I saw the shorting hat start to talk well more like sing really.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the _Hogwarts_Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

You might belong in

_Gryffindor__,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set <em>_Gryffindor__s apart;  
>You might belong in H<em>_ufflepuff__,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any mean  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

_And don't get in a flap!  
>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<br>For I'm a Thinking Cap!_ "

Everyone started to clap.

"Now when I call your names, you will come up and I will place the shorting hat on your heads. Hermione Granger."

Hermione came up and sat down in the chair then the hat yelled out.

"Gryffindor!" the whole Gryffindor table started to clap.

"Draco Malfoy."

He went up and before the hat could be place on his head, the hat yelled out "Slytherin!"

The Slytherin Table started to clap.

"Miranda Ravenclaw."

I went up and I looked at my dad who had the same look on his face as always.

When she put the hat on my head the hat started to talk.

"Hmm your very wise just like your mother and father, but your mother was in Ravenclaw while your father was in Slytherin, you lean more to your father, but you also are like your mother, I know where to put you. RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table started to cheer and I sat down.

"Are you really the heir to Ravenclaw?"

"Yes my mother was the last Heir."

"That Is awesome."

"Harry potter."

everyone went quiet and looked up at harry.

The hat took longer then me and then yelled out.

"Gryffindor!"

everyone in the Gryffindor table started to cheer.

I poked Harry in the back and Hi fived him.

We were all talking.

"I'm Cho by the way Cho Chang."

"Nice to meet you Cho."

we all heard someone hitting a glass.

"May I have your attention please."

"Let the feast begin."

then a a lot of food came out of nowhere and we started to eat. When we were done eating Cho and me became good friends.

When we followed our perfects to the common room I found out that the password is Little birdy.

I was in the back Mango followed me then I held my hand out for him to land on and he did. I put him in my robe and went inside with the others.

"Boys on the left and girls on the right."

We walked inside our rooms and went right to bed.

I fell asleep thinking about the day ahead of me.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE MONKEYS WILL TAKE ALL OF YOUR STUFF AT NIGHT<strong>


	3. 1st day of school

**HERE IT IS CHAPTER 3.**

**Disclaimer: i only own Miranda,Mango,and her raven Rowena! if i had draco or snape i will do very bad things to them!**

* * *

><p>ch.3<p>

In the morning we all got our schedules for our classes.

I looked over my schedule I saw that I had Potions 1st 2nd was Charms, 3rd Astronomy, 4th DADA, 5th Herbology, then lunch after lunch I go to my 6th period class was history of magic,then Transfiguration, and last was flying lessons.

All of the classes was with Hufflepuff so I won't be with my friends at all.

"Hey Miranda what's your 1st period I asked Professor Flitwick if I could take you to your 1st class then tell you where to go after that."

I smiled.

"Potions."

"Be careful in potions Professor Snape doesn't like anyone really not even Ravenclaw, he only cares about his House."

I grabbed my bag with all my ink, quills, parchment and my sketch book for later I also packed up pencils and an eraser.

Cho took me out of the common room and took me downstairs for breakfast. I saw Harry and Ron weren't up yet and I new that they were going to be late for their 1st class.

When I got done eating I saw my father was already gone.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah but is it a little early?"

"Not really its better to be early in Snape's class then being late to his class."

"Okay."

I grabbed my bag and I followed Cho downstairs and into the dungeons. When we got into the classroom I didn't see my father until his office door opened.

"Miss Chang Why did you bring Miss Ravenclaw down here when you have your own class to get to?"

"Professor Flitwick told me I could take her down to her 1st class. I have a note."

she pulled out a note and handed it to father. He looked over the letter and looked back at her.

"Very well then, Miss Chang you can leave now."

Cho left the room and I looked back at my father.

"Miss Ravenclaw you can take a seat in the back since you already know this potion already."

"father why can't you call me by my 1st name? I mean no one is around to here it."

"Because Miss Ravenclaw you are my student now, and I am your teacher now so it's professor or Sir to you now during school after school you may call me what ever you like."

I smiled a little bit then hugged him.

I ran to my seat and I waited for the rest of the class to show up. So I pulled out my sketch pad.

I started to draw Mango flying around me. I saw that the rest of the class came in I put my stuff away and I pulled out my note book. The cauldrons were out and ready to brew. Then I heard the bell.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. I don't expect you to understand the art and science that is potion making. How ever for those select few the have the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and enslave the sense, I can tell you how to bottle fame and brew glory and even put a stopper in death. What I have for you is a simple potion what I have is a boil cure potion. I have written the instructions on the board and what you need to make this potion. Write down the instructions you have 5 minutes then I'm going to erase the board. Start now."

I was already writing on the board when I was done I started to get all of the ingredients I needed.

I waited for it to be done then I looked up at father and I raised my hand.

"Sir what do I do when I am finished?"

"Put it in a vial and bring it up to my desk then clean up and you may go Miss Ravenclaw."

I put it in the vial and handed it to him, I cleaned up my mess.

"50 points to Ravenclaw." I smiled and I went out and I walked to my next class which was charms. For the rest of the morning it was fun, when I got to Lunch I saw Draco and his little gang.

"Miranda!" called out Draco.

I walked over to him but then he pushed Pansy away from him and walked over to me.

"Hey Draco. How was your 1st day so far?"

"Today was horrible they put us with Gryffindor, so I have to spend the day with Potter."

"Well I wish we could be in a class together just Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Even tho we have charms together but pansy won't let us sit next to each other."

"Well I'm hungry lets go eat some lunch."

"Yes lets."

We got into the great hall I sat down next to Cho and we started to eat when lunch was over it was a study break really for us to review our notes and such from the day really and get homework done.

I looked up and I heard a owl cry out. I looked up and I saw the owl's with all of the mail come in with letters and small packages in their mouths.

Then I saw my Raven, Rowena, yes I named her after the founder of Ravenclaw. I saw that she had a small package in her mouth. She landed in front of me.

"Wow you have a Raven?"

"Yeah she Is lovely."

I gave her some bread and she flew off.

"What's in the box?"

"I'm not sure, it doesn't say who it's from. I know my father wouldn't do anything like this?"

"What's your father like?"

"A Slytherin."

she started to laugh a bit.

Then we heard the bell. For the rest of the day it was just boring really. When we got back to the common rooms I was happy as can be I changed out of my school clothes, i put the small box on my nightstand and decided i would open it in the morning after breakfast i went right to bed with Mango on my bed post I pulled the curtains around my bed and went right to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>please please please for the love of Merlin's beard review<strong>


	4. FAMILY THINGS AND 3 HEADED DOGS

**HERE IT IS CHAPTER 4! **

**I NOTICED THAT THIS STORY IS SLOWLY CATCHING UP WITH MY GHOST ADVENTURES ONE, IM GLAD!**

**DISCLAIMER I ONLY OWN MIRANDA,MANGO,MIRANDA'S MOTHER,AND HER RAVEN ROWENA! **

* * *

><p>ch.4<p>

It was early October and I still haven't opened the box yet. Cho says I should but I don't want to for some reason. I always had it with me during class. So far my classes have been going great even if I had history of magic with a ghost. Potions with dad so far actually have been great all expect for when my partner made a mess when I was in the bathroom and my father blamed me. So right now I'm going to dentition with him in the dungeons. I decided to open the box before I went into the class room.

I pulled out the small box and I slowly opened it. Inside there was a necklace with a raven and a snake charms on it. The snake had emerald eyes and the raven had sapphire eyes.

There was a note inside the box.

"Your mother and I had this made for you, to show you that you are half Ravenclaw and half Slytherin, half of what we are. Before your mother died she told me to give this to you when you got your Hogwarts letter. But it was here in the castle. Your mother would be so proud of you. Love Father."

I read aloud.

I looked around and I looked back at the note.

"Father never showed any emotion what so ever. How did my mother fall in love with him enough for him to be able to make me?"

I put the necklace on and hid it underneath my shirt and went into the class room. I saw father grading some papers.

"Sir?"

"Miss Ravenclaw you are 1 minute late."

"I'm sorry sir, I had to use the bathroom."

He got up and walked over to me.

"You will not let that happen again Miranda."

"Wait what?"

"I told you that you can call me what ever you like after school, not during."

"Father why am I here? You and I both know that we didn't make that mess."

"Yes well I had to find a excuse for you to come down to the dungeons."

I thought about it.

"True so why am I here?"

"Your here because I need you to get close to Harry potter."

"I am close to him he's one of my good friends."

He sat down at his desk and I took a seat in front of it.

"I mean if he is up to something not too good then you need to tell me what he is planning on doing."

"I still don't understand why tho father?"

"I want you to tell me if he tries to do anything that could get him killed."

I looked down and looked back up at him.

"You want me to befriend harry and tell you what ever he does?"

"Yes that is correct."

I looked down and then I put a hand on the necklace.

"Father can I ask you something?"

"what is it?"

"What did my mother look like? How did you two meet?"

he got up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"That is a story for another time Miranda. You wouldn't understand it at all."

"But father, there is so much I want to know."

he bent down in front of me and looked at me.

"How about this I'll tell you one thing about your mother once a month until the end of the year. At home I will not tell you anymore until the next year?"

I smiled a bit.

"You have your mother's smile."

I did a bigger smile and hugged him.

"Now let me take you back to your common room it's late and I know it's past curfew."

He took me back to my common room and left me right when I got back to painting, I looked at it and said the password. I looked around and saw no one was up at all.

Then I looked around some more and I saw the Grey lady. Helena Ravenclaw. My 60 great aunt.

"You look like my sister, Mother always loved her more then me."

"What?"

"You are a splitting image of her."

"Umm that would be impossible."

"Nothings impossible, my sister was loved by everyone, even mother loved her more then me, Mother always had that silly diadem and was about to give it to my sister but I was the eldest not her and she was named the heir to Ravenclaw and not me!" I ran upstairs and into the dormitory. I changed and went right to sleep.

A week after that happened. I was sitting by Hermione out in the court yard, we had a study break.

"Did you hear?" she asks.

"Hear what?"

"Harry potter is the new Quidditch seeker for Gryffindor."

I looked at her surprised.

"But 1st years don't make the house teams."

"They do when the head house thinks that they can play."

I looked at her and smiled, then I realized something.

"Hey Hermione can I ask you something?"

"Yes sure what is it?"

"I'm not trying to sound mean or anything but aren't you muggle born?"

she looked down.

"Yes I am? Why do you ask?"

"Because my grandfather on my father's side was a muggle, my dad is half and half. My mother was pureblood but wasn't anything like the Malfoys."

she looked up at me.

"Your grandfather was a muggle?"

"Yeah I don't hate all Muggles just my grandfather really he used to abuse my father."

she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It's cool."

"So how do you know the Malfoy's if I may ask?" she asked me.

"My father sends me to their house after summer."

"What does you father do?"

"He travels all the time, I don't really get to see him, only during summer I get to see him."

"Is Malfoy mean to you?"

"No, he's my best friend. But recently I hardly believe it now."

"Well if he was your best friend then he should at least hang out with you sometime."

I closed my book and looked at her.

"It's not that simple."

"Hey maybe your father knew Harry's father?"

"How?"

"Well Harry's father was the seeker for Gryffindor when he came to Hogwarts, and your mother as well."

I looked at her wide eyed.

"How do you know about my mother?"

"She was in Ravenclaw, she was the Ravenclaw seeker."

I saw Harry and Ron coming by. We went up to him.

"What if I make a fool of my self?" Harry asked.

"You won't make a fool of yourself harry." I said.

"It's in your blood."

Hermione and I both took them to the trophy case and she pointed to Harry's father's name.

"Woah Harry you didn't tell me that your father was a seeker." said ron

Harry looked so surprised and amazed.

"I didn't know."

we all went to the stair case to go to our floors. My floor was two floors below theirs.

"It's scary they know more about you then you do."

Then the stair case started to move.

"What's happening?" asked Harry.

"The stair cases move remember." Hermione said.

We went into a door then I realized something this is the 3rd floor on the right hand side. WE'RE GOING TO DIE!

"Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here?" asked Ron.

"Guy's we're not supposed to be here this is the 3rd floor its forbidding."

"Lets go."

right when we turned around we saw Filch's cat.

"It's Filch's cat!" said Hermione.

"Run!" I said.

We ran then we saw a door down the hall way.

"Quick lets hid through that door."

Harry couldn't open the door then Hermione unlocked it with alohomora.

We went inside and closed the door.

"Alohomora?" asked Ron.

"Standard book of spells chapter 7."

we were all by the door and heard Filch was gone with his cat.

"Filch is gone."

Then I saw a huge dog well not like a great dane but I mean a huge 3 headed dog!

"Why was this door locked?" asked Ron.

"It was locked." said Hermione.

"and for good reason." said Harry.

We were all stairing at this huge 3 headed dog that was asleep.

I noticed the trap door was underneath it's paw.

Then we saw it was getting up and started to growl at us.

We all screamed and ran out of the door. The Head's were all barking at us we pushed the door closed and Hermione locked it.

I ran out and went down to the dungeons. I ran to my father's office and he looked up at me.

"Miranda what's going on?"

I ran up to him and went into his arms and started to freak out.

"I learned my lesson I learned my lesson!"

he sat me down in a chair.

He grabbed his wand and changed my robe's they went from Ravenclaw colors to Slytherin colors. My tie turned green and sliver while my Ravenclaw crest turned into Slytherin. Then a prefect came in.

"sir a Ravenclaw girl has been Spotted down here."

"There is no Ravenclaw girl here now leave me along I have to deal with someone of our own house."

The prefect left the room and I looked back at my father.

"Now tell me what happened?"

"We were going back to our own common rooms when we got lost and ended up on the 3rd floor, the Filchs cat came and spotted us and we ran into a locked room. Then we saw a huge 3 headed dog and it tried to kill us."

"you went to the 3rd floor?"

"Yes I'm sorry father."

He hugged me until I stopped crying.

"I'm going to write a letter to Professor Flitwick and tell him that your staying with me for the day."

I looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes but you are going to have to stay in my room alright?"

"Yes father."

he lead me to his room which was big as can be it had a living room that was colored as Slytherin colors. With a door that must have lead to the Bedroom.

"Were will you sleep father?"

"On the couch, I have to make rounds but I'll be back."

he pulled out my Pj's from home.

"You brought some of my clothes?"

"Yes just in case if something like this was to happen. Now go get changed and go to bed."

I went into the bathroom and saw some of my stuff was there. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I went into the bed room and saw a huge bed I went into it and fell right asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I'LL DO WHAT EVER EVEN KISS THAT NOSELESS VOLDEMORT...PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!<strong>


	5. SADNESS AND TROLLS ON HALLOWEEN

**Here it is chapter 5.**

**i love how this is really catching up to the ghost adventures story! thank you all who are reading this story so far it's epic.**

**disclaimer! I ONLY OWN RAVEN, HER MOTHER, MANGO,AND HER RAVEN ROWENA!**

* * *

><p>ch.5<p>

Two weeks passed after the whole thing with the 3 headed dog. Father didn't tell anyone else about what happened. He said that he wished that I was in Slytherin,but I am the Heir to Ravenclaw. I was in Charms class I was sitting next to Draco. I was lucky that Pansy was sick for the day. Professor Flitwick was standing on some books.

"One of the wizards most used skills is levitation, or the ability to make objects fly. Do you have your feathers?"

I held up mine.

"Good now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing." we all pulled out our wands.

"Does swish and flick." we all said.

"Good now you all say Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

everyone was saying it but nothing happened.

"Come on you stupid feather fly already!" said Draco.

I kept doing it but nothing.

"Draco not so hard it's lightly."

"If you are good at it then have a go at it."

I looked over at Hermione and we both nodded at the other.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

both of our feathers went up in the air at the same time.

"Oh ho well done see here everyone miss Granger and Miss Ravenclaw done it!"

then a boy from Gryffindor started to do it until the feather exploded.

"I think we're going to need another feather here professor."

After class I was walking with Ron, and Harry.

"It's Leviosa not Leeviosa! It's a nightmare really no wonder why she's not got any friends."

I saw her start to walk faster away. I just looked at Ron and ran to catch up to her.

"Hermione wait!"

she ran into the girls bathroom and went into the stalls and locked herself in it.

"Hermione you know that he's just jealous of you."

"Go away Miranda!"

"I'm not leaving until you do. I will sit here and draw if I have to."

"Well then that's what your going to do!"

I sat down in the next stall and started to draw.

"Come on Hermione he didn't mean it...well maybe he did but you have me as your friend."

she just kept crying. We stayed in there the rest of the afternoon. I went underneath the wall and went into the same stall as her. I gave her a hug and we were like that the whole time.

"Hey your one of the smartest people I know, you would make a perfect Ravenclaw."

she looked up at me.

"You think so?"

"I know so come on lets get out of here."

we both walked out of the stall and saw a huge troll standing there.

"We'll be going back into the stall now."

we both went back in and when she shut the door he hit all the stalls in the bathroom. We both went down to the ground I felt something sharp hit my back. I pulled out a not too big not too small piece of wood out of my back.

"Hermione are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Then we heard.

"Hermione Miranda move!" it was Harry and Ron.

Side by side we moved our way over to the sinks.

"Hey pea brain!" said Ron. Now the boys have the troll after them.

We went to the sinks and she put her hand on my back and when she pulled it away she saw the blood.

"Your hurt Miranda."

"I'm fine don't worry lets just get by to the sinks."

when we got underneath them but the troll saw us and hit the sink it missed both of us.

"Help!" we both cried.

We both looked up and saw Harry on the trolls shoulders then the stuck his wand up his nose but the troll grabbed Harry and kept trying to hit him.

"Do something!"

"What?"

"Anything!"

Then Hermione spoke up.

"Swish and Flick!"

Ron did the movements.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Sure enough the spell worked and Ron let go of it when the troll was underneath it.

"Cool."

I started to feel dizzy a little bit.

When it went down we got out from underneath the sinks.

"Is it dead?" asked Hermione.

"No just knocked out."

I started to feel even more dizzy I used the sink to hold me up.

Then the teachers came in and professor McGonagall came in along with the rest of the staff. My father was next to her.

"Oh Oh my goodness! Explain your selves the both of you!" she said to Harry and Ron.

"Well what it is..."

then Hermione spoke up.

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall."

Everyone looked surprised even my father I didn't show anything because they would know it was a lie.

"Miss Granger."

"I went looking for the troll and Miranda came to stop me. I read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron haven't come and found us. We would both probably be dead."

I looked at my father and saw a huge cut on his leg.

He covered it when Harry was looking at it.

"Be as it may that was extremely foolish of you. I would have expected more irrational part on your ends, you should have listened to Miranda to stay away from it! I'm extremely disappointed in you Miss Granger, 5 points will be taken away from Gryffindor. As for you Miranda, I will have to write to your father and have him choose which is best for you, but in my opinion 8 points to Ravenclaw for trying to stop her. And as for you two gentlemen I just you two realize how fortunate you are not many 1st year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points will be rewarded to each of you. For seer dumb luck." they were about to leave when Hermione spoke up.

"Professor Miranda is hurt."

They all stopped and Professor McGonagall looked at my back.

"Professor Snape take miss Ravenclaw to the hospital wing."

Then Harry spoke up.

"No we can take her there."

"No it's fine you guys you have to go back to the dormitories any way."

I went over by my father and he lead me not to the hospital wing but to his office.

"Why are we here?"

"How could you be so foolish Miranda! You could have died!"

"What do you mean by that Hermione lied!"

He looked surpised.

"So what really happened?"

I told him the whole story from what happened in class to Me staying with her to help her out.

"The troll came into the bathroom after we did not the other way around."

"So what happened to your back?"

"A piece of wood went into my back."

"get up on my desk and have your back to me, take off your robe and vest so I can see where it's at."

I got up on his desk and did what he asked me to do. I turned around and he lifted up my shirt a bit to see where it was really.

"Okay this is going to help it."

He pulled out his wand and started to mutter something then in a few minutes of Pain it was all gone.

He put my shirt down and helped me off his desk. And hugged me.

"Don't do anything like that again Miranda, your the last thing of your mother that I have left." I looked down at his leg.

"Father what happened to your leg?"

he let go of me and covered it up.

"Nothing now come lets take you back to your house."

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW BECAUSE SCHOOL STARTS SOON FOR ME SO THIS AND GHOST ADVENTURES IS GOING TO TAKE A LITTLE LONGER TO FINISH. <strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE MERLIN'S BEARD REVIEW! **


	6. Games and spells

**Yay chapter 6!**

**im going to keep this short and sweet! **

**remember i only own Miranda and her stuff**

* * *

><p>ch.6<p>

It was the 2nd of November and it was cold. The 1st Quidditch game of the season was going to be toady. Slytherin vs Gryffindor. I was sitting next to Cho, who was reading her notes for one of her classes.

"So Miranda who are you cheering for?"

"Gryffindor of course, Harry is one of my best friends really."

she smiled.

"Am I one of your best friends?"

I hugged her.

"Of course you are."

I saw my father walking with a limp, he was walking down in between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. He stopped to talk to Harry then came over by where I was.

"Miss Ravenclaw, after the game I want you to come to my office. Just because your father wrote a letter asking you to miss class after what happened, doesn't mean that you can not make it up today. Good day."

He left and Cho looked at me.

"Does you father know Snape?"

I kept looking at my father.

"Yeah you can say that, in a way their almost like the same person."

she closed her book and got up.

"Come on lets go I want good seats for this one."

"Umm I'll catch up with you I have to do something."

I ran up to my father and asked him something.

"Can I sit with you father?"

Father looked over at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked over at me.

"Well if you and Severus would come to my office we just have to do something to change how you look."

We all went to his office and Dumbledore pulled out his wand. He changed almost everything, my hair turned blue, my eyes were green, and my face was slightly different. Different chin and a different nose.

He changed my clothes to a more punk rocker type look.

"There now you can say that she's your niece or something."

We both walked out of the office and went to the area that a lot of high wizards and staff was at.

I saw professor Quirrell sitting on the row above us. Then I started to feel my back burn a bit it hurt.

"Your alright?"

"Yeah just my back. I'll be fine."

then I saw the Gryffindor players come out 1st . Then after that Slytherin came out. Both teams were in the middle. Father handed me a pair of binoculars for me to watch.

"The players take their positions as madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game."

I heard the announcer said.

"The Bludgers and the Golden snitch is released. Remember the snitch is worth a 150 points the seeker who catches the snitch wins the game. The Quaffle is released...and the game begins."

Then all you could see was Christmas colors. I looked over at Harry and he wasn't doing anything.

"Come on Harry."

Then I noticed that Slytherin was knocking out some of Gryffindor's players. Things weren't looking good at all for Gryffindor.

I looked back at harry and he saw the snitch but then when he went after it I saw harry starting to lose control of the broom.

"Uncle, Harry his broom is out of control."

Father saw what was happening and he started to do the counter spell.

It wasn't looking too good then I felt something hot.

I looked down and I saw Father's cape was on fire!

"Uncle your on fire!"

everyone went to put it out then when it was gone we all looked back and saw harry was fine. He saw the snitch and went after it. Both seekers were getting closer to the ground then Harry let up on his broom stick and was standing on it. We saw that he fell and then puked up the snitch.

"Gryffindor wins!"

I started to cheer. My father just clapped his hands.

"Come on we have to take you back so you can look like yourself again."

we went back to Dumbledores office and had him change me back to normal.

"There you are miss Ravenclaw."

I smiled and went down to the dungeons with father. And did the work I was missing.

When I was finished I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walking.

"Hey wait up guys!"

I went up to them.

"Whats going on? Some game you had there?"

"Snape put a spell on Harry's broom."

I stopped and looked at them.

"why would you guys say that?"

Harry went in front of me.

"He knows that I saw the cut on his leg that 3 headed dog gave him. He was trying to get passed that dog on Halloween."

I just looked down.

"Ok."

"We're going to tell Hagrid about it."

I followed next to them when we found Hagrid.

"Hagrid we think Professor Snape is trying to steal something. He cursed Harry's broom."

"Nonsense why would Professor Snape put a curse on Harry's broom."

"Who knows why was he trying to get past that 3 headed dog on Halloween?" said Harry.

"Who told you about Fluffy?"

"That thing has a name?" said Hermione.

"Well of course he's got a name, he's mine, I bought him off a Irish fellow I met down at the pub last year then I lend him to Dumbledore to guard the."

"Guard what?" asked Harry.

"I shouldn't have said that. No more questions not any more questions that's top secret that is."

"But Hagrid what ever fluffy is guarding Snape is trying to steal it."

"Cogs swallow professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

"Hogwarts teacher or not I know a spell when I see one, I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking."

"Exactly."

"Now you listen to me all 4 of you your melding in things that aren't not to be meddle in its dangerous the thing that Fluffy is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel?"

We all looked at each other.

"I shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that."

"Nicolas Flamel? Who's Nicolas Flamel."

"I don't know said Hermione."

* * *

><p><strong>review and you shall see your future<strong>


	7. CHANGES!

**here it is chapter 7.**

**its late and i have to get to bed early so this should be enough for right now.**

**remember i only own the things you have no clue about.**

* * *

><p>ch.7<p>

Christmas break was starting and Draco was leaving I was in the great hall giving him a big hug.

"I wish you could stay."

" you know how mother is during Christmas."

"True."

We let go of each other.

"I'll send you your Christmas present. I promise." said Draco.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care and stay away from Potter and Weasley, you know how I feel about them."

He left with the other students, I said good by to Hermione who was going home as well.

Draco doesn't know that Harry, Ron, and Hermione are my best friends and of course only Hermione only knows that Draco is my best friend. I went over to Harry and Ron who was playing Wizard's chess.

"Miranda your staying?" asked Harry.

"Yeah."

"But what about your father?" asked Ron.

"He has to go to Japan for some work."

I sat down next to Ron and watched them play for a little bit. Then Father came and went behind me.

"Miss Ravenclaw you still have Dentition with me. Follow me to my office and I'll tell you what to do."

"Sorry guys but those cauldrons won't clean themselves. Happy Christmas."

I followed him to the dungeons and went into his office.

"Miranda sit down."

I sat down in the chair and looked at him.

"I won't be here for the rest of the break, the headmaster wants me to find something for him and I'm going to be gone for the rest of the break."

I just looked down.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"We never spend anything together not at all, I always have to spend it with the Malfoys, I get stuff from them but I don't want anything from them."

he got up.

"What do you want then?"

"I want to at least spend some time during the holiday's with you, or get something from you. I really don't care."

he went in front of me.

"Why this all of a sudden?"

I felt like I was about to cry.

"Because...because...because sometimes I feel like that you don't even care about me at all, we never once celebrated my birthday at all and your at home with me. Christmas and Halloween I can understand because your here."

He gave me a hug. And for the 1st time since I can remember he kissed my forehead.

"I care about you Miranda, your my flesh and blood. Your all I have left of your mother, all the things you do it reminds me of her a lot."

I looked up at him.

"Father how did Mother die?"

"That is something I can't tell you right now, I'll tell you when your older."

"Father you forgot to tell me something about her last month."

"Okay then I owe you two things then. You have her hair, and she loved Roses red ones a lot."

I smiled.

"Happy Christmas Father. Wait what do you want for Christmas?"

"Having a Daughter like you is enough for the rest of my life."

I let go of him, then went back to the common room. I just read for the rest of the day.

The next day was Christmas. I was really the only Ravenclaw in my room.

I went down stairs and saw a lot of presents. I saw some one, well more like some people came in.

"Father, Professor Dumbledore what are you guys doing here?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"We're here to watch you open presents."

my smile went big.

"Really?"

"Yes the job I have for your father can wait, this is the 2nd Christmas with you two together. The 1st time was with your mother on your 1st Christmas."

I ran up and hugged father then Dumbledore.

"Open up your presents."

The 1st one I opened was from the Malfoy's. They got me a new sketch pad, along with some new drawing pencils. Then I opened the one from Ron's mother. It was a scarf with Ravenclaw colors and a huge M at the end. I got a bracelet from Father that was sliver and had my name craved in it. I looked over at Dumbledore.

"I know you have something for me."

"Yes I do, but you have to follow me to get it."

I went back upstairs and got changed into the black dress I wear at home.

I went downstairs and followed him to a strange place in the castle.

"What I have for you, is something that the heir of Ravenclaw was supposed to get. It was supposed to go to your mother but when she died, we thought the heir was gone, but it moved to you when she died."

we went into a room and saw a huge Mirror that was huge. It was gold and on the top it had Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi written on it.

"i show not your face but your heart's desire?"

"Very good. Couldn't have said it better then myself."

" so this mirror show what your want most?"

"Yes it does."

I went in front of it and I could see My father and I but also my mother.

"Mom?"

she just nodded.

I could see that I was her mini me but the only problem was that I had my dads eyes.

"Professor."

"Yes Miranda?"

"How did my mother die?"

He put his hand next to me.

"I'm only going to tell you this Miranda, your mother and Harry's mother were best friends even after school they were always together. You and Harry as I remember, were play mates. Lilly and James would watch you when your parents had stuff to do." I just looked at him.

"Lilly and your Father were friends before they went to Hogwarts."

"Can you tell me more?"

"That is something I can not do."

I looked down.

"The past has ways of repeating itself."

with that he left and I was just in wonder.

"I want to know more."

I ran out of there and I found Harry and Ron.

"Happy Christmas Miranda." they both said.

"Hey you guys, Happy Christmas, Harry I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Harry I knew you for along time and you knew me for along time too."

"How we met on the train here."

"Your parents help take care of me when I was a baby, we were playmates as babies. Your mother and my mother were best friends."

He looked surprise at this news.

"How did you find out?"

"Dumbledore told me about 10 minutes ago."

we both smiled and he hugged me.

"at least know we know some more about our parents"

I let go of him.

"Hey did you find anything out about Nicholas Flamel?"

"No not yet."

"Okay."

I was off back to my common room and watch the snow fall from the window.

(a/n: I'm sorry that I spelled Nicholas wrong in the last chapter!)

Winter break was over and it was Spring. Classes started again and it was horrible, we all had to get ready for our exams. I was ready but Harry and Ron, not so much.

I was helping them out with potions then Hermione came with a huge book.

"I had you looking in the wrong section how could I be so stupid."

she put the huge book down.

"I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

she was looking through the pages.

"This is light?" asked Ron.

She gave him a glare.

"Don't pay attention to him."

then she found it.

"Here it is! Nicholas Flamel is the only know maker of the Philosopher's stone."

"The what?" the boys asked.

"Honestly don't you two read?" I asked them.

"The Philosopher's stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers, it can transform and pure metal into gold. And produces the elixir of life. Which would make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?"Asked Ron

"It means you'll never die."said Hermione.

"i know what it means."

Harry and I both sussed him.

"The only stone in existence belongs to Nicholas Flamel, the Alchemist who last year celebrated his 665 birthday. That's what fluffy's guarding under the trap door, the philosopher's stone."

when we found out about this we waited until after dinner we would go to Hagrids place.

We all ran to his hut then knocked on the door.

"Hello Hagrid."

"Hello sorry I'm not able to entertain you lot today."

he was about to close the door when we all said.

"We know about the philosopher's stone!"

He opened it back up.

"Oh?"

we all walked in and closed the door.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it."

"Snape? Blimy your still not about him are you?"

"Hagrid we know he's after the stone we just don't know why?"

Hermione and I sat down on Hagrids chair together.

"Snape is one of the teacher's protecting the stone. He's not about to steal it."

"What?"

"Now come one you lot I'm kinda preoccupied at the moment."

"Ofcourse there are other things protecting the stone as well, spells charms, enchantments."

"That's right."

"i just think its just a waste of time no one knows how to get past Fluffy except for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that."

then we all heard something in the pot over the fire was moving.

Hagrid grabbed it and it was a huge egg. He put it on the table and we all looked at it.

"Umm Hagrid what exactly is that?" asked Harry.

"That is umm its umm."

"I know what that is. Hagrid how did you get one I won it from a stranger I met down at the pub seemed glad to get rid of it as a matter of fact."

then the egg burst and there was a baby Dragon!

"ITS SO CUTE!"I said aloud and everyone looked at me. Then looked back at the dragon.

"Is that a Dragon?"

"Not just any dragon that is a Norwegian rid back, my brother Charlie studies these in Romania."

"Isn't he beautiful? Oh look he knows his mummy, Hello Norbert."

"Norbert?"

"Well he's got to have a name now does he."

He kept scratching Norbert underneath his chin the he burped out some fire and lit Hagrids beard on fire.

"He's got to be trained up a bit, Hey who's that?"

We all looked out the Window and saw it was Draco.

"Malfoy."

"Oh dear."

We ran out of Hagrids hut and back into the castle.

"Hagrids always wanted a Dragon, he told me so the 1st time I met him."

"Well now he's got one and the worse thing is Malfoy knows."

then we saw Professor McGonagall holding a candle. Then Draco was right next to her.

"Good Evening."

We all went into her office and Draco had a big smile on his face.

"Nothing I mean nothing gives the student the right to walk around the school at night. And as punishment tonight 50 points will be taken away."

"50?" said Harry.

"Each, just to make sure it doesn't happen again. All 5 of you will receive detention."

Then Draco's smile disappeared.

"Excuse me Professor but I think I heard you wrong you said the 5 of us?"

"No you had me correct Mr. Malfoy, you too were out of bed as well you will join your class mates in Detention. And as for you Miss Ravenclaw, your father will hear about this as well."

The next day I was in my father's office getting the telling of a life time.

"Now tomorrow you will have detention with me after dinner , you will write lines. Now go join your other classmates for your detention tonight. I can't tell you on how disappointed I am with you. Now just get out of my sight."

I saw Filch with Draco.

"Come on."

I was next to Draco and just gave him a glare.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes Draco I am, what you did was stupid."

"Well its better then hanging out with Potter."

"Draco he's one of my friends."

"Is that so?"

"Yes now I'm still mad at you."

we got Harry, Ron, and Hermione with us and we were lead out to Hagrids hut.

"They don't do the punishment's like they used to, they used to have you hang by your thumbs in the dungeons, god I'll miss the screaming. You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight, he's got a little job to do inside the dark forest."

we saw Hagrid with Fang his dog.

"I'm sorry about this Hagrid. Good god your still not about that bloody Dragon are you?"

we just looked at each other.

"Norbert's gone Dumbledore sent him off to Romania, to live with other Dragons."

"Well that's good isn't it he'll be with his own kind."

"yeah but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all."

"Oh for gods sake put your self together man, your going into the forest after all."

"The forest? I thought that was a joke! Student's aren't aloud there! And there are..." we heard some howling.

"Werewolves."

"There is more then Werewolves in those trees lad. You'll be sure of that."

I would be lieing to you if I wasn't scared.

"Nighty Night."

Filch left and we were stuck.

"Alright then, lets go."

we went into the dark forest together. We kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest. Until Hagrid stopped and we saw a puddle of sliver. Unicorns blood.

"Hagrid what is that?"

"It's what we're here for. You see that?" he held up his two fingers.

"that's unicorn blood that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago now this one has been hurt bad by something. So its our job to go and find the poor beast. Ron Hermione you'll come with me. Harry, Miranda, you'll go with Malfoy."

"okay then I get Fang."

"Alright just sos you know he's a bloody coward."

we all went walking together Draco was holding the lamp while I was walking behind him and Harry.

"Wait until my father hears about this, this is servants stuff." Fang went ahead of us then I saw something. I stopped and the boys went ahead of me. I walked over to where the thing was and then I saw it. It was a huge wolf like thing. I stepped on a branch and it saw me. I screamed and Ran as fast as I could. I couldn't find the light from the lamp that Draco was carrying. I ran faster and faster.

Then I tripped on a branch I saw a small hole that I could fit into the tree I went for it and hid inside.

I could see it's feet, I held my breath and covered my mouth.

'please don't find me, please don't find me.' I kept thinking to myself.

Then I saw its paw coming into the hole and grabbed my leg.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"LET ME GO LET ME GO!"

when it did I couldn't run anywhere then I felt it bite into my side.

I screamed again in pain. Then everything went dark.

(3rd POV.)

Draco and Harry were still complaining to each other and still haven't notice Miranda was missing. Then they heard a scream.

They both looked back.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hey wheres Miranda?" asked Harry.

"MIRANDA!" screamed out Draco.

nothing, at all.

"Maybe she went back to find Hagrid. She's not really scared about things in the dark."

"How do you know this Malfoy?"

"Because Potter she's one of my good friends."

Harry just shut up there and they both kept walking.

"Come on fang." said Harry.

They kept walking until Fang was growling at something.

"What is it Fang?" asked Harry.

Then they saw figure drinking the blood from a dead unicorn. Draco screamed and ran away, and Fang followed him.

Draco left Harry behind the figure went up to Harry and was about to get close to him when a centaur came out and scared the Figure away.

"Harry Potter. You must leave, you are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time."

"What was that thing you saved me from?"

"A monstrous creature, killing a unicorn is horrible, drinking the blood of a unicorn can save you even if your a inch from death. But at a terrible price, you will have a half life a cursed life."

"Who would choose such a thing?"

"Can you think of no one?"

"you mean to tell me that, that thing was lord Voldemort."

"Do you know what is hidden at the castle?"

"The philosopher's stone."

"Harry!" Harry looked and saw Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, and Draco.

"Hello Firenze nice to see you. Are you alright Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Harry where's Miranda?" asked Hermione.

Then out from the shadows was another centaur. He was holding something.

"Firenze I found a student she's badly injured, I don't know what got to her. She was alone when I found her."

The centaur showed her face,it was Miranda.

"That's Miranda!" said Ron.

Hagrid took her.

"We have to take her to the hospital wing right away come on you lot."

Hagrid left.

"Harry potter this is where I leave you. Good luck."

Harry went up to the group and went back into the castle.

"Ok I'll take her to the hospital wing you lot go back to your common rooms now you hear."

They all left.

Hagrid went to Madame Pomfrey's room and knocked on her door the old nurse opened up.

"Something happened in the dark forest tonight."

"Did the student go in by their self?"

"No she was serving detention with me, she got her self lost and bitten by something."

"Okay take her to the bed I have to tell Professor Snape to bring me a blood replenishing potion. He set Miranda down on the bed.

"What's the student's name?"

"Miranda Ravenclaw."

"Oh dear..."

"What?"

"I have to tell him to bring it here right away, and to tell him that his Daughter is hurt."

Hagrid looked shocked.

"You better leave before he come's here."

Hagrid left.

When madame Pomfrey was done she sent a note to Severus and sent the same thing to Dumbledore. She went up to Miranda and took off her school uniform and changed her into a shirt and pants. She saw the bite wound. She took some of the blood and put it in a vial, then put something else in it.

Dumbledore and Severus came in and saw Miranda.

"What happened?" asked Severus.

"During her detention, she got lost and something attacked her."

"Do we know what?"

"Not yet. If the blood turns purple that means it was a werewolf, if its white then its a vampire. But I know a vampire wouldn't do this."

Severus gave her the blood replenishing potion and they waited for the blood.

Madame Pomfrey came back and looked down.

"What is it?"

she held up the vial and it was Purple.

"What does this mean Madame Pomfrey?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry to say this but Miranda has been turned into a werewolf."

Severus just looked down at Miranda then went back into the Dungeons. Madame Pomfrey wanted to stop him but Dumbledore stopped her.

"I'll go talk to him."

Dumbledore went down to the Dungeons and heard Severus breaking things.

"Severus."

"What do you want?"

"Severus Miranda is still the same person."

"no she won't be, she'll be like Lupin she'll be a monster."

"Severus there is a potion that you can make for her but she would have to take it the rest of her life."

"Any thing."

"It's called Wolfsbane Potion, it will prevent the extremely dangerous dementia that accompany of the transformation from human to werewolf."

"But she'll turn into one?"

"Yes, but she will have the appearance of a wolf."

Severus just looked down.

* * *

><p><strong>great miranda is a werewolf now! please please review and you will know the outcome for her.<strong>


	8. hurt

**ok heres chapter 8**

**sorry this chapter is so short i started school and it sucks**

**thank you to all the people who are following this story it means alot.**

**remember i own what you don't know**

* * *

><p>ch.8<p>

I woke up in the hospital wing and saw no one around. Then I saw Madame Promfrey walking around and getting things together.

"Miss Ravenclaw, your up I'm glad. I wasn't expecting you to get up for another day or so."

"How long have I been out?"

"for almost a week now, your friends have been coming and going to visit you."

"What about my father?"

She smiled.

"Yes him as well, now Miranda I have some bad news for you love."

I sat up a bit in the bed.

"What is it?"

"Miranda, you've been turned into a werewolf."

my eyes went wide as can be.

"I'm...a...WHAT?"

"a werewolf Miranda. Your father is making a potion that you will have to take once a month so you won't really transform into one. But you will become a wolf."

I looked down and then I saw my father. I looked up at him and I could feel tears coming down from my eyes.

"Take this Miranda, and drink it all up, I don't want you to waste what I spent some of my free time doing for you. Make sure she drinks it all up, and I made more for later this year. Good day." He didn't sound careing at all he sounded cold and mean like he was to Harry.

"Ok come on deary drink it all up."

I put the potion to my lips and I was about to puke up but I held it in.

"Okay deary you're free to go."

I got up she handed me a new pair of clothes and let me be off. I ran down to the Dungeons and I went into my father's office.

"Father."

He looked up at his papers and saw it was me.

"What is it Miranda?"

"Father I'm scared I don't want to be like this."

He went back to grading his papers.

"If you haven't so foolishly went off on your own you would still be the same person but your not now leave I have some papers to grade, not sit and talk about feelings."

"But Father."

"No buts now get out before I take away points, I have more important things then to deal with you."

I felt so hurt, I ran out of his office and went into the girls bathroom that no one goes into. I went into a stall and closed it and started to cry. I never felt so hurt in my life. I couldn't take it anymore, my dad changes more then anybody that I know of, 1st he's mean, then he's nice and then he's mean again all because I'm not fully human anymore. This is low...

I heard something but I didn't pay any attention at all.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not..."

"You look like it to me, no one comes in here just to use the bathroom."

"Why would you care I'm not Human anymore,I'm a monster."

"Well I'm dead so there is something we have in common."

I looked up and saw a girl she looked to be a 3rd year but she was dead. She went up to my face.

"Now why are you crying?"

I looked the other way.

"I'm a werewolf now, my father is being a ass to me."

She floated around the bathroom for a little bit.

"I remember that there was werewolf here in this school two of them. One was very nice and the other is mean he kept picking on me." she started to cry then went into a toilet.

I got up and walked out of the bathroom. I went to the headmaster's office.

"Lemon Drops."

the statue moved and I went up the stair case. I heard some voices and when I got closer I could hear Father and Dumbledore talking.

"What is the problem Severus?"

"Haven't you listened to me, That thing is not my daughter, I shouldn't even have a daughter, she was a mistake, I wanted to use her mother to get Lily back but it took her closer to Potter. Miranda shouldn't exist at all!" I could feel my heart start to break a little bit.

"So you regret that she was even born?" I stepped back a little bit.

"No I don't, but what she is now, that is not my daughter, she's going to end up like Lupin, I know it. Miranda is a monster just like him."

I heard enough, I went running back to the common room and locked myself in the room. That hurt a lot and I couldn't do anything to stop myself crying.

The whole month was hell, word got out that I was a werewolf. And everybody I mean everybody had something to say.

"Freak!"

"Wolf!"

"Stray!"

"Killer!"

"Beast!"

"Ravenwolf!"

I didn't eat at all, I couldn't handle it anymore. I went back to common room and stayed there for along time. I didn't eat at all, I was hungry,alot Dumbledore told a house elf to bring me food,but I didn't eat it all. I could only feel sadness. Draco didn't help when he called me a Wolf banner.

In class I don't talk anymore, I lost all of my friends. Except Harry, Ron and Hermione. Father didn't pay any attention at all to what I was doing to myself. I couldn't look at him not anymore. Classes suck now, I just want this to be done with so I can go on with my life.

The other Professors asked me if I was alright. I told them I was fine but really it wasn't things just got worse everyday.

* * *

><p>Miranda:i hate you Raven.<p>

Me: you love me!

Miranda:I'm a werewolf now!

Me:hey either that or being a vampire and get kicked out of hogwarts.

Miranda: true

Review


	9. WEREWOLVES AND GIANT DOGS

yay more readers for this story, i'm glad that alot more people are likeing it!

here's chapter 9.

the 1st year is almost done!

remember i only own what you don't have any idea about

* * *

><p>Ch.9<p>

I was walking around the Library while Hermione was nagging me about how I eat.

"Come on Miranda,you have to eat something, your my best friends,you are dear to me and it hurts me to see you like this were only 11 years old."

I looked down at the floor with my hands at my side.

"Hermione can you keep a secret, something you can't tell anyone?"

Hermione came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I know what a secret is, and I know how to keep them."

I looked at her face.

"Hermione it's about my father."

"Yes what is it?"

"He actually works here, and you know him."

She kept looking at me.

"Who is he?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Yes I promise."

"Professor Snape is my Father, and I think he doesn't want me as his daughter anymore because of what I am." She held me close to her.

"Snape is your father?"

"Yes, now I think he is going to kick me out of the house. I'm only 11 years old I don't want this to happen to me!"

She was telling me it was ok, then we saw Dumbledore walking to us.

"Miss Granger I need to talk to Miss Ravenclaw for a little bit."

She let go of me and told me to meet them by the 3rd floor.

I followed Dumbledore to his office and I could see a man standing there, he was fairly tall, he had brown hair and brown eyes, he also had a beard growing as well.

"So this is her?"

"Yes."

"You look like your mother but you do have your father's eyes." I looked down when he said father.

"Miss Ravenclaw this is Remus Lupin, your mothers best friend next to Lily."

"Hello."

He held his hand out to me but I didn't take it. He got down to my level and looked at me.

"Miranda I'm here because when Dumbledore told me what happened, I told him that I wanted to help so here I am."

"How can you help me?"

"Because Miranda, I'm just like you, I'm a werewolf as well. You see I was bitten during the war and it's scary to go at it alone, and for such a young girl, I want to help you."

I heard the door open and I saw it was my father.

"Snape."

"Dog."

I just looked at my father and saw Dumbledore pull out some paper work.

"Severus are you sure you want this?"

"Yes."

I just looked around.

"What's going on?"

Lupin looked at me again.

"Miranda, your going to be living with me for now on alright, but I have to adopt you as my own child."

I looked around and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I Looked over at my Father and I started to cry.

"Father, please,please don't do this please!" he pushed me off and I went into Lupins arms.

"You're not my daughter anymore...now good day miss Ravenclaw." with that he left. I looked at Lupin who was signing the paperwork and when it was done I just looked sad.

"Miranda you have to come with me, you see we have a lot of things to do."

I just looked down.

"Ok."

he held my hand.

"You got your wand?"

"Yes."

"Okay then lets go."

we walked into the fire place and he grabbed some flu powder.

"Minstery of Magic."

then the green flames engulfed us, I had my eyes closed and when I opened them we were at the Minstery of Magic, this place is huge with a lot of rooms and buildings but the whole thing was underground.

"Come on we have to get your to regeneration for werewolves." He said to me.

We went into the elevator and went in all shorts of directions.

When we got to the place we wanted to, I saw two other people in there with babies.

"Umm Lupin I'm scared."

"You can call me Uncle Remus if you want to? But yes it is kinda scary here, but you have me with you now come on lets go."

I smiled a bit, we went into a office with nobody around at all.

"You look so much like your mother. She was one of my best friends, the night she died we couldn't find you, until we found out that your father took you that night."

"How long did you know my mother?"

"Her whole life really, you see your mother and I were very close friends, we met each other before starting at Hogwarts. I remember the day you were born, your father wasn't there yet so I took his place and helped you into this world. Back home I have some Pictures of your Mother and you together, she loved you so much Miranda, you were her whole world, I know for a fact that she would be so proud of you right now."

I smiled and looked up at his face.

"Since you adopted me, does that make you, my new Father?"

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"You could look at it like that, you can call me what ever you want, knowing that my best friends daughter is alive and well, is all that matters."

I saw a woman come in and she looked really nice.

"Hello I'm Miku, how can I help you out today?"

"I'm here to register my new daughter for the werewolves, I adopted her today."

"Alright, is she from here?"

"Yes."

"Can I see her wand?"

I put my wand on her desk and she put a purple band around it.

"This is so we can keep track of you, now how long has see been a werewolf?"

"She turned about a month ago. She was at school when it happened."

"Color of wolf?"

"Black."

"Alright she's all set."

I got up and grabbed my wand and we left that office.

"See it wasn't that bad. Now do you want to go back, to Hogwarts?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes please."

We went back by Flu powder. I was in Dumbledore's office and saw it was late.

"Do you want me to take you to the Ravenclaw Dormitories?"

"No thank you I can go by myself thank you."

I hugged him and ran out to the staircase.

I didn't see anything or anyone by the door. I looked around a bit and then I saw a hand, it was telling me to follow it. When I did I went into the door and when it closed, I saw it was Harry. Ron, and Hermione.

"We thought that you wouldn't have made it." said Ron.

"Where did you go to?"

I smiled.

"I went to the Minstery of Magic, so I could get my registration."

Hermione gave me a big hug.

"that's great now come on lets go and stop Snape."

We all went underneath the cloak that Harry got on Christmas. I was behind Hermione, while Harry was to my right and Ron was to my left. Hermione unlocked the door and when we walked in I heard a harp playing.

"Wait a minute..." Said Harry. The cloak flew off of us because of Fluffy sleeping.

"He's snoring"

We looked at the harp.

"it looks like Snape's already been here, He's put a spell on the harp."

"EW he's got horrible breath." said Ron.

I looked down at the paw.

"We have to move it's paw."

We all moved the paw, the breath of that dog was horrible.

We opened the trap door.

"I'll go in 1st then I'll tell you, when you can follow. If something bad happens gets yourselves out. Does it seem a bit quiet to you?"

I noticed it too.

"The harp it stopped playing." said Hermione.

I looked at them.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going 1st with or with out you." I jumped into the hole and landed on some type of plants I looked around and it was devils snare.

I heard Fluffy starting to bark, then I saw the others fall in.

"Whoa, good thing this plant thing was here." said Ron.

Then the vines started to Wrap around our whole bodies, Hermione and I were as calm as can be.

"Hey both of you stop moving this is devil snare." said Hermione.

"you have to relax if you don't this will kill you faster." I said.

"Kills us faster, well now I can relax!" said Ron.

Hermione went under 1st.

"Hermione!" the boys said.

Then I went under.

"MIRANDA!"

"Now what are we going to do?" said Ron.

We heard them not doing anything to relax themselves.

"Just relax!"

"Hermione where are you? Is Miranda with you?"

"Were alright! Just relax."

Harry came down.

"Hermione, Miranda are you alright?"

I helped him up.

"He's not relaxing is he?" asked Hermione.

"not really."

"Move out of the way!" I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the devil snare.

"lumos solarum!" then a huge lite came out from my wand and Ron fell next to me.

"Ron are you okay?"

"Good thing we didn't panic" I slapped Ron in the back of the head.

"Luck Miranda pays attention in Herbology."

We went to the next room. Because all we could hear something like birds.

I looked up at the sky and saw a full moon.

"Guys go on with out me I think I hurt my leg when I fell."

"Okay. Go tell someone right away."

I waited for them to leave and when they did I could feel nothing but pain in my whole body.

"Why of all night's it had to be tonight."

This was the 1st full moon for me. I took my potion but the pain was horrible. I felt my face enlarge a bit into a muzzle of a wolf. My hands started to turn into paws and I could feel a tail growing. My eyes started to burn like hell. Then I went on all fours and felt fur growing on me. When the pain was gone I ran up the stairs and saw Fluffy, I growled and I ran. I ran into the girl's bathroom that ghost girl haunts.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I was a huge Black wolf with wolf like eyes (I know that lupins is weird looking but she's only a pup. And I really don't like how lupin looks)

I went out to find Professor Flitwick, I went up to his door and I started to scratch it with my paws.

When he opened it he looked surpised.

"Hey, how did you get into the castle?"

I went into his office and started to wimper a bit.

"I'm going to put a spell that should let you talk, then you can tell me what's going on."

when he did the spell I opened my mouth.

"Professor it's me Miranda!"

"Miranda? My goodness what happened to you?"

"I'm a werewolf and My Father is trying to get the stone."

He wrote a note and made the spell last until I got up the stairs to his office.

"Now Run to Dumbledore's office right away."

I ran with the note in my mouth and a couple of prefects tried to catch me but couldn't.

When I got to his office I said the password and went up the stairs and I saw the door opened.

"Ahh Miss Ravenclaw, glad you can join us." I looked around and saw Snape my father.

Father just looked surprised. I put the note on his desk and sat down. On the floor.

He put the spell on my again.

"Miranda what's going on?"

"Well someone is trying to get the stone and Harry, Ron, and Hermione think it was father when I knew it wasn't."

I looked at father and he just looked away.

I looked out the window and saw that the moon was covered.

I started to change back into myself and when I did it hurt a lot.

The last thing I saw and felt was my father bending down to grab me.

* * *

><p><strong>review or else umbrigde will come and make you do line!<strong>


	10. end of the year,a start to a new life

**yay ch.10 **

**ok now im done with year one XD out of 7 years **

**remember i do not own anything only the things you don't know about **

* * *

><p>ch.10<p>

I woke up and all I could really tell that I was in the castle but it was dark, very dark the only thing that I could see really was the moonlight shining through the window. I sat up and didn't really see anyone else really, the one thing I could see was that I was in the Hospital Wing. I looked at the beds and saw no one else really. When I looked to my left I saw Harry in the bed next to mine. Then I noticed a few more things as well. I saw that there was nothing but candy and gifts around both the beds, I also noticed that there was a huge bag of blood pops! I put one of them in my mouth, I also saw that there is a small box, it was black and purple. I looked at it, I looked at it a bit. It was fairly small. I shook it a bit next to my ear. I opened the box and saw a small bracelet with a snake charm that the eyes were green, a raven charm that the eyes were blue, a badger with yellow eyes and a lion with red eyes. I put the bracelet on and I found a small note in the box as well.

_'Look up into the sky and when you find the northern star, sing this song and you will see what happens, but make sure that you are by the black lake when you do it.' _

There was no name at all. I grabbed my wand and a robe. I put on some slippers that I found by my bed. I started to walk outside running outside and running to the black lake. When I got to it I found the northern star. I looked back down at the note and started to sing.

"_The evening star is shining bright  
>So make a wish and hold on tight<br>There's magic in the air tonight  
>And anything can happen.." <em>

Nothing happened for a few seconds. "well that was a waste of time." Right when I was about to leave I saw a huge light coming from the star and there was 3 lights coming out from the castle. One was red, one was yellow and the other was blue.

The lights went in front of me and there was a Lion, a Badger, and a Raven. They all transformed into 3 of the 4 founders of Hogwarts.

"Hello my dear." Said Rowena

"Hello.."

"You are probably wondering what is going on right now?" said Godric.

I nooded.

"Yes what's going on and how did I get this bracelet?"

Rowena walked next to me and put her hands on my shoulder.

"You know of the heirs of the houses, you being the heir to Ravenclaw, and Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin?"

"Even if he is not the true Heir!" I saw a green light coming down from the castle as well.

"Ahh you finally decide to join us, Salazar." said Helga.

"He is not the true heir to Slytherin. He believes that he is but he is not, there is two families that belong to me."

I looked at Rowena.

"What is he talking about?"

"Explain to her Salazar." said Godric.

"Miranda you are the Heir to Ravenclaw but you are also the heir to Slytherin." I looked wide eyed at all of them.

"How that can't be possible. Can it?"

Rowena went in front of me and looked at me.

"It can, you see your mother is from my family, your father on the other hand."

"He is from my family my 1st family that I disowned because my son wanted to marry a Mud blood child. I left them behind and started a new family a pure blood family. What I did not realize is that my granddaughter had a son, can you guess what that son's last name was?"

I shook my head.

"No, sir?"

"Prince."

Helga nodded her head.

"Yes and that child had some more children and the last to the prince name was your grandmother, your fathers mom. Then when he had you, you were named the heir to Ravenclaw because of you mother but you are also the heir to Slytherin as well." I sat down on to the ground, I couldn't process for what I just heard.

"There is something else you should know Miranda." said Rowena.

"What is it?"

"There is a special room, a room only the headmaster knows about. It has all of our portraits. You need to come to that room once a month so we can train you so when the time comes for when you have to fight, that's when you can use the true power that you have to help so many people."

"We will be with you young one, when ever you need help just sing that song and Rowena will come and save you." said Godric.

Then just like that they disappeared. I ran back into the castle and I went to the area that I knew that my father would be at.

When I got there I saw him grading papers.

"You knew all along didn't you?"

"Know what?"

"That voldemort isn't the true heir, that I am."

He looked back up at me and had wide eyes.

"Why did you give me up huh? And why didn't you tell me?"

He went up to me and pushed me out and slammed the door shut.

I went back to the hospital wing and went right to sleep.

The next day when I woke up Harry wasn't up yet at all. I saw madame Pomfrey walking over to me.

"Ahh good your up dear, you had a rough night."

I just looked around.

"Your guardian should be here soon to pick you up and take you to your new home sweetie."

"What happened to me?"

"You passed out, your body isn't really used to transforming just yet."

She helped me out of the bed and took me to the common room.

"Your classmates are all in class, your stuff is already packed and was taking to your guardians house." I went upstairs and saw mango and Rowena was waiting for me. I saw my dress that I normally wear when I'm home with Father. I put that on and my socks that went up to my knees and my shoes. I grabbed my wand and went downstairs. I held my arm out for Mango and Rowena to land on my arm and they did. When I got downstairs I saw Lupin standing there.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded.

"Yeah I'm ready." with that we took the flu network to his house.

When we got there it was beautiful there was no one else around the house the house was alone in the middle of no where at all.

"Your art stuff is here as well. I put everything in your room." I went inside and I looked around, it wasn't anything like how my father's house was. This place was fully of happiness and joy, it wasn't dark and felt of death and sadness, this place felt like home to me.

"How do you like it?"

I hugged him.

"I love it."

He smiled.

"Your mother loved coming to my house after she had you, I remember when u were just a few months old, no one but your mother or father could hold you with out you crying."

"Really?"

"Yes I have a old photo album that we could look at after supper."

I smiled and went upstairs.

"Your room is to the left alright!" I went to my left and opened the door sure enough there was all my stuff from back home waiting there for me. I went onto my new bed and smiled.

"I think I'm going to like it here."

I wrote letters to everyone, I told Draco that I wasn't at my father's house anymore. I sent a lot of letters to everyone really. I told everyone sorry that I couldn't be there for the last day of school. I was reading a book when I heard a knock on my door.

"Supper is ready."

"Ok" I went downstairs with him and I saw some steaks and mashed potatoes. We sat down and when I cut into my steak I saw it was how I like it rare!

"I figured as much that you would like it like that."

"How did you know?"

"Your mother, she loved her food on the rare side of things and her favorite candy in the whole world was blood pops. I still don't understand the thing with those."

"I love blood pops, father never really let me get any I had to sneak them into the house."

"What is so special about those lollipops really, they taste just like blood, they are made for vampires."

"There are vampires?"

"Yes. But they can't go to Hogwarts, well they can't really do much, you see vampires, just like werewolves have to be registered at the ministry, but they are not aloud a wand."

"Even if they have magical powers?"

"That is correct. Werewolves got lucky, it used to be the same until that potion came out, with out it we could be attacking everyone and everything that is in our world and in the muggle world."

"so with out that potion I wouldn't be in school?"

"That is correct."

When we got done eating we went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He pulled out an old book that looked like it hadn't been touched in a few years.

He sat down next to me and opened the book the 1st picture was a group of people.

"This is the old group. There's Lily and James there, Your mother and I, our old friend Peter, and Sirius."

"So I'm guessing my father wasn't apart of this group?"

"That your right, James and Sirius used to pick on him a lot. Harry's mother Lily her and your father were friends until something that happened between them. Your mother always liked your father, we used to pick on her about it a lot."

He turned the page and it was them all graduating from Hogwarts. Everyone was together even my father.

"There is your mother and Father together, when they finally started to go out, she was so happy, hell we think that she made your father very happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah until one night, now I'm not supposed to tell you this but, you might as well know."

"Know what?"

"When your mother found out that she was pregnant with you, she ran away thinking your father wouldn't want you."

"But she was wrong? Right?"

He looked down.

"No she was right until the day she died. You see, your mother went to go live with Lily and James after you and Harry were born. Your birthdays are only a day apart."

"So how did she die?"

"The day that the dark lord went into the house to kill off Harry, your mother and Lily were together protecting you both. When he got into the room he saw you two and tried to kill you both but your mother and Harry's mother jumped in front and saved you both. Miranda you have a scar just like harry but it's on your back."

"What I do?" he pulled two mirrors and handed me one. I looked at the mirror and sure enough there was a lightning bolt in the middle of my back.

"If I have it too then why doesn't anyone know about me?"

"When we got to the house you were missing. Your father must have came in and took you in."

"So he found me and took me?"

"That is correct."

"Why didn't he tell me any of this?"

"Maybe to protect you from the truth."

I looked at the time and saw it was almost midnight.

"can I go to bed I'm kinda tired?"

"Of course its...good lord its midnight come lets get you to bed."

He took me upstairs and tucked me into bed.

"Night Miranda."

"Night uncle Remus."

I saw that he smiled and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>ok big question here, do you think i should skip year 2 and go onto year 3 or just do year 2 next <strong>

**remember for the love of Merlins beard review!**


	11. school supplies

**hey everyone sorry for the late upload, i just got finshed with highschool so now i would be able to upload more chapters, as a thing of forgiveness i am going to post up another chapter after this one and update some of the other fanfictions i've put on hold.**

**heres ch.11**

**remember i own what you don't know.**

* * *

><p>Ch.11<p>

Living with Remus is amazing really I get to do a lot of things around the house. I get to sing for him, draw for him, and even paint for him. My father wouldn't let me do anything in front of him he would say its a distraction and to do it only in my room or when he is not in the house.

For my birthday Remus bought me a new broom, the nimbus 2001 the tip of the broom could be any color so he made it purple for me.

I got some birthday presents from my friends, I was kinda sad that I couldn't get them anything because to tell you the truth I didn't really have any idea of what to get them.

Ron sent me a dragon claw that he got from his Brother, Hermione sent me some muggle books that I love to read but my father wouldn't let me get them. Dumbledore sent me some blood pops in a huge bag. I didn't get anything from Harry at all I sent him some letters but nothing came back from him.

Draco sent me a sketch pad that had a raven and a snake on it. It looked really nice and expensive but I really didn't mind because he always spends his parents money on me.

Right now Remus and I are at Diagon ally to buy me my new school supplies.

"Now Miranda your mother gave you her vault so that way you can have some money for when your older. I have added some money to her account but I think it should be enough for you."

I nodded and we went to Gringotts the wizard bank. This would be my 1st time going into there any other time was because my father wouldn't want to go in there with me.

There were goblins everywhere in the bank they all looked so small and scary. I kept close to Remus and when we got the the desk that was front of us we stopped and Remus looked at the goblin.

"Miss Miranda Ravenclaw would like to make a with-draw from her vault."

He pulled out a small key and gave it to the goblin.

"Very well." He said to us.

Then another goblin came and led us to the vaults. I actually thought it was pretty cool going to my vault, it was like riding on what muggles would call a roller coaster. We stopped in front of the vault.

"Vault number 325"

We both got out of the car (**idk what they are really called.**) and stood in front of the vault.

"lamp please."

Remus handed him the lamp. He opened something then looked back at Remus.

"Key please."

He handed him the key. When the vault open I saw so much money I thought for sure that I was richer then the Malfoy family.

"This money has been in the Ravenclaw family for generations. All of this is now yours Miranda."

I went inside with the small bag that I had since last year and grabbed as much as my hands could grab I put so much I thought the small bag would break.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

We left the vault and Gringotts all together to go get some school supplies.

Remus had my letter that I got from Hogwarts the letter had a list of all my school supplies and a small letter telling me that I couldn't bring Mango to school this year due to the new Defense against the dark arts teacher. The list said I needed:

The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wandering with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart.

I looked up a Remus, "Do I really need all of these books about this nut case?"

He nodded.

"Yes unfortunately. I have no idea why he's teaching the class."

"Why you say that?"

"He's a Fake Miranda. He writes nonsense in those books of his, I still don't understand what the big fuss is about with him, all of the witches love him."

I saw a few of his pictures in front of the store and I swear he is ugly as can be.

"I have no idea and I'm a witch he is not cute at all."

"Well at least your as smart as your mother I give you that, she wasn't really big into the whole cutest guy thing."

I smiled and nodded.

He looked at my list again and spoke up.

"Well I'll go inside and get those books for you, how about you go upstairs and look for a special book for yourself?"

I nodded and went past the crowd a bit and went upstairs.

There wasn't that many people upstairs as there were down stairs. I was wearing a black dress that was simple as can be with my Ravenclaw robes on over it and a pair of flats that I got about a month ago. I was looking at some books when I felt someone wrap their hands around me I jumped a bit and I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

"Someone is getting taller I notice." I looked behind me and saw it was Draco, I just looked mad at him.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to say that I'm sorry on how I acted to you towards the end of the year. And I want to make it up to you."

I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure you do."

"I'm serious you know for a fact that I don't like seeing you mad at me, I just trying to look cool in front of the guys that's all."

"Well, I'll forgive you just this one time, anything else you do that upsets me, I won't talk to you ever again."

He gave me a hug.

"I miss you so much, your my best friend, and I hate how your living with your godfather now."

"Yeah, well you know how my Father is, he just looked after me but didn't want to be around me at all."

"Your Father doesn't seem like he misses you at all really, my mother on the other hand, remember she treats you like the daughter she never had."

we started to laugh.

"Hey you want to see that crack pot Lockhart talk?"

"Sure if it means staying up here."

We went by the railing and listened to them speak.

"He had no idea that he would be leaving with my entire collective works, free of charge."

I saw Draco smirk a bit.

"St. Potter can't go anywhere with out making the front page now can he?"

"Draco he happens to be one of my friends."

"Well it's true."

I just looked down and I saw Remus with all the books.

"I have to go Draco I'll see you on the train ride to Hogwarts."

before he could say anything I ran downstairs and I saw Remus.

"You couldn't find anything you liked?"

"No not really."

"Well come on lets go we have to get your ink and some new quills for this year."

"okay."

we got the rest of my supplies and went off back home.

When we got home I told him I wasn't hungry and I wanted to go to sleep early. My stuff was already packed for school and I saw an owl at my window I opened the window and a letter was given to me.

I opened it and saw it was from Draco.

Miranda,

We have to be distant from each other this year, I can't tell you why but my father said something bad is going to happen this year and if anything happens to you it will happen to me as well.

Draco L, Malfoy.

P.S I'll see you on the train but we would have to hide so no one can see us together.

I didn't write back to him at all I just went right to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>please please review this story <strong>


	12. SCHOOL STARTS

**here's ch.12 **

**remember i own what you don't know **

* * *

><p>ch.12<p>

The next day when I woke up Remus took me to the station and gave me my ticket.

"Now remember I don't want to get a letter telling me that you did something bad alright?"

"Yes Uncle Remus, I'll see you over the Christmas break alright?"

"Alright and remember to write to me if anything happens."

"I will."

I pushed my trolly into the portal and got on I grabbed Rowena and went into a empty compartment. I had my bag with some blood pops inside I had some treats to give to Rowena. I started to write a letter to Remus telling him that I was on the the train safely. When she was gone I heard the door open and saw Draco standing there, he closed the door and locked it and he pulled down all of the curtains so people wouldn't look inside.

"I never thought I would be able to get Pansy to go away from me."

"What is she bothering you now?"

"Yes I think she's becoming so obsessive of me its kinda creepy."

He sat down across from me.

"So why did you send me that letter after I saw you in Diagon Ally?"

He leaned in closer for me to listen to him.

"Because my Father told me that something will happen at the school this year. I don't know what he ment by it but he told me that when I get to the school to stay away from you, he said that what ever it is but he says it can smell dirty blood."

I sat up and look at him.

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well remember my father and your father both know that your father is half blood."

"Yeah so what?"

"Well, my Father told me that it can smell even the smallest bit of dirty blood."

"Well that doesn't seem like a good reason why you shouldn't be around me."

He got up and gave me a hug.

"I'll try everything I can so that way you wont get hurt at all."

I hugged him back then he left with out another word.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was boring really, Hermione came into my compartment and asked me if I have seen Harry or Ron anywhere but I told her I haven't really.

I changed into my Ravenclaw robes and grabbed a Blood pop from my bag and left with the others. I saw Cho there and I ran up to her.

"Cho!"

she turned around and waved her hand hello to me.

"Hello Miranda, how was your summer vacation?"

I gave her a hug.

"It was fine, I'm living with my Uncle now."

"Really? What happen to living with your father?"

I looked down.

"He's too busy to take care of me anymore so I was sent to go live with my Uncle even if he's not really my uncle."

We got into a carriage with 2 Gryffindors that I don't know.

"How was your summer Cho?"

"Summer was great, my family and I went to China to visit some relatives."

"That sounds really cool, my uncle bought me a Nimbus 2001 for my birthday."

She looked at me wide eyed.

"what?"

"Do you know how much one of those brooms cost?"

"No not really,"

"Those brooms are very expensive, Miranda is your uncle rich or something?"

I looked down. Now that I could think about it Remus wasn't that rich at all, he just had a small house really but it was big enough for 2 or maybe 4 people the most. But not enough to get a broom epically a nimbus 2001.

"I'll write to him asking how he got the money for such a broom."

when we got to the castle we went straight to the great hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

I didn't really listen to the shorting ceremony at all or to Dumbledores speech really I looked over to the Gryffindor table and I couldn't see Harry or Ron anywhere. I looked over to the head table and I couldn't see my father sitting at the table I saw Lockhart sitting there but my father wasn't there at all.

I filled my plate up with every kind of meat that was there for some odd reason I really just wanted some meat in my system.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy as can be.

"What a girl can't have meat?"

Cho looked at me and whispered in my ear.

"Remember everyone knows that your a werewolf now, so they are kinda scared of you."

I looked down at my food and cried a little bit.

"I don't think your different." I heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw a 1st year who had shoulder length platinum blond hair and was reading a very strange book.

"Hello I didn't see you there." says Cho.

"Hello I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Hello Luna I'm Cho Chang and this is Miranda Ravenclaw."

I just looked at her.

"Do you even know what I am?"

"Yes your a werewolf, I can tell because there is a full moon out tonight and your very hungry for meat, but I don't think your strange at all really."

I smiled a bit.

"thank you Luna."

"your welcome."

"If you want I could show you to your classes tomorrow, just like how Cho here did for me when I was a 1st year."

"I would really like that."

We got to know each other more and when we got to leave to go to our common room I learned that the painting that used to be there was gone now there is a door that asks your riddles. I think Dumbledore put it there because Ravenclaws are supposed to be clever.

The door let the 1st group in then when it came to us it closed in front of us.

"Here's a riddle for your group, you can have me but cannot hold me, Gain me and quickly lose me. If treated with care I can be great, and if betrayed I will break, what am I ?"

I thought about it then it came to me.

"trust."

"Correct come inside."

we all went inside and everyone kept thinking to themselves how stupid they were for not getting that one.

I went upstairs and into my room with my roomates and started getting ready for bed. I saw Rowena sitting on the bed post so I wrote a quick letter asking Remus how did he get the money for the broom and sent it to him.

I went underneath my covers and fell asleep waiting for what is in store for me this year.

* * *

><p><strong>please please review this story XD<strong>


	13. NEW ROOM,NEW PET,AND NEW LANGUAGE?

**HERE IT IS CH.13 **

REMEMBER I ONLY OWN WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW

* * *

><p>ch.13<p>

School so far has been a kinda horrible thing for me this year, no I'm not talking about Draco actually he's been staying far away from me since school started. I'm talking about the other students for the past month they have been picking on me because of what I became, they been hollowing in the hall ways and some of the older students have been making a fake moon appear so I can turn into a werewolf in front of them.

My father hasn't really been any help to me,all he does is leave the potion with professor Flitwick to give to me. The day after the start of school I got a letter from Remus telling me that he had some money saved up, he told me when he started living on his own he needed some money but he wouldn't take it from anyone. My mother gave him some money as a birthday gift to him. He's held onto that money for along time so he paid half of what the broom cost with that money and the rest of it was just a little amount that he could afford.

I was put in a class with some Ravenclaws ,Gryffindors and Slytherins for most of my classes like Herbology with Professor sprout.

We had all we needed for that class on us and in front of us were some weird looking plant things that I think are Mandrakes I was standing next to Hermione for that class.

"Do you know what these things are?" asked Hermione.

"i think their Mandrakes."

Then professor Sprout came into the room.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Professor Sprout."

"Welcome to green house 3 second years now gather around everyone. Today we are going to re-pot mandrakes now who can tell me the properties of the mandrake root?"

Hermione raised her hand high.

"Yes miss Granger?"

"Mandrake or Mangagora is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous the Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"perfect ten points to Gryffindor. Now since our Mandrakes are only seedlings their cries wont kill you yet they can knock you out for several hours which is why I gave each of you a pair of earmuffs for ordany protection can can you please put them on."

We grabbed the earmuffs and put them on as quick as we could we pat them down tight so that way we wouldn't be knocked out.

"Quickly, flaps tight down and you watch me closely you grab your mandrake closely and you pull them out of the pot." when she pulled out hers a horrible crying came out of nowhere and we saw it was crying.

"they you put it in the new pot and you sprinkle it with some new soil."

I noticed that Neville fainted when the cry got louder.

"Nevilles been neglecting his earmuffs."

"No ma'm he's just fainted."

"Yes well leave him there, right on we go there are plenty of pots to go around now grab your mandrakes and pull them out."

We all did and they were ugly as can be. And the whole greenhouse was filled up with cries from our mandrakes.

After class was finished we went straight to the great hall for lunch.

"Hey Miranda why don't you sit with us for lunch, I'm sure professor Flitwick wouldn't mind."said Hermione.

I looked up at the table and saw that he nodded his head yes. I smiled and sat down next to Hermione.

We started to talk about different things that have been going on with classes lately.

When Ron was finishing up fixing his wand a little kid came out of nowhere and took a picture of Harry.

"Hello I'm Colin Crevery I'm in Gryffindor too."

"Hello Colin."

then we heard an owl come out of nowhere we looked up and it was Ron's owl.

The bird was flying but it ended up landing in some food.

"bloody bird's a menace."

He pulled the letter from his mouth and I saw that it was a howler. I hope that I would never get a howler in my life.

When Ron opened it up a voice came out of the letter and started to yell at him.

"RONALD WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOUTLY DISGUSTED YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACEING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! Oh and Ginny congratulations on making Gryffindor your father and I are so proud."

Everyone and everything was dead silent after that. I just looked at Ron and shook my head.

Potions class for me was like any other day now. I just did what I had to do and if Snape liked how it came out then he would let me leave class early.

But today it wasn't the day he kept saying different things like I wasn't doing it right or I'm not watching my potion at all. It gets me so mad, I go over to a tree that looks out to the black lake and I sit there drawing what ever comes to mind.

But today I wasn't in the mood instead I was in the common room reading a book when Luna came up to me.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you, he says that you know what it is and he said his favorite candy is chocolate frogs." I smiled at Luna and thanked her and was off to his office.

I ran to his office and said "Chocolate Frogs."

the griffin moved to the side and reveled the stair case leading to his office. I knocked on the door and I heard a voice say.

"Come in."

I opened it and smiled.

"Hello professor, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes it's time to talk to them again but I think this time it's only going to be one."

I went through the door and I saw the empty paintings then a green and blue light came out of nowhere and went into the paintings of Salazar and Rowena. They stepped out of the painting and they looked at me.

"Welcome back Miranda." said Rowena.

"Hello."

"Now we have some important things to tell you and one of them is more important then the other my little Ravenclaw I won't be here this time to teach you anything else this time you must listen to what Salazar has to teach you."

I nodded and with that she left like how she appeared. I looked at Salazar.

"Now as you may know that in my family we speak Paraseltounge so we can talk to our animals."

"Yes but I don't think I speak it."

"You do its locked inside of you and you will need it for in the future."

"How do I unlock it?"

"you need to find your snake."

"find my snake?"

"Yes you see when ever a child of Slytherin is born they are born with a snake just like how every Ravenclaw is with a Raven."

"so how would I know which snake is mine?"

"you must listen to them they will be calling your name out I can tell you where you can look, there is a cave with-in the dark forest where many snakes live, there are all types of snakes there, chances are yours is there as well."

"So you mean to say is that when I find my snake I will know how to speak Paraseltounge?"

"That is correct."

I smiled and bowed.

"thank you."

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"There is no need to bow in front of me after all you are my decedent. Now go before it gets too dark in the dark forest."

with that he disappeared into green light and went away.

I went up to Dumbledore and told him what Salazar told me.

"Then I think Hagrid would know where it is, go to his hut and give him this letter and he should lead you right to the cave."

I smiled and ran straight to Hagrids hut. I knock on the door and when he opened it he smiled.

"Well hello Miranda what brings you out here?"

I handed him the letter and he told me to come inside.

"so you need to go to this cave? Because you need to find your snake?"

"Yes, then I will know how to speak Paraseltounge, Salazar said that its locked up inside of me because of my mother."

He grabbed his cross bow and two lamps one for me and him and got fang up. We started to walk into the dark forest and I was staying right behind him.

"So have you told the rest of your group about this?"

"No they don't even know that I'm the Heir to Slytherin."

"Well you better tell them sooner or later, or else they might take it the wrong way."

"Yeah I guess your right."

when we got to the cave I thanked him and went inside. It was dark, very dark inside I looked around and didn't really see any snakes at all. I kept walking deeper and deeper into the cave but I still didn't see anything.

Then I felt slight breeze and the light for the lamp went out I started to freak out, I grabbed my wand and started to think of something that could help me. But then it started to get bright in the cave there was something glowing on the ceiling of the cave. Then I could hear something say "Miranda" I started to follow the voice and then as I got deeper and deeper there were snakes coming from all over the place following me then I saw a huge snake that was almost 10 ft long.

"Hello Miranda."

said the voice again then I just looked at the snake.

"did you just say my name?"

The snake nodded.

I went up to it and I touched its head right when my finger touched the head I felt a serge go into my body then I could hear a lot of voices all over the place.

"_so your my snake huh?"_

the snake nodded again.

"_that is correct you see i've been waiting here for 12 years for you to show up."_

"_Well here I am."_

"_Now what?"_

"_Now I think you have to follow me everywhere I go."_

The snake went next to me and started to follow me out of the cave when I got back to the spot where my light went out it came back on and I went out of the cave and saw Hagrid sitting on a rock that was close by.

"did you find your snake?"

I smiled.

"Yes I did."

we started to walk back and then a name came to my mind

"Toby."

"Toby?" asked Hagrid.

"yeah his name is toby."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No not really, it just came to my mind."

when we got back to the castle we went straight to Professor Dumbledore.

"Ahh miss Ravenclaw I can see that you have found your snake."

"Yes I did his name is Toby."

He looked down at the long snake. In the light I could see that he was all black with green eyes.

"Well I will send out a letter to all of the teachers about it,and it looks like your snake already loves you."

I looked down and saw that he was going around my feet and just looked up at me.

He gave me a note to give to any perfects that want to take points away. I made it up to the common room but I ran into professor Flitwick.

"Professor?"

"Ahh miss Ravenclaw I have some news to tell you."

"What is it Professor."

"You see last year I wanted to tell you but I really couldn't separate you from your room mates because I knew that you wanted to be around people, now I am giving you a choice, you can either stay here with the others or you can go and stay where Rowena Ravenclaw's room is."

"You mean to tell me I can get my own room?"

"Yes you can, you see the heir to any of the houses really have their own room, its kinda like treating you like a princess."

I smiled.

"I'll take the room."

"I knew you would so I had all of your stuff moved into the room follow me please."

Down the hall from the common room was a statue of a Raven.

"Tell it the password you want for it."

"Blood pops."

then then raven nodded its head and moved to the side and showed a stair case that goes up.

"Go on I'll leave you to get settled in."

"Come on Toby."

Toby followed me inside and when I was going up the stairs I saw a door when I opened it I saw it was huge. The whole room was filled with stuff that was blue and sliver all Ravenclaw colors. I looked around some more and I saw Rowena sitting on a perch. I smiled and saw that I have my own desk, my own bath room, my own fire place and my own couch. There was a huge bookshelf with different types of books inside.

I got onto the bed and smiled.

"I could like it in here."

I took my Pj's out of my trunk and got changed in the bathroom. I noticed a wardrobe that was next to the desk I went up to it and opened the doors and I saw some very beautiful dresses.

"This must have belonged to Rowena."

"Yes they were mine."

I jumped and looked and saw a painting that I didn't notice there before.

"Are these all yours?"

she smiled.

"Yes and no there is a dress in there that belonged to your mother, its the green one."

I pulled it out and it was a beautiful shade of emerald green. I pulled it out more and saw that it was a floor length dress.

"this is beautiful."

"Yes it is, you see your mother stayed in this room as well, and her mother before her and so on."

"So you mean to tell me that everyone in my family has lived in this room?"

"That is correct I will have your snake wake you up for breakfast in the morning, good night."

"Night."

with that I went into the bed and fell right asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW OR DO LINES!<strong>


	14. chambers open and so does a true father

**yay ch.14**

**i have uploaded ch.14 and 15 at the same time. I'm going to upload more later soon. i will be leaving from florida to kansas city to visit my grandma who has breast cancer. i will try to upload chapters while i am there.**

**remember i do not own harry potter**

* * *

><p>ch.14<p>

I woke up in the middle of the night because of a horrible nightmare. I looked around and saw Toby laying next to the fire sleeping and Rowena on her perch fast asleep. I got up and went to the bathroom and washed my face. I can't really remember much just I was in a lot of pain and a flash of green light.

The rest of the night I couldn't sleep really I just looked at the bookshelf that is in the room and started to read some books until it was time for me to get ready for school. I went into my bathroom and got myself ready for school I put on my robes and went down to the great hall where I saw Hermione there already eating some toast and eggs, I sat next to her and put everything meat on my plate.

"Ever since this whole werewolf thing, I can't stop eating meats."

"Well I guess you have to feed your inner wolf now huh?"

I smiled and we talked about different things then she asked me if I could join her today in the court yard after our 3rd class for the day.

"Yeah I can why?"

"Because I need to help Ron with his charms work."

"What about Harry?"

"Harrys got Quidditch practice today."

"Oh okay."

Harry and Ron came later in the morning then when we had to leave for class I ran bumped into some Hufflepuffs and they just looked at me.

"Watch where your going you mangy wolf."

"I'm sorry."  
>I got up and I went to potions class. But before I could get to the class I was stopped by Parkinson and her little friend.<p>

"Wolves are not allowed in class today or ever again."

"Shut it you pug face and let me go to class."

"Who are you calling pug face, I heard that for the safety of the others in your house that you were put into another room, one outside of your common room." then I heard a slither and I looked behind me and saw Toby coming to me.

"What is that?" asked Parkinson.

"Oh just my new pet, his favorite food is pugs and anything that looks like a pug." I gave a smirk to her. Then Toby started to hiss at them they went running for the class room.

"Thanks Toby."

"_No problem. Professor Dumbledore told me to give this to you he said to give it to professor Snape."_

I grabbed the letter and we went into the classroom and everyone started to freak out.

"What you guys have never seen a snake before."

"Miss Ravenclaw how did you ever think that you could bring a animal let alone a snake to my classroom?"

"I have this for you Professor."

I gave him the letter he looked it over and just looked down at me.

"Very well then as long as your pet is not bothering anyone and is out of my way then it can stay."

I smiled and walked to my seat Toby went around the chair and just took a nap.

"you will all be brewing up Swelling Solution today, the instructions are on the board when you are done you will bring it up to me and I will test it to see how well you did. You have until the end of the class to finish it you may begin."

I grabbed all of the ingredients well just one its puffer-fish eyes I needed to boil the water 1st then put in the eyes well the juice of the eye in then let it sit on the fire for about 30 minutes I didn't dare pull out anything from my bag so instead I was reading my potions book instead, when it was finished I put it in a vial and took it to his desk.

"I'm finished Professor."

He took the vial and pulled out a small ball he put it on the ball and then the ball grew about 10 times its size.

"10 points to Ravenclaw you may leave early Miss Ravenclaw."

I grabbed all of my stuff and cleaned up my area and went away with Toby following me. My next to classes were about the same everyone freaked out and Dumbledore sent them a letter telling them about my snake, Lockhart almost had a heart attack with Toby, man I would have loved to see how he would have looked if he saw mango.

I met Hermione in the court yard and pulled out my charms book.

"Hey where's Ron?"

"He's coming now, is that a snake?"

"Yeah this is Toby my new friend."

"Toby?" she looked down at him and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Toby"

I smiled, he went by my feet and fell asleep.

"Where did you get him?"

"I was told that I had to find my snake last night and I found him."

Then before she could ask anymore questions Ron showed up and she started to teach him some charms. I just started to read some new chapters. Then I looked up and I could see the Gryffindor Quidditch team coming along with the Slytherin team.

Ron looked up as well.

"I smell trouble."

we went up to where Harry was standing. Wood the Gryffindor Quidditch captain was reading a letter.

"You got a new seeker?"

some of the member for Slytherin moved out of the way and Draco came into view.

"Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"That's right and that's not all that is new this year."

We looked at their brooms and saw that they were all nimbus 2001 brooms the tip was a dark green.

"Those are nimbus 2001's how did you get those?" said Ron.

"A gift from Dracos father." said their captain

"See Weasley unlike some my father can afford the best." said Draco

"At least no one in the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in they got in by pure talent."said Hermione.

Draco went up to her.

"No one asked for your opinion you filthy little mudblood." I just looked at with a angry look on my face, I started to feel something go through my body it went to my finger tips.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy, eat slugs." Ron pointed his wand at Draco but it back fired on him. Everyone ran up to Ron, well everyone that's not in Slytherin went up to him. I didn't I just looked at Draco laughing at him.

"Oh come on Miranda you can't feel sorry for him can you?"

"Yes I can and I ment what I said on the train. You want to stay away from me this year fine but stay away from me forever!" I put my hands on his chest and he went flying back and into some of the other players.

Toby looked at them and started to hiss at them while I helped Harry carry Ron to Hagrids place. On the way Ron kept puking up slugs. When we got to Hagrids he gave Ron a bucket to puke in.

"This looks like for some special equipment nothing to do but to wait until it stops I'm afraid."

He kept puking slugs out.

"better out then in." said Hagrid.

Toby was on the table and he looked kinda hungry.

"Hey Hagrid, you wouldn't happen to have something for Toby to eat?"

"Actually I do look in my jacket there should be some rats in one of my pockets."

I went up to his jacket and with luck I found the right pocket I gave one to Toby and he smiled at me.

"_Thank you."_

"_Your welcome." _I whispered to him.

"Who was Ron trying to curse any way?" asked Hagrid.

"Malfoy he called Hermione...well I um don't know exactly what it means."

She got up and looked away from everyone.

"He called me a Mudblood."

Hagrid looked shock.

"He did not."

"Whats a Mudblood?" asked harry

"It means dirty blood, Mudblood is a fowl name given to someone muggle born someone with non magic parents someone like me."

"You see Harry there are some wizards who like the Malfoy family you think their better then everyone else because their what people call pure blood."

"That's horrible." said Harry.

"Dirty blood their isn't a half blood or less, look at Miranda here, her Father is Half blood and her mother is what is pureblood. But she doesn't think less of any of you all even Ron's family is Pureblood but both his and Mirandas family are known as blood traitors. But more to the point there isn't a spell that our Hermione can't do. Come here."

She went up to him and he held her hand.

"Don't you think on it,don't you think on it for one minute."

I saw that she smiled I went up to her and gave her a hug.

Later after all of our classes were done we went into the great hall for Dinner I kept sitting with Gryffindor. I left Toby in my Room because I didn't want him to freak anymore people out. I was sitting with Hermione when I noticed that Harry was missing.

"Hey where's Harry?"

"He's doing dentition because of what happened in Snapes class room today." I didn't want to ask what happened. I finished my supper and told them that I wanted to get some sleep. So I started to head for my room when I started to hear a voice.

"_Kill! Come to me, let me kill you!"_

I started to follow the voice but to bump into Ron Harry and Hermione.

"Miranda did you hear that voice?"

"Yes I did I was following it until I bumped into you guys."

We started to follow it some more because it started to sound hungry like it was about to kill. When we got to a hallway Harry stopped us and we saw some spiders leaving in a line out the window.

"strange I've never seen spiders act like that."

"I don't like spiders." said Ron.

I looked over and saw the wall.

"Umm guys."

They looked over and we saw something writing on the wall.

"The chamber of secrets has been open enemies of the heir beware. It's writing in blood."

We looked over and I saw Misses Norris she looked to be Petrified.

"It's Filch's cat." said Harry.

I couldn't stand the sight.

"Guys I'm going to go I don't feel so good right now." I ran away from there. Then as I ran faster and faster I looked up and saw the moon wasn't full. It was a quarter full I ran straight to my Room and just went on to the bed, I started to cry just the sight of how she looked was horrible. Then about a hour later I heard a knock on my door.

."Come in."

Then I saw Professor Dumbledore professor Flitwick and Snape come into my room.

"Did you happen to see what was in the halls today Miss Ravenclaw?"

I nodded and I just felt of shock.

"Did you see how it happen?"

I shook my head.

Dumbledore looked at Snape.

"I think that she needs a Father more then anything else right now, don't you think Professor Flitwick?"

"Oh yes, Severus go comfort her."

They all left and Snape went in front of me.

"Come now, I know you've seen worse then that cat."

I just sat there.

He took off his Robe and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Miranda you shouldn't be so scared." he went to put his hands around me but I pushed him away.

"Why would you care? You gave me up to Remus, because of what happened to me last year."

"I did that for your own good Miranda."

"No you didn't" I got up and stood in front of him.

"Yes I did Miranda."

"Then if that's the case then why did you say that to me when you signed the paperwork?"

He just looked down I looked away then he went up to me and turned me around.

"Because I knew that he could make you happier Miranda, and I wouldn't know where to begin of how to take care of a werewolf. I make that potion for you every month so that way you could at least live a normal life. I did that to you because you are my child, and if your mother saw how you've looked when you lived with me she would have killed me."

"If Mom saw what you did then she would still be mad."

"Yes but she would know it was for your own good."

I started to cry a bit.

He started to wipe the tears away from my face.

"I'm sorry Miranda I'm very sorry, the hardest thing was giving you up. You remind me so much of your Mother, she loved anything that could breath air. You would be an exact copy of her if you didn't have my eyes."

I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Do you think Mother would be proud of me?"

"Yes I think she would, Miranda you were her world to her, she loved you."

I smiled some more.

"I think its time for you to go to bed Miranda remember you still have that test."

I smiled and said.

"Yes sir."

He gave me one last hug and left with out another word.

Yeah my Father can be a mystery but hey then again everyone is a mystery in their own way.

I got into my Pjs and went right to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>review!<strong>

**Miranda:why do you do this to me?**

**me: do what?**

**miranda: horrible things?**

**me:because i can hahahahahhahahahah**


	15. cant always lie to friends

**here's ch.15 yay**

******ch.16 will be uploaded shortly later today.**

**remember i do not own harry potter**

* * *

><p>ch.15<p>

when I was walking to my next class I had professor Flitwick shrink Toby to the size of a garden snake. He gave me the spell to shrink him and turn him back to his normal size. He was in my sleeve wrapped around my left arm I made sure that he couldn't fall off but also that he wouldn't cut the flow of blood to my arm.

I ran into Harry Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys whats going on?"

"We just found out what the chamber of Secrets is." said Harry.

"What is it?"

"Well McGonagall told us that it was built by Salazar Slytherin, inside is a monster that kills anyone that isn't worthy, muggle born."

" Do you think its true? That there is a chamber of secrets?"

"yes can't you tell McGonagall was worried all of the teachers are."

"If there is a chamber of secrets and it really has been open then that means.

"the heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is who is it?"

I just put my hand over my left arm.

"Lets think for a moment who thinks that all muggle born are scum?" said Ron

"We're talking about Malfoy."

"Of course you heard him 'you'll be next mud bloods."

"I heard him but Malfoy the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Maybe Ron is right, Hermione I mean look at his family the whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries."

"Crabbe and Goyle must know maybe we can trick them into telling."

"Even they are not that thick but there might be a way mind you it will be quit dangerous and we would be breaking about 50 school rules."

I knew what she was talking about.

"I will not be apart of this not one bit alright I can't risk of getting into trouble and plus I have to do detention tonight."

"For what?" asked Ron.

"I kinda jinxed Lockhart, well see you guys I'm off to my room until dinner."

"Okay but if you change your mind we will be in the girls bathroom, you know which one." said Hermione.

I smiled.

"Thank you good luck you guys."

I ran into my Room and made Toby his normal size.

"_Why can't you tell them that your the heir to Slytherin?"_

"_Because if I tell them then they are going to be curious and they are going to blame me for what has happened."_

"_They know it wasn't you that night so they can rule you out."_

"_Yes but there is nothing that I can do to stop what ever is happening. They could even think that before I ran into them that I did it and before anyone could show up I left."_

I sat down on the couch.

"_what am I going to do?"_

"What troubles my little Ravenclaw?"

I looked up and I saw Rowena in her painting.

"It's horrible I have to lie to my friends so I can stay friends with them."

"What is it that you have to lie about?"

"That I'm the Heir to Slytherin."

"Why can't you tell them my dear?"

"Because they will think that I was the one who wrote that message on the wall and they are going to think that I did a lot of bad stuff so far. They think Malfoy is the heir."

She came out of her painting.

"I'm going to tell you this, they are your friends no matter what right?"

"Yeah."

"Then if they get mad give them time it will help them understand."

I just looked down.

"I don't know what I am going to do now. If they find out that I was the heir of Slytherin then they will be so mad and I bet they wouldn't talk to me anymore."

She sat next to me on the couch and put her hands on my shoulder.

"You must tell them, if they find out and you already knew about it then it will make it much worse."

I nodded.

"I guess your right."

She smiled.

"Then go do it then I believe the best time would be after supper but don't wait too long to tell them."

"I won't."

She went back in her painting and I started to do my charms homework until it was time for supper. When It was time I told Toby to stay in this room.

I was walking down to the great hall when I was stopped by Parkinson and her friend.

"What do you want this time Parkinson?"

"I just want to know why does my Drakey keep saying your name in his sleep?"

"I have no idea."

"Well stay away from him or else."

"Or else what Parkinson?"

"Or else I'll make sure that you are put into the black lake."

I just looked at her and pushed her. Before she could make a move I ran to the great hall.

When I got in their I saw a spot next to Hermione. I sat down next to her and they looked at me.

"So why don't you want to be apart of this? I mean we could find out who the heir to Slytherin is."

"Yeah but I still don't see how I could help."

Hermione thought about it.

"How about this if the guys don't do it how about you."

"What do you mean?"

"We could turn you into Parkinson and you could get the information out of Malfoy like that."

I started to shiver at the thought of turning into Parkinson.

"Alright if its for information I'm in."

"Great. I already started to make the potion right away but it's going to take a month."

"Why a month?"

"It's too complex."

I walked over by where Parkinson and her friend,Bulstrode were sitting and I pulled a hair from both of their heads.

"What was that Ravenclaw?"

"I just saw something in both of your hairs."

they just looked around and I smiled.

"What did you do?"

"Do you have some vials with you and some labels?"  
>"yes I do."<p>

"Good."

I put the 1st hair in and told her that it was Parkinson's hair. Then I put the second on and had it labeled Bulstrode hair.

"brilliant."

"Thank you."

"Now all we need is some hairs of Crabbe and Goyle."

"We can get those when the potion is almost done."

"Alright."

"Now hold on to those hairs because we are going to need them."

"Got it."

I finished my dinner and I waited for them to come out of the great hall.

"can I ask you guys something?"

"Yeah sure go ahead Miranda."

"What if I told you guys that I was the Heir to Slytherin? Like lets just pretend that I am what would you guys do?"

"Well that is kinda hard question Miranda." said Harry.

"Whats so hard about it?"

"Its kinda hard because then you would be the one opening the chamber and trying to kill off all of the muggle borns."

I just had the same face.

"Alright."

"We know your not the heir because you have muggle blood in you so there can't be any way that your the heir."

I smiled.

"Thanks guys."

I left to go to my room and I kept thinking about it.

'I'll tell them one day.'

A few weeks went by and it was the start to the Quidditch season I was helping Madame Hooch ref the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She was on one side of the field and I was on the other I was watching the game from above.

"Come on harry you can do it."

so far Slytherin was playing fairly which was a surprised. But still Gryffindor was losing 90 to 30. I was flying around then I saw a bugler gone wrong. It hit Woods broom at the tip and he fell to the ground. Then it went after Harry. I went by Madame Hooch

"What shall we do?"

"Let the game go on if it keeps going after Harry try to block it from him if you can."

I went back to my spot and saw that it was still going after Harry. I was watching Harry trying to get it off of his tail when he did I saw that he was talking to Malfoy.

I saw the snitch right behind Malfoy, Harry went after it which went underneath the stands I couldn't see anything else. I saw the bugler that was going after Harry was about to go underneath the stands when I went after it it hit me dead in the Ribs. I could feel some of them break but I just held my side and stayed on my broom. When I saw Malfoy come landing dead on his ass from the stands I couldn't help but laugh. It hurt a lot but then I started to lose my grip on my broom and I fell next to Malfoy.

"You alright there?" I asked him.

"My arm hurts like crazy so does my ass." I looked at my broom and saw that it was okay.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch Gryffindor wins!" said Jordan.

I got up but my side hurt like hell I ran over to where everyone else was running to. But I fell on my knees. Madame Hooch helped me up and took me to the hospital wing. Malfoy was brought into the wing by his friends and I saw everyone helping Harry. When I got there I was put into a bed, Then Malfoy was in the bed next to me.

She looked over Malfoy and told him that his wrist should be fine she gave him a potion for it. Then she looked over me and told me that I broke 3 ribs. She gave me a potion to help heal the broken bone alone with some skel-o-growth.

"You will have to be in bed for the next 3days miss Ravenclaw."

I saw Cho coming to the hospital wing.

"Miss Chang can you please take Miss Ravenclaw to her room please."

"Yes I can."

She helped me out of the bed and together we walked to where the Raven statue was.

"So what happened out there?"

"A rouge bugler came and was following Harry I went after it but it hit me right in the ribs."

"Ouch."

I said the password and she helped me up the stairs and into the Room.

"Your lucky you have your own room."

"Why you say that?"

"Because ever since you left it hasn't felt the same since."

I smiled.

"I'm still here and plus I can still go into the common room still."

she smiled.

"So how long do you have to stay up here?"

"3 days."

"Wow do you want me to bring your homework for those 3days?"

"Yes that would be wonderful."

With out another word Cho left and I was still in my uniform. I went to my bathroom to get cleaned up and changed into my PJ's and went right to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW OR DO LINES!<strong>


	16. telling the the truth

**ch.16**

**remember i do not own harry potter**

* * *

><p>ch.16<p>

The 3 days went by with no problem I did all of the homework and in time too. It was a lot but I manged to get it done. Its about a few weeks after that happened.

The school was having a dueling club and I signed up right away. I was being careful walking to my classes my side still hurt a lot. I had Toby in my sleeve so that way no one could see him. I was walking to the defense class when I learned that who ever signed up for dueling club was able to leave the class room. Lockhart was coming with us so they put a sub in the classroom. We went into the great hall and saw that there was a huge stage in the middle with what looked like the stages of the moon.

I saw Harry and Ron and went straight to them.

"Hey guys anything new?"

"Yeah it turns out this isn't the 1st time the chamber has been opened, Draco's Father must have opened it when he was at school and now he's taught Draco how to do it." said Harry.

I just looked at them. Before I could say anything to them I heard Lockharts voice.

"Gather around! Gather around!"

Everyone went around the stage and watched as Lockhart went up the steps.

"Can everybody see me? Can everybody hear me? In light of the dark things that have happened in recent weeks professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club to train yourselves in case you need to defend yourselves as I have done countless times for more information read my published works."

He took off his little cape thing and threw it to some girls who were going crazy over it. I just rolled my eyes at them.

"Let me introduce you my assistant Professor Snape."

I saw him coming out of nowhere, he wasn't wearing his robes that make him look like a bat.

"He has sportingly agreed to do a short demonstration not need for any of you to worry you will still have your potions master when I'm through with him."

they both went up to each other with wands at the ready and bowed to each other they took 10 spaces back from each other and both got into their stances.

"1,2,3" counted Lockhart.

"Expelliarmus!" said father.

I smiled when he hit Lockhart dead in the chest I smiled and started to laugh.

"Do you think he's alright?" ask Hermione

"Who cares." said Ron and I

"An excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape...blah blah blah blah blah." I kinda started to block him out.

"Perhaps it would be easier to teach the students how to block unfriendly spells Professor."

"an excellent suggjestion professor Snape. Lets have a volunteer pair Potter Weasley."

"Weasley's wand causes damage even to the most simplest spells may I suggest someone from my own house perhaps? Malfoy?"

Malfoy went up to the stage.

"I want you to disarm your opponents."

I looked at Hermione then I started to feel dizzy.

"Hermione I don't feel good."

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

"No no I'll go up to my room I fell horrible."

I left with out anyone noticing that I was gone. I couldn't walk straight when I got out of the great hall. I saw madame Promfrey walking the halls.

"Help." was the last thing I said before I landed on the floor. I saw her running to me she helped me into the hospital wing.

"Is it your side deary?"

I nodded.

"Yes it hurts a lot."

I felt like passing out.

"Lets look you over shall we?" she put me on the bed and was checking everything.

"I'm going to need to look in side of you, it wont hurt one bit."

She did a spell that allowed her to look inside of me. She looked for about 1 minute then looked scared.

"Sweety your bleeding internally."

I looked wide eyed.

"How?"

"One of your ribs must have cut an organ or something because your slowly bleeding on the inside."

She went into her closet.

"Whats your blood type?"

"AB negative why?"

"Oh dear. Blood replenishing potion works with all types of blood but your blood being rare it won't work as well, who in your family has the same blood type?"

"My Father."

"Ok well drink this every 30 minutes so that way it could help stop the bleeding alittle bit. I'll be right back."

She left the room and put a timer to go off every 30 minutes so I could take the potion.

I started to take it then about 20 minutes after she left I saw father running next to her with a potion in his hand.

"Drink this."

He handed it to me and I started to drink it and I started to feel a bit better.

"Ok you will have to help me hold her down because this will hurt a lot."

He held my arms down and had ropes on my feet. I started to panic a bit. Then she said a spell and all I could feel was fire going into my body and closing the wound up. I started to scream and cry to make it stop.

"It's almost over."

she held my other hand down and Father put a hand on my forehead.

When it was over the pain was gone.

"I'm glad we got to it in time, she's been bleeding for a few weeks. If that cut was any bigger then it would have killed her by now."

Father hugged me close to his body.

"I'll take her up to her room."

He picked me up and carried me to my room. When we got to the Raven he said my password and when we got inside he put me down on the bed.

"I will inform your other teachers what happened. You need to get some rest I will have the house elves bring you some supper later."

"Alright."

with out another word he left. I made Toby his normal size again.

"_are you alright mistress?"_

"_Yes Toby I'm fine now I just didn't know that I was bleeding on the inside."_

"_Well things happen to people with out them even knowing."_

about an hour later I saw Professor Flitwick with Harry Ron and Hermione along with a house elf bringing dinner for all of us.

"I figured that you would like some company miss Ravenclaw."

"Thanks Professor."

He made a table appear in the center of the room with 4 chairs around it. The house elf made the food appear out of thing air.

"Thank you sir."

with that they both left and we started to eat.

"so why did you leave early and why was Snape carrying you?" asked Harry.

"I left because I was feeling dizzy and I nearly fainted in the halls if madame Promfrey hadn't found me. Snape helped me back into my room because he's really the only person that could carry me."

"Well you missed it after you left Malfoy made a snake come out of thin air and Harry was speaking Paraseltounge."

I looked wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

I looked down.

"Whats the matter Miranda is there something you need to tell us?" asked Hermione.

"Yes it's about my family."

"What about your family?"

I sighed and Toby followed me.

"As you know on my Mother's side her family goes all the way back to Rowena Ravenclaw. On my Fathers side however it goes all the way back to Salazar Slytherin."

"So your the Heir to two houses?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but there is some other things you should know."

I looked into the fire.

"Salazar had two families the 1st one he disowned because his son was going to marry a half blood he didn't like it so he married again and had a second family. What he didn't know was that the 1st family were the true heirs to Slytherin. The second family was next in line. When the 1st family dies out the second family becomes the heir. The last heir to the Slytherin family was the prince family then it went on to me."

"So your the Heir to Slytherin?"asked Ron

"Yes but I am not the one who opened the chamber, it has to be someone from the second family who opened it."

"That means Malfoy is the second family who opened it."said Ron.

"Maybe."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Hermione.

"Because I was afraid that I would lose you guys as friends."

Hermione went up to me and hugged me.

"We wouldn't stop being friends with you because of that."

"yeah Hermione is Right Miranda."said Harry.

I smiled

"Thanks you guys."

they said their good byes and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Review or else!<strong>


	17. snakes!

**ch.17**

**i would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story so far!**

* * *

><p>ch.17<p>

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts and everyone was leaving for the holidays. I decided to stay I sent a letter to Uncle Remus telling him that I was to stay. I said good bye to all of my friends who were leaving and I went to the great hall for dinner. I was in my normal spot in front of Harry and Ron.

"So why don't you leave for the holidays?" Harry asked me.

"Because I didn't want you guys to go at this alone."

They smiled and I saw Hermione come over with a plate of food.

"Everything is set we just need a bit of who we are changing into."

"Crabbe and Goyle."said Harry.

"We also need to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle don't burst in on us while we are talking to Malfoy."

"How?"

"I've got it all worked out."

She then pulled out a couple of cupcakes.

"I've filled these up with a simple sleeping drought simple yet powerful. Now when they are asleep put them in the broom cupboard and pull out a few of their hairs and take off their uniforms."

I looked up and saw my father looking at me like I have to follow him.

"Sorry guys be right back Snape wants to see me."

I got up while Hermione pulled out the two vials but what I didn't realize was that she had lost the vial I gave her with Broadstrodes hair and pulled out some from Broadstrodes uniform.

I went up to my father.

"Yes Professor?"

"I need you to come to my office now Miss Ravenclaw."

"What for Professor?"

"You missed a lot of days in my class now its time to make it up starting now follow me."

I followed him into the dungeons and straight into his office.

"Now why didn't you go home with the others Miranda?"

"Because I want to be here with my friends. Draco isn't going home either."

"That's because something came up with his family."

I just looked confused.

"so he's staying here because something came up?"

"Yes. Now Since I am the head to Slytherin house I'm going to let Draco help you with all of your missing work."

"Umm there is kinda something I have to tell you Father."

"What is it?"

"Draco and I are not in speaking terms as of late."He walked over to me and looked down at me.

"Well you better be on speaking terms because he is going to help you, I have already spoke to him about it. He is waiting in the common room to speak with you."

I nodded and was about to walk out of the door and then I looked back at him.

"Wait what's the password?"

I saw him smirk a bit.

"What do you think it is?" he said.

"Pureblood?"

He nodded.

"Go now."

I went straight to the portait for Slytherin.

"Password?"

"Pureblood."

"You are not in Slytherin your a Ravenclaw."

"Yes I know this I have special permission from my father."

"Who is your father young Ravenclaw?"

"Professor Snape now if you don't mind I would like to get my make up work done and over with."

"Alright."

He opened up and I could hear him say.

"You are more like Slytherin then Ravenclaw."

"I heard that." I said to him while walking into the Slytherin Common Room.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing it was beautiful. All of the Green and Sliver it kinda reminded me of the Malfoy Manor.

I saw Draco sitting on the couch. I went up to him from behind and I put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Ravenclaw."

He got up and looked at me. Note I'm still mad at him but he is my best friend. I just want to hear him say...

"I'm sorry."

Wait?

"Did you just say sorry?" I asked him.

"Yeah I did."

I smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I miss you a lot Miranda, I just said that so the guys could keep me on the team."

I crossed my arms.

"Yeah but still she is my friend one of my best friends in this school."

"I have to be like that Miranda."

"No you don't now listen to me as a friend don't say anything like that again please Draco."

"I can't promise you that."

"Well can you promise me this? Don't saw it when I'm around."

He sighed.

"Okay I promise. So you really don't have to do make up work."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah you don't your Father found out that we weren't talking when I came back from the hospital wing."

I smiled and gave him a big hug.

He hugged me back.

"I missed you Draco."

"I missed you too."

I looked at him.

"Friends?"

"Friends for life."

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So this is the Slytherin Common Room."

"Yeah, I bet its not as wonderful as having your own room."

"yeah but its not that I miss being around some of my friends."

"Well Pansy left for the holidays and good thing too because she was getting pretty annoying."

"Awww you miss your little fan club?"

"No I do not trust me."

I smiled.

"Hey where is Crabbe and Goyle they should be here by now." said Malfoy.

I let go of him.

"Lets go look for them." I said.

I went with Malfoy to find his little goons then I remembered something. Harry Ron and Hermione were going to talk to him about being the heir.

We left the common room and went to the great hall.

"They must be pigging out in the great hall." he said

When we got to the doors I looked over and saw Crabbe and Goyle talking with Percy. I tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"Crabbe Goyle where you've two been? Pigging out in the great hall all this time?" I followed him and saw it was Harry and Ron, I could see Harry's glasses.

I saw him look at Goyle 'Harry'.

"Why are you wearing glasses?"

"ummm...I ummm...Reading."

"Reading I didn't know you could read?"

"What are you doing down here Weasley?"

"Mind your attitude Malfoy."

We left but Percy grabbed me.

"Where do you think your going Ravenclaw, your common room is in the other direction."

"I have permission to be in the Slytherin common room."

"By who?"

"Professor Snape, I missed a lot of work because of what happened and now I'm making it up with Malfoys help now if you don't mind I have a lot of work to do."

I pulled away and ran to catch up with Draco. When we got to the common room Draco sat down on the couch.

I sat down next to him. This reminded me of how things were before we went to school.

"Well sit down." he said to 'Crabbe and Goyle'

They sat down on the couch that was in front of the one we were sitting on.

"You wouldn't know that the Weasleys were pure bloods the way they behave. They are an embarrassment to the wizadrian world. All of them."

I could see how 'Crabbe' looked he started to get kinda angry and he started to clench his fist.

"What's wrong with you Crabbe?" asked Draco.

I just mad a face to him. And 'Goyle nudged him a bit.

"Stomach Ache."

"You know what I'm surprised that the daily profit hasn't done a report on all of these attacks. I guess Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up. Father always said that Dumbledore was the worse thing to happen to this place."

Then I saw the look on 'Goyles' face. I started to shake my head.

"Your Wrong!" He yelled out.

Draco looked kinda mad at him never before has any of his goons ever said anything like that to him. I have plenty of times and the results were him just being a little boy about it. He got up and looked down at them both.

"WHAT? You think that there is someone else here who is worse then Dumbledore?"

They both just didn't say anything at all really.

"Well do you?"

Then 'Goyle' spoke up.

"Harry Potter?"

"Good one Goyle your absolutely right, . And people actually think that he's the heir of Slytherin."

"Then you must have some idea who's behind it all." said 'Goyle.'

Draco started to walk away from us.

"You know I don't Goyle. I've told you yesterday how many times do I have to tell you?"

He sat down onto a small desk that was there and started to play with a box that was there. It was a small green box with a sliver bow on it. I got up from the couch.

"See you Draco I'm kinda getting tired right now so I'm off to bed." I gave him a hug and went out of the common Room so I couldn't hear anymore. The 1st place I went to was Moaning Myrtles bathroom. I was wondering why Hermione wasn't there. On the way I saw Harry and Ron running down the halls I followed them into the bathroom.

"That was close." said Ron.

They were back to normal and I saw them run to one of the stalls.

"Hermione we have loads to tell you!" said Harry.

"Go away!" she yelled out.

"Hermione come on out!" I yelled at her.

Then Myrtle came out from the stall and looked at us.

"Wait until you see, its awful."

Harry opened the stall door slowly.

"Hermione are you okay?" he asked.

"Do you remember that I told you that the poly juice potion is only used for Human transformation? It was cats hair that I collected from her robes."

She turned and looked at us and sure enough she had a tail some cat ears and her whole face was like at cat.

"Look at my face."

then I heard Ron say next to me.

"Look at your tail." he started to laugh a bit.

I smacked him on the back of the head. We took her to the hospital wing I had to leave because my Father was going to show up I thanked Madame Promfrey for the warning and I left with out another word.

I went straight to the Ravenclaw Tower. When I got to my room I saw Toby by the fire and Rowena sitting on her perch.

"_Is everything alright Mistress?"_

"_Yes I'm just tired that's all."_

"_Well then go to sleep."_

I smiled and went right to bed.

~:

After school started up again and the snow was gone from Hogwarts it was still pretty cold outside. I needed to get some more food for Toby because he won't come out at all. He loves sitting by the fire.

I went straight to Hagrids hut and saw him playing a flute. I smiled.

"Well hello Miranda what brings you here?"

"I need some food for Toby he refuses to come out of the room now and I can't have him starve now can I?"

He smiled and brought back a small bag.

"this bag might be small but I had Professor Flitwick put a charm on it. Inside is enough food for the rest of the year for your snake." I smiled.

"Thank you Hagrid."

"No problem now go and feed him I bet he's very hungry."

"That he is."

I left and went straight to the tower. When I got to my room I saw Toby just moving around.

"_Toby here you go some nice meat for you."_

He came up to me and I opened the bag to find ferrets inside. I gave him one and he loved it.

"_Now Toby if I ever get a ferret you are not to eat him or her got it!"_

"_Yes Mistress."_

I patted his head.

"_Good boy."_

I put the bag away and went back to class.

~:

When the next Quidditch game came around they said it was canceled and that we had to go back to our common rooms. I was helping Madame Hooch ref the game again but then I saw Professor Flitwick calling my name.

"What is it Professor?"

"You need to follow McGonagall to the hospital wing there is something you should see. Then when your done go straight to your room. I will go there and tell you what is going on.

I saw Professor McGonagall with Harry and Ron I flew over to them and got off my broom.

"There you are Miss Ravenclaw. Follow me."

we went quickly to the hospital wing.

"I warn you this can be a quite a shock."

when we got closer to the bed I saw it was Hermione.

"Oh no."

I put my hands over my mouth.

"Hermione." said Ron.

"She was found near the library. Along with this."

She held up a small Mirror.

"Does it mean anything to any of you?"

I shook my head no.

"No." said Harry and Ron just shook his head as well.

Then I saw my father come inside the hospital wing.

Harry and Ron left the hospital wing with McGonagall.

"Miranda you need to come with me, your tower isn't safe."

"What do you mean?"

"I moved some of your clothes and such along with your snake to my private Chamber you are to stay there until further notice."

I followed him to the dungeons and he lead me to his private Chamber is. I saw that it was kinda like the house in spinners end but it had more color to it.

"You are not to leave you got it."

"Yes."

He left and I saw Toby coming to me.

"_Mistress its awful!"_

"_What happened?"_

"_Something came to the tower and all of the students had to be put into a different place for the time being."_

"_Is that why I'm here?"_

"_Yes."_

"_did you see what is was?"_

"_No mistress, but it spoke in our tongue."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Its a snake."_

I went out of the door and looked around a bit I saw no one.

"_what am I going to do?"_

"_I don't know mistress."_

I went up to Toby and picked him up. For a good size snake he wasn't all that heavy really.

The next day after dinner. Harry, Ron and I went to visit Hermione.

We were all around her.

"Wish you were here Hermione." said Harry.

"We need you now more then ever." I said.

Harry was holding her hand when I noticed he pulled something out from her hand.

"Whats that?" asked Ron.

"Harry what do you have there?"

"This was in the Library the day she was attacked come on you two!"

Harry got up and Ran out of there Ron and I followed behind him.

"Not any beast on land is more deadly then the basilisk capable for living for hundreds of years anything awaits death that looks into this giant serpents eye spiders flee from it. Ron Miranda this is it.

The monster in the chamber of Secrets is a basilisk, that's why Miranda and I could hear it speak its a snake."

"but if it kills by looking in the eye why is it that no one is dead?" asked Ron.

"Its because everyone saw its reflection, Hermione had her Mirror." I said.

"Colon saw it threw his camera. Justin saw it threw nearly headless nick. Nick must have gotten full blast of it but he's already dead he can die again."

"And Misses Norris saw it because the floor that night was kinda wet."

we were walking threw the halls at this point and we went by a fire that was light.

"Spiders flee from it! It all fits."

"Then how has it been going around the school? Someone would have seen a great big snake."

I noticed something at the bottom of the paper.

"Hermione has Answered that as well you guys." I pointed to it. In her own hand writing it said pipes.

"Pipes? Its using the pluming. Remember what Aargong said what happened 50 years ago about that girl that died in the bathroom? What if she never left?"

"Moaning Myrtle."

Then we all heard McGonagall voice speak up over an intercom.

"All students must report the their dormitories all teachers must report the the second floor corridor."

when we got to the corridor all I could make out was the last part of what McGonagall siad.

"The students must be sent home. I'm afraid that this is the end of Hogwarts."

then we saw Lockhart come in.

"sorry doze off what have I missed?"

"Girl has been snatched by the monster. Your moment has come at last."

"Weren't you saying last night that you knew where the chamber a secrets was?"

"Then it is settled, we need you to deal with the monster Gildory. Your skills are after all legend."

"very well I will just be in my office getting ready then." he turned and left with out another word.

"Who was it that the monster has taken Minerva?"

"Ginny Weasley."

I looked over at Ron and saw the look on his face.

"Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever. Ginny."

I put my hand on Rons shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>review!<strong>


	18. the chambers and someone new

**here you go ch.18 is here! yay ch.18!**

**there is going to be a huge twist to this part of the story.**

* * *

><p>ch.18<p>

we ran straight to the DADA class room. When we got there we were running up to his office.

"Lockhart might be useless, but he is going to try to get into the chamber."

I couldn't believe it what we have found out so far and I can't believe that someone would open the chamber in the 1st place. I just wanted to know who opened it.

When we got up to the office Harry busted the door opened.

"Professor we have some information for you."

we saw that he was packing up all of his stuff.

"You going somewhere?"

"urgent business."

"what about my sister?"

"Yes well very unfortunate ."

"but your the defense against the dark arts teacher you can't go now."

"Well I must say when I took the job there was nothing in the job description..."

I stood in front of him.

"Your running away? After all that stuff you did in your books."

"Books can be miss leading."

"You wrote them."

"boy do you use your common sense do you think my books would have sold well if they I didn't do those things."

"My uncle is right you are a fake! You have been taken credit for what other witches and wizards have done."

"Is there anything your good at?" asked Ron.

"Actually there is I'm quite gifted with memory charms or else you see those wizards would have just gone blabby. And now I'm going to have to do the same to you 3"

we all held up our wands at him.

We kept our wands pointed at him when we got to moaning myrtles bathroom. He just kept talking about how he could put us in his next book. I saw Myrtle over by the window.

"Who's there?"

she turned and looked at us.

"Oh its you hello Harry. What do you want?"

"To ask you how you died?"

"ohhh it was dreadful. It happened right here in this very cubical. I was here because all of them were teasing me about my glasses I was crying then I heard somebody come in."

"Who was it Myrtle?"

"I don't know I was distraught! I heard someone talking like a kinda of made up language, I realized it was a boy I unlocked the door to tell him to go away! And then I died."

she was standing in front of Harry at this point.

"Just like that? How?"

"I just remembered seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes over there by that sink." she pointed at the sink and I went up to it. I noticed part of my arm hit her a bit.

"Sorry Myrtle can you stand back for me a little bit."

she nodded and I felt a something on the side of the sink and it felt like the shape of a snake there.

"_open up at once."_

they looked at me as the sink started to move the 1st thing that started to move was the top of the sink it lifted off the top then the others started to separate and the one I was talking to started to go underground and then the grate covered it up showing a open hole there.

"Excellent Miss Ravenclaw good work there isn't really any reason for me to stay."

He was trying to run away but then Harry and Ron stopped him.

"Oh yes there is." said Ron.

They pushed him close to the hole and I pointed my wand at him with Harry and Ron."

"You first." said Harry.

"Now what good would it do any of you?"

"Better you then us." said Ron.

The second he turned around I pushed him into the hole.

"Really quite filthy down here."

"Alright lets..."

before Harry could say go I jumped in.

"." I screamed out. I started to slid down.

I lifted my upper body up and held onto one of the holes that was above me then I started to hear Harry and Ron screaming like they were going to die the second I saw them I let go and started to laugh as they kept screaming.

"You big babies this is fun!"

when it was over I smiled.

"Can we do that again!"

they just looked at me.

"You big babies."

I started to walk into the other hole that was there.

"Remember any sign of movement close you eyes."

Harry was behind me and Lockhart was behind him then behind Lockhart was Ron. When we got out of there Harry pointed to the right.

"This way."

we started to walk and then I noticed the huge snake skin that was there.

"What's this?"

"Its skin well dead snake skin."

"Bloody hell who ever shed this has to be 60ft long or more." I looked behind me and I saw that Lockhart fainted.

"Heart of a lion this one." said Ron.

He got up and grabbed Ron's wand and pointed it at us.

"The adventure ends here you 3 don't fret the world will know how I was too late to save the girl how you 3 lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. You 1st Potter say good by to your memories."

He flicked the wand.

"Oblivate." the spell backed fired on him and he hit the wall of the cave which cause the whole area to cave in.

Harry put his arm over my head to help protect my from the falling rocks. But sadly one of the rocks hit my left arm really hard. When harry got up he moved the rock off of my hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine just go see if..." then we heard Ron yelling on the other side.

"Harry! Miranda!"

Harry ran over to the only hole in the rock pile.

"Ron are you okay!"

"yeah but Lockharts memory charm back fired he hasn't got a clue who he is."

"You wait here and try to move some of these Rocks so we can leave Miranda and I will go and find Ginny."

Harry helped me up and we started to walk to what looked like a huge vault with snakes on it. Harry looked at me.

"Do you want to do it?"

"Nah you go ahead."

"_Open up"_ he said.

Then a snake started to come out of the hole that was there and started to make the other snakes move their heads so the door could open when it did we had our wands at the ready.

Harry was walking in 1st. He helped me in to the tunnel that was there and helped me down the ladder.

I started to look around and saw that the whole path way was kinda wet. There were snake heads going down the path way and at the end of it was a huge open space where there was the head of Salazar Slytherin. We started to walk faster then when we spotted Ginny on the floor Harry started to run to her while I kept a look out. Then I noticed nothing was going to show up I went up to him.

"Ginny wake up!"

"She won't wake."

we both looked over and I saw someone standing there.

"Tom? Tom Riddle? what do you mean she won't wake?"

"She's still alive only just."

He started to walk to her and I stood up.

"Are you a ghost?"

"A memory persevered in a diary for 50 years."

Harry touched her.

"Shes cold as ice, we have to get help Tom. There is a basilisk and it could come any time."

"It only comes when it is called."

I saw that Tom was holding Harrys wand.

"Give me my wand Tom."

"You won't be needing it."

"We have to go, we have to save her."

"I'm afraid I can't let you go Harry as poor Ginny grows weaker I grow stronger. Yes Harry it was Ginny Weasley who opened the chamber of secretes."

"No it can't be." said Harry.

"It was Ginny who set the basilisk on the mudbloods and Filch's cat it was Ginny who wrote the messages in the wall."

"Why?"

"Because I told her to I can be very persuasive not that she knew what she was doing she was lets say in a kind of trance. The power of the diary started to over whelm her so she tried to get rid of it in the girls bathroom but who should find it but you. The very most person I wanted to meet."

"Why did you want to meet me?"

"I knew how to talk to you. Meet you if I could so I decided to show you my capture of that brainless off Hagrid. To gain your trust."

"Hagrid's my friend. And you framed him."

"It was my word against Hagrids only Dumbledore believed that he was innocent."

I spoke up.

"I beat Dumbledore saw right threw you."

Tom looked at me.

"He kept an annoyingly close watch on me, I knew that it wouldn't be safe to open the chamber again when I was still at school so I left a diary preserving my 16 year old self so that one day I will finish off Salazars Slytherins noble work."

"In a few hours the Mandrakes will be finished and everyone who was petrified will return to normal."

"Killing mudbloods isn't what I'm after anymore. For many months my new target has been you. How is it a boy and a girl that no one even knows about defeated the greatest wizard of all time with nothing but a scar."

"Voldemort was after your time." said harry.

"Voldemort is my past, present and future."

He started to write out his name in thin air and the letters started to look like fire.

He waved the wand and the letters started to move on their own. They went from Tom Marvolo Riddle to I am Lord Voldemort.

"You your the heir of Slytherin." said Harry. Then I went up to Tom.

"Your the other family!"

"did you think that I could keep my muggle fathers name, no I choosed a name that would make wizards fear me and remember all of the great that I did."

I started to get really angry at him. I could feel my eyes turn a different color I looked at myself in the water and I saw my eyes were Slytherin green now.

"Whats happening to me?"

I could fell my hair get longer then it was and I could feel a new power. I heard something and I looked over by the entrance and saw it was a phoenix. It was carrying the shorting hat.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender a song bird and a old hat."

"_Come to me!"_ I heard tom say.

I could feel the bones in my hand start to heal and my hand wasn't hurting as bad.

The mouth started to open on its own.

"Lets match the power of Voldemort Heir to Salazars Slytherin against Harry Potter and his friend who isn't really doing anything."

I looked and saw it starting to come out.

"_go get the girl then the boy." _I heard him say to it.

"Paraseltounge won't save you potter it only obeys me."

I got up and saw it starting to come to me.

"_STOP!"_

It stopped in front of me.

"What is this who are you?"

"I am the true heir to Slytherin. You are not."

"_Go after the boy!" _basilisk didn't know who to listen to. Then I felt something hit me and I saw it was tom. As it went after Harry I herd the phoenix and it started to poke the eyes out of the basilisk.

"No! You bird might have blinded the basilisk but it can still smell and hear you!"

I saw Harry come out from one of the holes I started to go into the one he came out of. Tom didn't notice me one bit.

I went inside.

"_Come to me my beast I will have some half blood for you!"_

I could hear it starting to the sound of my voice.

Then when I saw it I started to move backward to the other hole that Harry went into.

"_Yes come my child follow my voice let me sit on your body so that way I can tell you where your food is."_

when I got it out of the tunnel that is there I got on top of him and smiled.

"Sometimes it's great being the Heir of Slytherin."

"_let my eyes be yours my child."_

I put my hands on its head and a green light started to come out of my hands I could feel my eyes roll backwards I could see what the basilisk could not see. My eyes became its.

"_there my child the one who claims to be your master."_

I could see Harry holding a sword that he pulled out from the hat and point it right to me.

"_Go eat my child!" _

I jumped off of it and started to run to Harry. But the basilisk started to go after Harry I stopped and just watch as Harry started to climb up the statue of Salazar.

Tom come over to me and put his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't give any commands.

"You will not be saving your friend."

Then I heard the basilisk start to cry out in pain. I could feel its pain then everything started to get fuzzy a bit I could feel my eyes start to burn again. I looked into the water and I could see my eyes going back to normal. I saw Harry walking but slowly.

I didn't pay attention to what he was saying I grabbed the fang that harry had and started to hit the book with it. Then I couldn't hold onto it anymore. I gave it to Harry who kept stabbing it then just like magic Tom was gone and Ginny woke up.

"Ginny." She turned around and saw us.

"Harry Miranda, I swear I didn't do it Riddle made me."

I went up to her and gave her a hug.

"I know he did but Harry here saved your life as well as mine."

"Miranda I want you to take Ginny out of here follow the chamber and get to Ron."

"No Harry your hurt."

then I could hear that Phoenix again. He flew over to us and went over to Harry.

"You were brilliant faux I just wasn't quick enough."

Then I saw that he started to cry on to Harrys wound.

"Harry Tears of a Phoenix can cure anything, it can save you even when your a inch away from death!"

"Ofcourse!"

I smiled.

"It's alright Ginny, its over."

I started to whistle and then I saw Rowena come to the chamber with my broom.

Harry looked at me.

"What my Raven is smart."

I patted her on the head and got on my broom. And went after Lockhart and Ron. When I got them to meet up with Harry and Ginny faux grabbed on to Lockhart then Ron grabbed onto Rons leg and Ginny Grabbed onto Harry waist. I was behind them on my nimbus with Rowena by my side I looked up and saw that the moon was a crestant moon. I smiled and started to fly a head of them.

We took Ginny to the hospital wing then all 3 of us went to Dumbledores office.

"In the past few hours the 3 of you have broken at least a dozen school rules."

"Sir."

"I have enough evidence to have all 3 of you expelled from the school."

"Yes sir."

"I find it fitting that all 3 of you get special awards for the services of the school."

"thank you sir."

" would you take these to the owlery I believe we need our game keeper back."

Harry and I smiled then Dumbledore looked over to me.

"You know which Room to go into they want to talk to you."

I went into the room that I've been going into all year and saw that all four of them were standing right in front of me out of their paintings Rowena held her arms out for me and I gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you are safe my little Raven."

Godric and Helga smiled and me.

"Miranda dear there is something we would like to show you." said Helga.

"what is it?"

"Its something very special that is inside of you and I believe its time for her to come out and see you."said Rowena.

"What are you talking about?"

Then all four of them pulled their wands out and I started to be surround by different colors I could feel something leave from my body and go in front of me then when the colors stopped Rowena put her hands over my eyes.

"Miranda for what you did to save your friend and your friends sister we have someone you should meet."

She pulled her hands away and in front of me was a woman she was older looking then me, she had long raven black hair that went down her lower back. She wore a green dress that I remembered from somewhere. Then when she turned around I could see it was my mother.

"Mother?"

"Miranda?" I could see her smile and she held her arms out for me. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Mother is it really you?"

she got down and looked at me in the eyes.

"Yes it is me Miranda."

I started to cry a bit and I put my arms around her neck.

"Oh Mother!"

I could feel her tears land onto my head.

"How can this be?" I said while looking at the founders.

"You see Miranda when your mother died a part of her soul went into your body, it wasn't her time to go."

"You mean that she wasn't supposed to die that day?"

"Yes when we found out she died we used up any power we had to try to bring her back ,her body we had all this time. Dumbledore gave the order to the Aurors to bring her body to Hogwarts. Where for 12 years we have kept her body looking new, we had to wait until one day where you showed not only your Slytherin half but your Ravenclaw half. We had to wait until your true power was awake that we had to get her soul from you." said Godric.

"So she's alive now?"

"Yes she is alive this is our gift to you Miranda, Your mother." said Rowena.

I smiled and hugged my mother tightly.

"My little Raven, I'm glad you are still alive."

"So does that mean we can be a real family again?"

"Yes but 1st I think its time for me to say hello to the world again."

I smiled and she held my hand as we walked out.

But I turned around and gave Rowena a hug and looked up at her.

"Thank you."

"your welcome."

I Ran back to my Mother and held her hand again. Then I looked up at her.

"You want blood pops Mother?"

"Yes I love those lolly pops!" we started to laugh when I got out of the Room I saw that Harry wasn't there anymore. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.

"Professor."

He turned around and had a shocking look.

"Cassandra?"

"Hello Albus."

Dumbledore got up and went over to my mother.

"Are you truly here?"

"Yes I am."

She gave him a hug and smiled.

"It's great to be alive."

"I'm sure it is."

"Where is Severus?"

"He should be in his office Cassandra."

she let go of Dumbledore and looked at me.

"Come on lets go pay your Father a visit shall we?" I smiled and I held onto her hand.

When we got to the dungeons I put my ear against the door and I could hear him mutter something about a student.

"Is he in there?" she whispered

"Yeah he is." I whispered back.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I could hear him say.

"You go in and then when you saw I have something to show you I'll open the door."

I smiled and went inside and closed the door.

He looked up and saw it was me he got up and went over to me I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

"I'm sorry father but I know how I can make it up to you."

"How?"

"I have something to show you."

Then the door opened and as it slowly opened father got up and looked at the door. Then when my mother came into full view my father dropped his wand on the floor.

"Cassandra?"

"Hello Severus."

He went up to her and put his hand on her cheek. My father was a tall person to begin with my mother was close to his hight.

"Yes it's me Sev."

He looked at me the at her.

"How?"

"The founders gave me a second chance at life and it was all because of our brave girl."

Father started to go onto the ground and couldn't handle it all. Then my mother gave him another hug then she held her hand out for me and I took it and was pulled into the hug.

Father put his arm around me and we stayed like that for awhile.

I heard my mother and Father kissing but I didn't mind it even if it was kinda gross.

When they were done father looked at both of us.

"Come we have a feast to go to and someone needs to get cleaned up."

"But all of my stuff?"

"Its back in the room now run upstairs and go get changed."

I ran out of the room and straight to the Ravenclaw tower and went into my room. I took a quick shower I used a spell that I learned in charms to draw my hair. I put on a new uniform I did the spell on Toby and when down to the great hall. I saw my mother sitting up at the table next to father but then I felt a pair of arms go around me.

I felt them let go and I saw it was Hermione.

"Hermione!"

I gave her another hug and then I whistled at the boys. They looked and saw Hermione and they run up to her a hug but she only shook Rons hand. I went and sat down next to Cho who was looking up at the head table.

"Who is that with professor Snape?"

"That's my Mother. Cassandra Ravenclaw." they just looked at me and I didn't mind it.

"Lets give special thanks to Professor Sprout and Madame Promfrey for their successful use of mandrake juices who helped everyone that was petrified." we all started to clap our hands

"And in recent events all after school exams have been canceled." everyone started to clap loudly.

Then the doors opened and we saw Hagrid standing there.

"Sorry I'm late. My release papers got lost because of some bloody bird." He went up to Harry Ron and Hermione and saw me and told me to come over there.

"Harry if it hadn't been for you Miranda Ron and of course Hermione I would still be you know where. I would just like to say thanks." I gave him a hug then Harry got up.

"Its not Hogwarts with out you Hagrid." then he joined in the hug when we let go I heard some clapping I looked up and saw it was Dumbledore then professor McGonagall joined in along with the other teachers even my mother joined in. I smiled and started to clap then Harry joined in then everyone else started to clap then everyone started to surround Hagrid and kept clapping.

~:

The last day when everyone was getting ready to leave. My father told my mother that I've been living with Lupin for awhile now not long when she asked why then he told her that it was because I was turned into a werewolf my 1st year. She got mad of course then asked me.

"Do you want to keep living with Remus?"

I looked down a bit. Then my father stepped in.

"How about this Cassandra you go over to Lupins place with Miranda because the Malfoys still don't know your alive still and I bet that won't be too happy. And you can surprise your old friend."

she gave my Father a hug. Then helped me to get packed up. When we got up to the tower she saw Toby on the floor.

"Is that your snake?"

"Yes. I got him this year."

"How did you get a snake?"

"He was born the same day I was born."

"Because your the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Yes." she started to laugh then when I opened the wardrobe I saw the green dress was missing. I looked and saw she was wearing it still.

When I was all packed up my mother shrunk my trunk. (I love how that rhymes) and she put it in her pocket I looked around to see if I left anything and when I was ready we left to go catch the train at hogsmead.

On the train Harry Ron and Hermione all got to meet my mother. They kinda freaked out that she was there because I've told them that she died when I was just a baby.

When we got to kings cross station in London I grabbed my trolly and followed my mother out of the station where I saw Remus waiting for me when he saw me I pushed the trolly up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad your alright Dumbledore wrote to me what had happen to you and I was afraid but when I kept reading it, he told me that you would be bringing someone home with you?"

I looked behind me and saw my mother still in her green dress as before but this time her hair was up in a high pony tail.

"Cassandra?" he said looking wide eyed.

"Hello Remus."

* * *

><p><strong>heheheheheheh cliff hanger for all of you! <strong>

**this is the end of the 2nd year now on to 3rd year!**


	19. time with mother and friends out of jail

**here we go ch.19!**

**remember i only own a few things!**

* * *

><p>ch.19<p>

"Cassandra it can't be you can it?"

I looked over at my mother who smiled at Remus. "It is Remus, I'm alive and well." He just kept looking at her. After all its not every day that your best friend who was supposed to be dead for 12 years just shows up alive and well. I couldn't help but smile a bit then I looked at Remus.

"Uncle Remus I think we should go home and talk about this, we don't want to be in peoples way now do we?" He just kept looking at my mother. "Your right Miranda lets go home all of us." he took my trolly and was walking to the area where we could use floo powder I smiled and we went off to the area then when all of us were safe at Remus's house I took my stuff upstairs to my room. When I got into my room I saw Mango in his cage and I smiled. I went up to him and let him out a bit when I was done with my hellos and I warned Toby about eating Mango I could hear Mother and Remus talking a bit I changed out of my school clothes and into my muggle band t-shirt and some jeans I went downstairs and saw them talking like they've been doing it all these years. I remembered that in the kitchen I had some blood pops left from over the summer last year. I went into the kitchen and saw that not only was my bag full but it also had chocolate frogs.

I pulled out two blood pops and hid the second one from my mother. I went into the living room and sat down on the chair that was next to the couch. My mother looked over at me and saw that I had something in my mouth.

"Miranda what is that?"

"A blood pop." I smiled and pulled it out of my mouth.

"And you didn't get me one?"

I pulled it out of my pocket and my mother took it from me and smiled as she put it in her mouth.

"Merlins Beard I missed these so much." she said. Remus just looked at us and smiled. "Like mother like daughter." we both looked at him and said together. "Hey!" we all just started to laugh about it. When we had supper I told Remus and my mother what had happened during school. My mother laughed at somethings. Then she asked me.

"So who is this Draco?" Remus looked at her. "His the Malfoys boy and their only child." my mother looked kinda shock a bit. "How did you and Draco meet in the 1st place?" I smiled and told her the story of how Draco and I 1st met, well more like our 1st memory together.

(Flash back!)

_A small four year old Miranda was packing up for her normal visit with her god parents. She packed up all that she needed like her favorite stuff animal and some sketch books along with pencils and markers that her father bought her._

"_Miranda are you ready?" said her father in a kinda of we have to go tone._

"_Yes Father I'm ready to leave." he grabbed her hand and took her to the fire place where they left by floo powder. She closed her eyes and held onto her fathers hand tightly as the green flames engulfed them. When she opened them she could see that she was inside of a room. It was huge with lots a green and sliver to it. She kept looking around and then she saw the familiar face of Mrs. Malfoy._

"_Ahh Severus,I'm glad you made it just in time I was beginning to wonder when you were to show up."_

"_Yes well Miranda behave for Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy got it?"_

"_Yes father." he pushed her into the arms of Mrs. Malfoy. When Severus left Mrs. Malfoy took Miranda upstairs to her normal room. Where she had lots of clothes and toys but she loved her stuff animal more then anything. On the way up Miranda noticed a small boy with platinum blond hair watch from another room. He kept going behind the wall every time that Miranda looked at him._

_When they got to the normal room Mrs. Malfoy was helping Miranda get settled in._

"_Mrs. Malfoy?"_

"_Yes dear?"_

"_Who was that boy?"_

_Mrs. Malfoy looked surprised at her. _

"_That was Draco you saw dear. Don't you remember last summer you two almost made Mr. Malfoy bald because you two were playing a game?"_

_Miranda didn't really remember any of it really. _

"_No ma'm not really."_

"_Well then again you both were 3 at the time I guess it would be kind of hard to remember that. Come lets go find Draco" _

_Miranda smiled and nearly shouted. "Okay!" she grabbed onto Mrs. Malfoys hand and they left together to find Draco when they did he was sitting down drawing something._

"_Draco dear." young Draco looked up at his mother who was holding the hand of a young girl that was trying to hide behind her._

"_Draco dear, I have someone here to play with you."_

_He looked kinda shy and didn't know what to do. He got an idea he went up to her and saw that she was still trying to hide._

"_Do you like to draw?" he asked her._

_She only nodded._

"_Would you like to draw with me?" she looked up at Mrs. Malfoy who smiled at the young girl. "Go on dear." Miranda smiled and went off with Draco to draw. They drew different things from animals to wands and other magical items. In the end when they were both tired they fell asleep on the floor of the room they were in. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy saw them asleep on the floor. Mr. Malfoy picked Draco up off the ground Mrs. Malfoy picked Miranda off the ground and saw the drawing that they both did. It was them together holding hands. Mrs. Malfoy smiled and had Dobby pick up the drawings and told him to put the one of them together in Mirandas room._

_The rest of that time Miranda was there they stayed together no matter what. Mrs. Malfoy had invited some of her friends to the Manor and hand them bring their kids but no one, no one was able to separate Draco and Miranda. Pansy was trying put ended up having a black eye from Miranda because Pansy broke Mirandas favorite stuff animal. Mrs. Parkinson was more mad at Pansy then Miranda. She knew that Miranda had every right to do that but it was still bad. Mrs. Malfoy had the house elves do what they could to fix up Mirandas stuff animal. _

_By the time the school year was over Severus went to go pick up Miranda she and Draco were together in her room. _

"_Miranda can I tell you something?"_

"_Yes what is it Draco?"_

"_I don't want you to leave, because you're my best friend."_

_she gave him a hug and smiled._

"_Your my best friend too Draco."_

_He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

"_Watch one day when I'm older I'm going to marry you!"_

_she started to laugh a bit but when she saw her father standing there she got up and told Draco bye. But before she left she ripped the drawing they did together in half and gave what was supposed to be her to Draco._

"_That way even if we are apart we will know that the other cares about the other."_

_she smiled and gave him a hug and left with her father. To this day Miranda Ravenclaw still has her half of that drawing almost 10 years ago._

(end of flash back!)

I smiled at the end of the story while my mother looked happy.

"Well you know what kiddo I'm here for you now and I'm glad I get to see my baby girl become a beautiful young witch."

I gave her a hug. I was so happy to have my mother back with me. I couldn't wait for all of the fun things that I could do with her. I wrote to Draco telling him about the great news and how everything was going smoothly.

My mother and I over the summer have gotten to know one another. I found out that her favorite subjects at school were DADA and Charms. I told her mine was Potions DADA and Charms. She asked me what I would like to be when I got out of school, I really haven't thought of that really all I could think of really was trying to get threw my 3rd year of school.

My mother was a 1st class Auror which ment she was very gifted and very powerful. I asked her about the power I felt in the chamber when it came to the basilisk she told me that it was my true power trying to get out. She told me when she let out her true power her eyes went from hazel to blue like nothing. She could feel the wings of a raven come out and she could fly with out a broom and protect everyone and everything around her. She was able to put up a huge shield around anything she wanted to and no short of dark magic could break it.

A few weeks before my birthday Remus got a letter from Dumbledore asking him if he would take up the position of DADA teacher. I smiled at Remus and told him to take the job he would make a great teacher. My mother even told him to do it. Remus gave in and told Dumbledore yes.

When my birthday came around Mother and Remus were out while I stayed home alone. I got a new copy of Hogwarts History from Hermione because she kinda lost my copy. Ron's mother gave me a hat that was blue and white with a big M on it. From Draco I got a album there was a note attached to it.

'Mother had this made for you I have one as well. Hope you enjoy it.

-Draco.

I opened it up and it was pictures of us together, it was different pictures from different years. At the beginning it show him and I together as babies, then going through it I could see how much Draco and I have grown up. I used to be a little taller then him but when we got older he ended up being taller then me. Now since I've grown a little since last time I bet he's gotten taller as well. Then I saw a picture of me and him together but it was an older picture like when we were maybe 4 years old. It was a picture of us together on the floor holding hands and smiling. I closed it and put it into my trunk for school.

When Mother and Remus got home Mother told me not to come down until dinner time. When it was dinner time I went downstairs and I saw Mother and Remus both looking at me.

"Whats going on?"

"we have something special to give to you."

"What is it?"

my mother put her hands over my eyes and lead me out of the room and lead me to another room when she uncovered them I saw a birthday cake that said Happy birthday. I smiled as they sang happy birthday to me and I made my wish. We ate some cake and that night was a great night.

~:

when it was time to get my school supplies my mother wanted to be there with me. I told Ron that I was going to London with my mother soon. He sent me a owl back that his family was going to be staying at the leaky cauldron for the rest of summer break. Remus was reading the daily profit but just pushed it to the side. My mother and I didn't see what the news was until we looked at it and my mother just looked serious, not like her fun loving self.

"Mum who's that?"

she looked at me.

"That right there is Sirius Black"

"Who is Sirius Black?"

Mother sighed.

"this is a story that you will find the answers if you ask the right people." she didn't say anything else after that. But I kept looking at the paper with the crazy mad man on the front looking like he was going to kill someone.

I put the paper down and went to go get my wand. When I came back down I saw mother standing there waiting for me. This time she was in a nice blue dress that looked like normal dress robes. She had her wand with her and saw me.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

we went by the fire place and Remus held the pot full of Floo Powder.

"does she know how to travel by floo?"

"Yes she does watch her."

I grabbed a hand full of Floo powder.

"Where are we going?"

"How about the leaky caldron?"

"Leaky Caldron!" the green flames engulfed me I closed my eyes then when I opened them I was in the leaky Caldron. I steeped out of the fire place and saw my mother a few seconds after I stepped out. I could hear some yelling from the main room of the leaky caldron.

"Its a cat Ronald what do you expect?"

"Are you sure thats what they bloody told you?"

I saw Hermione and she looked over to me.

"Miranda!"

"Harry!" said Ron.

Hermione looked behind her and saw Harry and Ron look back and saw me. My mother came up to me and smiled at me.

"How about this sweety you stay here with your friends and catch up while I go and get your school books. I'll come back to pick you up later then."

I smiled.

"Okay Mum."

she said hello to the gang and left to go get my books for me.

When we sat down at a table I was sitting next to Hermione who was holding her cat close to her. Ron pulled out a piece of paper from the daily profit and showed up that his family won something to go to Egypt.

"Egypt how was that?"

"It was great loads of fun even scabbers enjoyed him self."

"You know the egyptains used to worship cats." said Hermione.

"Yeah along with the dun beetle."

then I saw Fred and gorge come by and take the clipping from Ron.

I didn't really pay any attention to what they said. I got up with Hermione and went to go say hi to Ginny.

"Hello Ginny."

"Hey Miranda how was your summer?"

"It was great, really great."

I looked around the place and I could see how big this place really is. I took a seat next to Hermione and Didn't really pay any attention. Until Harry came back from talking to Mr. Weasley. I saw that harry did grow a bit since I last seen him, when I stood up to say hi to him he's actually taller then me now 2nd year I was a bit taller then him.

"Hello Miranda how was your summer?"

"Summer was great, got the chance to catch up with my mum and stuff she's staying with me with my Uncle."

"Where is she now?"

"She's getting my school stuff for me." I smiled at him. "so what has happened to the great Harry potter this time?"

He smiled a bit.

"I blew up my aunt, not on purpose. I ran out of my aunt and uncles place and ended up here."

I started to laugh, but then I could hear shouting from inside then when I looked I saw that it was my Mother yelling at Mrs. Weasley.

"You know damn well that he is innocent Molly!"

"Innocent after what happened to those poor muggles! How do you explain that Cassandra!"

"I know for a fact that Sirius Black was and still is my friend!" I saw my mother look at me in the direction I was at. "Come Miranda lets go home."

"Now you decide to be a mother after 13 years now, where were you Cassandra?" said Molly.

"Molly what happened to me is none of your business got it, and after 13 years this is the 1st time that I get to see my daughter grow up, its better to be late then never!" she dragged me to the fire place and just held my hand.

"Lupin Manor!" she yelled I held on tight to her and closed my eyes. When I opened them again we walked out of the fire place and I could hear a crash of something breaking. I let go of my mothers hand and she put my stuff down and went upstairs and slammed the door shut. I looked over a Remus who was walking downstairs and looked at me.

"Did something happen while shopping?"

"Yeah Mrs. Weasley was talking about Sirius black to mum."

"Ahh thought so. Do you want to know why your mother is mad at her?"

"Yeah?"

"Well come here and I'll tell you the story." he sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him. He looked at me.

"Your Mother and Sirius don't go as far back as her and I but its still something. You see when your mother and I were in school your mother would always hang out with Lily and your father."

"My Father?"

"Yes, this was before they even started to date but any way Sirius back in the day was short of a playboy he would have a new girlfriend every week. He wanted to have your mother but she wouldn't let him get near her. It wasn't until you were born that she saw the kindness and goodness of his heart that they were friends. When your mother left your father after you were born she went to Lily and James house now there was a rumor going around about how you know who was trying to get to Lily and James, your mother and you were going to be next. The last two Ravenclaws to be alive. Dumbledore asked your mother and Lily and James who they would want to keep the were abouts of all of you. They all choose Sirius because he loved James like a brother and didn't want anything to happen to him, he also would have died before he would tell you know who where you all are."

"So why did they arrest him?"

"Because he was found at the scene of the crime and there was a report of some muggles that died in the area so they arrested him."

"But he didn't do anything wrong."

"exactly but the ministry wanted to arrest someone. And Sirius was the one at the scene, he was also believed to have killed someone named Peter Petigrew."

I couldn't believe it not one word of it but it still doesn't make sense.

"Go upstairs and rest up we have a train to catch tomorrow."

"What do you mean we?"

"Well I have my ticket ready I'm going to ride with you to Hogwarts." I smiled and ran upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>review and i have a question to ask all of you<strong>

**do you think i should do a side story of how cassandra and severus met? how and what happened the day she left and died?**


	20. Chapter 20

**here we go ch.20 I'm in Kansas city and its really cold here for me but i got enough time to update this story and My other ones**

**but remember i don't own anything that belong to J.K**

* * *

><p>ch.20<p>

when I got up the next morning I made sure everything was packed up the night before and did a double check. My mother helped me with my school stuff, and made sure that everything was fine. Remus told me to leave mango at the house with my mother because we didn't want anything bad to happen. Toby was made into his smaller size and went to his normal spot around my arm. I took one last look around and went down stairs and saw that Remus was already packed up with two suit cases.

"Alright are you all ready?" asked mother.

"Yes mum I'm ready." she gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm so glad that Remus is going to be with you this school year. Now remember to behave for him and don't give your father any crap."

"I won't mum I'll see you over winter break."

"That's my girl."

I smiled and I held on to Remus stuff, he grabbed my trunk and made it smaller and he held onto Rowenas cage, while he grabbed the foo powder.

"King Cross station!" the green flames engulfed us then before I knew it we were at kings cross station he grabbed a trolly and we went back to the area where muggles couldn't see us. And made my trunk bigger and put all of my stuff on the trolly.

"Now remember find the car that has a sleeping man in it alright."

"Yes uncle Remus."

"Alright I'll see you on the train."

with that said he left and I saw Mrs. Weasley walking by with the whole family even Harry and Hermione. I went up beside Hermione.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"About two minutes ago."

"Great because I don't want to be stuck with the guys for the whole ride really."

"Well you will always have me." she smiled.

"Hey where's your snake?"

"On my arm he's asleep right now."

"Well as long as he stays that small I will be fine."

I started to laugh then I saw Ginny walk by me and didn't say high to me at all. I looked over at Ron and he just looked down. I was wondering what was going on with them then I found out by just looking at Mrs. Weasley.

"You have some nerve coming with us Miranda."

"What do you mean Mrs. Weasley?"

"Did your mother send you here?"

"No why would you ask that?"

"Oh because after all your mother was apart of his circle, your mother was a spy for him after all."

"What are you trying to tell me."

Then Mr. Weasley came up to us and told his wife to leave.

"Sorry about that Miranda, Molly's been having kinda of a rough day really. Just forget everything she said to you."

I smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley."

I went through the barrier and pulled Rowena out of her cage and she flew to the top of the train.

I walked inside with Harry, Ron, and Hermione behind me. I kept walking further to the back.

The whole train was full of 1st years really.

"I didn't mean to blow her up it was by accident really" I heard Harry say as he was telling us about how he blew up his aunt.

"Brilliant."

"Honestly Ron it's not funny Harry is lucky not to be expelled."

"But it was still funny Hermione." I said. Then I found the sleeping man that I knew was Remus. I smiled and I looked back at the others.

"Come on lets sit here every where else is full."

They listened to me and we all sat down Harry put my stuff up for me while I sat next to the sleeping Remus.

"Who do you think he is?"

"Professor R.J Lupin."

"You know everything how is it that she knows everything?"

I spoke up.

"Its on his suitcase Ron" I pointed to him.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" asked Harry.

"Yeah why?" I looked at Harry.

"I'm going to tell you something." he closed the door and locked it.

"What is it Harry?"

"Sirius Black is going to try to get me."

"What do you mean?"i asked Harry.

"He wants to kill me."

I looked out the window and saw that it started to rain a lot.

"So let me get this straight Sirius Black has escape from Azkaban to get you?" asked Ron.

"I mean they will catch Black everyone is looking for him." said Hermione.

"Sure I mean now one has escape from Azkaban before and he's a murderous lunatic."

"Thanks Ron." said Harry. Then the whole train suddenly stopped dead in its tracks.

"Why are we stopping we can't be there yet." said Hermione.

Harry got up and looked outside the door then the train moved to the side and Harry fell on top of me. I pushed him off and I sat up.

"Whats going on?" asked Ron.

"Don't know maybe we broken down." said Harry.

The the lights went out. I started to have a small panic attack I looked over at Hermione and she held her arms out for me I held on to her while she started to move back and forth.

"Whats going on with Miranda?"

"She hates the dark. In 1st year after what happened to her, Parkinson and some of her goons locked Miranda in a broom closet down in the dungeons and it wasn't until a few hours later that Professor Snape found her ever since then she's had to sleep with her fire place on." it was true during 1st year after I was turned Parkinson locked me in a broom closet and it wasn't until around Dinner time that my father found me. No one knew about it until 2nd year when Hermione stayed with me for a study session together she stayed in my room and I told her what happened that night. Ever since then I've gone to Hermione to calm down. She held me close while I was shaking like a leaf. When the lights came back on still held on to her. Ron looked out the window.

"There's something moving out there."

Then the lights went off again I held onto Hermione for dear life while she kept rocking me back and fourth.

"Its going to be okay."she said to me.

"Somethings coming aboard the train."

then the train stated to move again I yelled out a bit and buried my face into Hermiones neck. Then it started to get cold Really cold. I was happy that I had my jacket on. Then the train started to move again.

I closed my eyes tight and started to feel like I couldn't be happy anymore. I looked up and I saw a dementor outside our car he started to open the door he looked over at Hermione and I then he looked at Harry and started to do the dementor kiss on Harry. I couldn't move I knew what would happen if I pulled him away from Harry that I would get the kiss as well. I looked over at Remus and I saw his eye open up and he got up and pointed his wand at the dementor and a bright light came out of his wand and scared off the dementor. Harry fainted when the light went away. I let go of Hermione so she could look over Harry. When he finally woke up I saw Remus pull out a small bit of chocolate.

"Here eat this it will help,its alright its chocolate." he handed the piece to Harry. Harry got up and looked over at the door.

"What was that thing?"

"It was a dementor one of the guards from Azkaban he was searching the train for Sirius Black he's gone now."

I Hugged him and he put his arm around me.

"You're alright now Miranda?"

"Yeah now I'm fine."

"Good."

I smiled as he handed me the bar of chocolate.

"Now if you excuse me I would like to have a word with the driver." he got up and opened the door he looked back at us and said to Harry.

"Eat it will make you feel better."

He closed the door and I sat down next to Harry.

"How do you know him?" asked Hermione.

"He's my uncle on my mums side of the family I've been living with him since 2nd year because my father didn't want to take care of me anymore. Says I've been in the way a lot."

"What happened to me?" asked Harry.

"You short of went rigged we thought you were having a fit or something."

"and did any of you 3 pass out?"

"No but I felt weird tho like I will never be cheerful again."

"But a woman was screaming."

"No one was screaming Harry." said Hermione.

We sat down and just kept thinking about what had happened when we got closer to the school I changed into my Ravenclaw Robes with Hermione while the boys changed in a different car. I grabbed my bag when the train stopped and I saw Professor Flitwick on Hagrids shoulder.

"Miss Ravenclaw over here!" I ran up to him and Hagrid put him down calling over the 1st years.

"Miss Ravenclaw I need you for something important but you will have to follow me quickly." I followed him to a huge carriage that was there and I saw some people who were in the same year as me and some that were a few years older then me.

When I got in Professor Flitwick got in and we started to move.

"Now the reason why I brought you here is because I need you to be in the choir one of our members is gone she had to transfer schools so I need you to be her replacement."

"But why me?"

"I have heard you sing before Miss Ravenclaw and I think you will be perfect now read over the lyrics really quickly and we can start our show for the others."

I read over the lyrics and it was fairly easy to remember really. I handed him the music sheet back to him and we started to practice. When we got to the castle the other carriages were there and I followed the Choir to the Choir room that was located in the Ravenclaw tower. When we put our stuff away we all met up and went down the the great hall.

"Now help me welcome our Hogwarts Choir and their performance."

some students were holding toads that were sitting on pillows professor Flitwick told me where to stand and I did.

When everything got quiet he tapped his wand onto the stand in front of him then he moved his wand to let us know to start.

_Double, double toil and trouble;  
>Fire burn, and cauldron bubble.<br>Double, double toil and trouble  
>Something wicked this way comes<em>

_Eye of newt, and toe of frog,  
>Wool of bat, and tongue of dog,<br>Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting,  
>Lizard's leg, and owlet's wing -<br>Double, double toil and trouble;  
>Fire burn, and caldron bubble.<br>Double, double toil and trouble  
>Something wicked this way comes<em>

_In the cauldron boil and bake;  
>Fillet of a fenny snake,<br>Scale of dragon; tooth of wolf;  
>Witches' mummy; maw and gulf<em>

_(Double, double toil and trouble;  
>Fire burn, and cauldron bubble.)<em>

_Double, double toil and trouble;  
>Fire burn, and cauldron bubble.<br>Double, double toil and trouble;  
>Fire burn, and cauldron bubble.<br>Something wicked this way comes_

I had a huge smile on my face when the song was over. I saw everyone was clapping but I cold see Harry Ron and Hermione clap really loud. I started to walk over to the Ravenclaw table and I sat down next to Cho and Luna.

"You did really well Miranda." said Cho.

"Thanks." I smiled. I looked up and saw Remus give me the thumbs up.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I have a few words to say before we become fuddled by our excellent feast. First help me welcome Professor R.J Lupin who has given us the consent of filling the post for defense the dark arts post good luck professor." I saw Remus get up and start to take a slight bow so everyone knows who he is. I smiled really big. I looked over and saw Draco for the 1st time since the end of the school year I could tell he's really starting to grow up a bit, he looked a lot more different then last year and it looks like he may have gotten a bit taller as well.

"Now our care for magical creatures has retired to spend his remaining years with his limbs so please help me welcome his replacement Rubius Hagrid."

Everyone started to clap their hands I saw that McGonagall nugged him to get up when he did the table almost fell over. Some people started to laugh abit.

"Finally on another note. The minstry has asked me to tell you all this but the dementor will be place at Hogwarts until further notice. They will be stationed at every entrance of the school and the ministry has assured me that they will not effect our day to day life a word of caution the dementors will not disqunish the one who they are hunting to the one who gets in their way there for I much warn each and everyone of you not to show any reason why they should give you any harm. But you know that happiness can be found in the darkest of times," he waved his hand by a candle and it went out. "Only if one remembers to turn on the light." he moved his hand again and the light went back on. When we were done eating I went to my room and said night to the others when I got up to my Room I made Toby his normal size.

"_Mistress sang beautiful tonight."_

I smiled.

"_Thank you Toby."_

"_your welcome Mistress."_

he went by the fire place and fell asleep while I opened the window for Rowena and saw that she had a letter in her mouth.

I looked at it and saw nothing on the front of the letter only my name.

"I wonder who this is from?"

I opened it up and it read.

"You sang like an angel tonight,you are what the muggles call the angel of music. Love from a fan."

I was puzzled. "Who would be my fan? There is no return address at all." I got changed and I went to bed I still kept thinking about what the letter said and who it might be from.

~:

After my Charms class and my flying lesson with madame Hooch I had class with Gryffindors and Slytherins I had care of magical creatures with them. I caught up to Harry Ron and Hermione.

"Do you think that grim thing has anything to do with Sirius Black?" was the only thing I could make out what Ron was saying.

Then as they made their way down I felt someone grab my hood.

"And where do you think your going Ravenclaw?"

"I'm going to class." I said with out looking at the person.

"Oh no your not this class is for Gryffindorks and Slytherins." I turned around to see a tall Slytherin boy with Parkinson next to him.

"Teach her a lesson I don't need her near my Draco this year."

"What do you want me to do to her?"

"Lock her in the broom closet again but make it one that no one really goes into and put a charm on it so no one can hear her." said Parkinson.

Before I could Run away He grabbed me and took me to what looked like an abounded hall way there was so much dust in this hall it wasn't funny. He threw me into the closet and quickly shut the door and locked it then he put the charm on it.

"Help!" I cried out but I knew no one could hear me. I started to freak out I had a hard time breathing I pulled out my wand. "Lumos." the tip of my wand started to glow I looked around and saw that It was fairly small but was still packed of stuff. I sat down on the floor starting to rock back and forth trying to calm myself down but it didn't work either way.

"What did I do to deserve this!" I started to cry and I kept crying for what seemed like hours. I started to get hungry and I know that I missed lunch.

"Someone has to know that I'm missing."

I started to cry some more I couldn't help it. It wasn't until it started to get cold was when I noticed it was night.

"Some has to know that I'm missing from dinner."

why hasn't anyone come looking, I mean I was gone for all of my afternoon classes there must be something that they are doing. I don't know how long I was in there for but it felt like forever really. I fell asleep and then when I woke up it was day light. I went to go open the door but it didn't work I screamed at the top of my lungs and no one heard me. I put my knees up against my chest and I started to cry.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco where are you guys I need you."

I kept crying then I heard someone coming to the hall way. The door opened and I saw it was Draco but he wasn't alone he was with Pansy.

"Oh the little Ravenclaw is still in here, well it goes to show you that no one ever cared about you, if no one noticed you were gone then you might as well go somewhere else." I got up and looked at Draco and he started to laugh with her.

"Your a true friend you ass hole." I said to him. I started to cry and I ran as fast as I could to where the Ravenclaw tower was. I went up to my Room and closed the door. I just felt like killing myself that's all I could think of. I needed something to get rid of the pain I found a knife that I keep in my room to sharping my quills and I started to cut my Wrist. It actually felt really good. I took a bath and just sat there for awhile. I started to cry some more I couldn't help it.

I got out and got dressed in some clean clothes I wrote a letter to Dumbledore about what happened he gave me the rest of the week of school off to rest up.

A house elf brought me some food and some candy that I got from other people. Hermione visited me that same day she asked McGonagall if she could take the rest of the day off from her classes seeing as it was the 1st day nothing much was happening for her.

"What happened to you yesterday?"

"I was locked in a closet again this time for a whole 24 hours."

"Who found you?"

"Draco and Pansy, they wanted to shag in there I know that much."

"Well Hagrid asked me to bring you to his hut today so you could see what you missed for his class. And trust me if you found out what happened to Malfoy you would be glad it happened to him then."

"We could go now."

she smiled.

"Good come on lets go to Hagrids hut then."

We left my room and went straight to Hagrids hut I saw him sitting outside.

"There is the missing Ravenclaw what happened to you?"

"Got locked up in a closet for 24 hours."

"Well I have something that it should cheer you up."

He took Hermione and me into the forest and I saw a huge Hippogryff.

"His name is Buckbeak." I smiled.

"The 1st thing you should do is bow so take your bow."

I took my bow and smiled. Buckbeak took a bow as well.

"Good now you can touch him." I put my hand out for him and I started to pet him. Then I felt Hagrid pick me up and put me on Buckbeaks back.

"Now you can fly." Buckbeak started to run the he took off I held onto him tight then I saw the most beautiful view of the lake we started to fly around a bit around the lake then we started to fly around the castle I looked around and had a huge smile on my face we went higher in the air then I looked at Buckbeak.

"Lets do something crazy. Lets dive." we went higher in the air then we started to dive down and spin around like crazy. I started to feel a little different like something was trying to open up. I felt the flow of energy going through my vains as we dived down. The he pulled up before we hit the water. We flew around some more then we went back to the spot in the forest.

"How was that Miranda?" asked Hagrid.

"It was wonderful." I gave him a hug and I walked off with Hermione back to my room. I found a letter it was from no one again.

"You looked beautiful riding on that Hippogriff." was all that it said. Who was sending this to me. I just sighed and went to sleep I was kinda tired.

* * *

><p><strong>now this year is going to be kinda shorter the the last two years for this story sorry but the chapters are going to be kinda long really.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**here we go ch.21**

* * *

><p>CH.21<p>

when I went back to class I was told that I was going to have to take them with Gryffindors and Slytherins for most of my classes. I was walking with Harry to DADA class when he spoke up.

"Professor Lupin is great."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah you would like this class."

when we got into his class there was a huge wardrobe that was black as could be with mirrors on it but they looked old and cracked a little bit and it started to move.

"Would anyone would like to guess as to what is in there?"

"That's a boggat that is." said someone.

"Very good Mr. Thomas now can anyone tell me what a boggat looks like?"

"No one knows they are shape shifters they turn into a particular thing that the person fears the most. Thats what makes them so terrifying."

"Yes,yes yes luckly a very simple charm repels a boggat let practice it now, with out wands please. Say it very clearly Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus." said the whole class.

"Very good now verly clearly this time. Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus!"

"Very good that was the easy part the incantation alone is not the easy part what really finishes off a boggat is laughter, you need to turn it into something that you find asumeing Neville would you join me please?"

I looked over at Neville and smiled and pushed him to go up.

"And would Miss Ravenclaw come a join me up front."

I looked around and Harry pushed me up I went next to Remus.

"Yes professor?"

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I really don't."

"Good but you do need to go up to my office to take your 'medication'."

"Yes Professor."

As I went up the stairs I could hear what was going on with Neville. I smiled and just went into his office. I saw the potion on his desk I went up to take a drink of it. Trust me when I say this wolfs bane potion is not the most tasty potion in the world. I went out of his office and I saw Ron was facing the boggat it turned into a huge spider.

"Riddikulus!"

Then it started to have rollerblades on all 8 of its legs. I started to laugh then it was someone else turn as I came down the stairs I saw it turned into a huge king cobra.

"Riddikulus!"

then it turned into a huge jack in the box. I stood next to Remus when it was Harrys turn to face it. But I saw the look on Harrys face then I looked back at Remus. The boggat turned into a dememtor. Remus jumped front of Harry and it turned into a full moon.

"Riddikulus!" said Remus.

It turned into a balloon and it flew around the room until it went back into the wardrobe.

"If you all would like to collect your books and go to your next class, class is dismiss." everyone seemed bumed out about it really. They all left Harry was the last one to leave then I saw the look on Remus face.

"You okay Uncle Remus?"

"Yes I'm fine I just need to rest up, your still a young pup Miranda your transformations aren't as bad as mine I can control it now but I still don't want you to get hurt."

I gave him a hug.

"So this full moon could we go running around like how we did over the summer with Mum?"

He smiled. "Yes we can do that. Now go on I believe you have a charms class to go to." I smiled and ran out the room with my stuff.

~:

The 1st hogsmead trip was today and I couldn't miss out on it, I had my slip signed by mum over the summer when I got my school list. She put it in my bag before I left the house. I made sure I had my money with me.

I kinda missed what McGonagall was telling everyone but I handed my slip to Filch and stood next to Hermione and Ron. We waited for Harry to come with us. "You guys better go I'm sorry."

I ran up to him.

"I'll bring you back some candy how about that?"

"You don't have to."

"Yeah but I want to."

I ran up to Ron and Hermione as we walked to Hogsmead. We started to walk around Hogsmead but I didn't want to go back to Honeydukes.

"Come on Miranda just because they don't have your Bloodpops doesn't mean anything!" said Hermione.

"It means a lot to me! I love blood pops and I'm running low on my supply of them."

I smiled at her and we started to laugh.

"Come on lets see what else they have in there." she pulled me into the store and I asked the owner if they had blood pops.

"I haven't had anyone else ask for those before but I do have some in the back I could give you the whole case that I have for free."

I had a huge smile on my face when we went to the back I saw about 20 huge cases of blood pops.

"You can grab them all I don't really care to sell those I'll send a case to you when you start to run low on them. I smiled then I remembered something.

"Would you be able to send a box to my Mother back home she loves these and it could be a Christmas present from me to her."

"Sure." as I grabbed a huge box of blood pops I started to walk out when I heard him ask me.

"Your mother wouldn't happen to be Cassandra Ravenclaw?"  
>"I didn't say that she wasn't, thanks for the blood pops." I saw the smile on his face as I walked out with the huge box of blood pops. I smiled and I saw Ron and Hermione.<p>

"I'm set lets go back up."

"Whats in there?"

"A life time supply of Blood pops!"

Hermione looked surprised. "I can't believe he gave you all that!"

"This is just the tip of the ice Hermione there has to be atleast 19 other boxes this big in there."

she started to laugh.

"Well come on we will help you with this box back to the castle."

we started to walk back to the castle when I saw Malfoy walking by with Pansy under his arm. I felt so heart broken really.

When we got back to the castle Hermione helped me up to my room and we sat down by the fire. Toby was happy that I was back. When I started to take off my jacket I saw Hermione looking at the album that Mrs. Malfoy made for me.

"So you and Malfoy were really good friends huh?"

"Yeah you could say that, Malfoy and I grew up with each other, nothing could ever break us apart."

"Well for someone that is mean to everyone and everything he was a cute kid." I looked over at Hermione.

"What its true."

"Yeah your right. But Malfoy changed over summer he's like a person that I don't even know anymore."

"Well some people change thats normal for everyone." I smiled and hugged her.

"But we will never change no matter what!" she smiled.

"Thats right!"

when we went down for dinner I sat in my normal spot next to them. We talked about what had happen at honey dukes and such. But on the way back everyone was told to go to the great hall. I caught up with Hermione and we picked a spot next to each other. When we went to sleep I could hear voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

* * *

><p><strong>now heres a question who should take Miranda to next trip?<strong>


	22. father teaches class

**hey everyone sorry for the very late update alot of drama has been going on at this house.I'm still in Kansas city Missouri visting my uncle and my grandmother.**

**here you guys go ch.22 i will also have ch.23 up as well please and thank you for waiting i promise i won't make it a habit.**

* * *

><p>ch.22<p>

after that whole Sirius black thing everything kinda started to get worse at Hogwarts, the dementors were at every corner of the school no matter what you would always see a dementor outside. The whole school was in a panic really. Draco was still an asshole to me, the things he said to me were really hurtful really. I don't know what happened to him over the summer and I don't want to know.

Don't even get me started about my father he's starting to be a real mean guy again. He doesn't even pay attention when I ask him something all he does is just say things like

"Not now Miss Ravenclaw."

"No Miss Ravenclaw."

But everyone else later found out about what happened to me at the beginning of school. They kept picking on me about it but I really don't care about what they say at all. Remus and I ran during the 1st full moon here and it was great, we ran all around the dark forest and kinda killed some animals but it was because we were kinda hungry really.

The next day I went to go check on Remus but he told me that he wasn't feeling too good to teach he needed his rest.

When we got to the class room I took my seat next to Malfoy I don't like my seat and neither does he or Pansy but he's just going to have to deal with it . I pulled my book out, then my Father came into the Room. He started to close the blinds for the windows and pulled down a screen to show a projector.

"Turn to page 394."

we turned to the page and I saw what the chapter was about,Werewolves. I couldn't believe that he would do that.

"Hmm looks like we will be learning about your kind." I heard Malfoy say.

"Shut it you wanker."

"Ooooo the little wolf has some big words to say."

I looked over to him.

"What the hell is the matter with you, you know what never mind I just want this day to be over with."

"Excuse me Professor where's Professor Lupin?" I heard Harry ask my Father.

"That isn't really your concern is it Potter, your teacher is incapable to teach now turn to page 394."

He hit the projector with his wand and it tuned on.

"Werewolves!" said Ron.

"But professor we just begun learning about red caps and hinky punks were not to start nocturnal beast for weeks." I heard Hermione say.

"Be quiet."

I just sighed. I kinda hit Dracos arm that was hurt by Buckbeak.

"Ow watch it you little half breed."

"oh shut it you big baby."

"Now which one of you could tell me the difference between and animagus and a werewolf?" asked my father.

I saw Hermione raise her hand up.

"No one?"

I looked over at Hermione and told her to speak up.

"Please sir, An animagus can change into an animal a werewolf has no choice a werewolf has no memory of who he is. He could kill his best friend if he crossed his patch, further more a werewolf responds to the call of its own kind."

then Malfoy looked over at me.

"ahooooooo."

His little friends just kept laughing.

"Keep it down Mr. Malfoy that is the second time that you have spoken out do you take pride in being a insufferable little know it all? 5 points from Gryffindor."

I saw Malfoy doing something and he sent it to Harry.

"I want your potion on my desk on monday along with a 5 page parcment of recognizing a werewolf and how to kill it."

I couldn't take it anymore in that class I grabbed all of my books and got up.

"Where do you think your going Miss Ravenclaw?"

"Away from you, Professor."

"Sit down right now."

I went to the door and I just looked at him.

"No I won't I can't sit here in this class any longer."

I opened the door and I could hear him saying 50 points from Ravenclaw. I ran up to my room and I wrote a letter to my Mother about what happened in class. I was laying down in my bed just thinking when I saw a bright Green flash. I looked over and I saw my Mother standing there.

"Tell me that your father seriously did not tell you to write a paper about how to recognizing a werewolf and how to kill it."

"Yes he did I just walked out of his class room about 30 minutes ago."

"I'm going to have to talk to him about this."

"But Mum he's kinda mad right now and frankly he's being a ass lately I don't think you can tell him off."

She just gave me a smirk.

"Miranda when I was in school everyone knew not to mess with me because I would know how to tell anyone off even if I didn't know them and there is one thing in this world that scares your father."

"What is that?"

"Me angry."

(Cassandras Pov)

I couldn't believe that he would do that to Miranda, I could understand for Remus but still he knows that his own daughter is a werewolf why would he give students a paper to do something that could have the students try to kill her.

I went into his office and I waited on his desk I crossed my arms and I just kept my eyes on the door. When it opened up he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Cassandra?"

I waved my hand and made the door slam shut and lock behind him.

"Why would you give a paper like that to our daughter?"

"I want the students to be smart enough so they will know what Lupin is, that wolf took my job."

"No he didn't he took up the offer that Dumbledore gave him."

"Well is it my fault that Miranda was turned into one her 1st year?"

"No and you shouldn't blame her for something that happened to her,how about just abandoning her because you can take care of here."

"Because I wouldn't know the 1st thing about taken care of a wolf let alone a pup."

"Severus Snape! This is our daughter we are talking about not some other person! She is your flesh and blood, she's my flesh and blood dammit!"

I went up to him and just slapped him hard. "I might have been gone for the 1st 13 years of her life but I'm back and when you mess with baby wolf you are going to have to deal with the mother wolf and if I hear that if you do something that is as stupid as this to her again it won't only be a slap that you will get from me. Now if you excuse me I'm going back home and take a nap I'm tired as can be."

I went back up to the Ravenclaw tower and I went back to the room and I saw Miranda sitting on her bed.

"Your father shouldn't bother you with stuff like that anymore."

"What did you do?"

"Lets just say that he's got a nice hand print on his cheek now."

She looked shock.

"Don't worry he won't do anything like that anymore."

I gave her a hug and smiled.

"I'll be back for winter break alright I love you sweetie."

"Love you too mum."

I went back to the fire place and left back to Remus house.

(Mirandas POV.)

I smiled and went back to reading my book. The thought of what my mother did kinda scared me but at the same time she was right, my Father. I saw it was time for dinner so I went to the great hall and I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Hermione looked at me and moved over a bit for me to sit down next to her.

"Hey what happened during DADA?" Asked Harry.

"Nothing just got kinda mad that's all I mean after all I am a werewolf but its still not right."

"Its totally barberic I mean really teaching us about how to kill a werewolf I know its wrong." said Hermione.

I smiled at her.

"Thanks Hermione."

I looked up and saw Remus sitting at the head table. I saw the look on his face it couldn't be good not at all.

~:

Monday came and it was raining badly at the Quidditch pitch. It was Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. I was standing next to Hermione while holding up an umbrella to keep both of us from getting wet we put a charm in front of us from getting any water to hit us.

We saw the Hufflepuff seeker fall from the sky. All of the clouds were covering where everyone of the players where.

"Something is not right." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I know something is going to happen to Harry."

"Accio Nimbus!"

My broom came in front of me I grabbed it and went off I could feel my eyes start to turn a different color, my eyes didn't feel like how it did in the chambers but instead it felt cool and calming. I could see where all of the players were thru the clouds. Then I started to see a couple of other figures I knew it was the dementors I flew as fast as I could to them and then I saw Harry start to fall off his broom. I flew as fast as I could to him, I was flying right beside his falling body I grabbed him and I pulled up to be leveled I had him hanging off the side of my broom I held on to him while I went down to the pitch. Then all of the dementors started to follow us and started to do the kiss on me but then I started to feel a power going thru my veins I held my hands out and light from my hands started to come out and scare off all of the dementors. I started to go down to the pitch and when I landed on the ground everything around me went black.

Then when I started to get my sight back I saw Remus carrying me.

"Whats going on?"

"Oh good Miranda your awake you gave us a quiet good scare there."

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital wing it seems as tho you saved Harry but you drained all of your power when you made a huge Raven like thing in the sky."

I looked out side the window and I saw a huge Raven in the sky but it was fadeing away.

"I did that?"

"Yes you did. Now tell me how did you know that Harry was in danger?"

"I just had a gut feeling."

When we got to the hospital wing he put me down and I fell right to sleep.

~:

About a few days later Harry and I were walking with Remus to the forbidden forest.

"I'm sorry to hear about your broom Harry is there no chance of fixing it?"

"No but professor why do the dementors affect me so? I mean more than anyone else?"

"Dementors are the worst creatures to walk this earth they feed on everything good and cheerful until the person is left with nothing but his worst experiences you are not weak Harry, there are two Horrors that you and Someone else faced, horrors that your classmates can't even imaging."

"Someone else?"

"Yes Harry you might be the boy who lived but there was someone else with you that night Voldemort attacked your house. But you are not weak."

"I'm scared Professor, you can teach me how to defend myself. Like the one on the train you made go away."

"That was one Dementor..." I started to walk away a bit to see where Toby might have gone to. I kept walking around and looking all over the place for him.

"TOBY!" I got nothing until I heard a yelp from an animal I ran over to the sound and I saw Toby eating something.

I just shook my head at him.

"Miranda come on we need to go back to the castle I need to rest a bit." I heard Remus call out.

I ran up to him and saw that he was having a hard time walking. I helped him walk the rest of the way.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I just need to rest."

I smiled and saw how Harry was looking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing its just I wish I had a true family."

"Harry you do have a true family, you got Hermione , Ron and his whole family and you got me. We might not be a perfect family but we are still a family."

He smiled at me. I'm glad that Harry has friends like us and I'm glad I have friends like that. If I was still friends with Malfoy I know right now I would feel alone.

* * *

><p><strong>review! <strong>


	23. someone gets a kiss

**here you guys go ch.23 like i said**

* * *

><p>ch.23<p>

It was Christmas time and it was time for the last Hogsmead trip before everyone was off back home for the holidays. It kinda suck that Harry wasn't able to come with us but it was something that didn't feel right with out him there. We tried to have some fun Hermione Ron and I but it still wasn't the same not one bit.

"Miranda do you want to come with us to the shirking shack?"

"No you guys go on ahead I'm going to go look at something."

"Alright suit you self then." said Ron.

I went to a jewelry shop that was there and I just wanted to look around. When I went inside I saw a young woman standing on the other side of the counter.

"Hello and welcome how may I help you out?"

"I'm just looking."

"Ah I see. Well if there is anything you would like feel free to ask me."

"Thank you."

I went looking around behind every glass there was something so beautiful but something did catch my eye. It was a ring. It was beautiful it had the head of a raven with its wings making the ring itself. It was silver with blue eyes.

"Ah I see you have your eye on something."

"Yes it is very nice but I wouldn't have the money for it."

"Well maybe some lucky boy will by it for you."

"Maybe but the day that a boy buys me anything like that is the day that muggle hell will freeze over."

she started to laugh I told her thank you and I went to go find where Ron and Hermione where. I started to hear voices and I saw it was Malfoy and his goons messing with Hermione and Ron.

"Ooo not very friendly boys lets show them who the real superiors are.."

"I hope your not talking about you." I heard Hermione say. I looked over towards the side and I saw someone walking in the snow I smirked and I knew it was Harry.

He threw a snowball and it hit Malfoy dead on his head.

"Who is there?"

I started to laugh then I started to run around the place. And they kept looking for someone other then themselves. I threw a snow ball at Malfoy and I started to laugh when I saw Harry pull down Crabbes pants and started to drag Malfoy away then I saw him Running I jumped from where I was and smiled at him.

"Aww whats the matter the little baby is afraid of the big bad ghost?"

"Move it Ravenclaw." he pushed me and my arm hit a root that was sticking out of the ground. It went through my sleeve and it cut my arm I held my arm close to my body and I looked up at Malfoy as my blood started to drip from my arm and into the snow.

I saw the look in his eyes and he just ran away from me I wrapped my arm up and I went down the hill and saw Harry was there I ran down and tackled him to the ground.

"I found the big bad ghost can we go and get some butter beer now!" we all started to laugh as I helped Harry off the ground.

As we started to walk into town Ron spoke up.

"Those little weasels never told me about the Marauders Map." said Ron.

I started to look in the jewelery shop window and I saw someone in there, they were wearing a cloak that covered their face and I saw they were buying something. Then Hermione pulled me away and we saw the minister of magic talking to Madam Rosemertta.

When I looked on the snow covered ground I saw foot prints going to the pub we wanted to go inside but the we weren't aloud inside. But a few minutes later when we were sitting on a bench we saw some foot prints in the snow we knew it was Harry but he went by some people singing and pushed them out of the way.

We told them sorry and we went after Harry when we finally caught up to him we heard him crying Ron stopped Hermione but couldn't stop me I went up to him and pulled off the cloak slowly and I looked at him.

"Harry what happened?" I asked him.

"He was their friend, He was your Mum's friend and he betrayed them. HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!" I looked at him I couldn't say anything.

"I hope he finds me because when he does I'm going to be ready because when he does I'm going to kill him."

I had no choice to tell him he needed to know the whole story.

"Harry there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked in a kind of annoyed tone.

"Harry I was told about what had happen to your parents and how my mother was there that day. Harry I'm the other child, I was told last summer."

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked me.

"I couldn't tell you because I knew you would be like this."

"Go away."

"What?"

"Just go away! I don't want to see your face again you'll just lie to me like everyone else."

"Harry..." I wanted to put my hand on his shoulder but he just looked down at me.

"Just leave me alone!" I got up and ran as fast as I could back to the castle I didn't care about who got in my way I just wanted to be alone. I ran up to the Ravenclaw tower and I just cried on the couch. I heard something tapping at my window I got up and saw it was Rowena holding a small package.

"What do you have there?"

she flew in and dropped the package onto my desk and I just looked at her. I patted her head and I opened it up and saw a not inside.

It said:

'I saw you looking at this and I wanted to get it for you. Make sure to wear it on your right ring finger so I know you got it.'

It didn't have a name or anything I looked inside and I saw it was the ring I was looking at before I couldn't believe it. But who would buy this for me I know Malfoy wouldn't not anymore but I don't think anyone else would by it for me. I put it on my right ring finger and the wings started to adjust it self to my finger. I smiled a bit and looked at the time and saw it was dinner. I didn't really want to eat down there then I remembered one of the house elves that helped me when I wasn't feeling good.

"Twinky!"

Then I heard a crack and I saw Twinky standing right in front of me.

"Hello miss how can Twinky help you?"

"Would you bring dinner up here I don't really feel so good to walk down to the great hall."

"Twinky can do that for you miss." she snapped her fingers and was gone about a few minutes later she brought a tray of food for me and some pumpkin juice for me as well.

"Thank you Twinky"

"Twinky is happy to see miss smile." then she was gone. When I was done eating I went right to sleep thinking about who could have bought me that ring.

~:

when the students left to go home for the hoildays it was just Harry,Ron and I left in the castle Harry still won't talk to me at all but I really don't mind it seems like now I have hardly any mother showed up the day before Christmas and for the 1st time for along time I felt Happy.

My mother and I were going to the dungeons to see what my father was doing.

When we got to his office we found it empty then I remembered something.

"Mum follow me."

we went straight to his private chambers and I opened the door slightly and I saw him gradeing papers.

"I knew I would find you here."

"What do you want Miranda?"

"To spend some time with my family."

I opened the door and reveled my mother to him he looked up at her and didn't know what to say.

"Miranda why don't you leave me and your father alone for a bit?"  
>"Sure mum."<p>

I went back up to my room and when I got there I saw Rowena outside my window. I opened it up and I saw a letter in her mouth I took it and I just looked at her and opened the letter.

It read:

'I'm glad I saw you wearing the ring before I left it looked so beautiful on your hand. I will see you at school when I return with the other students.'

Thats all it read.

I couldn't take it anymore I want to know who is doing all of this, I may not like what I find but in the end it will be horrible.

I spent the rest of the night with mother and father. I was so happy and I bet they were too.

~:

Spring came which was something I didn't really want to happen but still its something to look forward to. You see during the spring is when the rabbits and such come out and I love hunting for them when its a full moon. But with the dementors all around the place looking for black it doesn't help the only way I can still run is to run around the castle on the inside but the ghost would freak out. Remus was my only running friend that could run around the area with me.

Remus asked me to be with him for when Harry started to learn how to defend himself but I told him that I didn't want to go I wanted to look over my homework and make sure everything is right. Instead of doing that I grabbed my broom and went for a ride around the castle. When I got to dumbledors office I saw a huge light I looked into the window and I saw Remus and Harry talking to each other.

I couldn't look at it anymore instead I went around just feeling free again. I went to the black lake and was right above the water. I looked down and saw my own reflection then someone else was above me the person was riding a broom, they had a cloak on and had the hood up I looked up at the figure and they started to fly next to me, I started to see some male features like I haven't seen before. I could tell because of the way the body was shaped.

I looked over at them and we stared to fly together as one then as I pulled up he went in front of me doing the same thing and we started to go around the other in a huge circle. I had a huge smile on my face, I started to go to the astronomy tower and he followed with me. I got off my broom and I saw that he was still on his broom.

"You coming?"

he got off of his broom and stood in front of me. He was tall but I went up to his chin mostly. I wanted to see who was underneath there but he grabbed both of my arms and kissed me on the lips, it was a rough kiss but it was a sweet kiss. The only thing I could do was kiss back. He let go of my arms and I put them around his neck and we stayed like that when we heard someone coming up the stairs. When I let go of him and turned around I didn't see anybody there coming up. Then when I looked back at him I saw that he was gone. I looked around everywhere but I couldn't find him.

I got back on my broom and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walking I went back to the black lake and saw Hagrid skipping rocks

I landed next to Hermione and I didn't look at Harry. He might want to talk to me but I'm still friends with Hermione.

"How did the hearing go Hagrid?" she asked Hagrid.

"1st off the comity members took turns asking why we were there?" he skipped another stone, "Then I got up and said my piece that he was a good Hippogryff , always cleans his feathers, and then Lucius Malfoy got up, well you can imagine he said that Buckbeak was a dangerous creature that will kill you as soon as he looked at you." he skipped another stone.

"And then?" Hermione and I asked the same time.

"Then he asked for the worse did old Lucius"

"Your not getting sacked are you?" asked Ron.

"No I'm not sacked, Buckbeaks been sentenced to death." I started to get wide eyed as he cried, I looked over at Hermione and saw the same tears. I got on my broom and went up to Hagrid and gave him a hug. He went over to Harry, Ron , and Hermione. I just stared to fly away thinking about what happened with me and that stranger.

* * *

><p><strong>that mystery person likes Miranda alot! but who can he be?<strong>


	24. WHY SO SIRIUS?

**here we go ch.24**

**i would like to thank phoenix1592 for the reviews so far.**

* * *

><p>ch.24<p>

When I got back to my room I was writing letters back and forth to Hermione. She told me that Harry wouldn't talk to her about what happened during the holidays. She says that he's still pretty mad about it. I wrote a letter telling her about the mystery guy, she started to tell me to be careful because he could be just trying to hurt me. I told her about the kiss and she gave me a huge smilely face back. I went to bed thinking about that mystery guy and who could it be.

I heard a knock on my door and I went to open it and I saw it was Remus.

"Uncle Remus what are you doing?"

"I need you to find someone for me someone that harry found on this map."

"How?"

"Can you change into your wolf self tonight?"

"I don't think I can it hurts."

"Please try to transform into a normal wolf."

"Ok I'll try."

I started to think about the full moon then when I saw a picture of it in my mind I started to change on my own, I could feel my bones changing and taking form of something different. It hurt a lot but when it was all over I saw myself in the mirror as a wolf. I started to look around

then Remus showed me the map and showed me the area I had to look at I ran as fast as I could to the area and I saw a rat moving around the floor, I took a closer look and I saw it was Rons rat. I couldn't believe it. I ran as a fast as I could to catch the little sucker but a spell hit me and I didn't see who it was.

I looked around and I saw nothing but pitch black. I could hear voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then I started to see a light and I could see people I looked up and I saw my Mum, Father, Remus, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, and Madame Promfrey.

"What happened?"

My Mum looked over at me and gave me a hug. "My baby is alright!"

"Whats going on?"

"Well miss Ravenclaw you were hit by a spell that won't allow you to change back into your normal self."

I looked and sure enough I was still in my wolf form.

"Then how can I talk?"

"That was me, I made a collar that allows you to talk to us." said Flitwick

I got up and I saw that being a wolf wouldn't be so bad.

"You might stay like this for awhile miss Ravenclaw, the rest of the teachers have been informed and they will send you home work and someone to help you." said Dumbledore.

I nodded and I looked up at my Mother, "Come on missy lets go up." she glared at Remus and we both walked up the stairs and up to my room when we got there my mother sat down on the bed and I went up to her and put my head on her lap. She started to pet me head and just looked down at me.

"i know both of them didn't have anything to do with this but I'm still pretty mad at them for what they did."

"Mum there is something I have to tell you." I said to her.

"What is it sweety?"

"There has been someone following me I don't know who he is but he sends me letters telling me that things will be alright when I'm down about something."

"Oh do you know who they are?"

"No but I do know that its a boy he bought me a ring and I saw him when I was flying over the black lake. We flew together in sync like it was magical. Then we went to the astronomy tower and he kissed me."

My mother looked at me and smiled.

"You had your 1st kiss? But you don't know who it is?"

"No he was wearing a hood and I couldn't see his face, but from the letters he's so nice to me and doesn't treat me different like most people."

She patted on the bed and I jumped up and licked her cheek.

"That reminds me of how your father and I met, we weren't friends but we ended up becoming lovers in the end, sad but true story."

"Can you tell it to me?"

"Maybe one day."

she got up and left she looked back at me and gave me a smile, "You are my life Miranda, the day you were born was the day I knew there was hope in the world." she closed the door and left me in the dark. I looked over at Toby who was eating his dinner.

"Toby what are you doing?"

"Just eaing why mistress?"

"i need you to bring me a letter on my desk I'm going to do something."

"Yes mistress"

He went up and pushed down one of the letters I got from the mystery boy. I started to sniff the letter and I caught a sent that wasn't in the room then my eyes started to hurt and I could see a misty form of color I started to follow it, it took me half way around the castle when I saw him standing there with his hood on I ran up to him and he pulled out his wand and I could feel myself changing again back into my human form. I looked up at him and he gave a slight smirk then turned to leave. Before I could let him go I grabbed his arm and looked at him

"Who are you?"

He pulled his arm from my grip and grabbed onto my arm and drag me back somewhere. I started to notice that he was taking me back up to my room. When we got to the Raven statue I said my password and we went up the stairs when we made it up to my room he pushed me on my bed and turned off all of the lights even made sure the moon light wouldn't come in through the windows. It was pitch darkness and I could feel someone get on top of me. I could feel the weight of that person ontop of me but then I noticed the hood was off and I could touch his hair, it was soft and beautiful I could feel a pair of lips crash ontop of mine and kiss me. I started to kiss back, he made the curtains on the bed close and made sure that no one would go in.

I smiled and we kept our lips lock for Merlin knows how long we both broke from each other because we needed air. He got off of me and went next to me. He started to move around a bit and before I could do anything he pulled me close to his body and he was shirtless. I could feel a hard chest and he had a well built body.

He kissed my forehead and before I knew it I was asleep next to the person who stole my 1st kiss.

:o)

when the professors found out I was better I didn't tell them what happened I just told them all in the morning that I woke up back to normal. Remus told me to meet him after for something that is about to happen. Hermione asked me if I wanted to go to Buckbeaks execution, I told her yes, I mean if Harry doesn't want to talk to me still thats fine I don't care, I just want to be there for Hagrid he is after all one of my friends.

I was walking next to Hermione when Harry pulled me to the side.

"Look Miranda I'm sorry for how I acted over the holidays and I just want to say sorry." I just looked at him then I gave him a big hug.

"I knew you were sorry I just wanted to wait for you to say it to me."

when we started to walk over to the execution site Hermione told me that there might be a chance for Buckbeak to live.

I was happy that I was wearing my trench coat because it was still kinda cold. My mother bought me a long black trench coat for Christmas.

When we got closer to Hagrids hut but before we could cross the bridge we saw the executioner sharping his big axe there were crows everywhere one even went on my shoulder I patted his head and smiled.

When we got closer Hermione spoke up.

"Can't believe they are going to kill Buckbeak. Its horrible."

I was walking behind them and I heard Rons voice speak up. "And it just got worse."

I looked and saw Malfoy and his goons standing there I went started to have the same look Hermione did we went a head of the boys and Hermione spoke the words that were in my head.

"You, you little cockroach."

We both had our wands pointed at him and he looked like he was going to start crying.

"Hermione Miranda he's not worth it." said Ron we kept looking dead at Malfoy

then as we put down our wands Hermione turned and looked at Ron then punched Malfoy in the nose, I saw an opening I kicked him dead in the gut.

Hermione and I hi fived each other

when they left Hermione looked at me.

"That felt good."

Ron spoke up.

"Not good Brilliant."

I smiled when I saw Buckbeak, I went up to him and bowed before ofcourse and he bowed back I started to pet his feathers.

"You will live you will see, I know you will." I give Buckbeak a kiss on the forehead and went inside I sat on the chair and just listened to what they had to say.

"Oh and Ron I have something for you."

He pulled out that rat and I started to growl at him."

"Are you alright Miranda?"

"Yeah just fine, I have to leave I need to go check on Professor Lupin he wanted to see me before anything."

"Anything?"

"Never mind I have to go." I ran out of there I saw the Minister with Professor Dumbledore.

"Good even Minister, Professor."

"Good even Miss Ravenclaw Tell me why are you here?"

"If I may sirs, I just wanted to say goodbye to Buckbeak before anything happened to him, he is a good and gentle animal."

"Well Miss Ravenclaw we have some work to be done good day." said the Minister.

"Good day sir."

I ran back into the castle and I found Remus in the area where we are supposed to meet.

"Good your here hope they didn't follow you."

"They didn't."

"Good do you have your wand?" asked Remus

"Yes I do."

"Now lets hope everything is going to plan."

"Did you take your medicine?" I asked him.

"Yes now lets go." I closed up my trench coat and I followed Remus when we got to the whomping willow we went thru the hole that leads up to the shrieking shack. The tree was already angry but we got thru the hole in time.

We ran up the stairs and Remus busted the door opened and yelled out. "Expelliarmus!" and Harrys wand went flying out of his hand. I moved my head to motion Harry to get off of Sirius .I had my wand out and looked at all of them I had my wand pointed at Sirius and I was standing next to Remus.

"Well, Well Sirius looking rather ragged aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within."

Sirius looked so different from the pictures Mum showed me, he looked crazy.

"Well you would know all about the madness within wouldn't you Remus?"

I saw the smirk Remus gave and we both held a hand out for Sirius to help him up. He gave Remus and hug and then gave me a hug.

"You are just like your mother Miranda."

I smiled and I looked over at the group Hermione looked mad and hurt at the same time.

"You know who must die today Miranda, Come on Re mus lets kill him right now!"

"No I trusted you two and all this time you've been his friend!" I looked over a Remus.

"He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes, why Miranda knows him so well, he's the one who took her in after her father gave her up because she turned into one 1st year."

I was looking at her wide eyed.

"How long have you known?"

"Since when professor Snape gave the essay and since Miranda knew you so well."

"Well, well Hermione you are the brightest witch I have ever met."

"Oh come on Remus, lets kill him already!"

"Wait!"

"I've done my waiting 12 years of it! In Azkaban."

I was standing next to Sirius and Remus handed him his wand.

"Fine kill him wait one more minute Harry has the right to know why."

"I know why you betrayed my parents, you betrayed Mirandas Mum your the reason why they are dead "

I spoke up.

"No Harry he's not the reason why, and remember my Mum came back to life! He didn't betray your parents."

"Thats right he's not the reason he didn't betray them, it was someone else who but quite recently I thought to be dead." said Remus.

"Who was it?"asked Harry.

"Peter Pettigrew!" yelled out Remus "and he's in this room right now! Come out Peter come out and play!" I looked behind me and I saw my Father Running up the stairs.

"Expelliarmus." the wand went flying out of Sirius hand.

I stood behind Remus who kept a hand protecting me.

"Ah vengeance is sweet. Hi hopes I would be the one to catch you."

"Severus..."

"I told Dumbledore you were helping and old friend into the castle." Remus step to the side and I had my wand pointed at my Father.

"now here's the prof"

"Brilliant Snape but of course your mind comes to the wrong conclusion "said Sirius.

"Father Vengeance is a dish best served cold" I spoke up with my wand still pointed at Father.

"Miranda what are you doing here?"

"Mum asked me to help Remus with this task because she couldn't do it herself."

Then Sirius spoke up again.

"Now if you excuse us Miranda Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to." My father pointed his hand back to Sirius.

"Give me a good reason to."

"I have a good reason Father, Expelliarmus!" I sent him flying and hitting the bed that was there.

"Miranda!"yelled out Hermione

"He had it coming to him. Hermione."

Harry went up to Remus and pointed Hermiones wand to him.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew!"

"We thought he was our friend. He went to school with us."

"Peter Pettigrew is dead he killed him." Harry said pointing the wand at Sirius.

"I thought so too until you told me that you saw him on the map."

"The map was lieing then."

"The map never lies!" yelled out Sirius."Peter Pettigrew is alive right there!" he pointed to Ron.

"Me?"

"No your Rat!"

"Scabbers has been in my family for..." Sirius cut him off.

"12 years curious life for a normal Rat he's missing a toe isn't he?"

"Or a finger."

"Peter cut off his finger and transformed into a rat so no one would find him and they would think he was dead."

"Show me." said Harry. I looked over at him with my wand pointed at him.

Sirius grabbed Scabbers and I yelled at him. "give it to him Ron!"

when Sirius did grab Scabbers he put him down on the piano as Scabbers started to run off, Remus and Sirius kept trying to turn him back to normal when he ran past me I pointed my wand to him and he transformed back while he was half way in the hole.

Remus and Sirius pulled him out and Peter looked at both of them.

"Remus,Sirius my old friends!" he tried to run away but it didn't work I had my wand pointed at him as well.

Peter looked over at me.

"Miranda, you look like your mother," He saw Harry and went straight to him. "Harry you look so much like your Father, James, we were the best of friends." he was about to go after Harry but Sirius stopped him and yelled out.

"Don't you dare speak about James to him!"

Peter ran over to the Piano and Sirius and Remus were at each end while I was across from him we all had our wands pointed at him.

"You sold out Lily, James and Cassandra to Voldemort!"

"I didn't mean to. You should have seen the weapons the dark lord possessed, what would have you done Sirius?"

"I would have died! Rather then betrayed my friends!" he started to crawl out the front but I kicked him in the face.

"That one was for my mother you little Rat, but just to let you know she's alive and well again. And she will be happy to see your little rat face again"

we started to go around Peter with our wands pointed at him, he got up and we just looked at him.

"You should have realized Peter that if he didn't kill him then we would have killed you." said Remus.

"no!"yelled out Harry.

"Harry this man is the reason why..." started Remus but Harry cut him off.

"I know what he did, we will take him to the castle." Harry started to get closer and was next to me.

"Bless you boy!"

Peter was about to touch him but Harry backed off.

"Don't touch me, I said we will take you back to the castle after that the dementors can have you."

Peter started to cry a bit. I looked at Remus and I started to go on ahead of them seeing if anyone followed my father.

When I got out of the hole I looked around and I couldn't see any body.

I yelled out back to them.

"Its alright no one is here!"

they all came out one by one Hermione helped Harry put Ron on a rock that was near by, I kept walking around the area and I felt a hand on my wrist.

"Miranda wait." I heard Sirius say.

I turned and looked at him.

"Yes Sirius?"

"I remembered the day you were born, I was the 1st one to hold you and you never cried when I held you"

"Really?"

"Yes, you see your mother she was a kind woman and a smart witch when it came to everything, I loved her so much I just want to let you know..."

I stopped him from saying anything else.

"Sirius My Mother is alive."

He went wide eyed.

"She is?"

"Yes Cassandra Rowena Ravenclaw is alive, the founders ordered a select few Aurors to bring her body it was alive but it was missing a soul last year I helped Harry stop the dark lord and my mothers soul was free."

He gave me a big hug and I hugged him back.

"You can call me uncle Sirius if you want to, since your mother didn't really have any brothers and sisters."

"Okay Uncle Sirius."

He smiled some more then looked at my trench coat.

"No she didn't"

"Didn't?"

"That trench coat you are wearing was mine, she must have had it custom made for you."

I took it off and saw S.B inside the collar of the coat.

"I didn't notice that."

"Well it looks better on you then me." I smiled.

I looked behind me and I saw Hogwarts I smiled and he put his arm around my shoulder. Then I noticed Harry walking up to us and he stood next to Sirius.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked. I will never forget the 1st time I walked thru those doors. It would be nice to do it again as a free man."

He looked down at me then at Harry.

"That was a noble thing you two did back there. He doesn't deserve it."

"Well I didn't want my dad's two best friends to become killers." said Harry.

"Yeah and I don't think my mother would approve of that."

Harry looked at him.

"Besides dead the truth lies with him, alive your free."

I started to hear something happening behind us. I turned and looked and saw it was Remus with Peter I ran over to him and the last thing I could hear was.

"I was your rat!"

I went to help Remus pick up Peter to get him away from Ron and Hermione.

"Sweet girl, clever girl won't you help me?"

I grabbed onto his other arm and dragged him away.

"Please don't, I could tell you who the mystery boy is."

"Nice try. Pettigrew."

I was trying to fix my trench coat a bit when I heard.

"HARRY!" yelled out Hermione.

"Look." she said as Harry turned around I saw she was pointing to something when I looked I could see the full moon then I saw how Remus was looking

Remus started to shake a bit then Sirius ran up to Remus I started to feel the pain I do every month. I fell to the ground and I started to shake a bit. Hermione ran up to me and was holding me down.

"Come on Miranda did you take it today?"

"Yes Hermione I did." then I started to change into a huge wolf, when I was half way through it I saw Peter already changing into a rat again.

"Hermione. Stay. Away. From. Me" she got up and ran over to where Ron was and helped him up. I looked over at Harry and he was about to Help Sirius I looked different from Remus with the potion you just turn into a huge wolf, with out it you turn into something that is wolf like.

Remus didn't take his potion at all. I got up and ran in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione and stayed in front of them.

Remus was bent down and looked kinda sad. He was whining a bit. Harry grabbed onto Rons arm and I just looked at Hermione.

"Wait."

I went next to her and pulled on her sleeve.

"Professor? Professor Lupin."

He started to howl and I started to pull Hermiones sleeve harder. I ran over to the side and started to bark at Remus to get him away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

He kept walking to them as they held each other.

I kept barking at him but he kept getting closer. Then my father came out from the hole and looked at the gang.

"Potter there you are wheres..." before he could say anything else Remus growled then my Father put his arms behind him so the group could stay behind him. I saw that Remus was going to scratch my Father I ran and bit Remus on the arm and tackled him to the ground when I did.

"That's Miranda!" I heard Hermione yell.

Remus threw me off of his arm and I went flying he was about to go after them again but Sirius jumped on top of him. Remus threw him back and got up I went next to Sirius and we both started to growl at Remus.

I ran up to Remus and we went at it I kept trying to go after something to make him stop He threw me and I let out a yelp. I rolled and saw he was doing the same thing to Sirius as he did to me. We both looked at Sirius and we both went after his arms when we both bit his arms he started to chase us when we got closer to another area Remus Sirius and I kept fighting. He picked up Sirius and threw him against a rock I jumped on his back and he grabbed me and did the same thing I started to growl at him and I couldn't get up it hurt too much.

I looked over and saw Harry standing there he threw a rock and Remus. I got up and ignore the pain and ran in front of Harry I started to growl some more but before anything we heard another wolf call. I looked at Remus as he left. I ran up to Sirius and I fell to the ground before I could go any closer. I looked up and saw that Sirius was doing the same thing but he made it farther then me. I started to cry in pain and I could hear some foot steps coming my way.

"i looked and I could see it was my father with Hermione and Ron slowly behind him. I lifted my head and I could feel blood coming out of my chest and one of my legs I put my head down and I saw my father running up to me. I started to change back and when I did he looked worried, scared, sad. So many emotions at once I have never seen in my life.

He got down on the ground next to me and he picked my head up and held me close to his chest.

I looked up at him and saw a tear come out of his eye. This was the 1st time I have ever seen my father cry for me, I started to cough up blood and he put his sleeve to help wipe the blood away from my mouth. He got up and put his Robe ontop of me and told me to hold on. Hermione put Ron on a rock near by and ran up to me.

She held onto my hand.

"Don't worry Miranda its going to be alright."

"I know it will be, remember sisters for life."

I smirked a bit and she smirked back at me. I started to hear foot steps and saw it was the Mystery person who's been following me around. I smiled a bit and he picked me up.

Hermione was about to pull out her wand when I put a hand out for her.

"Don't worry he's a friend, I cant be here losing blood now can I?"

"alright."

He started to walk with me in his arms and I just looked at what I couldn't see.

"Thank you."

He didn't say anything then everything started to get dark and I felt sleepy I couldn't help but close my eyes and let the darkness take over.

* * *

><p><strong>DADDY SHOWS EMOTIONS YAY! AND MYSTERY MAN TAKES HER TO GET HELP!<strong>


	25. end of the year for year 3

**yay ch.25 **

**remember i own what you dont know**

* * *

><p>ch.25<p>

When I woke up it was a few days after the whole thing. Harry and Hermione told me what happened how they freed Sirius and Buckbeak, I was so glad of them. When I woke up my mother and my father were by my side I smiled and they both helped me sit up and both gave me a hug, my mother was covering my face with kisses and I could see that they were both crying.

I looked over at my father and he put a hand on my cheek.

"I thought I almost lost you Miranda, what you did for us was brave."

I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

I looked over at my mother and she just smiled at me. "My little Raven."

"No mom I'm not a Raven."

"Oh then what are you then?"

"I'm your little wolf."

She smiled and hugged me tight.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't Mum."

"I wish you knew who that mystery man was because if he didn't get you here in time you would have died."

"I smiled."

"One day I'll know who he is."

I started to laugh a bit.

When I was finally able to leave my mother told me some great news, "Miranda baby, I have something to tell you."

"Whats that?"

"We won't be going home with Remus."

"why not mum I love being there?"

"Because sweety Remus has to go do somethings 1st which requires him to travel and don't you want to live with your Father again?"

"Yes I do."

I looked down and she put her finger underneath my chin and made me look at her.

"We can be a real family and this time it will be in the orginal house I had for us."

"You mean it?"

"Yes I mean it."

I gave her a hug and I smiled. When I got out of the hospital wing I told Toby the news and I saw Mango in the room. He flew over to me and started lick my cheeck.

"I missed you too boy."

everything went back to normal, when I saw Remus I gave him a big hug and I was happy that he was okay he was happy I was okay as well.

My mother left and told me that I was going to be picked up by her and we would go to our new home. I couldn't wait.

When it was getting close to the end of the year I went up to the DADA room and on the way up I saw Malfoy and his goons.

"This might be your last year here Ravenclaw." said Malfoy

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Well someone told someone else that a werewolf was teaching the classes and someone else told that there was a werewolf who was a student."

I punched him in the face and walked away.

"By the way, you just got hit by a werewolf!"

I ran up to the DADA room and saw Remus starting to pack.

"No it can't be true." Remus stopped and looked at me.

"What can't be true?"

"That your being shacked."

"I'm not being shacked Miranda, I resigned as your teacher,."

"but that means I have to go as well."

"no you don't Miranda, you are different, these people already knew you had control of your inner wolf me I don't."

I looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

I gave him a hug and started to help him pack up.

"How about some music?"

"I would like that."

He waved his wand and some music started to play. He pulled out the map and showed me how it worked.

"Look Harry is coming."

I smiled a bit and I helped him keep packing. I heard Harrys foot steps coming up the stairs.

I had my back turned and before he could knock I turned and smiled.

"Hello Harry."

Remus turned around too

"We saw you coming." he said as he pointed to the map. He waved his wand and closed up something.

"I've looked worse believe me."

Harry walked in some more and looked around.

"You've been shacked?"

"No, no actually I have resigned."

"resigned why?"

"Well it seems someone let slip of the nature of my condition, this day by tomorrow the letters will start coming in, and parents don't want someone , well someone like me teaching their kids."

"But won't Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore has already risked enough on my behalf. Lets just say people like me, well lets just say I'm used to it by now."

I looked down and I knew what he was talking about.

Remus waved his wand and made packed up a huge trunk by it self. He looked over at Harry.

"Why do you look so miserable Harry?"

"None of it didn't make any difference, Pettigrew escaped."

"Didn't make a difference? Harry it made all of the difference in the world you helped uncover the truth you helped save an innocent man from a terrible faith it made a great deal of difference, you have learned a great amount this year both of you, now since I'm not your teacher anymore I won't feel any guilt giving this back to you Harry. Until then mischief managed ."

The map closed up and went blank I gave Remus a big hug and he started to walk away. When we both got back to the great hall together Harry looked at me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Miranda."

"For what?"

"For being a good friend."

"Yeah well you are one of my best friends."

When we got to the great hall everyone was looking at something. Then Neville came running up to us along with Seamus.

"Harry? How did you get it?" asked Neville.

"Can I have a go on it after you of course?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Quiet let the man thru. I didn't mean to open it Harry it was badly wrapped and they made me do it." Ron said as he pointed to Fred and George.

"Did not" they both said.

They pulled the paper back and I saw it was a fire bolt.

"its a Fire Bolt."

"Its the fastest broom in the world." Said someone.

Harry looked happy and surprised.

"For me? Who sent it? he said

" no one knows" said Ron then Hermione spoke up holding a big feather.

"This came with it."

"Miranda want to grab your broom and fly together?"

"Yes." I Pulled my wand out and held it up.

"Accio Nimbus." My broom came flying and I jumped up on the table and caught it.

We went to the court yard with everyone behind us and we kept running and when we got there I got on my broom and went into the air waiting for Harry I was above him and I saw him getting on then before anything he went flying past me almost knocking me off my broom. I started to fly after him I finally caught up with him and he had a huge smile on his face. I went back to the court yard and saw everyone there even Malfoy with his goons. I smiled and went in front of him.

"Awww see you next year Malfoy." I went flying into the castle and when I got off I smiled and ran up stairs to my Room and started to pack up for the summer.

"Next year is going to be great."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end for year 3 next up the the goblet of fire! who do you think mystery man is?<strong>

**years some of the past chapters will be a re write. and i'm sorry for the short chapter but thats all i could really think of for now**


	26. summer and world cup

**here is ch.26 **

**thank you to everybody who's been reading this story and for the great reviews**

**remember i only own a few things**

* * *

><p>ch.26<p>

On the train ride home I'm glad they didn't see my Father crying or what happened in the hospital wing. We just hoped that Sirius was safe, I got a letter from Remus telling me that he was going on a special trip he didn't say where but he told me that we will see each other one day.

When we got to kings cross station I said goodbye to the whole gang. I saw my Mother waiting for me. I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey how was the ride?"

"It was wonderful."

"good your Father is at home already, he got there about 30 minutes ago, and you will like the new house come on lets go into the car."

"The car?"

"Yeah the car its what muggles drive."

I smiled and I made sure all of my stuff was on my trolly,when I got out to the parking lot, she led me to the back and I saw a black car.

"Mum what is that?"

"That sweety is a 1993 Ford Mustang its a American Muggle car."

"How are you going to fit all of my stuff into that small car?"

My mom smiled and opened the trunk.

"Watch this." she said. She took my trunk and put it in the trunk and she started to load up my other stuff. When she was done we walked into the car and I saw it was bigger on the inside.

"How did you do this mom?"

"I love to work on cars mostly muggle cars, but I love to make them magical."

I had a huge smile on my face.

"this is awesome Mum."

"Put on your seat belt Miranda."

I looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Thats right your father raised you."

she put the seat belt on for me and we were off, we started to go fast really fast dogging muggle cars.

"Can't they see us?"

"No they can't they don't see anything at all."

it took about 20minutes and some dirt road we ended up in the Ravenclaw Manor.

"This Manor has been in our family for centuries. When I'm gone this whole house will be yours."

I looked wide eyed.

"This place is bigger then the Malfoys."

"Well they don't live in a founders house now do they?"

I smiled and when I opened the door and I looked at my Mum.

"you can go inside, your father should be up the stairs, to the left, and the last door on the right."

I opened the door and the Manor was beautiful, it was many colors of blue and sliver. The walls were a castle gray. It was lit by many candles and torches.

I ran up the stairs and I went to the left I went to the last door like my Mum said and I could hear my Father moving something around.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and he looked up at me.

"Hello father."

"He got up and he had his 'normal face' then he held his arms out for me and I ran into his arms.

"I'm glad you are safe Miranda."

"really Father?"

"Yes I thought I would have lost you, that is the worse thing for any parent to go through."

I heard the door open I saw Mum standing there with a smile on my face.

"Well it looks like we get to be a real family for real this time."

…...

for the next two months it was fun but there were times where my parents we were happy together. I got a letter from Ron asking me if I wanted to go to the world cup with him and his family, ofcourse with Harry and Hermoine. I asked my mother if I could go and she said it was okay. She told me to make sure that I was packed up for school and I had everything ready for me to go to the world cup. I did and she gave me my stuff and she also gave me new bag. It was like a small black purse one side had a Raven and the other side was a snake.

"It also has a undetectable extension charm so you can put what ever you want inside and no one will know."

I gave her a hug and she smiled.

"Your trunk and everything else is inside, I'll send Rowena after you leave alright?"

"Alright Mum."

"Good and I won't tell your father about your little kiss thing last year." she whispered in my ear.

"Thanks Mum."

"You have Toby right?"

"Yes Mum." I showed her the sleeping snake that I shrunk small enough to be able to go around my neck.

"Good."

She handed me the floo powder jar and I grabbed a hand full.

"Weasley home!"

the green flames engulfed me and before I knew it I was at the Weasley house.

I smiled when I saw Hermione coming down the stairs.

"Miranda?"

"That's me."

she ran down and gave me a hug.

"So glad you can come, wheres your stuff?"

"All of it is in here my Mum packed it up for me."

"Well that seems fair."

"Yeah."

"It looks like someone has been growing." she said I looked down and sure enough my body did change over the 1st month of summer. My body became more curvy and my chest growth didn't help either. I went from a B cup to a C cup like nothing.

"Well you've grown too Hermione." I said to her.

I used to be taller then her now we are the same height. She started to laugh, "Well I did grow a little bit."

I heard the door open and I saw .

"Ahh Miranda your here! I'm glad you were able to come over!" she ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. I gave her a hug back.

"Has your mother been feeding you?"

"Yes she has."

"Well I'll fatten you up your just skin and bone."

I really wasn't, I wasn't skinny but I wasn't fat either I had a bit of meat on my bones.

"Hermione dear can you take Miranda up to the girls room so she can get settled in?"

"Yes I can Mrs. Weasley."

* * *

><p>she took me upstairs and led me to the room. It wasn't really big but it was cozy. Later in the day Harry came over as well and Ron was still asleep when I got there. The whole gang was back together and in a few days the world cup was going to happen.<p>

The morning of the world cup was horrible Hermione got me up early. "Come on Miranda we have to get ready."

I got up and I got dressed in red and black. I had a red t-shirt and black pants on with a pair of black boots my mother got me for my birthday.

"I'm going to get Toby alright?"

"Okay come back when you have him."

I went outside and I went looking all over the place for him I finally found him in the garden.

"_Come on Toby we have to go now."_

"_Yes mistress."_

I waved my wand and he went to the size of a corn snake I put my hand out and he went right to my hand and wrapped his self around my forearm.

I made sure I had my bag with me and I saw Hermione walking down the stairs with a very sleepy Ron and Harry behind her.

Ginny was coming with us along with Fred and George. Mr. Weasley told us that there was going to be two more people coming with us but only for the trip to the world cup.

When we all were ready to go we started to walk out of the house and into a forest.

When we got close to a huge tree I heard someone yell out.

"Arthur!"

"Amos! Some of us had a sleepy start. Everybody this is Amos Diggory works with me at the ministry." then someone jumped out from the tree and landed right next to Mr. Diggory.

" And this strapping young man must be Cedric am I right?"

"Yes sir." he said.

I remember Cedric he helped me out a few times when I was feeling down. We started to walk off I was walking behind Hermione and Ginny not saying anything. I told Toby to wrap himself tight on my forearm.

When we got out and into the open I saw a boot.

"Everyone take your spots!" I heard yell out.

I went next to Cedric and he looked at me.

"Do you know how to land?"

"No I have never went by port key before."

"Well we have to let go I'll grab onto you like this." he put his arm around my waist and then took it off.

"Got it?"

"Yeah."

I put my hand on the side of the boot and saw Mr. Weasley go next to me.

"Harry!" I heard him yell and just as Harry grabbed onto the boot we went flying up into the air.

We started to spin like crazy then I heard Mr. Weasley say.

"Let go kids!"

"What?" said Hermione.

"Let go."

when they did I looked at Cedric and he put his arm around my waist and we both let go. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Toby was stopping the blood from going to my arm. When we stopped spinning we were floating and when we touch the ground he let go of me.

"Thank you, but why did you have to do that for me?"

"Well because remember last year when you helped me out with potions?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well just think of it as a return favor from me to you."

I smiled and helped Hermione up.

"He seems to like you."

"No its just a return favor I helped him out with potions last year."

"Oh I see."

when we got over a hill I could hear music and such and I saw a bunch of people playing music everyone was wearing their team colors I was wearing the Bulgarian colors.

We followed Mr. Weasley we parted with the Diggorys and when we got into our tent it was small but everyone fits inside. I went in after Ron and saw it was huge I followed Hermione and Ginny to the girls side and I heard Mr. Weasley tell us.

"Girls choose a bunk and unpack."

"Come on Miranda lets go over here!" I heard Hermione say.

I followed her and chose the top bunk.

I pulled out my wand and made sure all of my stuff was ready and with me. I pulled took Toby off of my arm and told him to stay in the tent. I didn't want him to freak out anyone. When it was time for the world cup we went up a lot of stairs.

"Blimy dad how far up are we?" asked Ron.

"Well put it this way when it rains you will be the 1st ones to know." I heard Mr. Malfoy say.

I went up and saw him standing there.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Ah Miranda I'm glad to see you, hope these people aren't bothering you now."

"No sir."

"Why don't you come sit with Draco and I?"

"Because sir Draco and I are not on speaking terms right now."

"Ah fair enough."

I heard Draco speak up

"Father and I are in the misters box..." I started to go up and I found Fred and George and followed them. I found Cedric and I was standing next to him.

"Didn't know you were a Bulgarian fan."

"Yeah well they are my favorite team."

Then a team came out right above our heads it was the Irish. They had white and green coming out of the end of their brooms when they got up into the sky and they made a huge leprechaun appear and it started to dance.

Then the Bulgarians appeared and destroyed the leprechaun I saw someone do a trick on their broom I knew who that was it was Victor Krum, I'm love Krum he is the most awesome player ever and he is the greatest seeker alive. The side of the staidum started to show a really cool thing of Krum flying around the stadium and when he was done there was a flag that had his name on it.

"Good evening!" we heard the minsters voice say.

"as minister of magic it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and everyone of you to the 422 Quidditch world cup let the match begin."

everyone was going after something in the end the Irish caught the snitch and won the game. I was kinda sad but when we got back to our tent I made Toby a little bigger and he went around my neck I stepped outside and I could hear screaming.

Mr. Weasley looked at me and told me to get back inside.

"Stop it!" he yelled as he told the boys he went up to Ginny and told everyone.

"We have to get out of here." I grabbed my bag and my wand I told Toby to stay around my neck and don't squeeze on it.

When we got out Mr. Weasley said.

"Get to the port key and stick together."

I followed Hermione and I looked and saw Harry wasn't following us.

"HARRY!" I yelled.

Then we all got separated I saw some hooded figures. I couldn't think of anything I just stood there then one of them saw me when they did I started to run away really fast then when I fell I hit my head on something.

When I woke up there wasn't anybody there I heard Toby hissing at something I heard someone say something and I saw a huge skull with a snake coming out of its mouth appear. I could hear Rons voice I picked up Toby and Ran to the voices.

"Miranda! Harry where are you?"

I found Hermione and ran up to her.

"There you are what happened?"

"I fell and I hit my head on something."

when we saw Ron with Harry, Harry was looking up and asked.

"What is that?"

His scar started to hurt and mine did too then out of no where we heard a group of people yell out.

"STUPEFY!" we ducked just in time before the spell hit us.

"Thats my son!" I heard Mr. Weasley cry out.

Then I heard another voice say.

"Thats my daughter!"

It was my Mother I looked and saw her running to us. I gave her a hug and I looked and saw someone pointing their wand at us.

"Which one of you did it?"

"Did what?"

"You have been discovered at a scene of a crime."

My mother looked up and saw the mark.

"None of them did it." my mother spoke up.

"Cassandra?"

"Yeah thats me now if you and your little friends don't leave you will see what it means to be in pain."

"Yes Ma'm." they all left looking for something.

My Mum looked at all of us.

"Are all of you kids alright?"

"Yeah, Miss Ravenclaw I saw a man he was the one who did it."said Harry.

"Did you know who it was?"my mother asked Harry.

"No I couldn't see his face."

I just looked at my Mum as we started to walk back to the port key.

"Mom can I ask you sumthing?"

"Sure sweety what is it?"

"Why did they leave right when you told them to get lost?"

"Because before I had you, I was their boss."

"Really?"

"Yeah and since I'm back I think I can take up the job again I just have to tell Dumbledore to tell my boss that I had to do a important mission for him that took 12 years."

"I think they would by that mom."

She smiled at me.

"Good now come on lets get your school stuff."

* * *

><p><strong>who should take Miranda to the yule ball<strong>

**here are the choices**

**someone from Durmstrang **

**Draco**

**or the mystery person?**

**there might be a problem with the band but you will see what will happen when we get there Merry xmas and happy holidays **


	27. a new friend and i'm the 5th person

**here you go guys a new chapter.**

**this chapter is kinda long.**

**and for those who reviewed thank you,sorry you won't know who mystery guy is. **

**for roxie i do byte i like both the books and the movies the story was going to be based on the books but the movies are easier for me to write because i would have it right away.**

**remember i only own a few things.**

* * *

><p>ch.27<p>

on the train I was sitting next to Harry while Toby was going around my arms I was drawing a anime version of myself riding a broom. I could hear the lady who brings the sweets on the trolly yelling out.

"Anything from the trolly?"

when she got to us I smiled and she asked.

"Care for anything from the trolly dears?"

"You know me already."

"Oh yes dear of course here you go and this time its on the house." she handed me a bag full of blood pops. "This should last you the whole year dear."

Ron asked her for something but I didn't really notice anything I just opened up the 1st blood pop and I was loving it.

Headwig was on Harrys bag while Rowena was sitting next her. I looked at both of them and I started to pet Headwig and she made a sound. It wasn't a bad sound it was a happy sound.

Hermione was ready the daily profit and she was mad.

"How could the Ministry not know who cast that spell is there and security?"

"Loads according to dad since it happened right under their noses."

I saw Harry touching his scar a bit."

Hermione saw it too.

"It's hurting again your scar?"

"I'm fine."

I saw Rowena get up and she wanted to go to the window.

"You want to go out to fly?" I asked her

she started to peck the glass a bit so I opened it for her and she went out. Then about 2 minutes later she came back with a letter in her mouth.

"That's why you wanted out?"

I gave her a treat and I opened the letter, it was from the mystery guy.

The letter read,

come meet me in the last car I have something to show you.

"Hey I have to go somewhere really quickly."

"Where you going?" asked Ron.

"I'm going to meet with some one I'll be back." I closed the door then I opened it again.

"with weapons" I closed it again and I went straight to the last car when I got there, no one was there I kept walking when I felt someone grab onto my arm and pulled me into a kiss. I knew those lips it was my mystery man.

I started to kiss back when we ended up in a empty compartment he pulled out his wand to lock the doors and close the blinds he pushed me down onto the seat and got on top of me. I wanted to pull his hood down but I couldn't I looked into the hood and I couldn't make out his whole face just his chin mouth and part of his nose. I put my hand on his cheek and I kissed him 1st this time. He held me close to his body then we ended up on the floor with me on top. I could hear someone coming I got up and I went out and I couldn't see anyone when I looked back into the compartment he was gone.

I went back to the guys and I didn't want to tell them anything. When we 1st got to Hogwarts I looked up into the sky and saw a flying carriage with these huge winged white horses flying the carriage almost hit Hagrid.

When we got to our rooms we had to change into our uniforms. I smiled when I went down to the great hall for dinner I went to the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho and decided to sit next to her.

"Hey Cho."

"Hello Miranda."

before we could say anything else we heard Dumbledore start his speech.

"Now that we are all settled in I have to make an announcement this castle won't just be your home this year but to some special guest as well."

I looked over and I saw Filch running to Dumbledore.

"You see Hogwarts has been chosen." then he stopped and Filch was telling him something.

"Hogwarts has been chosen for a lengedary event the Tri Wizard Tournament, for those who do not know what the Tri Wizard Tournament is, it brings 3 schools together for a series of magical contest from each school a single student is selected to compete now let me be clear if chosen you stand alone and trust me when I say that these contest aren't for the faint heart. But more of that later, I need miss Ravenclaw come up here, it is tradition that any of the schools founders ancestors join with the meeting of the schools." I got up from my seat and I went to go stand by professor Dumbledore.

"Now please help me welcome the lovely ladys from Beauxbaton academy with their headmistress madame Maxime."

when the doors opened they were pretty girls, I started to laugh as I saw the boys faces when the girls started to run. When they sighed for the 3rd time a bunch of birds came out from their clothes and they started to line up a bit.

Then I started to see a huge lady walking down she was tall as can be. There was a girl who was a doing flips and such.

When they were done all of the guy started to whistle like crazy. Madame Maxime greeted Dumbledore and then he showed me to her. I did a small bow and she did one back.

Dumbledore went back up and I stood next to him.

"Now our friends from the north the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff."

when they came in they had something like walking sticks that made sparks on the floor. I smiled and saw how cute some of them were but one did catch my eye and it was the guy who was 1st he ran and started to do flips and other moves. I looked up and saw Victor Krum with High Master Igor Karkaroff.

Everyone was freaking out then one of the guys came did a flip and landed right when he landed he made a huge Phoenix made of fire appear.

When Igor came up I felt someone looking at me it was the guy who was in front when they came in. I smiled a bit and looked away quickly.

"Igor I would like you to meet Miss Miranda Ravenclaw." Karkaroff put my hand up and kissed the back of it.

"Dumbledore has told me about you, I can see how you are very special to him, and I can also see that some of my students are looking at you."

I smiled a bit and saw that same person looking at me. I could feel another pair of eyes looking at me I looked and saw it was Draco he was giving me a glare.

I went to go sit back down but I noticed that the Beauxbaton girls were sitting there as well when I went to sit back down I wasn't next to Cho anymore I was at the end but I didn't mind it then someone sat down in front of me, it was the same guy who was looking at me.

"Hello do you mind if I sit here?"

"No not at all really." I smiled.

He put his hand out in front of him, "Hello my name is Dmitri."

I grabbed onto his hand and smiled as we shook hands.

"Hi Dmitri I'm Miranda."

we started to eat and get to know each other, we talked about a lot of things and I found out we had a lot in common. I asked him why he wasn't sitting with the others he told me that he wanted to get to know me 1st.

I saw some guys bring in something huge when they started to leave then Dumbledore speak up.

"I would like to speak a few words internal glory thats what awaits the student who wins but in order to do that the student must survive 3 tasks, 3 extremely dangerous tasks, for this the ministry made a new rule. And to explain it we have Bartemius Crouch." then it started to thunder and lighten went everywhere.

I looked all over the place then it started to rain and half of the girls started to scream. Then a flash of red light came out from nowhere and I looked over and saw someone standing there.

"Who iz he?"

"I have no idea, Dmitri."

I saw Crouch walk over to stand next to Dumbledore.

"Due to recent events the Ministry has added a new rule for your safety no student under the age of 17 can enter this decision is finished." everyone started to yell and scream. I looked over at Dmitri and he even looked down.

"You wanted to enter?"

"Yes and I am only 16 yearz old."

"I'm only 14 years old."

he smiled a bit.

"Well I can watch the challengez with you if you would like?"

"I would like that a lot Dmitri."

before we could say anything else to each other we heard Dumbledore yell. "Silence!"

he waved his hand the thing that was in the middle started to melt away slowly and showed a huge Goblet like thing. When the covering was gone it lite up in a blue flame.

"The goblet of Fire anyone wishing to enter only need to put their name on a piece of parchment by this hour on Thursday do not so lightly, if chosen there is no turning back as of now the Tri Wizard Tournament has begun."

when he was done everyone got up and went to their Common Rooms. Dmitri had to leave with his school.

"I'll see you around yez?"

I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Yes."

we went our separate ways I still had a huge smile on my face I couldn't believe that I already made a friend from another school.

I Ran up to my Room after all of the Ravenclaws left when I got to the tower and into my room I saw Toby sleeping already.

"Dmitri is so nice."

* * *

><p>I changed into my Pj's with a huge smile on my face.<p>

When we started classes the next day I had classes with Gryffindor and Slytherin. I hated it because all of my classes I had to sit next to Malfoy the only good thing that came out of that was Pansy was being a cry baby in each class about it.

When we got to DADA I had to sit next to Draco because Pansy was late to class.

"Alastor Moody, ex Auror Ministry malcontent and your new defense against the dark arts teacher I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story,goodbye, the end! Any questions?" no one raised their hand.

"when it comes to the dark arts I believe in a practical approach but 1st which one of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

Hermione spoke up like always.

"3 sir."

"and they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable. They..." Moody interrupted her.

"Will land you a one way ticket to Azkaban. The ministry says you are too young to see these curses I say different. You need to know what your up against you need to be prepared! You need to find a different place to put your gum then the under side of the desk Mr. Finnigan!" everyone looked at Seamus and was amazed. Then Moody threw the piece of chalk he was writing with at Seamus.

"So which curse shall we see 1st."

"Weasley!" Ron looked so scared.

"Yes?"

"Stand!" Ron started to stand up and just looked at Moody.

"Give us a curse."

"Well my dad did tell me about one the Imperius Curse"

"Yeah your father would know all about that one gave the ministry a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this should show you why."

He pulled out a spider and made it grow twice its size.

"Imperio"

He made the spider jump from place to place in front of people above peoples head, poor Ron. Then when Moody saw Draco laughing he made it go onto his face I started to die of laughter.

"Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Throw her out the window? Drown her self?" everyone stopped laughing by then. He made the spider go back into his hand and he looked at everybody.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did you know whos bidding under the influence of the Imperious cruse. But heres the rub how do we short out the liars. Another another."

some people started to raise their hands. I didn't want to raise it at all.

He saw Neville and went to him.

"Longbottom is it? up."

Neville stood up and looked at moody.

"Professor sprout has told me that you have a love for Herbology."

Neville nodded.

"There is the Cruciatus Curse."

"Correct come come!"

He put the spider down and said. "Cruicio."

then the spider started to cry out in pain and Neville didn't like it at all. I stood up and yelled out "stop it can't you see its bothering him?"

Moody picked up the spider and went to where I was sitting.

"Perhaps you would like to give us the last cruse Miss Ravenclaw?"

"The killing curse."

"Avada kedavra1" the green light shot out from his wand and killed the spider I sat back down looking at him with a pissed off look.

"They have said there was 1 person to survived it but there a missing person now found, they both survived it and they are both in this Room right now." He looked at me then looked at Harry.

When class was over I just went down the stairs everyone kept looking at me I just wanted to get out of there and away from people. I bumped into Dmitri while I was trying to get away.

"why are you in a rush?"

"I just needed to get out of that classroom."

"What happened?"

"Nothing just I saw somethings I didn't want to see."

"Well come on letz go and see who will be entering."

I smiled a bit.

"Okay."

when we got to the court yard it was raining badly. I put my hood up and kept my bag close to my body Dmitri grabbed onto my hand and we ran into the great hall.

When we got there I saw Cedric put his name into the goblet. Everyone started to clap. Dmitri and I sat down and saw Fred and George running into the great hall.

"YESSSS!"everyone started to clap their hands together. The boys made a aging potion in the morning. We saw them take it and then they jumped into the circle and nothing happened. They put their names in and nothing happened. Some of the fire then shot at Fred and George and when they got up they looked old as can be. Dmitri and I just laughed where we are sitting.

"Would you like to meet my best friend?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay he's coming here soon, he wants to enter really badly."

"Whats his name?"

"Victor Krum."

"The Victor Krum?"

"Yes I take it your a fan of his?"

"Yes I am." I'm not going to tell him that I love Krum.

"Well here he comes now."

Victor came in with Karkaroff and someone else.

"Who is that with Karkaroff?"

"That is his son."

"I didn't know he had a son."

"He doesn't like to talk about him really."

when Victor was done I saw him looking at Hermione. Dmitri grabbed onto my hand and we went up to Victor, Victor looked at me.

"Victor this is the girl I was telling you about this iZ Miranda Ravenclaw, and she's a fan of yours."

Victor took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"I am glad to meet a friend of Dmitri's, a friend of Dmitri's is a friend of mine."

I smiled.

"Thank you Victor."

"You are welcome, please tell me do you know who that young lady sitting there reading the book is?"

I looked and saw he was talking about Hermione.

"That's my best friend Hermione."

* * *

><p>Victor smiled a bit.<p>

When it was time for the names to be called I was sitting next to Dmitri and Victor with everyone from Durmstrang and let me tell you they are all really nice guys, they look big and scary but they are all pretty cool.

I saw Dumbledore standing next to the Goblet.

"Now the moment you all been waiting for the champion selection. Dumbledore went up to the goblet and put his hands on it. I had my hands in my lap when Dmitri put his hand over mine and smiled at me. I looked behind me and saw Malfoy glaring at Dmitri I just looked away and back at the goblet which changed color. I saw a little piece of paper come out and Dumbledore caught it he read it and said out loud.

"The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum."

everyone of the guys were cheering I smiled and clapped while I looked at him. He got up and went up to Dumbledore. He left and went into another room. I hugged Dmitri and smiled.

I looked at the goblet again and saw another paper come out.

"The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour." I started to clap with the others.

Then the last paper came out.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory."

I smiled I knew he could do it.

"excellent we now have our 3 champions in the end only one will go down in history the only one will host this chalice of champions, the Tri Wizard Cup."

Dumbledore pointed at it and it was beautiful. I saw what my father was staring at the goblet started to doing something weird.

The rest of the group looked back, the goblet started to change color when it did another paper came out.

Dumbledore looked worried.

"Harry potter?"everyone started to whisper then Dumbledore started to look mad.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Then it started up again and another paper came flying out.

Dumbledore looked at it then called out.

"Miranda Ravenclaw!" I looked surprised and so did Dmitri. I got up and Harry followed me. Dumbledore gave us our papers and sure enough it had our names on it.

"Their not even 17!" I heard someone yell out.

We went to the area where all of the teachers where standing I saw the look on my fathers face well I can see it in his eyes is was disappointed in me

McGonagall patted both of our shoulders and told us to go. We went into the Room where all of the other champions went to I could hear my name being called along with Harrys name.

" Dumbledore went up to both of us."

"Harry, Miranda!" He went up to both of us.

"Did you put your name into the goblet of fire?"

"No sir." we both said.

"Did you ask one of the older students?"

"No sir" we both said again.

"Are you both absolutely sure?"

"Yes sir!" we both said.

"Of course they are both lieing."

"They are not the goblet of fire is a powerful thing, only a powerful wizard could have put their names inside."

"you've seem to have given this a lot of thought have you mad eye?" said Karkaroff.

"It was my job to once think how dark wizards do Karkaroff perhaps you remember."

"This doesn't help Alastor."

"We leave this to you Barty."

"the rules are absolute the goblet makes a biding magical contract. Mr. potter and Miss Ravenclaw have no choice they are as of today two Tri Wizard Champions." they all looked at us, I ran out of there really quickly I ran as fast as I could I went outside into one of the court yards. I sat down on a rock just looking up at the sky while it was raining. I started to cry out I didn't care anymore I just wanted to cry.

I heard someone calling my name I looked and saw it was Dmitri. I looked back and saw him running to me when he caught up to me I just looked away.

"I know your mad at me too."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm worried about you. Now come on lets take you to where you belong."

he put his arms around me and we started to walk back. When we got inside the castle he looked down at me.

"Victor told me what happened after they called your name, he wanted me to go look for you."

when we got to the Ravenclaw tower I smiled a bit.

"If you want to I'm not saying you have to but I was thinking since it is kinda late I think you should stay here, just for tonight of course."

"How won't your class mates see me?"

"Not really follow me."

when we got to the huge Raven statue I said my password and we went up the stairs I opened my door and told Dmitri to wait for about a minute.

I found Toby.

"_Okay Toby I have to make you small we are having someone staying the night."_

"_Why do I have to be so small?"_

"_How about this I make you only 3ft long instead of 1 foot long."_

"_I like that."_

I made him 3 feet long and I opened the door.

"Okay I had to find my snake."

"You have a snake?"

"Yes please don't tell me that you are afraid of them."

"No I love snakes."

"Good." I smiled and he went into my room and saw how big it was.

"Wow this iz big."

"yeah its my own room here."

He smiled.

"But what will I sleep on?"

"This." I pointed at the huge bed.

"Don't worry no one comes in here to check up on me. Unless you want to sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch."

"No there's no need to."

I smiled. I grabbed my muggle pj's and changed in the bathroom when I came back I saw Dmitri with his shirt off he looked really really sexy.

I got into the bed and I smiled that he slowly got into the bed with me.

"If you try anything you will be kicked out."

"I won't try anything trust me."

I smiled and turned off the lights.

"Night Dmitri."

"Night Miranda."

I smiled and went right to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>don't worry nothing dirty will happen with miranda and dmitri! so stop thinking that<strong>


	28. Dragons and asking someone out

**hey everyone here's ch.28 i hope you guys like it **

**sorry but you guys won't know who this mystery person is yet sorry i love having you guys guess on who he is.**

* * *

><p>Ch.28<p>

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm BLINDED! your probably wonder why I just yelled that out in my head. Well you would say the same thing too if you just got a picture by Rita Skeeter the daily profits own gossip woman, she twists everything you say to her.

She had to take a picture of all of us together Fleur and I had to sit down in chairs wearing our uniforms , well Rita told me that I had to take off the normal robe and show off a bit of leg. I was wearing my vest with my tie and my skirt which Rita made a tiny bit shorter.

I crossed my legs while victor stood behind my chair in his uniform.

She came up to us and said.

"I'm Rita Skeeter I write for the daily profit but of course you know that don't you its you who we don't know your juicy news what works beneath those rosey cheeks." she said to Fleur. "What is underneath that long Raven hair." she said while she played with my hair. "What lurks in those muscles what courage is in those curls. What makes a champion tick. Me myself and I want to know not to mention my raved readers so who's up to sharing?"

no one said anything then she spoke up.

"We should start with the youngest."

she grabbed Harry and pulled him away I looked over at Victor.

"If she asks where I went just tell her I got sick."

I ran out of there fast really really fast. I ran straight to my room to change out of these clothes when I was done I grabbed my broom and opened my window I mounted it and started to fly out. I went all around Hogwarts I really needed to clear my head.

When I got around the Gryffindor tower I saw that mystery person again I smiled a bit and I saw that we were flying as one like last year.

I saw Dmitri in the court yard and I smiled but when I went to go look back for my mystery person he was gone I stopped then something started to happen to my broom it wasn't doing what I want it to do instead it threw me off and I started to fall I screamed to the top of my lungs but I knew everyone would be doing something. Right when I closed my eyes I felt two arms around my waist I looked and saw it was the mystery person again we were close to hitting the ground I smiled as we stopped right above it by 2 inches. I got down and he got off of his broom I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Miranda!" I heard Dmitri yell out to me I saw him coming over to me.

The mystery person got on his broom and left with out doing anything else. I ran up to Dmitri and gave him a hug but he was crushing my bones with his hug of death.

"Are you alright? Who was that person?"

* * *

><p>"I'm fine but I have no idea on who that person is."<p>

A few days past and I saw Harry running up to me. "I have something to tell you Miranda."

"What is it Harry?"

"Dragons ."

"What?"

"They have Dragons for each of us."

I was walking with him to the court yard.

"Why are we going to the court yard?"

"I have to tell Cedric about the dragons."

"Alright."

I saw some of the badges that some people were wearing it said 'Cedric Rules' then it changed to 'Potter stinks' and it crushed Harry.

I just shook my head. I'm glad that they didn't make one about me or else. A couple of Hufflepuffs were in Harrys way and one girl was laughing I went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"find it funny don't you?"

"Yeah loads of..." I punched her dead in the face and her boyfriend caught her.

I started to laugh.

"now that's funny."

I saw Harry talking to Ron I went up to him and I heard a voice say.

"Why so tense Potter?" it was Malfoy I saw him sitting up in the tree and his goons were sitting around the trunk.

"My father and I have a bet you see, I don't think your going to last 10 min in this tournament." Harry just kept walking I was following him then Malfoy jumped out of the tree.

"He disagrees, he thinks that you won't last 5."

Harry went up to Malfoy and I was following him from behind. Malfoy and his goons all kept laughing then Harry went up to him.

"I don't give a damn about what your father thinks Malfoy!" he pushed him and then the look on his face changed.

"He's vile and cruel. And your pathetic"

Harry went to walk away when I changed into a wolf and started to Growl at Malfoy his goon ran up to the tree and started to freak out but he didn't see me at all. But before anything could happen I saw a light come from somewhere and Malfoy turned into a Ferret. He looked up at me and I started to growl some more at him. Then he started to go up into the air when I looked over I saw Moody moving Malfoy with his wand

I started to laugh so hard that I changed back into my normal self. I went by Harry when I saw Professor McGonagall running over.

"Professor Moody what are you doing?"

"Teaching." he says.

"is that? Is that a student?"

Technically its a ferret."

He ended up putting Malfoy down Goyles pants when he came out of his pants leg McGonagall turned him back to normal when he got up he said.

"My father will hear about this."

"is that a warning?"

I changed into a wolf again and ran after Malfoy. Leaving the others behind I started to chase him as fast as I could. Then I was stopped by someone when I changed back I saw it was my father. He hasn't spoke to me since the day my name was called. We haven't talked at all when he turned to leave I stopped him.

"Professor."

he didn't stop.

"Professor!" he didn't stop

"FATHER!" he stop dead in his tracks I didn't care who heard me say it I just wanted to talk to my father. He went up to me and looked me down.

"Did you just say I think you said."

"Yes I just want to talk to my father that's all you haven't talked to me since the day my name was called.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me down to his office when we got there he let me go and just looked at me.

"I told your Mother that you were going to be in the tournament."

"What did she say?"

"She asked me if there was any way that you could be pulled out I told her no. she hasn't wrote back since."

"father I'll be alright."

"Miranda these tasks are for witches and wizards who are at a much higher level then you are."

* * *

><p>"Trust me father please I'll be fine."<p>

when it was time for the 1st task I was dressed in black and blue with sliver lines on my suit we each had our own space.

I was walking around with Krum.

"Lets hope we both know what we are doing."

"Yes."

I saw Harry and he called me over. I heard Hermione's voice.

"Harry Miranda is that you two?"

"Yeah" we both said.

"How are you both feeling? Okay? The key is to consitate after that all you have to do is."

"Battle a Dragon."We both said.

I went back over to Krum when I saw a flash so bright that I changed into a wolf I went over by Krum and he started to pet my head. We saw Rita standing there with her Camera.

"Young love."

I just put my head in Krums lap and he just kept scratching the back of my ear when he was done he saw Rita and went up to her I followed him and started to growl at her.

"You have no buissness here this tent is for champions only and friends."

"No matter I got what I want." I growled and almost bit her. She jumped a bit and ran off. I turned back into myself and I saw Professor Dumbledore with, Karkaroff, Barty, Filch, Madame Maxime and my Father.

"Good evening champions this will be a day where only the 5 of you can appericate it." Dumbledore said then he looked over to Hermione.

"What are you doing here miss Granger?"

"I was just ummm." she left with out an other word.

"Barty the bag."

He was holding a bag that was moving around. Champions in a circle around me. I ended up being in between Fleur and Harry. Then Barty moved us to where I was in between Krum and Cedric.

Fleur was the 1st one to pick out her dragon.

"The welsh Green."

it was small and cute! Madame Maxime was behind her while Karkar off was behind Krum my father was behind me and Dumbledore was in the middle of Harry and Cedric.

"Mr. Krum."

he picked his up and it was really cute.

"The Chinese fire bolt oooh." he went up to me.

"Miss Ravenclaw."

I put my hand in the bag and one of them bit me and held onto my finger really good I pulled my hand out with it still attached to my finger.

"The Ukrainian Ironbelly."

I looked up at my father and looked back down at the dragon in my hand it was big it had Metallic grey scales with long talons. Its eyes were a deep red.

"I thought these didn't exist anymore?"

"They are still around Ron's brother found the last one of its kind."

he went over to Cedric. When Cedric pulled his out it was the Swedish short snout.

When he went up to Harry I heard Harry got the Hungarian Horntail.

"These represent 5 very real dragons each which has been given a golden egg to protect your task is simple you must grab the egg, each egg contains a clue which if not you can not proceed to the next task. Any questions?"

"Very well Champions Miss Ravenclaw you will go at the sound of the cannon you will.." the cannon fired and I looked up angry at Filch.

I was the 1st one up everyone was clapping and yelling out Ravenclaw!"

I went out there and I saw nothing but these huge rocks. I saw the egg and right when I was about to go up to it the huge dragon came and started to breath fire at me. I ran and I remembered something I changed into a wolf and started to growl at the dragon.

"Come on Miranda!" I heard Dmitri yell out.

I smiled and ran I jumped onto its back and bit down on its neck it threw me off but thats what I wanted because I landed next to the egg I changed back and I didn't move at all everyone was silent then right as it started to leave I opened my eyes and grabbed the egg really quick I held onto the egg and everyone started to cheer. They took the dragon back and I went down onto the rock holding the egg up.

They sent me to Madame Promfrey to be checked up but everything was fine.

When I went back everyone from Ravenclaw was holding me up and cheering me on.

"Come on lets hear the clue."

when I opened it, a loud scream came out of it. They dropped me and I closed it.

"That is loud."

I went right to my room and I put the egg down. I couldn't help but think of what that was all about.

The next day Dmitri and I were taken a walk together.

"So you and that Mystery guy?"

"I don't know who he is we've kissed a few times but he really hasn't talked to me at all and I have no idea who he is why do you ask?"

"Well there has been some talk on the boat that there might be a ball or something happening and I was just wondering maybe I mean you can say no if you want to but if there is one would you go with me?"

"Are you asking me just in case there is one?"

"Yes."

I gave him a hug.

"Yes I would go with you."

"Great."

about 20minutes later I was sitting in a class room where girls were on one side and guys where on the other side.

"The yule ball has been a tradition for the Tri Wizard Tournament since it started on Christmas eve night we and our guest gather around with well behaved manor as representatives of the school I aspect each and everyone of you to be on your best behavior because the yule ball is 1st and for most a dance."

I smiled at Hermione and I looked around there were only Ravenclaws and Gryffindors in the room.

The rest of what McGonagall was saying I didn't really pay any attention

until I saw Ron dancing with McGonagall I ran over to Harry.

"Come on buddy lets dance."

Harry didn't want to dance but Fred and George wanted to so I took them both and we all started to dance when ever I turned around I danced with the other then I grabbed Hermione and she was dancing with George while I was dancing with Fred.

When that class was over we waited for a month or so but Dmitri and I both walked around together. We even practiced the dance together.

When it was time for us to buy our dress robes Hermione and I went together she bought a lovely pink dress that she found right away but me I couldn't find anything I didn't want to wear mums dress at all really. We went walking around the store when I saw it. It was a black halter dress that had blue wings going down the back and wrapping itself around the bottom. I smiled and I was happy my Mum let me use the account to let me buy it.

When we were done by the end of the day we both bought our shoes our jewelry and even our purses.

We smiled as I told her that we could get ready in my room so she left the dress in my room next to my dress.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were all by the lake while I was exercising with Krum. I changed into a wolf so I can follow him he was walking around with a tank top while the his fan girls were following us. He looked over at Hermione I turned and looked at the girls and started to growl at them. When I started to howl they all ran away.

I changed back into myself and winked at Hermione .

When we got to study Hall I was working with Hermione while my Father was going around making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to do. I wasn't really paying any attention all I could think about was Dmitri really then when I stop writing I saw Ron and Harry look at Hermione and me.

"Hermione, Miranda your both girls."

"What do you want to ask?"

"Can we..."

before Ron finish anything my father came and hit both of them in the back of the heads.

"You know for a bloke the show up along its alright for a girl its just sad."

we both got mad.

"We won't be going alone. Believe it or not someone has already asked both of us."

we both closed our books and gave it to my father we went back for our stuff. I looked at Ron and I spoke up.

"And we both said yes to them."

we went out of the Room together.

"I can't believe him."

"I know Hermione."

* * *

><p><strong>next up the yule ball.<strong>

**sorry but Miranda is going with someone from Durmstrang hahahahahahahahaha im evil! if you review this chapter i'll post up who mystery man is in the next chapter **


	29. the yule ball and the truth comes out

**yay its ch.29**

**thank you all who reviewed so far, i really hope you guys like this chapter alot. any way on with the show**

* * *

><p>ch.29<p>

when it was time for the yule ball classes were cut so everyone can get ready. Hermione and I went up to my Room to get ready. I had my shower split off into two separate showers we both took a shower I had two changing rooms put in as well. I smiled as we only had these huge t-shirts on.

"How did you know he was going to ask me out?"

"He asked me if I knew you and I told him a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah and plus he's really nice."

"So you still haven't figured out who the mystery guy is huh?"

"Nope not a clue."

"But Dmitri asked you out."

"Yeah he is really sweet to me."

we both did each others make up I had blue eye shadow on it was a dark blue not slut blue. I also had some dark blue lipstick on as well. I heard and knock on my door I went to go put on a robe I opened the door and saw it was Professor Flitwick.

"Miss Ravenclaw I need you to do something for me."

"What is it professor?"

"After the 1st dance we need you to sing."

"Why professor?"

"The band we got never showed up and we need a band."

"Alright I'll do it."

"Thank you miss Ravenclaw."

he left and Hermione looked at me.

"Who was it?"

"Professor Flitwick."

"what did he want?"

"he wants me to sing."

"Really?"

"yes." she smiled and gave me a hug.

"When?"

"After the 1st dance."

I was putting the finishing touches on Hermiones make up really she didn't need any all she needed was some gloss and massacre and some blush and she was done. We did our hair she had her's up and let some hair fall out wile I left mine down and I put a small blue flower in my hair. I smiled as we got on our dresses on and our shoes when we were done we just left the purses and went down to meet up with our dates.

"Ready girl?"

"Are they there?"

I looked and saw them talking to each other I smiled.

"Yeah they are there."

"Now of never right ?"

"Right." we decided to go down together

I saw the look on Harrys face as Hermione and I walked down the stairs. Dmitri had a smile on his face while Krum looked normal but he had a smirk on his face.

We went up to the boys and they bowed In front of us they put their hands up while Hermione and I put our hands on top of theirs. We both smiled and waved at Harry. Krum let Dmitri and I go in front of him and Hermione.

I smiled a bit and as we walked in we were behind Fleur and her date everyone started to clap as we walked in.

The great hall was beautiful it was like a winter wonderland I loved it. When we got onto the dance floor Dmitri put his hand on my waist while I had mine on his shoulder.

"you look beautiful Miranda."

"Thank you,you look very handsome."

he smiled a bit and as the music started we started to dance it wasn't like before it was more magical. I smiled as Dmitri started to pick me up and that's how the whole dance was. Dumbledore and McGonagall started to dance together as well. I looked over and saw my mother and my father together. She smiled at me and gave me the thumbs up.

Then Karkaroff started to dance with his wife I think. As I looked over I saw my Mum pull my father into the dance floor and they even started to dance together.

"Who is that?" Dmitri asked as he lifted me up in the air.

"That is my Mum."

"Well I can see where you get your beauty from."

I smiled as we continued to dance. I was so Happy to be with Dmitri I saw Malfoy with Pansy, Neville with Ginny. As the others joined in with us it was magical. When the dance was done Professor Filtwick went up to the stage.

"The band that was supposed to play didn't really show up. So instead one of your class mates has agreed to sing."

I looked over at Dmitri. "Got to go sweety I'll be back."

he just looked wide eyed and as I went up to the stage Professor Filtwick looked at me.

"Miranda Ravenclaw has agreed to sing for you tonight enjoy."

I grabbed the special mic that they had and I smiled.

"Well hello, Hello everybody I just want to say that this is something I kinda wanted to do for awhile. I always wanted to sing so here is my song to you.

I waved my wand and my dress became shorter so everyone can now see my legs and a lot of the boys went wide eyed.

I saw a band come up but they didn't have a lead singer I smiled and gave them the music I wanted they smiled and started to play.

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it<p>

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
>It comes awake and I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<p>

As the music got heavy everyone started to dance a bit.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

it got to the point where everyone was dancing like crazy and some people where cheering me on.

I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
>There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart<br>No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
>Maybe it's inside of me, <span>stop<span>this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

my voice changed darker and everyone screamed and cheered for me.

I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

when the song was done everyone was tired a bit. I got off stage and went up to Dmitri. I gave him a big hug and I smiled.

"You were great."

"Thank you."

we found Krum and he went to go get punch for Hermione and him while Dmitri did the same for us.

She gave me a hug too.

"You were great Miranda."

"Thank you Hermione."

When Dmitri came back with our drinks I had to go back upstage but I had a better idea.

"Can I do something?"

"sure."

I went into the middle of the dance floor with Dmitri by my side. "You will like this one Dmitri."

"This one is kinda slow you guys alright."

we started a slow waltz around the dance floor as I was singing.

Dancing bears  
>Painted wings<br>Things I almost remember,  
>And a song someone sings<br>once upon a december

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
>horses prance through a silver storm,<br>Figures dancing gracefully,  
>across my memory,<p>

the music started to pick up a bit and everyone started to go into the dance floor.

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
>horses prance through a silver storm,<br>Figures dancing gracefully,  
>across my memory,<p>

Far away, long ago  
>things I yern to remember<br>and a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December<p>

And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December<p>

when the song was over Dmitri kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and we looked at each other. I saw the look on my fathers face and he didn't look too happy my mother stopped him before he could do anything.

I held onto his hand as we went out I saw Hermione sitting on the stairs crying.

"Hermione whats the matter?"

"Ron just spoils everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"He kept saying bad stuff about Victor."

I gave her a hug.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine."

she smiled as I took her over to where Krum was and she smiled a bit.

I took Dmitri outside with me I didn't think it would be that cold.

He took off his top to show a long sleeve shirt underneath it.

"Here." he put it around my shoulders. I held it close to me.

"Miranda since the 1st day I came here I felt something for you and you make me so happy."

"You make me happy too Dmitri."

"Then I just want you to know that if anything in the future we see each other again, do you think that we could be together?"

"I think so."

"Well until then you want to be friends still?"

"Yeah just friends and you know what?" I asked.

"What?"

I kissed his cheek.

"You are the cutest guy I have met in a long time."

he put his arm around my waist and we just walked together.

"Miranda?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to know why I just want to be friends?"

"Why?"

"Well its not only because I have to leave at the end of the year but I think you have to figure out who your mystery guy is."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because when I saw you two flying together it looked like it was meant to be for you two, and plus if we meet again someday I hope that day you had already made up your mind."

I smiled and thanked him.

When Dmitri left he was right I said good night to him and right when I was going up to the tower I felt someone put their hands around my waist. I looked and saw it was my mystery man.

"Its you."

then he started to kiss my neck a bit. Then for the 1st time he whispered in my ear. "You sang beautifully."

I know I heard that voice somewhere but I didn't know where.

Then as I went up to my room we both went inside and he started to kiss me, Dmitri was right I didn't know who I wanted yet but I knew this I couldn't get either one out of my head but I really needed to know who this person was.

The mystery guy spoke again.

"I love you Miranda I always have for along time.i just didn't know until I saw you tonight " I know that voice from somewhere. He pushed me onto the bed and kiss me I kissed him back I put my arms around his neck as I did I took his hood down and when I opened my eyes I couldn't believe at who it was. My eyes went wide as I looked at the face of...

* * *

><p><strong> cliff hanger for you! im such an evil person! you will all know who mr. mystery is in the next chapter<strong>


	30. Mystery man and 2nd task

**okay you guys got what you wished for here it is**

* * *

><p>ch.30<p>

(last time)

_"I love you Miranda I always have for along time.i just didn't know until I saw you tonight " I know that voice from somewhere. He pushed me onto the bed and kiss me I kissed him back I put my arms around his neck as I did I took his hood down and when I opened my eyes I couldn't believe at who it was. My eyes went wide as I looked at the face of..._

__(static sounds and it changes)

Miranda:Hey everyone ready to know who the mystery person is.

Mystery person: i think they are.

Miranda:well here it is its...

(channel changes)

Miranda looks and sees her self in a space suit

Miranda:DAMNIT JUST LET THEM KNOW WHO IT IS ALREADY.

Me:okay here you guys go.

* * *

><p>"Draco?" it was Draco Malfoy this whole time, I pushed him off of me and I looked at him pissed off. "Please Miranda I can explain."<p>

"Explain what? That you tricked me, you stole my 1st kiss I can't believe I...you...this makes no sense what so ever. You better start explaining it right now!"

"You may want to sit down for this."

I took a seat on my bed and he was standing in front of me.

"Okay this all started at the beginning of 3rd year, I wanted to tell you but I knew I had to stay away from you, my father found out that you were friends with Potter and he told me that if anyone say us together that I would be punished, and so would you. That's why I was such an ass last year, but I needed to show you how I really felt, I always liked you more then a friend. Remember that book my mother made for you?"

"Yes?"

"Get it out and open it please."

I got up and opened my trunk I pulled out the album.

"Alright turn to the last page."

when I did it was the drawing I thought I lost along time ago, I thought my father threw it away.

He pulled out a piece of paper and put it right next to mine. I remembered it was us together, happy.

"when I got mine I didn't want to believe that I really liked you but then when this year came and I saw you with that Durmstrang boy I knew I had stronger feelings for you more then anyone." I started to think that's why he was glaring at Dmitri, that's why when ever I saw Draco he would glare at him then at me, I remembered when I fought the dragon that I saw Draco and I thought I saw a worried look on his face but I pushed it to the side, that's why I got that nice stuff.

I got up and looked at Draco in the eyes.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Every word of it Miranda." he grabbed my hands and held them.

"Draco I don't know what to say,i mean how am I going to explain this to my friends?"

He put his hand on my cheek. "We don't have to tell anyone, no one doesn't have to know."

I smiled a bit. I kept looking into his eyes I saw that he was telling the truth. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply it still felt the same as before but it made it more special because even tho he was an ass to me for almost 2 years I never felt so happy in my life.

He picked me up and threw me back onto the bed and held me close we stayed like that for the rest of the night.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"There is one thing I wanted to tell you."

"Whats that?"

"I have always liked you too even when you were an ass."

"Yeah?"

"But now I think I love you."

this reminded me of how we used to be as kids.

"Draco?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you remember when we were kids how your parents fought almost every night and we would stay in each others rooms?"

"Yeah I remembered that?"

"Do you remember how we 1st met?"

"Yes I do I'll never forget that day in my whole life."

I smiled as he held me close.

A few weeks past and Draco and I have been closer then ever really, well we had to still be kinda of a bitch and an ass to each other while in public. No one could know about what happened that night. Dmitri and I are still good friends I told him he was right and that I respect him for it. He was just happy to see me happy.

The egg I found out from Dmitri who was told by Victor to listen to it underneath the water. As soon as I was told I ran straight up to my room and made my showers into a bath thanks to professor Flitwick who taught me the charm for that.

I put the water and bubble bath in as soon as the tub was filled up with water and bubbles I went inside with the egg when I opened it I could hear singing. I went underneath the water and I heard a voice singing.

"Come seek us were our voices sound

we can not sing above the ground

and an hour long you have to look

to recover what we took."

as soon as the song was finished I felt a hand press down on the back of my head to keep me underneath the water. I kept trying to move but nothing I started to lose focus. Then the hand came out of the water and I got up I grabbed my towel and my wand and wrapped the towel around my body when I went out of my bathroom I saw the person fighting with Toby. Toby had his whole body wrapped around him I told Toby to let him go as soon as he did the person disappeared. I put my body up against the wall and just slid down I put my knees up to my chest and held them close and I just let it all out. Yes I was crying. I heard my door open and saw it was my father standing there he ran up to me and held me close.

"It's ok, I'm here."

he put his robe around me and close it up so I could atleast be covered.

"Daddy." I haven't said that in a long time only one time really when I hurt myself really badly and I needed his help.

I just kept crying my eyes out as he held me close he kissed my forehead.

"Its going to be ok I'm here, I'm here."

the next night it was the night before the next task and I was so nervous, I was with Harry Ron, Hermione and Dmitri all trying to figure out what the hell that riddle meant. It was the black lake ofcourse.

I was going through some books while Harry and Hermione were arguing. Then we heard a voice say, "Sorry to break up the party but Professor McGonagall will wish to see you all in her office," we all got up but then Professor Moody said. "Not you Potter and Ravenclaw just Weasley Granger and your friend over there." he said talking about Dmitri. They all got up and left while Harry and I were trying to put the books away Moody said.

"Longbottom!"

Neville came out of nowhere and looked at Professor Moody.

"Why don't you help these two put their books away."

I got up and looked at the boys.

"Well I will see you two tonight tomorrow I have to go rest up."

"But wait Miranda you haven't figured out how to breath under water for an hour."

"I think I might know someone who can help me, I'll see you both Tomorrow." I ran out of there and went to Dumbledores office.

"What can I do for you Miss Ravenclaw?"

"I would love to talk to Rowena please."

"Sure you know where she is."

I smiled and went into the room when I got there it changed a lot it turned into a huge field with a castle in the distance and I saw Rowena sitting on a rock.

"Rowena!"

she turned and smiled at me.

"Miranda."

I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Its good to see your still alive."

"What is all this?"

"This is my child hood home, well what I remember of it really, now what is it you would like to talk about?"

"Is there anything that can help me breath under water for an hour?"

she smiled.

"Yes there is, its a special gift, one that your mother has too, you see this gift is very powerful, it can help you with what ever need you have, if you want to bring back someone from a inch from death or just swim around in your favorite ocean for hours."

"What is it?"

"Its when you sing a song, it can be any song but I can only teach you the song for under water breathing come follow me."

I followed her when we got to a lake that the so very clear it was beautiful.

She was writing something down and handed it to me.

"Sing this song."

"How?"

"How ever you want to sing it." she smiled I looked at the paper and started to sing.

"For the waves roll low

and the waves roll high it so it goes

under the bright blue endless sky

days that we measure days that we treasure wave hello and wave good bye."

when I was done a bright light went underneath my legs and I ended up having a mermaid tail.

"That last about an hour so when you are half way it will change back to your normal legs."

"Rowena?" she waved her hand and my legs went back to normal.

"Yes?"

"You said that there is a song that can bring loves on back from being a inch away from death can you teach me that?"

"That I can not."

"Why not?"

"That power you have to find for your self."

then just like that everything around me and her disappeared and we were in the castle again.

"Now you need your rest for tonight. Because tomorrow is a big day."

Tomorrow couldn't have come any time soon, I was on the boat with Victor going to where we will begin our task I had on a dark blue swim suit that had my last name on the back. I smiled as I saw 3 huge platforms there. When we got to the main one in the middle we all got ready.

"Welcome to the second task last night something was stolen from each of our champions last night a treasure or such these 5 treasures one for each champion now lie at the bottom of the black lake in order to win each champion only need to find their treasure and return to the surface.

When I was ready my father was standing behind me.

"Do you know what to do?"

"Yeah."

underneath my breath I slightly sand the song and as I did my legs from the waist down slowly changed into a tail.

"They have one hour to do so one hour only after that they will be on their own no magic will save them you may begin at the sound of the canon." we heard the canon fire we all jumped in the water by the time my whole body hit the cold water my legs were fully a mermaid tail I could feel gills form at the sides of my neck.

I smiled and swam as fast as I could I saw Harry and I swam around him.

"Nice Harry."

after that I left him behind yeah I know I'm a bad friend but we only have 1 hour. As I kept swimming for awhile I started to here the singing again. As I got closer I saw something swim by me I started to swim faster then I saw a huge arch like thing and when I started to swim faster I saw a huge shark starting to swim next to me.

As we got closer to the sound of the singing we saw our treasures were people!

There was Hermione, Ron, Cho, Dmitri,and I think Fleurs sister.

I looked at victor and we went after our person. I went 1st I pulled out my wand and used a spell to cut the thing that was on Dmitri's Leg I swam after him and grabbed onto him. I saw Harry free Ron and Cedric do the same thing to Cho. I made sure I had a good grip on Dmitri and I started to swim really fast. And before I knew it I was already close to the surface and my legs still haven't changed back. The second I hit the surface I heard my name being called.

"Our 1st champion has come out with their Prize."When we hit the surface Dmitri started to breath. Everyone was cheering I smiled and hugged him close when I let go of him we both went to the dock he got up and then when he helped me up my legs started to change back to their normal shape again.

They put a lot of towels around us. Then Cedric came out of the water as well.

"Our 2nd champion has come with their treasure."

I looked at Dumbledore and Crouch come near us they shook our hands and Cedric and I smiled. I saw the huge shark head pop with with my best friend, I smiled as he helped Hermione back to the stands. I grabbed onto her hand and helped her up.

I put one of my towels around her and hugged her.

"I'm glad your alright."

we started to wait for Harry to come up but Ron and Fleurs little sister came up no Harry. And the hour was already up. Then a few seconds later Harry popped out of the water and landed on the stand. We all went up to him and gave him hugs.

"Harry don't do that to us again!"

everyone was cheering for Krum and Dumbledore spoke up.

"Attention!" no one listened. He put his wand up against his throat.

"ATTENTION!" he yelled out we all covered our ears when he did.

Then everyone went quiet.

"The winner is...Miss Ravenclaw! For her Mermaid tail!" Everyone started to cheer.

"Seeing as how would have finsihed 1st but he only saved what was his but helped another we have agreed to give him second place! For moral fiber!" everyone was cheering. We all got into the boat and I smiled as Dmitri put his arm around me.

"So did you make up your mind?"

"Yeah you were right, but I still could use a good friend."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I will be the friend you want me to be, yes?"

"Yes."

Barty took Harry and talked to him I told the others that I was going to go get changed out of my clothes.

We walked back into the castle and Dmitri had to go change as well.

We said our goodbyes and when I got to my Room I went straight to the bath that the house elves made for me. I smiled and went straight to the bath. When I got out I got dressed In some warm clothes and saw a cup of hot coco. Later in the day I heard a knock on my door it was Harry.

"Hey you coming to Hagrids?"

"Yeah lets go."

we both left the castle and saw Hermione and Ron together already at Hagrids. We ran up to them and saw Hagrid come out.

"Lets all take a walk together."

we started to walk into the dark forest when we did I was turned into a wolf and started to sniff around for anything.

"Looks like Miranda has control of herself." Hagrid said.

I smiled and walked next to Harry.

"I remember when I 1st met you lot biggest bunch of misfits I have ever set eyes on always reminded me a little of myself and here we all are 4 years later." we all started to laugh.

"We're still a bunch of misfits." said Ron

"well that maybe but we've all got each other and Harry and Miranda of course soon to be one of the youngest Tri Wizard Champion that has ever been."

I ran over to where Ron and Hermione were and started to bark at them.

"Don't tell me you want to play fetch." said Hagrid. I barked again Hermione picked up a stick and threw it I went after it.

I looked over and saw Harry he was looking at something. When I got closer I saw it was Barty.

I went wide eyed and howled.

We were told to go back to the castle, I put my stuff away and I couldn't help I couldn't stop thinking about what Rowena said to me about that song, I had to go talk to her about it.

I ran to the headmasters office and when I got there I saw him coming out with The minister of Magic and professor Moody.

"Ah Miss Ravenclaw, what a surprise, what is it that you need?"

"I need to talk to her again."

"Well you know where to go and Harry is up there."

I smiled when I got up there I saw Harry.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"Nothing just, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to someone."

'Who."

"i can't tell you Harry I'm sorry."

I ran into the room and saw that the door disappeared. I looked and saw Rowena.

"Rowena please I need to talk to you about what you said yesterday."

"I can't help you find the song Miranda."

"I know but I'm just wondering about how can a song bring back someone from an inch from death?"

She sat down and made another chair appear.

"Sit it's a long story."

I sat down and listened to her.

"Before I was born the 1st Ravenclaw in the family that started the family name she was a witch a very powerful one at that, she was pregnant and the man she loved was just a inch from death, when death came to take her loved ones life she asked death if she could make a deal? She said that if she can sing a song so beautifully that it could make the most evil man cry tears of joy, if she won then she would get the power to bring back loved ones away from him with a song. Death agreed he brought forth the most evil wizard at the time and she sang a song for him the man didn't say anything but his face said it all that he was touched by her beautiful voice that a single tear of joy came out of his eye. Death then gave her the power to sing a song that could save any loved one away from him. When her child was born and her loved one was alive they gave their child her maiden name and that's how the power works. This power is past down to every Ravenclaw child. But each child has a different song you won't know it until the time is right. There is another power you should know about, do you remember when you were a 2nd year you could feel a power?"

"Yes."

"This power that you have its different from the others, you will unlock this power when the time is right as well, when you need to protect everyone you care about."

"what will it look like?"

She waved her hand and something appeared it was me but an older version of me I had longer black hair jet blue eyes I had these huge raven like wings coming from my back.

"Is this me?"

"Yes it is, this is what that power can do."

my older self started to fly what looked like Hogwarts and put up a huge shield around it with the help of some lights coming from the school then a huge Raven appeared and covered the whole school.

"Is that what it does."

"Yes let us hope that it never happens because that much power it can kill the person who is holding it."

I looked wide eyed then I thanked her and left when I did I saw Harry was gone and Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.

"Did she help you?"

"Yes."

I smiled and went out of his office and I heard a door slam I ran and saw Harry running away from something. I looked and saw it was my fathers Potion supplies storage. I opened the door and saw him up on the ladder.

"Father."

"Yes what is it Miranda?"

"I need to ask you about something."

"Yes what is it?"

"It's just I was wondering, what would you and Mum do if I died trying to protect you guys."

My father stopped what he was doing and looked at me wide eyed he went down the ladder and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't ever ask such a thing Miranda. Your Mother and I would be crushed if you were to die." He hugged me.

"Where did this come from?"

"I was talking to Rowena and she told me of a power that Mum and I have but its too powerful, its so powerful that it can kill me."

He looked wide eyed.

"Miranda listen to me and listen to me good, I don't want you to use that power once its unlocked you got it. Now go to bed its late already."

* * *

><p><strong>thank you to Sailor Sacred Moon who actually got the guess right! yay! im sorry i didn't tell you but it was too funny having you guys guess who it was.<strong>

**anyway the 4th year is almost over cant wait to start on 5th year, 6th year is just going to be kinda sad and 7th year don't get me started!**


	31. the last task and a lost friend

**well here you go you guys ch.31 of Miranda Ravenclaw! merry xmas everyone happy holidays! sometime today or maybe as a gift i will upload the next chapter to the start of 5th year!**

**remember i only own a few things**

* * *

><p>ch.31<p>

when it was time for the 3rd and final task I was ready everyone was ready, the music was playing and everyone was sitting in the crowd my mother was standing next to me we all came out in pairs I came out after Harry did with Professor Dumbledore my mother was standing next to me and smiled at everyone, we went and stood kinda next to Victor and Karkaroff. Dumbledore spoke up.

"Slience!."

Everyone went silent.

"Before the game Professor Moody placed the Tri wizard cup deep with in the maze only he knows it exact postion. Now as Miss Ravenclaw." I saw a lot of people stand up for me and cheered.

"." everyone who stood up kept cheering.

"Are tied for 1st place followed by Mr. Diggory." I saw some Hufflepuffs stand up.

"Then followed by ." all of the Durmstrang people started to cheer.

And then by Fleur."

I smiled and I couldn't believe how everything was.

"The 1st person to touch the cup will be the winner."

I went and stood next to the sign with my colors on it. My mother smiled at me and looked me over.

"Alright remember if anything bad happens send up the spell or turn into your wolf form and run."

"Yes mum."

"Good now we will be waiting here for you when you get back."

she kissed my forehead and smiled. Then I heard, "contestants gather around!" from Dumbledore.

I went over to him and stood between Harry and Cedric around Dumbledore.

"The maze will test you, you will not find no dragons or creatures of the deep instead you will face something even more challenging you will see people change in the maze you can find help if you can,but be very weary you just may lose yourselves along the way."

I looked at Harry.

"Champions ready yourselves!" I stood next to my Mum again and looked so nervous. She gave me a hug.

"Good luck and be careful my child." I smiled and she looked so proud of me.

"Remember what I said before." she left and went to go join my father up in the stands.

"On the count of 3" before Dumbledore could count Filch fired the canon and I looked at Harry. Then I went inside of the Maze. I didn't look back I just went forward as I got deeper I changed into a wolf, I knew something was up. I saw Harry and ran up to him. He saw me and I changed back.

"Harry its me."

"Miranda you scared me."

"Sorry Harry."

we kept walking around and I couldn't help it I kept making us stop before anything. I was looking around when I heard a scream. I changed into a wolf and moved my head so Harry can follow me. I started to run and he followed me when we got close to another 4 way thing. We stopped and I looked I stood right in the middle and waited for something to show up. I saw it was Victor but something was off by him I started to growl at him and he turned around he pointed his light at Harry then looked at me.

We ran and we found Fleur but it was too late. Harry cast the spell for the red sparks I changed back and I noticed the wind started to pick up when it did Harry and I ran for it, we ran really fast because the maze was starting to come together to close up in. when we got out we saw the cup I saw a green light but it didn't hit us.

"Look out!" I looked and saw Cedric. He knocked Krum on his back he ran over to Krum and kicked his wand out of his hand. Then Cedric looked pissed. Harry went up to him and tried to stop him.

"No Cedric he's bewitched. " as they kept fighting I changed into a wolf and Ran to the cup. I kept running then I heard them coming from behind.

I changed back into my normal self and looked at them the bushes came to life like before and this time they got Cedric I told Harry to go get him and he listened and got him I stood next to the cup trying to get some of the roots away from me. I saw them both talking.

"Hey boys which one of you wants to be free from here because I would have touched it along time ago!"

the wind started to pick up again and the bushes went to close up the path again and I kept yelling at them to run. They started to run and when they got closer I kept yelling for them.

"Come one you guys!"

"Together!" Harry and Cedric counted and I grabbed onto the cup at the same time as them. We ended up going somewhere. When we landed my whole body fell onto the ground hard. I looked at Harry and Cedric and saw that they were having a hard time getting up.

"You okay?" I heard Cedric ask.

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah Miranda are you alright?"

"Yeah never better."

I got up and looked around I followed Cedric and we both looked at the cup.

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea."

"I've been here before." said Harry.

I looked at him.

"Harry you mean your dreams right?"

"Yeah Miranda Cedric we have to get back to the cup."

"Why?"

then we saw Wormtail. I changed into a wolf again and Harry started to scream out in pain I fell down because my back felt like it was on fire.

"Get back to the cup!" Cedric didn't listen to Harry I kept whining out in pain. I ignore the pain and saw Wormtail kill Cedric.

I got up and started to growl and back at Wormtail.

"Kill the wolf too."

I turned back into myself and saw Wormtail freak out.

"You killed him."

"Cruicio!" the spell hit me dead in the chest and I fell down onto my back and could help but scream out in pain , my whole body felt like a thousand knifes stabbing me over and over again. I could hear harry screaming when it stop I looked and saw a tall man with a bald head standing there. He went up to Wormtail and did something I kept trying to get up but the pain was too horrible.

I looked up into the sky and saw something black coming from the clouds but it wasn't just one it was a lot of them. I looked at the man again and saw who it was, it was Voldemort.

"Welcome my friends. 13 years its been." he said to the people standing around him.

"And yet here you are standing before me as tho it were only yesterday I confess myself disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me, Crabbe,Goyle, not even you Lucius."

I looked at Harry and saw him looking at me.

I couldn't change into a wolf I couldn't do anything. Then I saw Voldemort go up to Cedrics' body and looked him over, he put his foot on Cedrics face.

"Such a handsom boy."

I saw Harry was about to say something but I put my finger to my lips to keep him quiet. Then I saw Mr. Malfoy looking at me, I wanted to get up but I couldn't, Voldemort saw me and went up to me.

"Who is this now? She is such a beauty but those eyes are cold and dark. What is your name?"

I didn't say anything then Mr. Malfoy spoke up.

"Her name is Miranda Ravenclaw my lord she is my god daughter."

"Is that so? The last Ravenclaw alive. Cruicio!" I got hit with the spell again and started to cry out in pain. He was about to touch me when I heard Harry say.

"Don't touch her."

Voldemort looked and saw Harry.

"Oh I almost forgotten you were here standing on the bones of my father I would introduce you but word has it your almost as famous as me these days. The boy who lived, our lives are legend should I revile what happened that night 13 years ago shall I diverse how I truly lost my powers, you see when dear sweet Lily potter gave her life for her only son she provided to ultimate protection, I could not touch him, it was old magic something I should have fore seen but no matter things have changed I can touch you now!" he put his finger on Harrys forehead and Harry was crying out in pain I started to change into a wolf not by choice there was a lot of pain going thru my body but I couldn't feel it as a wolf not as much I started to growl and I barked at Voldemort.

"Ah so the little Ravenclaw is a wolf. Malfoy hold onto the wolf so she can watch this." Voldemort looked at Harry and let him go and told him to pick up his wand. Mr. Malfoy went up to me and held me down, I changed back and he just had his arms around me making sure I couldn't get away.

"You've been taught how to duel I presume, 1st we bow to each other." Voldemort bowed but Harry didn't. But Voldemort made him bow. Then he made him fall to the ground and yelled out, Cruicio. Harry was going through it shorter then I did.

"Now Harry your parents would be so proud."

He kept doing different things to Harry, to make him stay on the ground.

"I'm going to kill you harry..."

the rest I couldn't hear stood up and put me next to Cedric and said.

"Cruicio." this time the pain was so intense. All I could think of was that I wanted to die right there. I felt a energy and saw it was Harry him and Voldemort were in a duel but this was powerful. Then a dome went around them and I could see what looked like souls coming out of Voldemorts wand then something happened he let go of the spell. He went to Cedrics body he grabbed me and put my hand on Cedric he summoned the Cup and when he did we were sent back , when we got back everyone was cheering, I took my hand off of Cedric and I started to cry I couldn't help it I went on to my back and I saw my mother.

"My Daughter! Move it that's my daughter!" she ran up to me and went on the floor next to me.

"SEVERUS! SEVERUS PLEASE COME HERE!" she put her hands on my face because I could still feel that spell it wasn't as bad but it still hurt like hell. I started to cry a lot.

"Mum he's back."

"Sweety who's back who did this to you?"

then when the music stopped we heard Harry say.

"He's back, Voldemort is back. Cedric asked me to bring his body back, I couldn't leave him there, not there."

I looked at my Mum and I saw my Father running up to her he looked at me and was next to my mother and he looked at me and went to hold my head still.

"Father it hurts,"

"I know."

He took me from my mum and picked me up he went over to Hagrid and told him to take me to the hospital wing. My mother followed us to the hospital wing.

"Don't worry sweety everything is going to be fine." when we got to the hospital wing Promfrey was waiting for us."

"I was waiting for you to come here I'm ready for Her."

"Mum." then Hagrid put me down onto the bed and Madame Promfrey went up to me and gave me something.

* * *

><p>"This will make the pain go away." when she gave it to me I started to black out when I did the pain was gone.<p>

When I woke up the pain was gone but I couldn't forget it. I went to the great hall late for Cedric's memory. When I heard that he died as a brave and kind person. I turned into a wolf and howled.

Everyone looked at me and they could hear the pain in my voice. When the whole thing was done we were all sent back to pack up. I went to my room and saw Dmitri standing there. I changed back and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad your alright."

"Me too."

"Promise to write, yes?"

"Yes."

he smiled and I kissed him on the cheek. "Come up I want to give you something."

we both went up stairs and I gave him a picture of us from the yule ball.

"I will keep it close." He pulled out something it was the staff that he had for the start of the year.

"I want you to have this."

"Why?"

"Because, you gave me a picture of us and I want to give you something of mine."

"Dmitri you shouldn't"

"But I want to."

He handed it to me I looked it over it was huge and it had a Eagle on it it was beautiful then I saw a name on there.

"Dmitri Krum?"

"Yeah."

"Your last name is Krum?"

"Yeah Victor is my older brother."

"You could have told me that."

"Well I couldn't because I didn't want you to be my friend so you can get close to my brother I wanted you to be my friend so I never told you my last name."

I gave him a hug.

"You are the coolest friend I could ever get."

He smiled and hugged me back.

"Well I got a lot of packing to do I'll see you before you leave."

"Yes I have to pack as well see you soon."

He left and I held the staff close.

I smiled and went to pack up when I was done I went down and found Dmitri. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Promise you will write to me."

"I will Miranda."

"Good. I'm going to miss you so much Dmitri."

"I'm going to miss you too."

I smiled and started to laugh.

"Dmitri."

"Yeah?"

"If something happens to us promise me that we will be there for each other."

He kissed my Forehead.

"I promise."

I felt something pick me up I looked and saw it was Victor.

"He told you?"

"Yes."

"Well if nothing has changed with him you are a true friend of the family Miranda Ravenclaw." I smiled and gave Victor a hug.

"I'm going to miss you both."

when it was time for them to leave I smiled and pulled the staff from my bag that mum gave me and held it close.

They all started to leave in groups like how they came. I was standing next to Harry and then Hermione and Ron came next to us.

"Can't we just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"No." Hermione, Harry and I said together.

"Well whats life with out a few dragons."

We started to walk but Hermione stayed.

"Everything is going to change isn't it?"

"Yes." we started to walk how we normally did.

"Promise to write this summer all of you."

"I promise." I told her

"I would you know I would." said Ron.

"And Harry."

"Yeah every week."

I smiled and watched as the other two schools left I smiled and I kissed the eagles head that was on the staff.

I looked at them and I turned around and saw Malfoy standing there I looked at my friends and I ran up to him I put the staff into my bag and went up to him.

I put his hood on his head and we ran back into the castle. I smiled at him and I looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Draco?"

"Yes, but remember no one is to know about this."

"Yes I know." I put my hand on his cheek and I kissed him deeply. He kissed me back and everything was perfect. No one could change this, I know I don't love Draco that would be too soon but I liked him a lot. He might be an ass but he's my ass.

* * *

><p><strong>remember to review! and tell me should miranda be a good student with that pink lady or should she tell her off?<strong>

**and tell me what you think of her and Dracos relationship? **


	32. the order

**here we go ch.32 and the start of year 5. **

* * *

><p>ch.32<p>

The summer was well normal you can say really, father was busy mother was busy and I was trying to stay out of the way of course I kept practicing my singing, my drawing my painting and my spells of course. My father has been working on something for school and he's been busy making my potions. He made enough for the summer and the start of the school year. I've been writing to all of my friends like I said, Dmitri wrote back a lot, so did Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco. Well Draco started to write to me for awhile now, I was so happy to be with him. My mother got a letter telling her that she has to move Harry tonight with some people because he got in trouble with the ministry. I asked her if I could go but she told me no it would be too risky.

She told me that I would be leaving with my father to the orders house and not to write to Harry again. I had all of the stuff pack and my father took my trunk, I had Toby around my arm like normal, I put my hand on his arm and we ended up somewhere I didn't know where we were going, I had my eyes closed when I opened them I saw somewhere new. It looked old and dark, I heard some voices I followed my father and then I saw Remus standing there.

"Uncle Remus."

He held his arms out for me.

"Miranda."

I ran up to him and gave him a big hug, he kissed my forehead.

"You've been good to your Parents?"

"Yes of course Remus."

I smiled and I saw Sirius standing there.

"Miranda."

"Sirius." I gave him a hug and he smiled.

"You are getting big."

I smiled.

Molly came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Go upstairs, Hermione Ron and the others are here."

my father handed me my trunk which was really small. I went up stairs and I saw Hermiones cat walking around. I opened the door and saw Hermione reading something.

She turned around and saw me and stood up.

"Miranda!" she ran up to me and gave me a big hug, I smiled and hugged her back. Ginny just walked past me and didn't say anything.

I just looked at her then I looked at Hermione.

"Ginny whats the matter with you?"

"The problem is I saw her come here with Snape."

"Yeah so?" I said.

"I'm just saying there is something wrong. Why did you come here with Snape?"

"Because my mother trusts Snape!"

"I don't know why?"

I just looked at her and got out of the room I heard my mothers voice downstairs I ran downstairs and hugged her.

"Hey mum."

"Hey sweety look who is here." I saw Harry and I hugged him.

"Hello Harry."

he gave me a hug too.

"when did you get here?"

"5min ago, my parents been coming and going here all summer so far."

"Yeah?"

"Just go upstairs I have to go talk to my mother really quick."

"Alight."

I was looking around when I saw that they had already started the meeting I went back upstairs and saw the house elf. He was talking to a painting, I don't know who but it was just a painting. I saw Harry get tackled by Hermione

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"We heard about the dementor attack, you must tell us everything."

"Let the man Breath Hermione." said Ron.

"This Hearing at the ministry they can't do it, the just can't expel you. It's completely unfair."

Harry started to walk further inside.

"There's been a lot of that going around, what is this?"

"Its Headquarters." said Ron.

"For the order of the Phoenix. Its a secret organization back when they fought you know who."

"You could have put this in some of the letters, I have gone all summer with out a scrap of news."

I walked past Hermione and Ron.

"Harry I wrote to you too but I didn't know about this until I got here my parents were busy this whole time.

"we wanted to tell you but only," said Ron.

"Only what?"

"Dumbledore swore us not to tell you anything."

"Dumbledore said that? Why did he keep me in the dark I want to help after all I saw Voldemort return I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed..." I stopped him right there.

"Harry do you remember that I was there too, I was there when all of that happened. Do you remember the pain I went through with you just standing there on a grave."

"Miranda I,"

I just looked at him and I walked downstairs. I turned into a wolf and went into the meeting I saw my mother and I put my head in her lap.

"Miranda sweetey what wrong?"  
>I just started to whine a bit and she started to pet my head.<p>

"Cassandra she can't stay here."

"Yes she can, right now she wants to be here Molly, and plus what harm is she going to do huh?"

they continued on with the meeting.

"Harry has a right to know, if it wasn't for Harry and Miranda we wouldn't know that Voldemort was back."

"He's just a child." said Mrs. Weasley.

"He's not a child Molly."

"and he's not an adult. He's not James."

"He's not your son."

"He's good as. Who else does he got?"

"He's got me."

"How touching black perhaps Potter will grow up to be like a criminal just like his godfather."

"Severus." my mother said.

"You stay out of this Sinvillis."

"Both of you be quiet!" my mother said to them.

They just kept arguing back and forth about it.

I looked up at my mother and Molly said.

"The meeting is over for now, come on lets eat."

when everyone got out I looked at mum and she smiled I turned back into myself and she put her hand on my cheek.

"Your father is Right, you do look like me a bit, but you do have your fathers eyes."

I smiled a bit then we started to go into the kitchen I saw my Parents hugging.

"Do you have to go Serv?"

"Yes you know I do."

I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I don't want you to go."

He put his arms around me and hugged me back he kissed the top of my head and looked at me.

"I'll be back and you'll see me when you go to school."

"Ok."

when we all sat down at the table I was sitting next to Remus and my mum, I wasn't paying really any attention until I heard Harry said.

"What does the ministry have against me?"

Everyone went silent.

"Show him, he'll find out soon enough."

they showed him the daily profit. It was horrible I saw it before hand and it wasn't nice.

"They've been attacking Dumbledore as well." said Remus.

" Fudge is using all of his power of ministry to sneer anyone who claims the Dark lord has return." said Sirius.

"Why?"

"Because Fudge thinks Dumbledore is after his job."

"That's insane no one in their right mind can believe that Dumbledore,"

"Exactly fudge isn't in his right mind being controlled by fear. Fear makes us do the wrong things the last time You know who was in power he almost destroyed the things we hold dear to us. Now they are trying everything they can do to avoid facing that terrifying truth."

I looked at my mother then I ran upstairs I started to feel the same pain I was going through when Voldemort came back, my mum says that when ever he uses that cruse it hits me as well. My mother came upstairs with me.

"It looks like you won't be out of bed for awhile sweetey.

"Mum it hurts." she put her hand on my forehead then I changed into my Wolf and then the pain stopped.

"Does it feel better when your a wolf?"

I nodded.

"Well come back down it looks like you will be eating your food as a wolf."

I went back downstairs and saw everyone was eating.

"Miranda turn back into your normal self please." said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry Molly but she was having an episode again, ever since that night that damn spell won't let up, the only time she feels better is when she's a wolf."

"Well I didn't spend half of the day making a meal for a dog."

I started to smell something and it was Sirius he turned into his dog form for me.

"Awww Sirius you want to keep her happy?"

he barked a bit and my mother set down two plates of food and we started to eat.

When I was done eating Sirius turned back into his self and started to pet my head.

"Good girl."

"Ms. Ravenclaw?" I heard Harry ask.

"Yes Harry whats the matter?"

"well its just Miranda said that her father was here and I don't see anyone else here."

"he left with Snape Harry."

"ok."

"Come on Miranda time for bed." I ran upstairs and I went right into my bed. A few minutes later the others joined.

* * *

><p><strong>remember to review what you think so i can continue with this story.<strong>


	33. classes and a pink pig

**i love how this story is coming out i might post up a new chapter soon, if not its because i've been getting sick alot lately.**

any way thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far i love you all!

* * *

><p>ch.33<p>

I had all of my stuff sent to Hogwarts with my father, he took them all with him well except Toby, Toby stays by my side. Harry and I left at different times, I left the house before him I saw him with Moody and Tonks who I found out was related to Sirius. I saw a dog walking with them and I noticed it was Sirius in dog form I ran after him when he went into a room and changed into his normal self. I saw Harry running behind me.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" we both asked.

"I had to see you two off didn't I?"

I smiled and Sirius took a seat and Harry and I sat between him.

"What's life with out a little risk?"

"But I don't want to see you get shoved back into Azkaban."

"Any way I want you two to have these I had a copy made one for each of you."

he handed us a folded piece of paper I opened it and it was a group of people some I recognized and others I didn't.

"The original order of the phoenix." I smiled when I saw my mother, she was standing next Remus and Harrys mum Lily. My mum told me that they used to be the best of friends. I saw that my mothers eyes weren't their normal blue color.

"Sirius?"

"Yes Miranda?"

"Why are my mums eyes dark in this picture? Her eyes are blue."

"Well your mother didn't really have blue eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that is a question you should ask her."

"Do you think there's going to be another war?" asked Harry.

"It feels like it."

Harry was about to give him back the picture but he told him to keep it.

"your the young ones now."

* * *

><p>I smiled at him and gave him a hug.<p>

We said our goodbyes and we got onto the train. "You guys go ahead I have to find something."

I started to look around the train to find something anything, I haven't heard from Draco for the past two weeks, I miss him I know it sounds pathetic but its true. I kept going around the train when I heard something I heard voices but the curtain was closed, I put my ear up against the glass and heard Draco's voice and Pansys voice.

"Come on Draco, I've been waiting all summer to talk to you and have a little fun with you, you know just like last year before you went all soft."

"I'm not soft and I don't want anything to do with you Parkinson."

"Why not?"

"Because I found someone alright."

"Who?"

"someone you don't know."

"Was it that Ravenclaw girl? Come on Draco she can't do the things like I can do with you."

I opened the door and pulled her out.

"Do it again Parkinson I will knock your teeth out."

she just looked at me.

"Oh yeah I bet you can't even hit me."

I felt my eyes change a bit and she ran. I smiled and saw the look on Draco's face.

"Didn't know your eyes can do that."

"Well that's because I didn't tell you."

"Well I like them, they are a Slytherin green." he grabbed me and pulled me in he closed the door behind me and locked it.

"Draco."

I kissed him on the lips and he put his arms around my body and pulled me down to the ground with him. We kept going all around the place in there then it got to the point where we were just looking at each other.

I put my hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I missed this, a lot."

he smiled back at me then when we were half way to Hogwarts I joined back with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

When we got to Hogwarts we all got off the train I had my bag with me and while we were getting off I could Hear Draco's voice.

"I'm surprised the Ministry is letting you walk free Potter. I'm sure there is a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

Harry wanted to punch Draco but Hermione and I held him back.

"What did I tell you a complete nutter."

"Just stay away from me!" yelled out Harry.

I looked at Hermione and told her to just go on with out me. I ran over to Draco and made it look like we were just yelling at each other, his goons left and we got a carriage to our selves. We smiled at each other and just laughed.

"Really, Werewolf was the best thing you could come up with?" I asked him.

"Yeah well we had to make it look real."

"Yeah." I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder. Until we got to the castle we just looked at each other and left I went up to my room made Toby his normal size. I saw him looking at me.

"_What?"_

"_Nothing Mistress its just I saw how you and the other boy did and it woke me up a few times."_

"_I'm sorry Toby, but I love to kiss his lips."_

"_Well just make sure I'm not there."_

"_Alright, how about this I'll get one of the house elves bring you some fresh goat or something?"_

He smiled at that idea.

"_I would like it a lot."_

"_Good."_

I started to change into my school clothes and I was Happy as can be, I went down to the great Hall and sat down at my own table. I smiled and saw Luna. We were talking about what happened over summer and stuff.

"Good evening children now we have two changes this year please welcome Mr. Plank who will be taken care of Care of Magical creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. And please help me welcome Professor Dolores Umbridge who will be teaching Defense against the dark arts, I hope you will help me wish the Professor Good luck. Now as usal our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you."

the fat pig lady spoke up, and Dumbledore wen silent.

"Thank you head master for those kind words, and how happy to see all of your bright Happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we are going to be very good friends. The ministry of Magic blah blah blah." I didn't want to hear the rest of that, I just put a few cotton balls in my ears and it was perfect. I smiled and just pulled them out when she was done speaking.

When it was time for bed I was walking to my room when I heard someone behind me. I looked at saw it was the new teacher.

"Yes how can I help you?"

"aren't you supposed to go with your classmates for bed?"

"Yes well I am going to bed my Room is over here."

"I'm sorry did you say your room was that way?"

"Yes it is I sleep over there."

"There is no room over there."

"Yes there is its my room now if you don't mind I want to go to sleep."

"Detention."

"For what?"

"Lieing to me."

"I didn't lie."

"What is your name?"

"Miranda."

"Miranda what?"

"Ravenclaw now if you don't mind madame I want to go to bed."

"There isn't any student here with that last name, who is your parents?"

"That would be me."

I heard my Mothers voice say I smiled and saw the look on the new teachers face.

"Mrs. Snape I didn't know that you were going to be here tonight"

"Well Umbridge I'm here because I didn't see my daughter off to school today, I was too busy at work." I smiled and looked at her.

"Told you I wasn't lieing."

she just gave a fake smile and left.

"Mum why is she scared of you?"

"Because I'm a higher Rank then her."

"Really?"

* * *

><p>"Yeah I only listen to Fudge himself I give out orders here, now come lets get you to bed." I looked at my mum and she left after I was in bed.<p>

When it was the start of classes it didn't help that most of my classes consit of Draco and I being in the same room. I was lucky enough that Pansy was put in a different schedule. I took my seat next to him, we kept up our angry faces at each other put really we held hands under the table. When we were in DADA class I was pulling my stuff out when I heard the Door open we looked and saw it was Umbridge.

"Ordinary wizarding Levels of examanation O W L more commonly known as owls. Study hard and you will be Rewarded fail to do so and well." she just laughed at the end. She waved her hand and the books started to hand out themselves. Then went right in front of us I just looked at Draco and saw what the book said.

"Dark Arts Defense basics for beginners."

I couldn't help but smirk a bit.

I really didn't pay any attention to what she had to say, for me all I heard was blah blah blah blah. I saw Hermione raise up her hand.

"There's nothing here about using defensive spells?"

"Defensive spells?" she laughed "I couldn't imagine why you would need to use spells in my class room."

I looked at the book and saw that she was right there was nothing about using spells at all I looked at Draco and he had the same look on his face.

"We're not going to use magic?" asked Ron.

"We will be learning about defensive spells in a secure and risk free way."

"What use is that if we are not going to be in a risk free" said Harry but that made her speak up.

"Students will raise their hands in my class. Now in the ministry it is theory..."

"And how does Theory supposed to prepare us for what is out there?"

"There is nothing out there dear who would want to attack Children like yourself?" then I spoke up.

"I don't know how about lord Voldemort." everyone started to talk to each other they just looked at me.

"Let me make this quiet plan, you've been told that a certain dark wizard has been brought back but its all a lie."

then I saw Harry stand up.

"It's not a lie we both saw him."

"Detention and Ms. Ravenclaw." I looked at her and I got up on my feet and stood up and looked her dead in the face. I turned into a wolf and howled so loud that everyone covered their ears.

I changed back and threw the book at her.

"I don't have to listen to you, you fat pink cow good day!" I smirked a bit and ran to the headmasters office. I saw him sitting at his desk with Fudge there as well.

"Miss Ravenclaw Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't stay in that class any longer."

"What class is it?" asked Fudge.

"Defense against the dark arts sir."

Dumbledore got up and waved his wand and made 3 chairs appear.

"Please miss Ravenclaw tell me what happened."

I told them what had happened in class but I kinda sad that she was judging me because I was a werewolf and didn't let me answer anything, I even said she said bad things about my mother which Fudge got mad about this.

"Is she telling the truth Dumbledore?"

"Yes I've known her for such a long time now, how about this we shall get the girls father to teach her for the rest of the year?"

I smiled a bit then I saw my father standing there.

"Severus can you please teach Miranda the rest of the year it seems that the new teacher isn't as helpful as we thought could be to her."

"Yes headmaster."

I smiled and followed my father to his office I knew he had his break at this time of the day.

"What happened Miranda?"

"That pink thing doesn't know how to teach for crap."

"Do you have detention with her?"

"Yes."

"Well then I think you should go and come back."

I listened to my father and went I saw Harry already there I sat down and she told me I was to do lines with Harry, Harry was I must not tell lies, mine was I should not leave the classroom. She gave me a quill and I started to write my left hand started to hurt a bit I noticed the ink was red blood red I looked at my hand and saw it carving into my skin I must not leave the classroom. When it was starting to bleed I looked at her and saw I must not tell lies on Harrys hand. I ran out of there holding my hand close. I ran as fast as I could to my fathers office when I got there he was grading some papers.

He saw me and got up really quick I had tears coming down my face he looked at my hand and grabbed something from his potion supplies and put it on my hand it was stinging a bit but the carved words were gone.

"Is that what she made you do?"

"Yes."

"We can not tell your mother about this."

"Why not?"

"Because you do not want to see your mother angry with someone"

he held me close and we stayed like that until supper time.

* * *

><p><strong>review my monkeys review!<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**im sorry to say this but i think year 5 is going to be my shortest year well the chapters are long its just the number of chapters that is going to be year 5 its just going to be short soon its going to be year 6.**

* * *

><p>ch.34<p>

as the months went by it was starting to get colder, Harry was distant from everyone, even me. Draco and I have been good just trying to stay angry with everyone is horrible really ,i mean if you love someone wouldn't you be with that person no matter what someone says?

I go to my fathers office for lessons he gives me harder and harder lessons every day but it was better then being with that horrible woman.

There wasn't any classes today and I was walking around in my wolf form I sat down with Hermione and Ron I had my whole body on the bench and Hermione was petting my head. I could smell Harry coming and I could hear something going on I ran out of there to see what was going on it was Umbridge vs McGonagall.

They kept arguing back and forth at each other then when she said about her practices I started to growl at her they both looked at me and McGonagall pointed her finger at me.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse then I feared Fudge would want to hear about this. He would want to take action."

then a few days after that we found out that she has been appointed to the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor. She would go around the castle making sure everything was alright, I always changed into a wolf and stayed closed to my dad or Dumbledore when he's around.

When it came to Divination I was sitting next to Draco and Umbridge came to question our teacher, the worst part was in the end Professor Trelawney told her that something dark would happen.

Next class up was potions and she was circling my father like a vulture.

"You applied 1st for the post against the dark arts is that correct?"

"Yes."

"But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously."

"Another question is it true that you have a child?"

Everyone looked at him and I started to look worried, we didn't want anyone to know that I'm his daughter because he was afraid that I would be picked on at school.

"Yes."

But I guess the truth must come out one way or another.

"Can you please tell me who?"

Here it comes he looked at me I nodded my head yes.

"Miranda Ravenclaw."

When she left Ron was laughing a bit and father hit him in the back of the head. Harry looked at me and he looked betrayed and some other things but I just kept working on my stuff.

After class Harry and Ron came after me and Hermione was trying to stop them. She got a hold of Ron but not Harry, he ran up to me and grabbed me on my shoulder and turned me around.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what that my father is Professor Snape?"

"Yes that would have helped years ago, why didn't you tell your own friends who your father was?"

I looked at him angry and I knew my eyes were different because when I'm angry they turn green, when I'm sad or worried or brave and strong they are blue.

When he saw my eyes he backed away a bit.

"I didn't want to tell you guys because I knew you two would be asking me a lot of questions."

"You two? Don't you mean you three?"

"Hermione already knew she knew I had my fathers eyes from the beginning."

They both looked at Hermione and she didn't say anything to them. I took this chance to keep walking away from them.

Week after week went by and new rules were put up, everything was changing. I was getting mad about everything and everyone, even Draco. I didn't want to be near anyone at all. I went to the headmasters office to talk to either Rowena or Salazar. Today it was Rowena, she made the room look like the pond that was by her castle.

"what seems to have troubled you today young one?"

"its just these new rules for the school and my friends it seems like I'm alone now more then ever."

"What do you mean?"

"Well since the day the class found out that Professor Snape is my father the whole school found out in a matter of days and now no one wants to be near me.

I sat down on the chair in the room and started to cry.

"i think I know why your father didn't want to let anyone know that your his daughter and I can tell you why."

"Why?"

"Because I remembered a little boy about your age who was picked on a lot, he lost his best friend because he said something to the person, but in the end he met a little raven and fell in love all over again."

I looked surprised at her I didn't know that my father was picked on while he was at school. I thank her and I ran out of there Dumbledore was sitting at his desk doing something. I turned into a wolf and ran out of there.

I could hear people talking I followed the sound of their voices when I got close enough I saw everyone around the court yard.

Umbridge was there and Professor Trelawney was there with all of her bags packed. I went out to the court yard and stood at the corner keeping a close eye on Umbridge.

"For 16 years I have lived and teach at Hogwarts is my home you can't do this."

"Actually I can." she held up a letter then I saw McGonagall come running over to her and I saw Umbridge come closer to them but I went in front and started to growl at her.

McGonagall held Professor Trelawney while she cried.

"Is there something you would like to say dear?"

"There are several things I would like to say."

I kept growling at her when we all heard the Doors open, I stopped and looked at Dumbledore coming out.

"Professor McGonagall, Miss Ravenclaw would you two please Escort Sibyl back into the castle?"

Umbridge looked at me and I walked by her. I looked at her and I smiled a bit.

"Be careful We wouldn't want you to end up like me." I waved my wand and made the bags float to follow us. When we got back to her office I set the bags down and left.

I ran to my room and found a letter on my desk it was from Hermione she told me to meet her at the hogs head I wrote to her telling her that I might be able to make it. At least she still talks to me, Harry Ron and a lot more people still don't talk to me.

Draco, don't even get me started with him, he wrote me a letter telling me that we can't see each other because of the whole thing going on with the school. I felt so alone, I was starting to become so depressed that when I would study Toby would put his whole body on my lap and Rowena would rub her head on my hand for me to pet her.

* * *

><p>I miss my bat Mango, I hope he's doing fine with Mum, she says he's well behaved. I could feel a chill go down my spin I knew winter was coming it was only in a matter of time when it would.<p>

Hermione sent me a letter a few days after the 1st and I told her I couldn't make it, I didn't tell her why but I wanted to see what was going on with Draco, why all of this all of a sudden? I had my trench coat on and I was walking around when I could hear voices from an empty hall way. I followed them and I saw it was Draco and Pansy together. They were holding hands and they were happy together, well she made him smile more then I could say, I felt a tear going down my eye and then they kissed.

I couldn't stay there any longer I turned into a wolf and ran out into the cold I ran as fast as I could away from there all I wanted was to be alone. I ran to the dark forest I kept running until I couldn't run anymore. I started to whine a bit and I could feel the tears coming out, I found a tree with a huge hole in the base of the trunk and went inside I curled up and kept whining. I know what heart break feels like and its like someone took my heart and just smashed it onto the ground over and over again. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

(mean while back at the castle during dinner time)

Professor Snape was sitting at the head table and looked at Professor McGonagall. "Have you seen where Miranda went to?"

"No I haven't Severus, come to think about it I don't think I've seen her the whole day, maybe she's not feeling so good its close to a full moon this month so maybe she must be laying down in bed, after dinner go and check on her."

Harry, Hermione and Ron were wondering the same thing. They all looked at each other and then started to ask some people. Then Luna went up to their table.

"If your looking for Miranda she left somewhere today."

"Where did she go Luna?" asked Harry.

"I don't know she was crying while she ran, when she was out of the castle she turned into a wolf and ran faster, I haven't seen her since then."

"Where would Miranda go where she is sad?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know but if she is still out there then we won't know."

"Maybe we should go check on her after Dinner." said Ron.

With Draco he kept looking at the Ravenclaw Table and couldn't find the person he wanted to find.

"Draco why are you looking for her, I think she saw us in the hall." Pansy said while she was holding Draco's arm.

He Didn't pay any attention to her, he just kept looking for the girl that wasn't there at all. After dinner was over Harry,Ron,Hermione, Draco and Snape all went to Mirandas room to see if she was there. They all went at different times of course. Snape was the 1st one there because since he was a teacher and a worried father he was able to leave a few minutes early. When he got up to her room he saw nothing, no note, no sign of her anywhere. He ran out of there and went straight to Dumbledore.

Draco was next because he told someone that he was going to check on something. When he got there a few minutes after Snape did he saw nothing too, He went down on to his knees and couldn't believe it.

"This is all my fault!" he was angry as can be he went straight to the common room.

Now when our trio went to her room they say Draco coming out and he was mad as can be.

"Why was Malfoy there?" asked Ron.

"I don't know but what ever it is it must have to do why she is missing."said Harry.

when he was out of sight The gang saw what everyone else saw she was missing.

"This isn't like her not one bit." said Hermione

"What do you think happened?" asked Ron.

"I don't know but it seems like Malfoy has something to do with this."

(Back with our wolf girl)

I woke up to it being night I couldn't help but look around I couldn't believe how dark it was, I couldn't find my tracks at all the new snow covered it. I started to run as fast as I could until I saw some lights when I got closer I saw it was Dumbledore with my Father I turned back into my normal self and ran after them I yelled out Father over and over again then when he saw me I jumped into his arms and he held me close.

"Don't ever do that to me again Miranda Ravenclaw!" he kissed the top of my forehead and I smiled.

"I won't father I promise."

we started to walk back to the castle and my father looked at me.

"Miranda there is someone in my office who wishes to speak with you."

I was puzzled but okay I went to his office and saw someone standing there. I knew who it was it was Draco. I went to go but the door closed it self on me and locked and it couldn't be open.

He looked at me and, I could see that he was worried about me he had that same look on his face when we were kids, I was still mad at him I couldn't look at him in the eye.

"Please Miranda let me explain."

"Explain what? That you broke it off with me because you were ashamed to be with me the daughter of the potions professor."

"Miranda."

"Don't Miranda me!" my eyes changed and he started to get scared. He just looked at me and didn't know what to say. My eyes started to water a bit.

"Draco there is nothing you can say or do that can change my mind of how I feel about you, you made the mistake and now your paying for it."

I got out of there really fast I found Hermione I bumped into her and she looked at me.

"Miranda where were you everyone was worried."

"I fell asleep in the woods last night I needed to be by myself."

"Well its great to see your alive, how about this Ron and Harry want to make it up to you so do you want to join our group?"

"What group?"

"Dumbledores army Harry needs help he can't teach everyone alone."

I smiled and hugged her. "I can do that."

"Good we need help finding a place to work so Umbridge won't find us."

"Alright I'll help."

we both left together to dinner when I saw that there was some new rules put up. Well really it was only one rule it was talking about student organizations are disbanded. I didn't pay any attention to it I just went and sat down with my 3 best friends.

Harry and Ron were surprised to see me at dinner with them I didn't care if I got into trouble I'm eating with my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>tell me what do you think about everyone knowing that snape is Mirandas father<strong>


	35. in hiding

**I'm sorry for the short chapter right now i'm working on ch.36 i hope to be done with year 5 before i leave back to FL and to start on year 6 that year is going to be the longest year i have to work on. i like to thank everyone who is still reading this story till the end i love you all.**

**remember i don't own anything except for the stuff you don't know about.**

* * *

><p>ch.35<p>

a few days after the whole thing Hermione sent me an owl saying that Neville found a spot for us to practice in. she told me where it was and to get there as soon as I could for the 1st lesson. It was after classes were done we all went into the room a lot of people were surprised that I was there to Help Harry.

We had everyone line up in 2 lines Harry was helping Neville while I stood on the side lines just in case someone got hurt or something. The 1st spell they were all learning was how to disarm someone with Expelliarmus. Neville has a hard time learning but he will get it one way or another. Harry showed him how to do it.

Over the next few weeks or so that's what we been teaching along with some other stuff as well, we decided to put them up against each other. Harry was explaining about stunning spells.

"Stunning spells is like a wizards bread and butter come on Nigel give me your best shot."

I was standing behind Harry and just looking at him.

"Stupefy!" not only did he get a good shot at Harry but he flew back as well. I looked over at Harry and made sure he was alright.

Next up was Hermione and Ron. I was standing next to Hermione and Harry was next to Ron.

"Remember don't go easy on him."

she smiled and nodded.

Before he could say the spell she said it and he went flying back. I high fived her and smiled.

The next day was hard because all of us were asked to be questioned I was the last person in line for to be Questioned. I noticed that it was everyone from Ravenclaw. I told Hermione that I wouldn't be able to make it to pratice.

When the student before me left her office she just smiled at me and let me into her office.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you."

"But I must insist."

"No thank you I wish not to have a cup of tea."

she sat down at her desk and looked at me.

"Tell me what is your blood status?"

"Why do you need to know that?"

"I just need to know what you are?"

"I'm mostly magic my father is half blood my mother is pure blood."

"Good. Now are you in any Organizations?"

"No."

"Your lieing."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, you and your friends are doing something behind the ministries back."

"No we are not."

she got up and looked at me.

"You leave me no choice."

"What are you going to do?" she waved her wand and straps cam out from the chair and wrapped around my wrists, my ankles, and my waist. I started to pull and tug at it but it wouldn't work.

"I know that you are a werewolf."

"Yeah so, the whole school knows that I'm one."

"Do you know what happens to a wolf when it talks to a witch or wizard the wrong way?"

"What?"

she gave me that creepy smile.

"This. Cruicio." the red light hit me dead in the chest and all I could feel was pain, the same pain that was in the grave yard my whole body was in pain my wrist started to bleed because I was struggling to get out of there. She let go of the restraints and I looked at her then I could feel my body start to change into my wolf form.

"We can't allow you to be in this school anymore Miss Ravenclaw. Cruicio."

I started to whine in pain I wanted to die so badly. She had someone come in and take me out.

"Drop this wolf out into the dark forest and make sure she doesn't get out of there ever."

"Yes Ma'am."

the person took me out into the forest and it was really deep in there he was carrying me over his shoulder.

When he threw me down I just looked up at him.

"Can't have you coming back." he took out a knife stabbed me on my back leg. I fell down to the ground and he kicked me really hard in the face were all I could do was whine.

My blood was making the snow red. I decided to walk but my back leg hurt so much, all I could do was walk I kept walking until I couldn't walk anymore I wanted to find my way back to the castle but nothing was working.

I could smell something coming to me I started to growl at it then I saw it was a centaur.

"It is okay young wolf I'll help you with your wound." I looked at him when he went to pick me up I changed back into my normal self and he was surprised.

"Young girl what are you doing here?"

"My new teacher had someone dump me out here."

"Well I will bring you back and talk to Dumbledore."

he picked me up bridal style and when we got to the castle we could see Dumbledore there with Madame Promfrey. I saw the look on her face, she summoned up a stretcher to carry me. The centaur put me down on it and Dumbledore thanked him. We didn't go to the hospital wing instead we went to my room and Madame Promfrey put me down onto my bed and was checking my wounds.

"Can you tell me what happened Miss Ravenclaw?"

"It was her, that pink bitch she did this."

Madame Promfrey gave me a potion.

"That should help you sleep with no pain"

everything started to get light then darkness took over my mind and I was fast asleep.

When I woke up Dumbledore was in my room. "I'm glad to see your awake Miss Ravenclaw."

"How long was I out?"

"For a few days."

"But Umbridge..."

"She doesn't know your back in the castle, she won't be able to come up here because I made the Raven statue disappear so she won't find you."

I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Well you gave us a good scare right there"

"Does my father know I'm here?"

"Yes he does and so do the other teachers, they won't say a word about you, your safe now."

"I wish to be in my fathers private room."

"Why?"

"Because I know I will be safe there."

"Then you shall be moved."

When my leg was much better I was able to be moved to my fathers Room in the dungeons there was an extra room put in but it was home.

It was the night before we all left for home for the holidays I was still up reading my book because I couldn't go to sleep. I heard my father tell me to go to his class room because he is going to need me for something.

I was looking around the class room and I was sitting in the chair that was there. I was wearing my dark clothes and had my hair up in a pony tail.

When the classroom door opened I got up from the chair Harry was looking at me while my father was talking and looking for something.

"There appears to be a connection to the dark lords mind and your own. Weather he is aware of this connection is still unclear pray he remains ignorant." He pulled out his wand and just looked at it I was standing away from Harry.

"You mean if he knows then he could...he would be able to read my mind."

My father turned around and looked at us.

"Read it, controlled it, unhinged it. In the past it was often that the dark lords pleasure to read the minds of his victims creating visions designed to torture them to madness only to squeeze out the last ounce of agony actually begging for death he would finally kill them. When used right the power Occlumency can shield you from access or influence, in these lessons I would attempt to penitrate your mind you will attempt to resit Prepare yourself."

I put my hands on Harrys shoulders and held him down.

"I'm sorry Harry its for your own good."

My father looked at him and pointed his wand at him.

"Legilimency."

Harry let out a cry of pain but I had to hold him down while my father was in his mind I had to make sure nothing bad happens.

"Concentrate potter Focus."

They were like that for a few more hours when it was time for Harry to get some rest.

"We will continue this lesson after the holidays."

I helped Harry up and lead him out to the door.

"I'll explain later for now don't tell anyone I'm here."

I closed the door and looked at my father.

"Was it necessary for you to do it that many times father?"

"Yes it was now off to bed, your mother will be here in the morning to pick you up."

I looked around and I couldn't see anyone out there so I ran back to his private room and went right to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>review and tell me what you think, you can tell me anything.<strong>


	36. bye piggy bye

**yay ch.36! only 1-2 more chapters to go for year 5 i still haven't decided yet.**

**remember i only own a few things.**

* * *

><p>ch.36<p>

The next morning my mother came to the castle to pick me up.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm feeling better, now but it sucks I can't do all of my classes with everyone else I have to do it alone to still get credit."

"I know, well your father says that everything is packed up and ready to go. We are going to the house 1st then we are off to head quarters."

I smiled and found Toby ready to go. I made him his normal travel size and picked him up he wrapped himself around my arm like normal and my mother grabbed all of my bags.

"You have everything even the bag I gave you."

"Yes mum."

"Good."

I smiled and she moved to the side for me to join with her.

* * *

><p>"Head quarters!" the green flames covered us and we were at head quarters.<p>

The day for Christmas Mrs. Weasley went to go pick up Mr. Weasley from the hospital he was put in. my mother told me to dress nice so I did, I was wearing a black dress with Mary Jane flats. Toby was sitting in my room making sure everything was fine and I had Mango flying around my head I shrunk him so he could do that.

We were all standing around the Table when Mrs. Weasley showed up with Mr. Weasley.

"Here we go Daddy's back." she put him at the head of the table and we all started to clap. "Alright presents!" said Mrs. Weasley.

My mother smiled and pulled out her bag and started to dig threw it and found some Presents there were only 3 because she didn't know what to get for the others. She had one for Mrs. Weasley, one for Harry and one for me.

Molly had a present for both my Mum and I she handed it to us and when I opened mine it was a beautiful scarf that was blue and sliver.

I saw Harry coming in with Sirius Mrs. Weasley smiled and handed him his present my mum handed her's to him as well and he smiled she pulled out another present and handed it to Sirius and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"A Christmas toast!" said Mr. Weasley.

We all got a cup of punch that was home made.

"To Mr. Harry Potter for who I would not be here if it weren't for him. Harry" we all smiled and lifted our glasses.

"Harry." we all said to him and started to drink.

After dinner was over My Mum and I said our goodbyes.

"Why do you two have to leave?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Because I think this one wants to also spend Christmas with her father." I smiled and nodded.

"Alright."

I told them I would be at school just hidden that's all.

When we got back to the house we found my father but he was badly hurt. My mother ran over to him and fell to the ground next to him.

"Severus what happened?"

"The Dark Lord, He knows about Harry and his connection, he's waiting for the right moment to get to Harry"

"Mum what is he talking about how does he know what the dark lord knows."

"Miranda sweetie I hate to tell you this but your father here is a death eater, well ex death eater he's a spy for Dumbledore and the order. Now I need you to go upstairs and stay up there until I tell you too." I nodded and ran up the stairs to my room. When I closed it I could feel something happening.

I went onto my bed and I saw a light coming from the bottom of my door. Then when it disappeared my mother opened the door.

"Ok sweetie you can come downstairs now."

I followed my Mother downstairs and saw my mother good as new. I smiled and hugged him.

"Your not mad about me being a death eater?"

"No father, your still my father no matter what."

he smiled a bit and hugged me back.

That was the best Christmas anyone could give me at the same time it hurt a bit, that when I come back I won't be able to be with my classmates. I had Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall change how my wolf looked, he made it so I looked like a doberman instead. I followed my father all around the place, When Umbridge came up to us she looked at me.

"Pep sit." said my father.

I sat down and looked at her.

"And why would a potions master need a dog?"

"This dog is not mine it is my wives dog, she is on leave from the country right now and she asked me to watch over her dog pep for awhile." she just looked at me and I started to growl.

"Pep."

"Very well then." I saw her walking to Hagrids hut.

He started to walk when I saw Harry Ron and Hermione. I barked and went after them Professor Flitwick made it also so I can talk while in this form.

"Hermione." she looked at me.

"Miranda is that you?"

"Yes now come on I heard Hagrid is back."

"Harry!" yelled out Hermione.

"Hagrids back."

We all started to run down to his hut when we saw Umbridge standing there talking to Hagrid, I couldn't tell what she was asking him but when she came out we all hid from her. When we saw she was far away enough for us to go inside we did.

We all sat down around the table but I was sitting next to fang.

"Whats with the dog?"

"It's me Hagrid , Miranda."

"Blimey what happened to you? Your a doberman."

"Well its a long story tell us where you've been."

"This is top Secret, all of you Dumbledore sent me to talk to the giants."

"Giants?"Asked Hermione loudly. "You found them?"

"Well they aren't that hard to find, I tried to convince them to join the cause, but I wan't the only one trying to win them over."

"Death eaters." Ron and I said together.

"Trying convince to join you know who?"

"Did they?" asked Harry.

"I gave them Dumbledores message supposed some of them remembered he was Nice to them I supposed."

"And they did this to you?"

"Not exactly." Fang and I started to bark for the meat, what I was very hungry and I can eat raw meat.

Hagrid ripped it into two pieces and threw it at Fang and I we both started to eat it.

"Miranda is hungry enough to eat raw meat?"

the wind started to blow and I was barking and growling like crazy.

The next morning we found out there was a mass break out from Azkaban. I saw the headline while I was laying down at my fathers feet at the head table. He had a house elf bring a bowl of meat for me and I started to eat it all.

My father got up and I had to follow him everywhere. But today I went straight to the room of Requirement was I saw Harry was already there along with Neville I changed back into my normal self. Everyone was happy to see me in one piece.

"Think of a Happy Memory."

said Harry we were all learning Expecto Patronum. I was standing to the side trying I could only get a little light to come out.

Then I remembered the day Draco and I were flying together over the black lake, well before I knew it was him. I remembered how I felt that day and I yelled out. "Expecto Patronum." and a full body Patronus came out and it turned out to be a white Ferret it was flying around my whole body I smiled and watched it look at me. "Draco." I smiled and it started to go all around the place.

"Very good Miranda." said Harry.

Then the whole room started to shake I looked at Harry and he was worried because 1 I wasn't supposed to be on school grounds and 2 he didn't have his invisibility cloak with him. I looked at Hermione and she looked at me. The glass that was on the wall where to door is broke then all of a sudden it blew up and we all ducked so the pieces of the wall wouldn't hit us.

I saw Draco bring in Cho, she told on us. I couldn't believe it, then Umbridge looked at me.

"Mr. Malfoy would you let go of miss Chang and take Miss Ravenclaw to her fathers office I'm sure he would like to say good bye to his daughter before she is put out of the grounds like the wolf she is."

He went over to me and grabbed me. He grabbed on to my arm and pulled me out of the room, I glared at him then when we were far enough he pushed me into the broom closet and made a small ball of light appear for us.

"What were you thinking, you are in serious trouble now."

"Oh really since when did you care, I remembered that you left me because you couldn't be seen with me. You little..." he put his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Listen and listen closely alright. I broke it off because I wanted to protect you, you need to know that and also I wanted to do this for awhile." he took his hand off and kissed me. I didn't kiss back but I could feel that spark I felt before. I kissed him back, he looked at me and pulled me out of the closet.

"You need to Run to your fathers office and change back into a dog." I kissed his cheek. I changed into the doberman because my wolf was put under a spell and ran back to my fathers office when I got there I went straight to the bed and acted like I've been there the whole time.

When she came into the room she didn't find me.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Your daughter I found her here in the castle."

"Well as you can see she is not here."

then Draco came running to her.

"Professor she got away, she punched me and got on her broom and flew away."

* * *

><p>She looked madder then ever. I was still 'asleep' I pretended to just wake up and stretch a bit. She left the room and just didn't say anything else.<p>

A few days past and She was made new head to Hogwarts which meant everything changed she put up some speakers around the castle telling everyone different rules which meant everything was about to change.

The day off of school that everyone had I followed Hermione, Ron and Harry out of the castle. I went ahead of them on the bridge and started to sniff around then I found a sent that I knew I ran over to the source and found Hagrid. He started to pet my head and I looked at them, I started to bark when he told me to be quiet.

We followed him into the Dark forest, I was behind Hagrid when we got deeper Ron spoke up.

"Have any idea where he is taking us?"

"Hagrid why can't you just tell us." said Harry I could hear a noise somewhere I saw it was the Centaurs.

"I have never seen so many angry Centaurs, they are dangerous at the best of times. If the ministry restricts their territory any longer they are going to have a full up rise on their hands."

"Hagrid whats going on?"

"Sorry to be so mysterious you 4 but I wouldn't be bothering you all with it but with Dumbledore gone I'll be likely getting the shack any day now. I just couldn't leave with out telling someone about him." then we saw a huge Giant coming from the trees and when I mean giant I mean giant.

"Grawppie" said Hagrid

He started to run to us and I went right behind Hermione.

"I couldn't just leave him there, he's my brother. Well half brother."

"He's completely harmless just a little high spirited that's all."

then he picked up Hermione and she screamed out.

"Grawp we talked about this,you don't grab, that is your new friend Hermione."

Ron went to hit him with a branch but it broke and Grawp kicked him a little bit away.

"Grawp but me down! Now!" said Hermione I started to laugh a bit.

When he put her down I started to laugh, "Hermione you got a admirer." I said to her she looked down at me and rolled her eyes.

Grawp gave her something it was the handle to a bike with a bell on it, she ringed the bell a couple of times and made him Happy.

"He gets his own food and all, but its company he will be needing when I'm gone. You would look after him when I'm gone won't you?"

I barked a bit and Hagrid smiled.

"I'm the only family he's got."

it was time for Harry's lesson and of course I had to help my father. I sat down in a chair next to Harry while my father was going into his mind.

* * *

><p>"That's Personal."<p>

"Not to the dark lord if you don't improve, every minute and every second counts, you wouldn't last two seconds if the dark lord penetrates your mind. Your just like your father, lazy weak arrogant."

Harry got mad and stood up against my father.

"Don't say a word against my father. I'm not weak."

"Then prove it. Control your emotions discipline your mind. Watch Miranda."

I was caught off guard but my father used the spell against me and I pushed him out quickly.

"Harry you must control it. Don't let him in deeper."

"That's easy for you to say because he's your father."

"Father or not I know how to control it."

He went back into Harrys mind.

"I may vomit." Said my father.

"Stop it."

I went over to Harry but my father stopped me.

"Is this what you call control?"

"We've been at it for hours if I could just rest."

"The dark lord isn't resting you and black are alike both sentimental children whining about how bitter your lives are well it may have escaped your noticed but life isn't fair your blessent father frequently sought it."

"My father was a great man!"

My father put his hand on my fathers shoulder and moved Harry back into the chair.

"Your father was a swine."

then Harry pulled out his wand and yelled out. "Protego." now Harry was in my fathers mind. Then after a minute my Father yelled out, "Enough!"

My father looked angry, very angry he went over to Harry and looked at him.

"Your lessons are over."

"I didn't mean..." my father cut him off

"Get out."

I saw Harry going I went over to my father.

"Father are you alright."

"Yes now get out now."

I turned into my dog form and went after Harry, I saw Fred and George there as well and there was a 1st year crying. I put my head on his lap and he smiled a bit and pet my head.

I heard Fred and George were planning something so I looked at them I changed back to my normal self and put my arms in between theirs.

"Mind if I join you boys."

"There you are Miranda." said Fred.

"We could use a little help."

* * *

><p>I smiled and we were off planning our thing.<p>

We grabbed our brooms.

"Okay ready?" I asked them.

"Ready" they both said.

"alright lets do this."

we all grabbed what we needed and got onto our brooms.

We started to make loud bangs all around the place then Fred sent something that started to make fireworks in the great hall we were making swamps appear in parts of the castle. We looked at each other and we all flew into the great hall. We waved our wands and made all of the test fly off of the desks. We sent up fireworks all over the place and just letting bombs go off that sent smaller fireworks. I lite us the Dragon as they called it and smiled at them.

"We're ready when you are." they both said.

I let it go up in the air and it made a huge dragon appear and it chased Umbridge out and it distroyed all of the rules that were by the great hall doors.

We flew past her and went out into the court yard Fred handed me something.

"This is for you, throw it up when we tell you to."

It was in the shape of a raven I smiled as everyone was running outside to the court yard. When everyone was out they fired up their firework that showed a big W in the sky then I let go of mine and right behind it was a huge blue Raven. I flew around to the other side of the castle and changed into my dog form then I was caught by Draco he put a collar and a leash on me and dragged me with Neville. I started to growl at him.

When we all got to Umbridges office she put Harry in the chair. She kept telling him that he was going to Dumbledore.

"You sent for me Headmistress." I saw my father and I started to bark at him.

"Thank you ."

he let go of me and I went straight to my father.

He looked at me.

"Pep go to the office your owner is waiting for you." I went straight to his office when I did I saw Mum there.

"Miranda Sweetie."

I turned back into myself and I hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell me what she did to you?"

"Because father and I knew you were going to go crazy if you found out."

"Well your both Right, come on lets see where she goes shall we?"

I smiled.

We saw Harry and Hermione all coming out we followed them into the dark forest I knew where she was going to take Umbridge.

"Mum follow me I know where they are going."

"Okay sweetie."

I took her to where Grawp was and we stood behind the tree waiting for them. I went up to Grawp and pulled out my wand. I broke the rope that kept him tied up to the tree.

When he went away I saw them come into view.

"Well where is it? Where is this weapon? There isn't one is there"

I stood out from where I was.

"Hey piggy!" Umbridge looked at me.

"You, your not supposed to be here." she was about to come up to me and I smirked.

"Do you know what happens to the pig that hurts the baby wolf it has to deal with the mother wolf." my mother came into view and smiled at Umbridge.

"Pay back is a bitch." she pulled out her wand and hit her with the same curse but it wasn't as bad.

"How does it feel?" I turned around and saw the centaur that helped me before with all of his friends.

"Mum."

"Oh Centaurs this shall be great."

My mum allowed her to get up when she did she ran behind Harry and Hermione.

"You have no business here Centaur. This is a ministry matter."

I smirked at my mum and she smirked back.

They got closer and some of them aimed at her.

"Lower your weapons!"

one try to fire an arrow at her but it didn't work at all instead she sent something to choke him. My mother looked at me and her eyes were glowing.

"Go help him I'll deal with her." the others ran away while Hermione and I were trying to get it off of the centaurs neck.

I pulled my wand out and couldn't think of anything.

"Please stop it!" yelled out Hermione.

"Enough I will have order."

Grawp picked up Umbridge when he did the rope was free and the centaur was able to fight again. My mothers eyes went back to normal and she just watched. Grawp was being shot by them and he put her down. Two of them picked her up and she started to cry.

"Stop it tell them I mean no harm."

"I must not tell lies." said Harry

when they left with her my mother also left in the form of a raven. I looked at the others.

"Hermione, Sirius!" I went after them

when we got to the bridge we saw the others.

"How did you get away?"

"Puking pastels"

"it was a mess. Told the lot that I wanted some sweets they told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves."

"That was clever Ron." Hermione was surprised about it."

"It was brilliant, so how are we getting to London?" asked Neville.

"Look I appreciate what you are doing for me but I've got you into enough trouble as it is."

"Dumbledores army is about doing something real. Or was that all words to you?" Said Neville.

"You don't have to do this all by yourself mate."

"So how are we going to get to London?" asked Harry.

Luna and I looked at each other.

"We fly of course."

* * *

><p><strong>do you think she should be with her dad in the beginning as a spy for Dumbledore as well or do you think she should be with her mother?<strong>


	37. end of year 5

**yay ch.37 this year was kinda hard to write because of so much stuff going on and how it will work out in the end.**

* * *

><p>ch.37<p>

We took the gang to where the small heard of Thestrals were. I found a mother with her baby I smiled as the baby went up to me and rubbed its small head on my lap. The mother looked at me and she showed me that I could go onto her back.

"Thank you girl." I started to pet her head a bit.

Soon enough we were in the air. I was in front of Harry with the baby following the mother.

It was dark when we got to London. It looked like it was starting to rain a bit but when we got to the ministry we all ran in there really fast we got to the elevator and Harry knew where to go it took a few minutes but we got there.

"Department of mysteries." said the voice.

We all got out and we started to walk very slowly I saw the look on Harrys face he was ready to fight.

"This is it."

when we got into the room it was full of glass balls everyone of them had a name on them. We all lit our wands for light.

We heard the door close and saw that the wall was gone instead there was more rolls of these glass balls.

"Harry do you remember something that could help us?" I asked him.

"There are numbers on each of these so that means we have to find number 95."

We followed Harry as we found the 90's. He was running but then he stopped and we saw nothing. I went up to Harry and saw nothing.

"He should be here."

then Neville spoke up.

"Harry this has your name on it."

Harry went up to him when I saw something it was a row of 4 balls that were different colors but 2 of them were for me.

I picked up the blue on 1st and heard a voice say something.

"_If this path is chosen then the girl will die but her friends and family will continue living."_

I grabbed my wand and shrunk it to the size of a marble and just put it in my pocket.

I looked at the green one and picked it up. The voice started up again.

"_if this path is chosen then the girl will have the ultimate power to live."_

I did the same thing and put it in my other pocket.

I saw Harry was holding one he was listening to his then I heard Hermione speak up.

"Harry!"

we all saw it was a death eater and he was coming to us. We all had our wands ready to fight. I was standing behind Harry.

"Where's Sirius?"

"You know you should have told the difference between dreams and reality." I knew that voice then as he removed the mask I saw it was my Godfather Mr. Malfoy.

I really started to hide behind Harry.

"You only saw what the dark lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy."

"You do anything to us I will beak it."

We heard some laughing I saw a woman coming closer to us and when I poked my head out from behind Harry Mr. Malfoy saw me.

"He knows how to play. The itty bitty baby."

"Miranda what a surprise to see you here."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy."

They all looked at me and Harry looked at me funny.

"How do you know Miranda?" Harry demanded.

"She's my God Daughter like how her father is the Godfather to Draco, now if she shall be so kind to join us, her father is missing her."

I looked at them and then Ron pushed me over to them and I saw how some of them looked at me, even Harry and Hermione. They felt betrayed and looked hurt.

I went over and stood next to Mr. Malfoy. Then I saw the woman from the papers Bellatrix Lestrange, I was almost the same height as her but I was still shorter but a few inches.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." said Neville.

"Neville Longbottom is it? Hows mum and dad?"

"Better now that they are about to be avenged." he was about to hit her with a spell but Harry stopped him.

"Lets just, everybody lets just calm down. All we want is that prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?"

"He dares speak the dark lords name, How dare you speak his name you filthy half blood."

"Prophecies can only be retrieved about who they are named." then more death eaters showed up and started to surround them. I had to follow Mr. Malfoy as he got closer to Harry.

"Have you always wanted to know why there is a connection between you and the Dark lord? Why he wasn't able to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All of the answers are there, in your hand all you need to do is give it to me. I can show you everything."

"I've waited 14 year for this."

Mr. Malfoy had a smile on his face a bit.

"I guess I can wait a little longer, now."

they tried to hit us with Stupefy but it didn't work I looked over at Bellatrix and she looked at me.

"Do you know how to do that?"

"No."

"Well just think and it will take hold of you." she started to laugh and she went away I started to think but I didn't want to do it I changed into my wolf form and howled as loud as I could I started to run for it when I found the others. I changed back but then Neville hit me with Stupefy and I flew back.

"Go join the rest of those creeps!"

"Guys I'm one of you."

"No you not your with them." said Ron.

Ginny let out a spell that caused everything to break around us I couldn't get the name but it caused the whole shelves to break. I ran before them and I kept running back to the door. When I changed back into my self I yelled for the others to come on and I fell we all stopped before we hit the ground but we did any way.

I got up and I saw an arch way that had voices coming from it.

I walked around but Neville grabbed a hold of me.

"Your not going anywhere."

"The voices can't you tell what they are saying?"

"There aren't any voices Harry." said Hermione.

"Luna and I can hear them right Luna?"

"She's right I can hear them too."

then all of a sudden Harry saw something.

"Get behind me."

"We all followed him but then death eaters came from all around and started to separate us. I was grabbed by someone but then that person let go of me and it was just Harry and I. I looked around and saw Mr. Malfoy came up to us.

"Did you actually think that you stood a chance?" he put his hand on my shoulder. "Against us."

I looked down and felt so horrible.

"I'll make this easy give me the Prophecy or watch your friends die."

Harry was thinking then Neville spoke up.

"don't give it to him Harry."

I just shook my head no while Harry gave him the Prophecy then I saw a light and I saw it was Sirius.

"Get away from my god son." then Sirius punched him and Mr. Malfoy fell and the Prophecy broke and another light came and went by me it was my mother I smiled and we pulled our wands out together.

"Lets this be our mother daughter thing." I smiled as I started to fire some spells at some deatheaters I smiled as I saw the others show up to defend us. My mother and I were backed to back fighting off deatheaters one by one. My mother looked at me and saw Remus.

"Remus get her out of here now!"

"But mum."

"i need to keep you safe my little wolf now go now!" I was wondering what changed her mind I saw her run off to fight some more Remus put me next to the others and I watched as Harry was fighting Mr. Malfoy with Sirius.

Then as Sirius hit him with a spell we didn't see that Bellatrix hit Sirius with the killing curse. We watched as his body was pulled into the arch way.

I was about to go up to him but someone stopped me I saw it was my mother she looked as if she was about to cry. Remus went up to Harry and stopped him from trying anything stupid. Then Harry broke free and ran I went after him and saw him hit her with Cruicio.

"Harry! Don't go down to her level!"

"You are a blood traitor!" she yelled at me.

"I rather be a blood traitor then a murder!"

I saw that something was wrong with Harry, I looked back and saw Voldemort coming from nowhere and he appeared right behind us he grabbed hold of me and put his wand to my neck.

"so weak."

He pushed me down and I saw Dumbledore come from one of the floo networks.

"It was foolish for you to come here tonight Tom. The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I will be gone. And you shall be dead."

Dumbledore and Voldemort started to battle but then Voldemort let out a breath of fire and a huge snake came out from nowhere I looked at it and I made a huge ball of water come out and it turned into a raven and they started to fight. But then Dumbledore made the fire snake disappear and made the water Raven turn into a huge wave and it wrapped around Voldemort which ended up becoming a huge ball.

"Dumbledore pushed us out of the way I ended up landing on Harry and we covered each other from the glass that was falling from everywhere.

Then Voldemort made all of the glass shards behind him go straight to us but Dumbledore blocked it and made them into sand again.

But I watched as Voldemort disappeared and he was starting to take over Harry.

"You lost old man."

I ran next to Harry and looked at him "Come on Harry you can fight him, push him out of your mind now!"

Dumbledore went next to me and started to talk to Harry.

"Harry its not how your alike its how your not him."

I grabbed onto Harrys hand and looked at him in the eyes.

"Harry you can push him out, you can do it Harry."

I let go of his hand.

"Your the weak one."

I smiled.

"That's it Harry!"

"and you've never know love or friendship and I feel sorry for you."

then I saw Voldemort come out from Harry and Voldemort looked at Harry.

"Your a fool Harry potter. And you will lose everything."

then we heard something it was the order and the minister I saw my parents and I ran up to them. They both held me and we went to the floor.

"There is my sweetie." my mother kissed my forehead.

I looked at my father and I saw the smile on his face.

"Severus you raised a brave girl."

I smiled and my parents kissed.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too." said my mum.

We got together with the others and we all went back to Hogwarts. When we got back I saw Draco standing there I smiled and he smiled back, when everyone was in the great hall we stood about 10 feet from each other but as soon as that door closed I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Draco."

I started to cry then he put his hand on my cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"I'm glad to see your alright."

I smiled and kissed him right there.

* * *

><p>We put our foreheads together and smiled at each other.<p>

When it was the last day of school for us and almost everyone but in Slytherin was mad at me, when they found out that my family was with death eaters they couldn't sit next to me at all, what made things worse was that even Harry, Ron and I hate to say this Hermione were all mad at me still and wouldn't talk to me. The only people where Draco, Luna, and Toby (well Toby is a snake but I treat him like a human).

When we got to the feast Draco came behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"How about we eat dinner together."

"You would really do that?"

"Yeah after all you are my girlfriend, you are my girlfriend right?"

"Yeah Draco Lucius Malfoy I am your girlfriend."

"Don't use my full name again."

"Ok I won't."

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

we walked in and I was happy that my Gryffindor friends didn't see me because they would have a greater meaning of why not to talk to me. We sat at the end of the Slytherin table where no one sits and we ate dinner together.

The next morning it was time for us to go back I had Toby around my shoulders and Rowena on my shoulder.

I had my bag at my side and I walked to the train alone, I wanted to because I knew he wanted to sit with his friends. I got into the train and sat in the empty car alone, it was like that the whole train ride but on the bright side my Mum wrote me a letter telling me that there was a surprise for me at the house.

When I saw my parents together we went straight home and the house was beautiful as always. I smiled and then my mum told me to go out into the back yard and to see what is new there. I did as I was told and I saw what look like a stall for some animals, then I saw the one animal I thought I would never see again. It was Buckbeak! He saw me and I bowed when he bowed back he opened his wings and I went up to him and gave him a hug he wrapped his wings around me for the same thing. I started to pet his head.

"You can ride him tomorrow, he's been waiting for someone to ride him for awhile now."

"How did you get him?"

"He was in Head quarters I couldn't leave him there he needed more room so I asked Sirius if we could have him and he said it was alright."

"Welcome to your new home Buckbeak."

he started to make a sound that meant he was happy.

We started to laugh. I knew my summer was going to be somewhat good.

* * *

><p><strong>another year done i can't believe i'm still writing this story i don't think i would have kept going if it weren't for all of you thank you :) now as a treat year 6 is going to start very soon.<strong>


	38. year 6

**thank you to Roxie i do byte for the reviews so far! i love your comments alot.**

**i already started to work on year 6 but i'm going to upload maybe 2 of the chapters while i work on it till the end. while i upload those on sundays and tuesdays i'll be working on more chapters!**

* * *

><p>ch.38<p>

since the wizarding world knew that he was truly back the disappearances and deaths of some muggles and some witches and wizards have gone up a bit. My mother and I had to put the house underneath a type of special protection my father on the other hand had to leave back to spinners end because the dark lord had made Wormtail his servant and we can't have him running around the house, and plus I also have been labeled as a blood traitor for pure bloods around. I've been helping my mum out with certain things like helping her around the area for any deatheaters, she asked me if I wanted to go to the Weasleys for a visit I told her no many times until she asked me why. I told her its because none of my friends would write back to me and I told her what happened when they found out that Lucius Malfoy was my godfather.

So we stayed at the house, she told me Mrs. Weasley kept asking for us to come but she would make up the excuse that I was sick or something. But today was different, today we went any way because she wanted talk to them about the whole thing. When we got there Mrs. Weasley was making some breakfast and the others weren't up yet.

"Hello Molly."

she saw us and ran right up to us.

"Cassandra, Miranda! I thought you two wouldn't be coming today."

"Well I need to talk to your son and daughter about something that happened before school ended."

I looked down and Mrs. Weasley got worried.

"What happened?"

"your two children Ron and Ginny along with Harry and Hermione all think that Miranda is a deatheater because of who her Godfather is."

Mrs. Weasley went up to me and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry we will have things fixed up during breakfast come and sit down I had a feeling I would have more guest in the house."

a few minutes later I could hear their voices coming down the stairs I just looked at the ground and my mother put her hand on my back.

"Don't worry."

when they all came into the kitchen they all stop dead in their tracks and Ron looked at his Mum.

"Mum why is she here?"

"What do you mean Ronald?"

"She's one of them."

I just kept looking down and I felt so hurt that my friends were afraid of me.

"Ronald Weasley!"

"What her godfather is a deatheater."

My mother spoke up this time.

"All of you sit down so I can explain to you why my daughter is not a deatheater!" they all looked at my mum and they listened to her they all sat down

"You have to remember I wasn't there her whole life, she was raised by her father and her father well had some dark friends and one is her godfather yes but that doesn't make her a deatheater now say sorry all of you."

I looked up and I saw Hermione come up and give me a hug.

"I'm so sorry Miranda." I smiled and hugged her back.

"It's ok."

the other said sorry even Ron did as well.

we ended up going to Fred and Georges shop which turned out to be the only shop I smiled as I saw the little Umbridge trying to balance some water while on a tight rope. I went up the stairs and kept looking around but then one of them came up to me and handed me a present.

"This is for you."

I opened it very slowly and saw that it was a small toy Raven that flies around.

"Thank you."

"Well George told me you would like it." said Fred.

"i love it."

he smiled and went to join with his brother. I saw Harry Ron and Hermione leave I caught up with them.

"How are Fred and George doing it Half of the alley is closed down?" asked Hermione.

"Reckon people need a good laugh these days." said Ron.

"Reckon he's right." said Harry.

We went by Ollivanders work shop and saw it was empty.

"Oh no it looks like everyone already got their wands from Ollivanders already."

we went into the shop I was walking around when I heard Ron say Draco's name I ran over and saw that it was Draco and Mrs. Malfoy. We decided to follow them when we did it was going to knock turn ally. Where all of the darker stuff is at.

* * *

><p>Then we saw them go into a shop we saw the sign and it was for Borgin and Burke. I saw Him with his Mum and Bellatrix. Then Greyback came up to the window and almost spotted us. He closed the blinds so we couldn't see anything.<p>

When we were on the train I got a letter from Draco telling me to be careful this year. I was sitting with the others but I left because I wanted to be alone for the rest of the ride. I found an empty car that no one was using so I went inside and sat down just thinking about everything that's happened, from 1st year all the way to what happened over the summer.

Then I just started to think about Draco, about everything from when we were kids mostly. I remembered the time that I 1st got onto a broom I was 8 at the time and Draco's father bought him a toy broom for his birthday so he could fly around, I also remembered it didn't go too high either.

(Flash back)

_8 year old Miranda is sitting in her room reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. She smiled because it wasn't just some regular knock it was a knock that her and Draco came up with so that way they know who's at the door. _

_She put the book down and opened the door and saw Draco standing there._

"_Hey Miranda." he said_

"_Hey Draco whats going on?" she asked._

"_My father bought me a toy broom for my birthday yesterday before you got here and I want you to be there when I try it out."_

_Miranda smiled more._

"_When?"_

_He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room._

"_Right now."_

_they ran until they got to the garden that was the backyard. Draco grabbed his broom and told Miranda to sit down and watch._

_He got onto the broom and it only went up a few feet really but he was flying around like crazy. Miranda felt kinda sad,Her father wouldn't get her a broom or anything like that for her, he never really bought her anything. Draco saw that she was sad and thought of an idea. He flew over to her and held his hand out._

"_Care to join me?"_

_she looked up at him and smiled a bit and he told her to sit in front of him. She did and he put his arms around her and they went up into the air. Miranda had her eyes closed at 1st but then he told her to open them when she did she could see the whole garden and how beautiful it looked. She smiled and kissed Draco on the cheek._

"_Thank you Draco."_

_they stayed up there until when his mother called them to come inside._

_(_end of flash back)

That day on I always loved to fly no matter what.

When we got to Hogwarts it was dark like always I remembered also in Draco's letter he was going to be in one of the 1st cars to Hogwarts when I got there he was alone I smiled and went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Draco I missed you."

He smiled and looked at me then he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too, I need you to go onto the platform for me, you father is going to be by the gates."

when I got onto the platform I waited for him it took about a few minutes but he came out I smiled and he put his arm out for me to grab and I did I put my head on his shoulder while we walked over to the carriages but there wasn't really any there. I looked up at Draco and he just kept looking forward.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?" he said.

"Do you remembered how we were was kids?"

"Yeah."

I smiled a bit when we got up to the gates I saw Professor Flitwick standing there.

"Ahh here come two more."

"Hello Professor."

"Good Evening Ms. Ravenclaw Mr. Malfoy."

Draco didn't say anything then Professor Flitwick spoke up.

"Mr. Malfoy we need you to say along with Ms. Ravenclaw, Her father would like both of you here."

we stayed next to the trunks that were there and there was a lot of them. I saw Rowena flying around and she landed on one of the trunks which I saw was mine.

Toby being the snake he is decided to sleep in my bag I had to take everything out of there for him, he wanted to be his normal size and the only way is in my bag.

Filtch had something in his hand it was Mr. Malfoys cane. Filtch was giving him a hard time about it then I saw my father come up. I looked over and saw Harry standing there with Luna.

"It's alright Mr. Filtch I can divulge for Mr. Malfoy."

Draco took the cane and looked at Harry.

"Nice face Potter."

I saw that Harry had a broken nose. He looked kinda mad then when he saw my father standing there he thought I was there with my father not Draco.

When we got to the castle I went upstairs to my room when I felt someone grab my hand. I turned and saw it was Draco he was still in his suit.

"Draco I think you need to go change your clothes."

"Remember what I wrote in the letter you have to be careful this year, I don't want anything bad happening to you."

He gave me a hug and I hugged him back

"Draco what's going on?"

"Nothing now go up stairs to change."

I didn't want to believe him but I listened to him. I put my bag down when I did Toby got out and I saw a plate full of meat with Tobys name on it. He went straight for it while I changed, when I was done I went to the great hall and sat down but no one wanted to sit next to me still which was still bad.

"A very best of evenings to you all, 1st let me introduce the newest member of our staff Professor Horace Slughorn." the newer person on the staff table stood up and everyone started to clap.

"Professor Slughorn has agreed to take back his old post of Potions master,while the position of Defense against the dark arts will be taken by Professor Snape."

the Slytherin table was really the only one to clap I smiled and gave a thumbs up to my father.

"As you know each and everyone of you was searched upon your arrival and you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man like you sat in this very hall, walked this very castles corridors slept under its roof, he seemed to all the world like a student like any other his name,Tom Riddle."

Everyone started to whisper to each other. Luna sat down next to me and smiled I smiled back at least I had one Ravenclaw friend.

"Today of course he is known all over the world by another name which is why I stand looking out upon you all tonight I'm reminded of a sobering fact that everyday every hour this very minute of everyday dark forces are trying everything to penetrate this castle walls. In the end their greatest weapon is you. Just something to think about now off to bed pip pip."

everyone got up and started to walk to the common rooms I didn't like this not one bit, I knew something was going to happen I just had a feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>please review we want to keep this story alive!<strong>


	39. new things

**here is ch.39! **

**remember i only own a few things.**

* * *

><p>Ch.39<p>

well so far school hasn't been a total bust for me, when classes started I was with my friends again in the same classes but this time we had a pug face girl in the class and half of the Slytherins, well lets just say that it wasn't really working.

I had potions with Hermione which I was grateful for but Draco and I were kinda close to each other. When we were in class we were listening to Professor Slughorn tell us about himself and how he's a nice teacher. He stopped because the door opened to show Harry and Ron come in.

I wasn't paying any attention to what he was telling the boys but then I heard him speak up louder.

"As I was saying I prepared some concoctions this morning any idea what these might be?"

Hermione raised her hand and went up to the cauldrons.

"That one there is Veritaserum. Its a truth telling serum and that one there is poly juice potion it allows the drinker to become a different person."

"Very good how about this one lets get someone else to tell me whats in this one?"

I raised up my hand and he looked over to me.

"Yes you miss."

"Ravenclaw."

"Miss Ravenclaw could you tell me what is in this one?"

I walked up to it and saw it was "Amortentia, also known as the most powerful love potion in the world, It smells differently to different people according to what attracts them for example I smell fresh air, rose petals and crayons." the last part I whispered and blushed a bit I stepped back and saw the look on Parkinsons face.

"Now Amortentia doesn't create actual love that would be impossible but it does cause obsession which is why this might be the most dangerous potion in this room." I saw Pansy going up to it so I made the chance to go stand by Draco and he smiled at me a bit.

When she stepped back she didn't notice I was next to Draco.

"Sir you haven't told us what is in that one." said one of the girls from Gryffindor.

It was in a small vial that looked to be very very delicate.

" yes well ladies and gentlemen this little thing is a very curious little thing called Felix Felicis which is more commonly referred to as."Hermione spoke up.

"Liquid luck."

"Yes Ms. Granger Liquid Luck desperately tricky to make disastrous if you should get it wrong. One sip and you will find out that all of your end overs are succeeded at least until the effects wear off. This is what I offer each of you today, 1 vial of Liquid luck who in the hour remains who can brew an exceptional level of drought of living death the recipe of which can be found in page 10 of your books.

I opened it and saw that some of these instructions were wrong.

I went over to where my bag was and started to get everything I need for this potion. Asphodel,wormwood, Valerian roots, and sopophorous bean. I remembered that my father had this old note book that he told me that he took some notes and put them in here because he lost his old potions book.

I remembered reading about this type of potion I took my quill out and started to kinda write my own side notes in the book. 1st I squeezed the juice out of the sopophorous beans by using the flat side of my knife and squeezing it into the cauldron. I looked over and saw that Professor Slughorn came by me and saw my eyes.

"Miss Ravenclaw I would like to speak with you after class, its nothing bad I just want to ask you something."

I nodded and kept working on my when I did everything that I remembered in my head from the notebook, I smiled as it was clear as water.

Harry and I were both done and he went up to both of us, he checked Harrys 1st.

"It's perfect, if Ms. Ravenclaws is as good then we will have a tie."

He went over to mine and put a leaf in and it burned up.

"Perfect we have a tie."

we all went over to the table with the potions on it and he smiled.

"Since we have a tie I'm going to let you two choose who gets the prize."

"I say Harry should get it."

"Why Miranda, I don't need it."

"Yeah but I don't need it either remember who my father is, I could always ask him to make me some if I want any you take it."

"It's settled then Harry Potter Congrats, use it well."

when it was time to go I went to grab my bag and pack up all of my stuff I looked over to Professor Slughorn and he smiled at me I had my bag over my shoulder.

"You wanted to speak with me Sir."

"Yes Ms. Ravenclaw I just wanted to ask you, were your parents Cassandra Ravenclaw and Severus Snape?"

I smiled.

"Yes they are, why do you ask?"

"I only ask because your mother and father were both my best students, they would fight a lot but I guess they found love in the end, but its also because I can see your mothers free spirit in you but I also see the same look your father got when he was working on a potion that was a challenge, come with me I want to show you something."

I followed him to his office and saw it was lovely, it was very big and then I saw a shelf full of pictures of people.

"These are all my best students that I had and made a something of themselves, here is a picture that I want to show you its your mother when she was your age."

it was a small picture but I felt like I was looking at myself it was creepy. I smiled as I saw that she had a smile on her face as well.

"Your mother was very bright for her age, she could see the good in the most evil person."

then he pulled out another picture this time it was both of them but older maybe by two years.

"It's still a mystery of how these two fell in love, your father was alone most of the time but some how your mother got him out of that."

he took back the picture of my mother and smiled at me.

"You can keep that one, it is a lovely picture."

I smiled and thanked him. I put it in my bag and went out of his office. When I got out of there I felt someone grab me and push me up against the wall. I saw it was Draco.

"Draco what the hell are you thinking?"

"Why didn't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"That potion liquid luck you could have given it to me."

I put my finger to my lip and he was right.

"I'm sorry Draco."

he just looked different. I put my left hand on his cheek to look at his eyes.

"Draco whats the matter you've been acting different." I put my right hand on his left forearm and he pulled away.

"Draco please talk to me."

he just turned his back to me holding his left arm.

"you wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand it, please Draco."

he turned around and he looked scared a bit.

"I can't tell you."

"Please Draco just tell me."

"No." he started to walk away and when he was gone my knees gave out and I fell to the ground crying. I put my body up against the wall and I remembered a song from when I was a kid that I used to sing if I felt bad.

"_Heart, don't fail me now!  
>Courage, don't desert me!<br>Don't turnback  
>Now that we're here<br>People always say  
>Life is full of choices<br>No one ever mentions fear!  
>Or how a road can seem so long<br>How the world can seem so vast  
>Courage see me through<br>Heart I'm trusting you  
>On this journey...to the past "<em>

I felt an energy open up inside of me it was powerful and wonderful. I smiled and I looked around the dark hall way for anyone.

"_Somewhere down this road__  
><em>_I know someone's waitingg__  
><em>_Years of dreams__  
><em>_Just can't be wrong__  
><em>_Arms will open wide__  
><em>_I'll be safe and wanted__  
><em>_Fin'lly home where I belong__  
><em>_Well,__starting__here, my life begins__  
><em>_Starting now, I'm learning fast__  
><em>_Courage see me through__  
><em>_Heart I'm trusting you__  
><em>_On this journey...to the past__ "_

I smiled as I could feel something so happy I couldn't help it but it was so wonderful, I stopped singing and went on my way to the head masters office and I went straight for the room I go into.

When I got there it looked as if it was my room but in a different time. The door opened and I saw Rowena standing there.

"I saw that you unlocked it."

"That magical feeling that I felt?"

"Yes that magical feeling is one of your inner songs, everyone in the family has 3 inner songs, one for joy, one for sadness, and one for protection. They all help with something."

"What do you mean?"

she sighed and told me to sit down I did and the room changed into a class room. I was sitting on the desk and she was standing by the chalk board.

"the one you just unlocked is the song of joy, it's use is to make even the most depressed person happy. The other two, well the one for sadness is used for death, you can use that song to bring someone back from an inch from death. The last one is the protection, that song you can use to protect everyone and everything but at a terrible price, it will cost you your life."

I was worried.

"How would I unlock the other two?"

"The song for sadness it can be unlocked when someone who is close to your heart is hurt very badly."

"And for protection?"

"Everyone who is in danger."

I didn't know what to say.

"Go and get some rest."

I listened to her and went straight to my bedroom for some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>review! or else no cookies!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**hey sorry everyone that i have not updated this story in awhile so i'm going to post up i think 3 chapters for you guys.**

**here it is ch.40**

* * *

><p>ch.40<p>

it was Quidditch try outs for some of the teams, but I didn't want to play instead I was told by madame Hooch that I could ref the games this year. But since it was a foggy day I thought that Draco and I could ride our brooms together. When I got out to the black lake he didn't show up, I was just flying around when someone hit me with stupefy spell and I fell off my broom and landed in the water. I got back up on my broom and went to the bank of the lake and I was cold very cold I started to shiver then I saw Parkinson with her friends.

"Had a nice swim Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah I did I'm just waiting for the sun to come out so I can warm up."

then she kicked me on my side.

"Stay away from my Draco."

"Your Draco, seriously? He can't even stand to be around you Parkinson."

"That's not true, last night we shagged on his bed all night long, and guess what he told me?"

"What?"

"That he wasn't going to show up to meet with you today that instead he was going to be waiting for me in the common room so we can go to the room of requirment and just go at it all night long."

I went wide eyed and then I punched her in the gut and roundhouse kicked all of her friends.

"Well you know what you can just tell Draco that I'm done with his games, that I don't want to see him again!"

I got back on my broom and went really high in the sky. "I knew I shouldn't have believed him, I knew he was lieing to me."

I let the tears come out of my eyes I flew over the trees for the black forest and saw a heard of unicorns running together but then I saw a small baby fall and the others didn't go to help it I flew down and went over to the poor thing.

I saw that an Arrow had hit the leg, some one was hunting it. I pulled the leg out and thought of healing the poor thing and I saw a glow come out of my hands and it healed the baby unicorn. Then I saw a bigger one come and saw I wasn't going to hurt her baby. The baby rubbed its head against me and went back to its mother and they were off.

"i guess that all mothers are like that, they want to protect their young ones."

I got back onto my broom and went back to the castle. I didn't want to see anyone at all. Instead I had the house elves bring me my dinner and I got a letter it was from Draco I didn't even want to read it instead I threw it into the fire and let it burn up.

"That selfish git."

after I finished dinner I went to take a long bath that I knew could relax me I stayed in there until I knew I was ready to come out. When I did I changed into my Pj's and laid down onto my bed. I was fine and I went right to sleep.

In my dream it wasn't really a dream it was like looking into my past and I could remember the look on Draco's face a few months ago, he was quiet and didn't want to tell me anything then I remembered that he hated it when I touched his left forearm. I woke up and I remembered that my mother told me that death eaters have their mark on their left arm. I was about to go out of my room when the door opened and it was Draco standing there.

"Draco."

"Miranda please let me explain about Pansy, you know you can't believe everything that she says."

"I know but it still hurts that you didn't show up."

"I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"I can't tell you."

I just looked at him with an angry face.

"Why can't you tell me?

He put his hands on my shoulders and I could see him being worried.

"I can't tell you because I want to protect you Miranda. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

he looked at me and at this point I know its kinda girly for him but he had tears coming out from his eyes.

I gave him a hug not as a girlfriend but as a best friend. No matter what he will always be my friend.

* * *

><p>He kissed me and I'm not going to go into further details but we did have sex and let me just say for my 1st time it was the best time in my life.<p>

Winter came and I was going to hogsmead with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"For weeks you've carried that book, piratically sleep with it and you still have no desire to find out who the half-blood prince is."

"I didn't say I wasn't curious and I don't sleep with it."

"But its true, I always have a chat before I go to bed and all you do is read that bloody book. It's like being with Hermione."

"Well I was curious so I went to..."

we cut her off by all saying "the Library."

"and" said Harry.

"and nothing there was no reference to a half-blood prince."

"There we go that settles it then."

I smiled and we saw Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick.

"Ah Professor Flitwick I was hoping to catch you in the 3 broom sticks."

"Not today Horace emergency choir practice."

I was looking for some of my money in my trench coat when I heard Harry ask.

"Does anyone fancy a butter beer?"

we went into the3 broomsticks and we found a table.

I was going to sit down next to Harry but then he looked at Ron.

"No Ron sit by me."

I just shrugged and went next to Hermione but before I could do anything I looked and saw Draco standing by the stairs he went into a room and I didn't want to follow him but at the same time I did.

Hermione ordered our Butter beers I got up and told the waitress to take my butter beer to the bar and she did.

I saw a guy holding a ferret and smiled.

"May I?"

he smiled.

"Yes you may."

He handed me over the little ferret and the ferret seemed to like me.

"Whats his name?"

"kit."

"Hello kit."

"he seems to fancy you a lot."

"That he does."

"Well I need a new home for him and I just can't give him away to anyone but since he seems to like you a lot you can have him if you like."

I smiled and gave the man 10 galleons. He was about to give it back but I shook my head.

"No you can keep it, lets just say its a thank you gift."

he smiled and left. Kit went around my shoulders and fell asleep I started to scratch his head and he started to make a small sound which was really cute.

I was drinking my butter beer and smiled and Slughorn came up to me.

"."

"Hello sir."

"I was just telling your friends there about the dinner party I used to throw and I would like you to join."

"I would love to sir."

"Great look for my owl."

I smiled and watch him walk away.

When I was finished I went up to the others and they saw the sleeping Ferret around my shoulders.

"How do you keep getting new animals?" asked Ron.

"Don't know they just love me I guess, this is Kit."

I pulled him off and he woke up, he went around Hermione and then went back to me.

I smiled and opened my coat a bit.

"Come to me."

he went inside and was back in his spot but the coat was covering him.

"Good boy."

we started to walk back to Hogwarts when two girls from Gryffindor were walking in front of us.

Then we heard a scream and saw it one of the girls while the other one was on the ground like she was possessed or something she ended up going into the air and then she hit the ground hard. Then Hagrid came and picked her up.

Harry went over to the necklace and Hagrid warned him.

"Do not touch that except for the wrappings."

Hagrid took her to the hospital wing while the rest of us went to McGonagalls classroom for our side of the story.

"Are you sure that Katie did not have this when she entered the 3 broomsticks?"

"Its like I said, she went to go to the loo when she came back she had the package. She said that it was important that she should deliver it."

" Did she say to whom?"

"To professor Dumbledore."

"Very well then Lillian you may go."

Then Professor McGonagall turned to us and just looked at us.

"Why is it when something bad happens its always you 4."

then Ron spoke up.

"Believe me Professor I've been asking myself the same question for 6 year."

"Oh Severus." I turned and saw it was my father standing there, Kit woke up and I held him close to my body and started to pet his fur.

He went over to the necklace and used his wand to look at it.

"I think ms. Bell is lucky to be alive"

"She was cursed wasn't she? I know Katie after the quidditch pitch she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering it to Dumbledore she wasn't doing it knowingly."

"Yes she was cursed."

"It was Malfoy."

when Harry said this my father and I looked at him with the same expression if you were someone who didn't know my father and I then you could tell right there we were.

"That is a serious accusing Potter."

"Indeed your evidence?"

"I just know."

"You just know. Once again Potter you amaze me with your gifts, gifts only mere mortals would like to possesing, how grand must it be to be the chosen one."

"I suggest you go back to your Domntires all of you."

I turned to walk with the others but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Not you Miranda, Minerva if you would I would like to speak to my daughter alone."

"Okay Severus."

when she left us alone I looked at my father.

"Yes father?"

"You need to stay away from Draco this year, he can't afford to be distracted this year."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play games with me Miranda I know you better then anyone, your just like me so don't try to play."

"father Draco and I haven't seen each other since the start of the year, a few glances yes but nothing serious."

"I know when your lieing and also I saw Draco go up into your room last night I left something to let me know when he left and he didn't leave until this morning."

I looked wide eyed I couldn't tell my own father that I had sex with someone, he would go crazy very crazy.

"Now go and remember what I said Do not go near him!"

I nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>so far so good<strong>


	41. something bad happens

**yay ch.41**

**hey guys sorry for the late upload alot of stuff has been going on since i got back home, almost got kicked out of my house 3 times already but the show must go on so i'm working on the next chapter right now for all of you.**

* * *

><p>ch.41<p>

Hermione and I decided to get ready for the dinner party in my room. She brought up what she was going to wear and I smiled.

"Its lovely, it would look better on you."

"Hasn't Toby tried to eat kit yet?"

"No I told him that if he tries anything its going to be the cage for him."

"Wow smart."

"Thanks."

"Speaking of which where is he?"

"He's out in the black forest hunting for food."

I saw Kit and put a small black bow around his neck.

"Its cute."said Hermione.

She went to change and I started to change in my room she took the bathroom. I was going to wear a lovely small black dress. It was for dinner parties and to go out. I started to put on makeup and I put on my heels we were both ready when we got down to where he said it would be I sat down between Hermione and Neville.

We ate dinner and it was time for desert.

Professor Slughorn was asking everyone about what their parents do. Found out that Marcus uncle was the one who invented the wolfs bane potion. I smiled a bit. I couldn't believe that Blaise was there, he kept looking over to me and when I noticed he would look away.

"What about you miss Granger what exactly do your parent's do in the muggle world?"

"my parents are dentist."

i nudged her.

"they attend to peoples teeth"

"Fascinating is that consider a dangerous profession?"

"No." she said quickly.

Then she smiled.

"Although one boy did bite my father once he nearly had to get 10 stitches."

then we all heard the door open and it was Ginny she was wearing a dress and she looked like she was crying.

"Sorry I'm not always late ."

Harry stood up and looked at her, I could see the look on his face that he was worried about her.

Slughorn made a weird comment but I didn't listen all I did was look at how Harry was looking at Ginny.

When dinner was over I looked at Hermione and saw her walking with Ginny, Ginny and I haven't really been friends with her. She doesn't like to talk to me and she doesn't like it when I'm near Harry. Which in any case is sad really.

* * *

><p>I was walking around the castle I couldn't believe it, it was magical at night I kept my path straight back to my room. I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong in the air.<p>

It was the 1st day of the quidditch season, we had to start it off a bit late really due to the blizzard we had a few days ago.

It was Slytherin VS Gryffindor. As normal, but with Ron on the team it was different, it made the Slytherins happy and the Gryffindors nervous. I met with Madam Hooch when everyone was eating breakfast, I had my broom with me and had the uniform she gave me.

"Now remember this is your 1st game alone, be careful."

I nodded to her.

When it was time to start the game all of the players came out Madam Hooch helped me bring out the trunk and set it down on the field. I opened it and looked at all of them.

"I want a nice clean game,From all of you."

I took out the Quaffle and Madam Hooch released the blugger and the snitch. I threw the Quaffle and the game began. I got onto my broom and made sure everything was fine.

Ron was doing pretty well for his 1st game. While I was flying around I couldn't really see the blond hair I was looking for, I couldn't see him in the stands I frowned a bit then I could hear a voice, it was someone else, they were saying something but I didn't know what exactly then everything started to go dark and all I could feel was my body falling from my broom and landing in the snow that was on the ground.

I couldn't hear anything or see anything, I couldn't move at all. I could feel someone picking up my body it wasn't until a few minutes later that I felt myself being put into a bed. I had no idea what was Wrong with me, then I started to see again but I couldn't speak I blinked my eyes and everyone was looking at me.

Madam Promfrey went up to me and put her hand on my forehead.

"Can you hear me?"

I nodded.

"can you speak dear?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

They all looked worried.

"I don't know what is wrong with her Albus."

Dumbledore went by her side.

"Will you be able to look her over for any sign of a curse or something?"

She just shook her head.

"No I can not I'm afraid that she won't be able to talk again."

I saw the look on my fathers face.

"I will contact Cassandra right away." he said.

"Let me Severus, right now I think she needs to be with her father more then anything." said Dumbledore.

When everyone left I sat up and my father looked at me.

"I regret that I didn't hear you sing more often, you are so much like your mother and when I looked at you I remembered the pain I went thru when she died, now that she is back I regret not being there for you more."

I gave him a hug. Showing him that it was ok and that I forgive him.

A few hours later I could hear my mother yelling about something. I could see her as she was coming in. she ran up to me and held me close.

"Are you sure that there is nothing you can do to help her?" my mother asked Madam Promfrey.

"There is a spell she can learn that can help her with classes and talk to other students. Its like writing but in mid air."

My mother looked at me.

"Do you know what could have caused this?"

* * *

><p>"No I do not, for all we know she could have been hit with a curse."<p>

a month went by and it was horrible really. I was in the hospital wing for a week and during that week I had to learn how to write in mid air with my wand. I was pretty good at it really to tell you the truth. But I hated how I couldn't talk, laugh, or make any sounds. I could smile but it wasn't the same. But the one thing I miss most is singing. With out my voice there is no hope for me. The founders were baffled about it.

So in my classes I would have to write out my answers in the air, the worst part of it all no sign of Draco. Yeah I know I'm starting to sound like a normal teenage girl who just lost her boyfriend. But this is different.

I went on as normal but you could see the hurt in my eyes.

When it was getting close to Slughorns Christmas party I couldn't really get a date or someone to go with really.

But I went anyway I was dressed up in a lovely floor length black dress with a slight tint of Green. I had my hair up in a pony tail and I had some gloves to wear with it and along with a nice black robe to go with it.

When I got to the party I smiled a bit wrote hello to everyone and just went as if nothing really bad happened.

I ended up leaving for a bit really to get some fresh air when I saw someone sitting I saw it was Draco I went up to him with an angry face, he looked at me surprised to see me.

"Miranda."

I went up to him and slapped him hard across the face. I pulled my wand out and started to write in mid air.

'how could you do this?'

"Do what?"

'just disappear from me when I needed you most.'

he looked down and didn't say anything.

'You know what I'm done playing this game if you want me I'll be in my room upstairs.'

I went up there and sure enough he was a no show like always now, so I decided to get dressed for bed and just sleep.

Yeah you can guess it he didn't show up at all really. So now I'm just going about my days like anyone like me could. When I turn into my wolf form I can't make any noise I just sit underneath a tree that looks out to the black lake and watch as the moon reflects off of the black water. I would remember all of the good times and all of the bad times.

* * *

><p><strong>remember to review!<strong>


	42. sumthing good comes out of sumthing bad

**ok everyone here it is the big 42!**

**this story is taking longer then i hope but it gives me time for new ideas. also i shall be working on the side story of how severus and cassandra met and fell in love.**

**remember i don't own alot just a few things.**

* * *

><p>ch.42<p>

I was on the train with the others going home. My mother wrote a letter to me that she will pick me up at the Weasleys house. I was sitting in another car alone with Toby by my side, the one good thing about this is that I can still talk to Toby in my mind.

He was going around the car and I made sure to put the blinds down and the door was locked. I had Rowena with me she was sitting by the window when we got to the train station I saw Ron, Harry and Hermione I ran to catch up to them. When I did I saw Remus standing there with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I smiled and ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"was the train ride good?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Good, your mother told me what happened but I'm glad to see that its not keeping you down."

I smiled some more.

When we got to the burrow I saw my mother inside already. I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey sweetie ready to go?"

I nodded and smiled. Since I can't talk its back to going by floo with someone I held onto my mothers hand as the green flames took over us.

When we got back to the manor I went up to my room and I really didn't come out the only time I did was when everything was quiet in the house I decided to turn into my wolf form and walk around a bit I saw that the whole manor was dark as could be but only two lights were on the one in my room and the other one where my fathers study is at. I slowly went to the door and saw it was cracked open a bit I turned into my self and I could hear them talking.

"Severus do you know what happened to our daughter?" asked my mother.

"Cassandra I think I might know what the problem is but I don't know how it happened."

"Tell me so we can get her voice back."

"Cassandra I think that the dark lord knows about her and Draco being together."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

><p>"He's going to try to use them aganist each other, the only way that she can even to think about getting her voice back if the Malfoy boy gets badly hurt which will also mean my death." I put my hands up to my mouth and ran back into my room I closed my door softly and locked it so no one could come in. I went straight to my bed and started to cry silent tears are the worst type of tears in the world.<p>

When it was Christmas day I got a nice present from both of my parents it was a new paint kit. I smiled and gave them a hug each. We went for Christmas dinner over at the Weasleys well my mother and I my father had to be somewhere else.

When we got there everyone was eating already we sat down and everyone was talking I felt kinda left out but I didn't mind it I was used to it

the one thing that was going through my mind was what my father said to my mother, what if I saw Draco hurt that my voice would come back. Do I still love him, does he still love me?

When it was after dinner I wrote a small note to my mother telling her I would be outside.

She told me to stay next to the Burrow so I did I laid down onto the nice grass and looked up at the stars it was so beautiful and I wondered if Draco was looking at the same thing right now. Then as I heard the front door open I saw a huge ball of fire go around the burrow I grabbed my wand and saw it was Bellatrix Lestrange. I ran after her and I saw Harry going after her as well but I was stopped by my mother.

"No you can't go in there its too dangerous!"

she dragged me back as I watch Tonks and Remus try to control the fire. Then Ginny ran outside to follow Harry. Then my mother handed me to Molly and told me to wait right there. They all ran into the swampy area to find Harry and Ginny. Then all of a sudden 3 death eaters came from there and set the burrow on fire.

Mrs. Weasley told everyone who was still in the house to get out as fast as they could.

When we got out I saw my mother running over over she grabbed onto me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"Arthur,Molly you and Fred and George can stay at my house, until your house is repaired."

Mr. Weasley nodded.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Cassandra."<p>

sure enough they were staying at the manor until the burrow was all fixed up. Harry, Ron and I went back onto the train ride back to school together.

Hermione wouldn't sit with us because she was still mad at Ron. We all knew she had a thing for Ron but now it was like she was pissed off at him.

I didn't see Draco since I got back which I was glad for I did not want to see his face at all. For me classes were easy really I asked to be switched to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff classes so I still wouldn't see Draco. Supper time I was eating in my room so I wouldn't want anyone to worry about talking to me and I would also be able to get my work done. I would send letters back and forth to Hermione if she needed help with any of the work. Sometimes with DADA she really needed the help since I was really the only one who understood my fathers class.

As a few weeks went by it was all the same really, but when I got a letter from Hermione telling me Ron was in the hospital wing I ran there and I saw Lavender running out crying.

"Oh to feel loves key sting, come on everybody Mr. Weasley is well attended to."

I herd Dumbledore say. I saw all of them walk out but Hermione and Harry I smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

"Shut up." she said to both Harry and I.

We both left when we got to a stair case Harry stopped me and pointed at someone it was Draco. He started to drag me around to follow Draco, then Draco disappeared.

* * *

><p>I just shook my head and didn't really do anything. I just went back to my room and went to sleep for the night.<p>

The next morning I decided to go down to the great hall but I stopped when I saw Draco walking out from there and Harry following him. I decided to follow them as well we were going into the same direction I knew a shorter way to get around Harry but beat him to Draco.

I saw Draco go into the boys bathroom I didn't care I went inside and saw him standing at the sink he was Crying he took off his vest and splashed his face with some water I went up to him and put my hand on his shoulder he jumped a bit then saw it was me.

"Miranda, you shouldn't be here."

I wiped the tears from his face.

Then we heard the door open.

"Go hide some where now!"

I listened to him and heard Harrys voice.

"I know what you did Malfoy! You hexed her didn't you?"

I saw Draco turn around and cast a spell to Harry

I got out of the hiding spot I was at and stood over by the sinks and Draco moved me so I could be out of the way then all of a sudden Harry cast a spell that I didn't know and I saw Draco go flying back. I put my hands over my mouth at the sight I saw. He had cuts all around his body and he wasn't moving at all and his blood was mixing with the water. I went up to him and started to cry but as I did I could feel something in my throat then just like that I could hear myself crying over his body.

He was coughing a bit and I looked at him.

"Draco, your going to be alright."

"Miranda...I."

I put my finger over his lips and I held his hand.

"Draco, please your going to be fine."

I looked behind me and saw Harry and the look on his face.

"Miranda what are you doing, and now you have your voice back?"

I just kept my eyes on Draco.

"Miranda you can't be serious, he's a death eater!"

I looked at him with anger in my eyes.

"Yeah so he might be a death eater but I still love him!"

Harry looked wide eyed.

Then my father came in and went to the other side of Draco. Then my father looked wide eyed.

"Miranda..."

"Yes father?"

His eyes were wide as can be.

"Stand back I know how to fix him."

I held onto Dracos hand still as my father started to mutter something and the blood started to go back into Draco and the wounds started to heal.

When he was done he looked at me.

"So its true?"

"Yes father it is, I love Draco Malfoy."

my father didn't say anything else but he took Draco to the hospital wing when we got there He was all fixed up and he was able to leave.

My father looked at me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"What ever you do, do not follow Draco you got that?"

* * *

><p>I was wondering why he was telling me this.<p>

Later that day I got an owl from Harry telling me to meet up with him and Professor Dumbledore at the astronomy tower later tonight, so I went there. No one was there at 1st but then I heard a pop and it was Harry and Professor Dumbledore it started to get cold and dark around. I couldn't help but feel as if something dark was to happen.

I ran over to them to help Harry carry professor Dumbledore to the hospital wing.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing."

"No Harry, Severus is who I need wake him and tell him what happened. Miranda you stay next to me."

we heard foot steps and Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"Hide yourself below Harry, don't be seen or speak to anyone with out my permission. Make sure you are not seen, Harry do as I say."

I helped Dumbledore up to his feet.

We both looked at Harry.

"Trust me."

when Harry got below I saw Draco coming up the stairs with his wand pointed at Professor Dumbledore.

"Good evening Draco. What brings you up here this nice spring evening?"

"what is she doing up here?"

"Miranda was up here to look up at the stars so I decided to join her because something was troubling her mind."

"Draco you are no Assassin."

I looked at him wide eyed, what was he talking about?

"How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you."

"Like you cursing Katie bell in hoping that she would return a curse necklace to me, or like getting a bottle of Meb and lacing it with poison?"

"He trusts me I was chosen!" he lifted up is left sleeve and showed the dark mark.

"I shall make it easy for you."

"Expelliarmus." Draco said as Dumbledores wand went flying out of his hand.

"Draco, Draco." the door opened again.

"Your not alone there are others. How?"

Draco kept his wand pointed at Dumbledore.

"The vanishing cabinet at Borgin and burks and the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirment i've been mending it.

"Let me guess it has a twin."

"At Borgin and burks they form a passage way."

"ingenious, Draco years ago I knew a boy who made all of the wrong choices please let me help you."

"I don't need your help, don't you understand I have to do this, I have to kill you or he's going to kill me."

then we heard some foot steps and saw Lestrange with Greyback and two other death eaters.

"Well look at what we have here." said Lestrange.

She went up to Draco.

"Good job Draco. Greyback go up to the little blood traitor and see if she can talk now."

Greyback went up to me I kept my mouth closed then all of a sudden he grabbed onto my wrist and broke it. I couldn't help but scream out in pain.

"So it is true well it looks like we will be taking her with us." said Greyback.

He grabbed my other arm and pulled me away from Dumbledore and over behind Draco with the other death eaters.

"Good evening Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order."

"Love to Albus but we are on a tight schedule."

She looked over at Draco.

"Do it!"

"He doesn't have the stomach just like his father let me finish him in my own way."

"No the dark lord made it clear for the boy to do it. This is your moment do it Draco NOW!"

Then we all heard a voice say. "No."

we all saw my father coming up the stairs and he was looking at Dumbledore.

"Severus...please."

my father pointed his wand at Dumbledore and said it. "Avada kedavra" and I watched in horror as Dumbledore fell back off of the tower. Grey back threw me over his shoulder and followed my father and Draco out of the castle.

"The Dark lord has something special for you, oh yes he does my little creation."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was the one who bit you that night of your 1st year and let me say this I loved how you were crying out in pain and I still love it today."

we went threw the castle and out to the forest and down to Hagrids hut. Grey back was carrying me bridal style so it made it easier for him to run.

"Snape he trusted you! YOUR OWN DAUGHTER TRUSTED YOU!" it was Harrys voice Grey back turned around and I saw Harry running over. Hagrids hut caught on fire because of Bellatrix my father looked at the ground and told them to go on.

Then when we got to the dark forest Grey back knocked me out.

When I woke up I was tied up and I felt as if I was hanging in mid air I opened my eyes and saw all of the death eaters looking at me.

"Well look who is awake our little raven."

I saw Voldemort walking over to me.

"Ah yes she is one of a kind right Draco?"

"Yes my lord."

He looked back at me.

"Tell me do you love Draco here?"

I didn't say anything.

"Tell me."

I shook my head and I could feel the tears coming out a bit.

"I'll make you tell me. Cruicio."

I started to scream out in pain then I finally told him.

"Yes I love Draco!"

when the pain was over he looked over at Draco.

"Now tell me do you love her, this young girl who is a very powerful witch for her age but is also a blood traitor?"

I looked at Draco but he didn't look at me.

"No my lord."

"Well such a shame then but I do think we have a place for our young Ravenclaw here. She shall be Dracos new severnt she will attend to his every needs, and I mean every needs she shall sleep in his bed and she shall not leave his side no matter what, she will only do what he says, she shall only wear what he wants her to wear, and she will talk when spoken to. WORMTAIL!"

I saw Wormtail coming out from a room.

"Bring me the collar."

"Yes my lord."

he brought out a small collar. Voldemort put it around my neck and looked at me.

"When you do not listen to Draco this collar will tighten around your neck when you don't listen."

he waved his wand and I fell to the ground.

"Make sure she is cleaned up and taken to Dracos room so he can pick out her new clothes."

two death eaters grabbed me and took me to a wash room they washed me up and left me in a towel and threw me into Dracos room. When I got there he was sitting on his bed.

"You can leave now!" he told the two and they left.

He went up to me and helped me up.

"i told you not to get near me this year."

I didn't listen to him

"Miranda look at me."

I didn't then I felt the collar tighten up and I looked up at him and it let up a bit.

"Good now just put this on and you should be good."

he left the room and I saw that I was going to wear a short black dress with some black flats there was a ribbon to tie my hair up so I did in a pony tail.

I looked my self in the mirror and just sighed.

"I really hope my life gets better."

when the door opened he looked at me and told me to follow him, so that's what I did I followed him into my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>next is the start of the final year!<strong>


	43. the start of the end

**here it is ch.43 it took me all day to upload this chapter because something was up with fanfic!**

**remember i don't own alot.**

* * *

><p>ch.43<p>

Nothing good can come out from what has happened so far, Voldemort has been sending out death eaters day and night to do away with families and muggles. I've been at Dracos side this whole time and I haven't talked at all I've been doing somethings that I shouldn't speak of. When they have their meetings I always sit next to Draco I have to sit in between him and his father.

They were waiting to start the meeting but there were short one person, my father. I looked up and saw my old muggle studies teacher hanging in mid air she was covered in blood and crying a bit.

My thoughts were broken off when I heard Voldemort say.

"Severus, I was beginning to worry that you have lost your way, come we have saved you a seat."

I saw that the seat was on Voldemorts right side. When he sat down Voldemort spoke up.

"Do you bring news I trust?"

"It will happen Saturday night next at night fall."

"I have heard differently my lord, they have told Snape this but the Potter boy won't be moved until the 30th of this month the day before he turns 17"

"This is a false trail the Auror office does not longer play any protection to Harry Potter those closest to him believe we have infiltrated the ministry."

then someone spoke up.

"Well they got that right didn't they."

Draco looked at me.

"Go to the room and stay there until the meeting is over."

I bowed and got up I was wearing a longer dress that kinda looked like a maids outfit but it wasn't really. The Dark lord looked at Draco.

"Draco why is she getting up from the meeting?"

"I told her to my lord, I need her to make my bed and clean my room still."

"And does she do these things Lucius?"

"Yes my lord she does everyday."

"Very well then off you go then girl."

I bowed.

"Yes my lord."

I put my hands in front of me and walked off to Dracos room. When I got there I started to do my chores then I could hear a hissing sound I saw a small snake coming up to me I didn't pay attention to it then I started to notice what it was.

"TOBY!"

"_Mistress!"_

I put him in my hand.

"_How did you get here?"_

"_Your father brought me here I was hiding in his robes"_

I smiled a bit.

"_Really?"_

"_Yes and also I have to tell you some news, your mother is worried about you, your father told her what had happen and I know why they took you and why they put that cruse on you."_

I went to the bathroom and put him up to my face.

"_Why Toby?"_

"_Its because they are planing on using your love for Draco when the time is right."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_your mother was talking about it, if the heir of Ravenclaw sees that the one she loves is in danger then her true power will come out and will result in her the greatest protection that anyone can give." _

I just looked wide eyed.

"_I would have to leave."_

"_Yes and soon."_

I heard the door open and I walked out of the bathroom I left I saw Draco standing there with Bellatrix.

"Draco tell your little girl to come with me the dark lord wants to do something to her."

"Miranda fallow my aunt."

I didn't listen at 1st but then the collar started to choke me.

"Yes my master."

I followed her into a room where Voldemort was standing there.

"Greyback get her."

Greyback held onto me and then ripped off my sleeves to my dress and held my left arm out.

"My dear, we almost forgot to do this to do you."

he put his wand on my forearm and said a spell my arm started to burn and I saw it was a snake just the snake not the skull with it then I realized what it was it was the Malfoy symbol its always been a serpent.

"You are now marked under the house of Malfoy."

then he left the room Greyback still held me and pulled out my Right arm.

"My turn."

It was Bellatrix she had a knife in her hands and she started to carve my arm it took for ever and it was so painful. I looked at my arm she carved blood traitor into my arm.

"Take her back to Draco's room."

Greyback did and I looked up and saw Draco sitting at his desk. When the door closed Draco ran over to me and helped me up. He looked at my arms and put me in his bed.

"Is this what happened?"

I nodded.

Draco held onto my hand.

"I wish none of this had happened to you. If you didn't fall in love with me than you would be with potter and his friends right now."

I looked at his eyes.

"Draco it doesn't matter really."

"What do you mean?"

"I have always loved you but I just didn't know it."

he smiled a bit.

I wrote small letters thinking that they would get to my friends but I knew they wouldn't in each letter I wrote how my life was and how everything has changed, not for the better but worse. In a short time we have found out that the minister of magic was killed. Everyone who was muggle born was sentenced to go to trial for crimes they did not commit.

I felt the world get darker and colder, I wish I could talk to the founders one last time but they weren't here.

During the day at the manor I would be in the room sitting at the window looking out at the garden. It was dark but it was beautiful. I would just sit there looking out wishing I could be free but I can't be free I feel like a cage bird just locked up for peoples enjoyment.

Draco would come up and tell me that I could go outside when Voldemort wasn't at the manor. But didn't want to because I was worried that his aunt or someone else would come and torture me. I would draw some of the birds that would be outside.

When the meetings would start up I would stay in the room. I was told sometimes to bring food for the prisoners downstairs in the cellar.

This day however I saw two new people, well one I knew the other I didn't know.

"I have some food." I told them.

I saw Mr. Ollivander and a goblin.

"Mr. Ollivander?"

"Miss Ravenclaw what are you doing here? Are you one of them?"

"No I am not, I'm here against my will, I'm a slave here."

"Well your master is taking care of you and making sure your out of danger."

"Yes but only if I listen to him."

I gave them the food and I had to leave.

"I'll try to bring some books for you to read down here."

"I would be happy it gets kinda boring just sitting down here."

I went up stairs and I saw my father standing there.

"Hello father."

"Miranda."

"Don't, what's done is done."

"Well you should know that Draco has talked to the dark lord and told him that he wants you to continue with school, so you are leaving with me tonight."

I didn't want to believe it but then I saw the look on Dracos face.

"Go with him Miranda."

I smiled and gave him a hug.

"But what about my stuff?"

"you didn't go with out packing its all in your room back at Hogwarts." said my father.

I ran upstairs to grab Toby he was still really small so he went around my arm like normal and I went back downstairs and held onto my fathers hand as we just popped out of the room.

I smiled as I saw the headmasters office.

I gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet you will have to stay here I will have some of the teachers come up to teach you along with some other students."

I smiled then I remembered something.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"TO MY ROOM!" I ran to the room I've been going to that only a few people knew about.

When I got into the room I saw Rowena and Salazar standing there.

"We've been waiting for you." said Salazar.

I ran up to them and gave them a hug.

"Its great to see you two."

Rowena smiled at me, "what did you find out?"

"I found out how I can use the spell but I wouldn't be able to die."

"How?"

"If I unlock both powers on both sides."

Rowena smiled at me.

"You have figured it out my child."

"Now all you need to do is unlock the Slytherin side."

I looked at Salazar.

"How?"

"think about it how did you unlock it in the chamber of secrets?"

"when someone claimed to be your heir but they weren't."

"See."

I looked down.

"But I still don't know the song."

"In due time it will come to you."

"i just hope it comes to me before I need it not after."

* * *

><p><strong>remember to review!<strong>


	44. freedom

**here we go ch.44**

**remember i only own a few things**

* * *

><p>ch..44<p>

when I got out from the room I looked at my father.

"I wish to return to the Malfoy manor."

"Miranda you can't."

"Yes I can,watch me."

I grabbed some floo powder and ran to the fire place.

"MALFOY MANOR!"

the Green flames engulfed me before my father could reach me.

I saw that the manor was empty I went upstairs and opened Dracos door. He was sitting at his desk, he looked up and saw me standing there.

"Miranda what are you doing here?"

"Draco my life will always be in danger no matter what but I want to be by you."

"Miranda."

I kissed him and pushed him onto the bed.

"Miranda you can't stay here."

"Yes I can Draco I have a plan alright."

* * *

><p>"Alright. I trust you."<p>

a few months went by Christmas came and went. Voldemort went somewhere we don't know where but he told the family that if Harry Potter was to show up then to call him. I was cleaning the whole manor while the few death eaters who were here was 'playing' with Mr. Ollivander, the newest person to be brought was Luna. I made sure that they didn't try anything to her since she got here.

I saw Draco coming up to me with his Mother and Father.

"Come Miranda, we are all needed."

I followed them to the living room and saw Ron and Hermione and another person who I think is Harry. The snatchers held on to them and Lestrange was holding up a very ugly boy.

I stood next to Mr. Malfoy I kept my head down and I couldn't look at them.

"Draco can you tell us if this is Harry potter or not."

"I can't be sure."

Mr. Malfoy went up to Draco and started to tell him something I didn't know what he was saying to him.

"We won't be forgetting on who actually caught him. Mr. Malfoy."

"You dare talk to me like that in my own house!"

Mrs. Malfoy went up to him to calm him down. She pulled him back and Bellatrix pulled Draco over.

"Don't be shy sweetie come over. Now Draco if this isn't who he is and we call him he will kill us all."

"Whats wrong with his face?"

"Yes what is wrong with his face?"

"He came to us like that, might have picked up something in the forest."

Bellatrix went over to Hermione and Ron. I went up to Draco and tapped him on the shoulder.

Bellatrix told Mrs. Malfoy to put Harry and Ron in the cellar I had to stay in place then Draco dragged me off somewhere.

"Miranda I want you to leave with them."

"Draco I can't."

"Yes you can now listen to me and listen to me good, as my slave I command you to leave with Harry Potter and his friends!"

I could feel it tighten up on me.

"Yes I will."

it let up.

"Draco."

he pushed me up against the wall.

"I love you Miranda Ravenclaw, I always will I don't want you to be here anymore not while there is a war."

"Draco. I love you too."

we kissed right there then when we got to the living room I could hear Hermione screaming. I didn't want to go in there at all.

"Miranda I'm going to grab my mothers wand I want you to have it alright."

"Alright."

we went back and I saw Hermione on the floor with her arm bleeding. Draco and I went by his mother and she handed her wand to him and he gave it to me I put it into my small bag that she had.

"Your snake is in there already, be careful."

I nodded then I looked at her.

"What are you going to use to defend yourself?"

she pulled out another wand.

"Back up wand."

I saw Ron and Harry come running out and Draco and Mrs. Malfoy were blocking there attacks. Then I saw Bellatrix with Hermione.

"Drop your wands, I said DROP THEM!"

they listened to her and Draco went to go pick up their wands

"Call him."

Mr. Malfoy was about to do it but then we heard something twisting we all looked up and saw Dobby twisting the holder for the chandelier. When it dropped it almost hit Bellatrix. She pushed Hermione into Ron I looked at Draco I watched as Harry grabbed the wands out of Dracos hands.

"Go!" he said.

I looked at him and ran up to him.

"GO NOW DO AS I SAY!"

I felt it get tighter I kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too now go!"

I ran over to them I went behind Harry and he put his hand behind him to protect me.

"You could have killed me!"

"Dobby never meant to kill more like seriously injure."

Mrs. Malfoy was about to cast a spell but Dobby took her wand away.

"How dare you take a witches wand? How dare you defile your masters!"

"Dobby has no master, Dobby is a free elf Dobby has come here to save Harry Potter and his friends.

We all held hands as we started to twist and turn then we all ended up on a beach, I got up and saw them all together I smiled and when Hermione stood up I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

I started to cry and shiver a bit.

"Its okay now your with friends now."

Ron came over and gave me a hug as well then before Harry could hug we all heard a voice saying.

"Harry potter."

we all looked and saw that Dobby was stabbed.

We all just stood there we all knew that we couldn't do anything to help Dobby.

"Help him!"

I went next to Harry and put my arms around him.

"Dobby is Happy to be with his friend."

I started to cry a bit so did Harry.

Luna went next to us and looked at Dobby.

"You should close his eyes don't you think?"

She closed his eyes.

"There it could be like he is sleeping."

Harry kinda pushed me off.

"I want to bury him properly with out magic."

Luna looked at me.

"Miranda come with me."

we went into the house and I saw two people standing there one of them was Fleur from the Tri wizard Tournament. The other one I guess to be a Weasley.

They both turned around and saw me standing there.

"Miranda is that you?" Fleur said to me in her accent.

"Hello Fleur."

she gave me a hug and I smiled.

"Its good to see you."

"So your the famous Ravenclaw I have heard about, Bill Weasley." he held his hand out for me to shake it. I did and I smiled.

"Miranda Ravenclaw."

after awhile Ron and Hermione came into the house I was sitting outside watching the waves hit the shore line.

Harry walked past me with out saying a word at all.

I just sat there watching the waves thinking about what has happened for the past 7 years. So much has changed in the years.

I could feel something inside of me I could feel a new power come to life.

I started to sing a bit.

"_Come to me Children _

_and follow my way _

_into the world of darkness and magic _

_with all my power I'll show you the way_

_to all your dreams _

_hopes and illusions"_

I could feel something coming out from my back I fell down to the ground in pain and I could feel the skin ripping apart. I felt something coming out when the pain was gone I looked around and I could feel something new like I can move it. I did and I saw these huge black wings I looked at both of them and started to flap them a bit.

But they started to get smaller and smaller again and going back into my back.

"I think I just unlocked something new."

I heard the door open and saw all 3 of them coming out.

"Miranda can you come and help me into something?" asked Hermione. I followed her inside and she had a copy of Bellatrix Lestranges clothes.

"Why do you have those clothes?"

"Because I'm going to turn into her and I need you by my side."

I nodded and helped her into the clothes she took the potion and it took awhile but there she was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Come on." she said.

I followed her and saw the Goblin following us.

We got up to the hill and was following Hermione.

"How do I look?"

"Hideous."

I wasn't paying any attention to what they were saying until I heard my name.

"Miranda isn't coming with us."

"Why not Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Because if you didn't notice she's one of them, she even has the mark on her left arm." said Harry.

"i think your over reacting mate, even I know she wouldn't turn to his side even if her dad was there." said Ron.

I just looked at them.

"It's cool, I know when I'm not wanted." I turned around but Hermione stopped me.

"We need you Miranda."

"Fine I'll go."

we all put our hands in the middle then Harry spoke up.

"We are counting on you Griphook if you get us past the guards and into the vault the sword is yours."

he put his finger on top of our hands and we Apparated. I closed my eyes when I opened them I saw we were in a alley way.

I was making sure everything was all set then I heard Hermione say.

"Good morning."

I slapped my forehead as Griphook started to yell at Hermione for saying good morning.

"If she gives us away we might as well use the sword to slit our own throats."

"He's right I was being stupid."

"Lets go."

I started to follow Hermione I was looking down at the ground and I put my hands in front of me. When we got to Gringotts Hermione looked at me then we started to walk I went next to Harry and put my hand out.

"Give me her wand."

he handed me Bellatrixs wand and I put it away.

When we got up to the front the Goblin didn't say anything.

Hermione started to cough a bit to get his attention but it didn't work.

"I wish to enter my vault."

The goblin didn't look up.

"Identification."

"I don't think I need to."

"Madame Lestrange."

The Goblin left and Hermione spoke up.

"I don't like to be kept waiting."

a few minutes went by and the Goblin brought another one.

"Madame Lestrange would you mind presenting your wand."

I looked at Hermione she knew I had the wand.

"Give them my wand now!" I nodded and pulled out the wand but before he took it I saw Harrys wand.

Then the goblin took it.

"Very well madame Lestrange if you would follow me."

we went onto the trolly and it was like being on a ride really. I was siting next to Hermione and Griphook was controlling it.

We went through a water fall and then the trolly stop. We all saw something pop up and it started to sound an alarm.

Then we all started to fall. Hermione did a spell and we just floated and then fell. I got up and looked at the goblins.

"Thieves water fall can be quit deadly it washes away all enchantments."

"Is there any way out?" asked Harry.

"No."

we all heard a roar, I felt like I heard it before but where.

"That doesn't sound good."

we followed the Goblins to some vaults and when we did we saw what was making the noise it was a dragon the poor thing looked so hurt it was covered in scars and fresh marks all over its body. Then I realized what it was.

"Thats the Ukrainian Ironbelly."

Ron looked at me, "isn't that the type of Dragon you went against 4th year?"

"It is."

Griphook handed Ron something to make some noise when it was about to come up to us Griphook started to make some noise and it started to back away.

"It's been trained to expect pain when it hears noise." it started to back away .

I just watched as it was backing away in fear.

I just stood there watching as it backed away I didn't notice the fact that my friends were in the vault. I slowly went up to the poor thing.

"Its okay I won't hurt you."

he put his head down and I went up to him.

"See I won't hurt you like those nasty goblins."

I started to rub his head a bit and I smiled.

"That feels good doesn't it?"

we both heard something falling down the stairs he used one of his wings to cover me and to push me behind him.

I saw what he was doing he was protecting me. I saw the two goblins coming out of the vault and Griphook had the sword. The other one just stood there and the dragon well he kinda started to set him on fire. Pay back is a bitch! I saw some snatchers firing at them then I had an idea.

I started to climb up on the dragon and I sat down on his neck and put my hands down on his forehead.

"Let me see what you see let my eyes be your eyes!" I could feel the connection start to take hold and I could see the snatchers from his eyes I grabbed onto my wand slightly breaking the connection and I broke the chains off of him. I looked at my friends.

"Jump on!"

"You mad?"

"Just do it!"

Hermione jumped on 1st then Ron and then Harry. I looked at them and smiled.

"Bye bye!"

the dragon started to climb up because he could smell the fresh air. As we slowly climbed up he broke off some of the tracks that were there and made some of the snatchers fall to their deaths. Finally we made it up to the main level of the bank as we scared off all of the goblins I held onto the chains.

"It's okay we are almost outside."

when we finally did he held his head up and started to sniff the air I started to pat his head.

"Good boy now lets see if you can still fly?"

it was a rocky start but we made it up in the air.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah we're fine! How did you know that he could still fly?" asked Hermione.

"I could feel it!"

I bend down and started to talk to him.

"Take us anywhere."

when we got far enough I smiled.

"Good boy now try to get low enough for us to jump."

"We're dropping!"

"I know this is our stop!" I jumped off of him and landed in the water. The rest followed me, I swam up to the top and waved good bye to our dragon friend.

We all got out of the water and as soon as we did Harry spoke up.

"He knows, you know who knows, he knows we broke into Gringotts and he knows what we took and he knows we are hunting Horcuxes."

"How does it that he knows?"

"I saw it."

"Harry you can't let him in?"

"I can't always help it Hermione maybe I can I don't know."

"What else?"

"He is angry and scared he knows that we are hunting Horcruxes, there is another one at Hogwarts."

"What?"

"I saw it at the castle and Rowena Ravenclaw, and Miranda talking to her. We have to go there now."  
>"We just can't we have to figure it out we have to have a plan."<p>

"Hermione when have any of our plans have actually worked we plan we get there all hell breaks lose."

I started to dry my clothes off because I didn't have a change of clothes I fixed them up I didn't listen to them then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Miranda we need you to tell us what Rowena Ravenclaw told you."

I looked down.

"She told me that there was a Horcrux in castle she told me that only 5 people can find it and only 2 of them know where it is."

"Did she tell you what it was?"

"No she didn't."

Harry grabbed onto my shoulders and started to shake me.

"Your lieing!"

"I'M NOT HARRY IF I KNEW WHAT IT WAS I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU ALREADY!" my eyes turned another color and he let go of me.

We ended up going to Hogsmead when it was dark. When we got there alarms went off and we all hid. But then the Alarms went off some where else. We started to run until we hit a dead end at a gate.

We heard a door open and someones voice.

"Potter in here!"

we all ran in there we went down the stairs and looked around. It wasn't too big of a place nor was it too small.

I was in my own thoughts when I heard a voice saying.

"Your all bloody fools for coming here, you have any idea how dangerous it is?"

"Your Aberforth Dumbledore's brother. Its you I have been seeing in here, your the one who sent Dobby."

"Where have you left him?"

"He's dead."

"Sorry to hear it I liked that elf."

"Who gave that to you? That mirror."

"I got it off of Mundugus Fletcher about a year ago."

"He had no right selling it to you it belonged to..."

"Sirius Black I know Albus told me. He also told me that you would be hacked off if you ever found out that I had it. But ask your self where would you be if I didn't."

Harry didn't say anything. Aberforth went somewhere and brought back some butter beer and some bread. We all went after a glass and started to eat like we haven't eating for along time.

"Miranda Ravenclaw am I right?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"One of your friends Luna she told me about how you were a slave in the Malfoy manor."

"Yes that is true."

"Do you want me to remove that collar from your neck?"

"Yes sir you can try."

he pulled out his wand and sure enough the collar came off.

Harry looked at me.

"You didn't tell me they made you a slave."

"You didn't ask."

* * *

><p><strong>the war is about to begin<strong>


	45. a fight and a death!

**here we are at ch.45 i would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story so far!**

* * *

><p>ch.45<p>

I was looking at the painting that was there and I saw his eyes Dumbledores eyes.

"Do you hear from the order?" asked Hermione.

"The order is no more you know who has won."

"We need to get into the castle, we need to get into Hogwarts tonight. Dumbledore gave us a job to do."

"Did he now nice job." said Aberforth. I looked over to him.

"Easy."

"We've been hunting Horcruxes. We think the last one is inside the castle but we your help getting in."

"It's not a job my brother has giving you its a suicide mission. Do your self a favor live a little go home."

"Dumbledore trust me to see this through."

"What makes you think you can trust him what makes you believe anything my brother told you in all the time you knew him did he ever mention my name? Did he ever mention hers." he said pointing to the painting.

"Why should he..." Aberforth interrupted him.

"Keep secrets you tell me."

"I trusted him."

"That's a boys answer. What kind of man would tell a boy to hunt Horcruxes and not tell him where to start your lieing. Not just to me that doesn't matter, but to yourself that's what a fool does, you don't strike me as a fool Harry Potter." he went closer to Harry. "so tell me again there must be a reason."

"I'm not interested about what happened between you and your brother, I don't care if you've given up, I trusted the man I knew, we need to get into the castle tonight."

Aberforth didn't say anything else instead he looked at the painting and told her. "You know what to do." she started to walk away and then she disappeared.

"Where is she going?"

"You will see."

I didn't listen to what they were saying I looked at the painting and saw that she was coming back and she has some one with her.

When the painting opened we all saw Neville.

"Neville you look."

"Like hell I reckon. This isn't nothing Seamus is worse, hey Abe we have a couple more coming through."

we all followed Neville through the tunnel.

"Don't remember this on the map." said Ron.

"That's because they never existed until now, the other 7 serect passage ways were sealed off the start of the year, this is the only way in or out now, the grounds are covered in death eaters and dementors."

"How bad is it that Snape is head master?" I glared at her.

"Never see him its the Carrows that you have to watch out for"

"The Carrows?"

"Yeah brother and sister in charged with discipline they like punishment the Carrows."

"They did that to you?"

" today's dark arts class was about the Cruicio curse, on 1st years, I refused. Hogwarts has changed."

when we got closer to the end Neville looked at all of us.

"lets have a bit of fun shall we?"

he opened up the painting and started to talk.

"Hey listened up you lot! I brought you all a surprise."

When Neville moved out of the way everyone saw it was Harry and they started to clap, we all started to climb down and I saw Luna she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad your alive."

"Me too."

"So what brings you here?"

Everyone looked at Harry.

"Okay there is something we need to find, something hidden here in the castle, and it may help us defet you know who."

"alright what is it?" asked Neville.

"We don't know."

"Where is it?"

"We don't know either I realize its not much to go on."

"It's nothing to go on."

"It deals with the Ravenclaw house, its small and easily concealed." I thought for a minute and I looked at Harry.

"Harry what was the other Horcrux the one you haven't destroyed yet."

Hermione pulled it out.

I looked it over and saw the two badgers on it.

"This belongs to the Hufflepuff house. That means it must be." Luna spoke up.

"The lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Yes my families lost Diadem."

"Yes but there hasn't been a person alive who has seen it. Its been lost for centuries."

"Whats a Diadem?"

"It's like a tiara."

we heard the door open and we saw Ginny and right behind her was my mum. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me.

"Miranda?"

"Mum."

she opened up her arms and I ran up to her she held me close and started to rub my head. I could feel the tears coming down my face and I could feel the tears coming down my mothers face because they were hitting my head.

"I thought I lost you for good."

"I'm here mum."

"I must warn you, your father knows that you were spotted in hogsmead with Harry."

"Really?"

"Yes."

my mother pulled out something and it was a uniform.

"Put this on quickly." she looked up and told everyone to put on uniforms.

She handed Hermione Ron and Harry just the robe part.

She looked back at me.

"Miranda sweetie I'm sorry about this but your long hair has got to go, don't ask me its for your own safety." I didn't ask but she pulled out a knife took all of my hair in her hand and cut it off I watched as all of my hair fell to the ground.

She pulled out a mirror and saw that my hair looked like my fathers a bit and I could see it that I was a female copy of him, well except for the nose.

I followed Luna and Cho to the Ravenclaw common room we all left like a small army really when we got to what was the great hall I stood in line with out being seen. Then I saw my father coming up and stood where the head table used to be, and where Dumbledore used to speak.

"Many of you wondering why I have summoned you this hour? It has come to my attention that Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmead." everyone started to whisper about it.

"Should anyone, student or staff attempt to aid Mr. Potter they shall be punished with the insubordination further more any person to have knowledge of these events anyone who knows about where he is will be treated as equally guilty." he started to walk down the isle. "Now then if anyone has any knowledge of where he is this evening I invite them to step forward now."

I kept my head down and kept my eye off of my father. I looked over and Harry nodded.

We both started to walk together and looked at my father in the eye. Everyone started to kinda freak out.

"Despite your sense of strategies you still have a security problem head master."

the door opened and it was everyone who was still alive who was apart of the order.

"It's quiet extensive, how dare you stand where he stood, tell them how it happened that night, tell them how you looked him in the eye a man who trusted you and killed him."

My father pulled out his wand then McGonagall came and pointed her wand to my father everyone backed away. I grabbed onto the two wands I was holding and went in between them and pointed both to them.

"Ms. Ravenclaw."

"Miranda what are you doing your standing up for him?"

"Yes I am, I'm not choosing sides I'm in the middle thats where I stand."

"Your father is a murder Miranda!" McGonagall cast a spell and I repled it my father casted on too and I did the same thing.

"Your right he is a murder, but I know my father like how my mother knows him and how Dumbledore knows him too."

"Miranda get out of the way." I heard my father say.

"No father I will not back away!" I could feel the wings coming out from my back and spread open this time they were twice the size as before. Harry grabbed onto me and let McGonagall and my father fight until my father flew out the window.

I watched as he flew out of there.

My mother went up to Harry and I and she told him that she could take me. We started to walk away as we did the wings started to go away.

"Miranda when did you unlock that?"

"The day when I saw Draco badly hurt."

"Miranda please do not use the song, it will kill you."

"I know mother."

everything started to go cold again and I could hear some screaming then another scream then we all heard a voice it was his voice.

"I know that many of you wanted to fight, some of you might think to fight is wise but this is wrong, give me Harry Potter, do this and none should be harmed, give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded, you have one hour."

I stood next to Harry and then I heard the voice that I didn't want to hear.

"Well what are you waiting for someone grab him!" I went up to Pansy and punched her dead in the face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW PARKINSON!"

"Ms. Ravenclaw!"

"I'm sorry ma'm but she has been nothing but trouble."

then we all heard Filtch yelling that the students were out of bed.

"They are supposed to be out of bed."

"Sorry Ma'm"

"As it so happens your arrival is most opportune please take Ms. Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house down to the dungeons."

everyone started to clap as they started to leave. My mother looked at me and told me to follow her. We ended up going out side.

"now this is going to take the power of two Ravenclaws do not use the song you got it?"

"Yes mother." I saw as her wings started to come out of her body I smiled as my wings started to come out as well.

We both looked and saw McGonagall coming out with the others we both stood at the gate and watched as these huge knights coming down and they formed a line and we could hear McGonagall saying.

"Hogwarts is in threatened man the boundaries, do your duties to defend our school!"

my mother looked at me.

"Its time follow me."

my mother started to flap her wings and I started to do the same thing the next thing I knew I was flying. Everyone started to use a spell to help put a shield over the school ground my mother and I made sure it went all around the grounds. When the shield was finished I flew around and I saw Harry talking to Rowena Ravenclaws daughter, Helena. She was going away I flew down and met up with Harry. My wings started to go back into my back.

"Harry do you know where it is?"

"Yes its in the Room of Requirement."

I followed Harry down the stairs moving past people we ended up in the room of requirement and we were listening for it.

"Lets split off"

I nodded and started to look around and I could hear it a bit, I started to follow it then I bumped into Harry.

"Its here." we both said.

I started to walk over to the table and I pushed some rope away I saw a box there I opened it and saw it the lost Diadem of my family. Harry picked it up and I looked over and saw Draco with Goyle and Blaise.

"Well, Well what brings you here Potter? Ravenclaw?"

"I would ask you the same"

"I would like something of mine back."

"Whats wrong with the one you have now?"

"I'm not talking about my wand Potter."

he pointed to me.

"Why didn't you tell her, Bellatrix, you knew it was me"

I pulled out the wand I had and pointed it at them. Hermione and Ron show up just in time. Goyle sent a spell that almost hit Hermione and Ron went after him screaming that Hermione was his Girlfriend.

"About time don't you think?"

"Shut it."

Harry started to climb up and was looking for the Diadem. Hermione and I started to help him I was still at the bottom when I heard him say "got it!" then we heard a loud boom and could hear Ron screaming. He ran past us and yelled. "Goyle has set the bloody place on fire!"

we all saw a huge fire snake hiss at us. We all turn to run away then we saw a huge raven I was keeping up with Hermione and Ron as a huge lion was after us. We were all cornered when Ron found some brooms he handed one to each of us as we started to fly I saw Draco climbing up I turned and went after him. "MIRANDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"GOING AFTER THE MAN I LOVE!"

I went down and grabbed onto his hand as he lifted himself to the back of the broom.

"RON GO GET BLAISE!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"JUST DO IT!" he went back for Blaise and we were off Hermione was in front of us and made a path way for us to get through.

We crashed and I looked at Draco and gave him a hug as we got off the ground.

"I'm glad you are safe."

he kissed me then smiled a bit.

."If we live through this Miranda I want to ask you something and I want your answer."

"Yes Draco what is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

I nodded.

"yes Draco I will. Go now Draco! I love you."

"i love you too." we kissed like it was going to be our last. He ran off and I looked at Harry.

"I know where he is at."

we followed Harry as we did went sent spells to the death eaters that tried to attack us. When we got to the court yard and saw it was all chaos everything was destroyed we kept trying to avoid spells and curses I saw Greyback eating someone it was Lavender Hermione sent a spell at him that pushed him away from her. We were about to be attacked by dementors but Aberforth sent a spell that pushed them away we kept running until we were at the boat house.

When we got there we could hear my Fathers voice speaking to someone.

"There is no other wand more powerful then the elder wand. Tonight when the boy comes it will not fail you I ensure it. It answers to you and you only."

"Does it? "

"My lord?"

"The wand does it truly answer to me? Your a clever man Severus surely you must know where does its true loyalty lie?"

"With you of course."

"The elder wand can not be mine because I am not its true master, the elder wand belongs to the wizard that killed its last owner, you killed Dumbledore Severus, while you live the elder wand can not truly be mine. You've been a good and faithful servant Severus, but only I can live forever." I put my hands up to my mouth I knew what he was going to do!

I heard my father speak then his body crashed up against the glass that was between me and him. I kept my hands over my mouth as I heard Nagini start to bite my father over and over again. When I heard them leave I ran over to him and I saw the blood everywhere. I could feel the tears coming down.

"FATHER NO!"

I ran up to him and started to put pressure on his wound.

"It's going to be okay father, your going to be alright." I saw the tears coming down from his face.

"Take them. Take them please."

Harry spoke up as I looked at my father I could feel one eye starting to change color. Harry came back with a vial and took one of my fathers tears.

"Take them to the pensieve in the head masters office."

Harry nodded then my father told him to look at him.

"You have your mothers eyes."

then he looked at me and put his hand up on my cheek.

"You are the greatest thing that has happened to me, you are my daughter and I'm proud to say that."

I started to have more tears coming down my face.

"Father."

"I love you."

"I love you too father." then he started to black out.

"No father no you can't die! YOU CAN'T DIE!"

Harry put his hands on my shoulders.

"Miranda come on there is nothing else we can do."

"Go leave me alone with him."

"Miranda I..."

"GO NOW!" I could feel my hair getting long again and it was moving around like it was under water my eyes were green.

They all left and I was there I had my head in lap crying my eyes out.

"I know what must be done."

I remembered the song another song it wasn't the one that I thought I unlocked but it was one that wasn't sung before.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
>And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

I could feel something build up inside of me.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
><em>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
><em>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<em>  
><em>And I held your hand through all of these years<em>  
><em>But you still have all of me<em>

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
><em>Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind<em>  
><em>Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams<em>  
><em>Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me<em>

I put a shield up and I could hear my mother banging on the glass.

"MIRANDA DON'T FINSIH THE SONG!"_  
><em>

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
><em>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<em>  
><em>And I held your hand through all of these years<em>  
><em>But you still have all of me<em>

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
><em>But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along<em>

I felt a power I never felt before my power went around my fathers body I could see the blood and the wound start to heal up.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
><em>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<em>  
><em>And I held your hand through all of these years<em>  
><em>But you still have all of me, me, me<em>

I saw my fathers eyes open as I fished the song my eyes started to close slowly as they did I could feel it get colder I felt as though I was sleepy and I wanted to go to sleep. I felt my eyes close and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>well what is going to happen to miranda? we will find out soon.<strong>


	46. The war!

**ch.46 yay well i would like to thank everyone who has been with this story so far!**

* * *

><p>ch.46<p>

I could open my eyes all I could see was white I wasn't anywhere I was just in a all white place then I saw someone coming up to me I could see it was Rowena.

"Miranda why did you use the song?"

"I...I just wanted to have a real family after all of this."

"Well you will have your family Miranda."

"How I'm dead.?"

"Yes that you are but you saved a life of someone you care about."

"That doesn't change the fact."

"Yes it does, and one more thing, your friends will need your help you can use the last song."

"But I will be back here."

"Nope but your eyes will be different. There is something you should see follow me."

I followed her there was noting but white until we reached what looked like a bowl that was floating in mid air.

"Put your head into the bowl."

"Why?"

"This is called a pensieve I assume you haven't seen one."

"No I haven't what is it used for really?"

"Its to look into memories to view others memories to see what you may learn from them or just to relive them all over again, this one how ever contains the memories that your mother had when she was in school."

I nodded and put my head into the water and I was dragged into my mothers memories. I saw her in the castle. She was standing next to a young boy she was talking to him.

"_i hope I get into Gryffindor!"_

"_Remus you will I know you very well, I know I have no choice in the matter."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_I'm a Ravenclaw everyone in the Ravenclaw family goes into the house. My older brother on the other hand he gets to be in Gryffindor."_

"_Yeah well thats because he has your fathers last name and not your mothers."_

"_He doesn't know how lucky he is..." _

Remus put a hand on her shoulder and I could see who she was looking at a older boy who looked to be 15 year old sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to friends and laughing. She looked over again and her face changed.

"_Who is that boy?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Severus Snape."_ McGonagall said. I watched as the younger version of my father went to go sit to be shorted.

"_Slytherin" _called the hat.

"_I knew it."_

"_How did you know it Remus?"_

"_He looks like a bad kid in the 1st place and he is kinda creepy."_

"_No he is not!"_

then the memory changed and it showed my mother walking out of class.

"_Cassandra I want you to meet a friend of mine, he's been my best friend since I found out I'm a witch."_

"_Sure Lily you lead the way."_

I followed them to the tree that looks out to the lake. There was my father sitting there reading a book.

"_Severus this is my friend Cassandra she has charms with me, Cassandra this is Severus Snape my best friend."_

she held her hand out for him to shake it but he never took it.

"_Don't worry he's always like that."_

then the Memory changed again and this time it was a few years a head maybe. This time I was in the head masters office, Dumbledore was standing there he put his hand on my mothers shoulders.

"_Its going to be okay Cassandra."_

"_NO ITS NOT, I HAVE NO ONE TO GO TO NOW I HAVE NO HOME!" _

My mother got up and ran out of the room she looked to be about 13 years old. Then I saw Lily come into the picture.

"_Sir what happened?"_

"_I'm afraid it such terrible news Ms. Ravenclaws parents were killed along with her brother."_

Lily put her hands up over her mouth.

"_The other two heirs were killed off as well I'm afraid." _

"_So she is the last Ravenclaw, she is the only thing keeping the family alive?"_

"_Yes I'm afraid so for the time being."_

Then the memory changed again this time it was further my mother was walking somewhere and she stopped and looked around then someone else came into the picture it was my father he was younger looking then he does now, 'this must be the start of the war.' I thought.

"_Why have you come Severus?"_

"_I came to tell you something?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Cassandra I...i love you."_

my mother turned around and looked at him.

"_Really Severus?"_

"_Yes."_

They kissed and the memory started to change again this time my mother was in the hospital she was holding me. Sirius and Remus were there along with Lily and James, well Lily was holding a baby as well.

"_What are you going to name her Cassandra?"_ asked Remus.

"_Miranda, Miranda Ravenclaw. My little Raven."_

Then the Memory changed to something else it was a house, it was destroyed in so many ways I could hear voices I went into the room and saw Lily and my mother sitting by the crib I saw it was Harry and I when we were babies.

"_Harry. You are so loved, mama loves you, Dada loves you."_

"_Miranda the same thing is for you too, your father might not know it but he loves you very much I know it."_

"_Harry be safe be strong."_

"_Miranda be kind and be smart."_

then I could hear Voldemorts voice as he killed both women with the same spell. I put my hands over my mouth, then I heard the door open I looked over and saw my father standing there he dropped to his knees. He held onto his lost friend who he loved 1st before my mother then he looked over and saw me with Harry.

"_Cassandra?"_

she didn't move my father started to cry more as he held onto my mother.

"_Why Cassandra why, I did this, if I didn't get mad at you, you would still be here."_

I started to cry in the crib and my father looked at me.

"_I promise to raise our daughter right." _he held onto me and looked at my eyes.

"_I promise Miranda I'll try my best to be a good father to you, and I won't let your mothers memory die out."_

He took me out of there and that was the last of it.

I looked at Rowena.

"So my mother and my father didn't love each other at 1st?"

"No they did not, your father was in love with Lily but your Mother did something to change his mind, that memory is blocked I'm afraid."

"So what now?"

"Now you have to go protect the boy you love."

"What?" then I felt a pull and all I could see was Darkness. I could hear voices but they sounded sad I started to open my eyes and I saw my mother and father holding each other crying over me.

"How could I let this happen?"

"It's not your fault Cassandra."

I smiled.

"Yeah mama its not your fault."

they both looked at me and my mother held me close to her.

"Miranda your alive!"

my father joined in and looked at me.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again."

I saw the worried look in his eyes.

"I won't father."

we stayed like that forever then I got up and looked at them both.

"There is something I have to do."

"What is it?"

"I have to protect the one I gave my heart to."

before they could say anything my wings came out and I flew out of the boat house and I noticed it was day light.

I flew to the court yard where everyone was standing I saw Draco standing there in the back I flew down and went up to him.

"I'm glad you are safe"

"Me too Draco."

we both looked at what was happening we saw Voldemort coming with his death eaters behind him. Then he spoke up.

"Harry Potter is dead!"

I put my hands up to my face and buried it into Draco's chest. I could hear Ginny screaming no over and over again.

Then we all heard. "SILENCE!"

I couldn't really hear what else he was saying but then he yelled out again.

"Harry Potter is dead!" we could hear all of his followers starting to laugh.

"Now its time to declare yourself, come forward and join us or die!"

Draco looked down at me.

"I'm sorry Miranda."

Draco didn't go at 1st but we could hear Lucius calling his name.

We went over when his mother said to. When he walked over he was hugged by Voldemort then I started to get angry.

I went up to him and stood in the middle between Voldemort and everyone at Hogwarts.

"Ahh miss Ravenclaw what a surprise come to join us?"

"No and it's not Ravenclaw its Snape!" my wings popped out again and everyone was shocked I looked at Voldemort in the eyes.

"You have disgrace the name of Slytherin Tom Riddle."

he started to laugh.

"What is this supposed to mean?"

"it means Tom that you are not the true heir of Slytherin I am!"

I saw Draco and his family running away I flapped my wings hard and made all of the death eaters fly back even Voldemort.

I put up a small shield in front of everyone and Voldemort couldn't break it.

"Harry Potter might be gone but we will still fight against you everyone dies everyday every second of every year but the true power is that they are with us not in person but in our hearts everyone who has died today will always be remembered in our hearts that's what keeps them alive in spirit."

then Harry jumped out of Hagrids arms and ran as fast as he could. I flew in front of Harry and he looked at me.

"Run Harry!"

I kept blocking all of the spells Voldemort threw at me. Then we started to push everyone into the castle I kept a shield up and made sure that Voldemort couldn't get in. but they did in other parts of the castle I saw Harry doing the same thing as before with Voldemort then when they weren't looking I went behind Nagini.

"Avada kedavra"

Voldemort stop the spell and fell to the ground he disappeared and Harry looked at me.

"Good job Miranda."

"Thanks. Now go kill the bad guy!"

I flew around and I was above the court yard. And saw Harry and Voldemort fighting again

"Game over Tom!"

I cast a spell and a purple light came out and pushed the spell closer to him. Then it all went away and we could see him fading away like ash just going up into the air and then he was gone.

My wings faded away and I went up to Harry.

"We did it!" I gave him a hug and smiled.

"Come on lets go back."

"I can't I have somewhere else to be Harry, tell Hermione and Ron I wish the best for them."

"Will do."

"You will always be my best friend and you will always be the small boy on the train." I smiled and started to walk then I looked at him one more time.

"Tell my parents I'll see them at home."

before he could say anything else I grabbed my broom and flew off to Malfoy Manor. When I got there I saw Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy standing there and I could see that Mrs. Malfoy had a smile on her face.

"Draco can you come here." I heard her saying.

I landed In front of them but I kept my distance.

"What is it mo-" he stopped when he saw me.

"He's gone for good." I said to them. I dropped my broom and ran up to him I gave him a huge kiss and he smiled at me.

"you are the greatest thing that I have ever gotten in my life."

"So are you."

he looked at my eyes.

"One green and one blue."

"I lost all of my powers that I could get from the founders."

"That means..."

"Yup I'm a normal witch now."

he smiled and starting to spin me around.

* * *

><p><strong>only one more chapter left this is the shortest year that i could do because she wasn't really with Harry and the others but what can you do? any way review!<strong>


	47. 19 years later

**i would like to thank everyone who has been with this story to the end this was a hard fanfic to write but it was worth it :) i would like to thank everyone who has reviewed the story and gave me some pointers**

**any way this chapter is pretty short and well i'm sad to see this come to an end.**

* * *

><p>ch.47<p>

(19 years later)

I woke up and looked at the time. It was 8:00 am I smiled and looked at the sleeping form of my husband Draco Malfoy. I got up out of bed and went to our daughters room. Rowena who is only 3 years old was born with Black Hair like mine and she was given her fathers eyes. Her last name is not Ravenclaw I broke the tradition because all of the power was gone and I was the last Ravenclaw.

I saw that she was awake and I picked her up.

"Today is your brothers 1st day of school."

she started to smile then she made this face, it was a cute face that meant that she was hungry. I smiled and went downstairs to start up breakfast. We had House elves but I didn't like to use them for everything. I put Rowena down in her High chair and put some cut up banana on a plate for her. She wasn't a messy eater which was good.

Draco and I are living in the Ravenclaw manor, my parents moved to Spinners end and Draco's parents are still in the Malfoy Manor.

I was making pancakes when I saw a small version of Draco come running downstairs and sitting at the table.

"Scorpius are you ready to start school in Hogwarts?"

"Yes I am and trust me I will be the most popular boy at school just like dad."

"Well you are just like him in every way but you still have to be kind."

"I know mom." I smiled.

"Scorpius watch your sister while I go wake your father up."

"Ok mom."

I went up stairs and opened our bedroom door I smiled and went up to Draco.

"Draco sweetie time to get up."

he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"I can't get over looking at you in the morning."

"Well come on I'm making Breakfast right now."

he smiled some more and I went back downstairs and made enough pancakes for all of us.

When we got done eating I told Scorpius to go upstairs and get packed up.

He went up and started to pack up. I heard a knock at the door and I saw my mother and father standing there.

"Mom, Dad what are you two doing here?"

"We come because we wanted to see our grand kids before we left."

"Okay."

I grabbed Rowena and she jumped out of my hands and ran up to my mother.

"Grandma grandpa!"

she is so cute!

I went upstairs to get ready and Draco followed me. He put on his normal suit and tie that he wears for work, I was wearing a normal shirt with some jeans I had my boots and my jacket.

When I was done it was 9 and everyone was ready I saw that Scorpius combed his hair back and I smiled.

"You look just like your father when he started to go to school." he started to laugh and brought down his trunk Draco had his owl and we went up to the front door.

"Scorpius say good bye to grandma and grandpa we have to get going."

"Bye you guys."

"Good bye."

there was a fire place that was made for Floo travel and I held onto Rowena while I grabbed some Floo powder.

"Kings cross station!" the green flames took us over and I walked out then I saw Draco with Scorpius. We grabbed a Trolly and put Scorpius stuff onto there and went to Platforms 9 and 10.

"Father can you come with me."

"You mean together?"

"Yes."

"Sure." I saw the smile on their faces as they went threw I went in after them and they took Scorpius stuff.

We were all by the train and I handed Rowena to Draco. I gave our son a hug.

"Be good and listen to all of your teachers and don't give them any lip."

"Yes mom."

"That's my boy."

he gave Draco a hug and kissed his sisters forehead.

"I love you guys!"

"We love you too."

I smiled as I saw Harry and Ginny coming with their kids.

Draco put his arm around me as we saw the train leaving the station. We waved to our son and I smiled and started to cry a bit.

"Don't worry he will be safe."

"I know."

we started to walk off and I smiled.

"He is my little scorpion."

I looked at Draco and he smiled. "Lets go home." he said to me.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>thank you all there isn't going to be a sequel to this story but i am writing cassandra's and severus's backstory of how they met and everything. so keep an eye out for that story<strong>


End file.
